N&H Uzumaki
by yuen7
Summary: Hinata, betrayed by her clan, runs away. Naruto is chased out and beaten to a nearly death state. Killer Bee found both and take them to Kumogakure. Kurama (female) thinks of Naruto as her own kit and atemting to fix his broken body turns it into a Futanari (hermaphrodite) Hanyou. Follow Naruto and Hinata in their life as Kumo ninja. Naru/Hina. Adult content. Rated MA. First fic.
1. Broken Hearts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is nothing more than a story to alter the canon. Also I will use Jutsu of my own creation or alter the name of real ones to fit my work.

**Author Note: **This story includes gore, lemons and adult content. Also it will negate parts of the canon, like the space bunny goddess mumbo-jumbo. Lemons will be announced so is easy to skip them in case you are not willing to read them.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking/ inner Sakura speaking"**

"_**Biju thinking/ inner Sakura thinking"**_

Jutsu.

Broken harts

Hyuga state:

Hyuga Hinata was is her favourite hiding place. The tunnels under the compound, to be exact the tunnel under the council chamber. "We have to end this tomorrow, the earlier the better." "Pry that Hiashi does not discover us before this endeavour is done" "Relax, my son is naïve if he thinks that he can go against us un spare one of his daughters from being branded with the caged bird seal. Tomorrow morning we will deliver this weak Hinata to his future husband jajajaja. This new _Lord_ merchant is wealthy and powerful, I´m sure that his son will not refuse young Hinata. (Chuckles). He may be 6 years older but Hinata is starting to show an early development in her womanly figure… I will not have a slutty looking woman in the main family again, her mother was bad enough."

"_Are the elders trying to get rid of me? Why? And is really father trying to spare little Hanabi and myself of the cursed seal?" _"Hiro, here there are the marriage contract and the branding tools. Tomorrow after my granddaughters sparring lesson you will take here to her new home and brand her. All that is needed is the name of the suitor. This will help the Hyuga grow stronger than ever." "As you order it shall be done. Is a pity that you let allowed your weak son become clan head, while you are wisher than he will ever be." "Do not mistake my son´s naivety with actual weakness! He may not be suited to rule, but if angered he can put all of us down singled headedly. That is why we are working on this while he is away. You have 5 days starting tomorrow to end your part of the mission. I guarantee you that my other granddaughter will marry your new-born and someday our combined line will rule the Hyuga."

"_So that is their plan. I need those documents, I need to hide until father returns and show him! How dare they!" _While thinking this 8 years old Hinata was following Hiro Byakugan active. The greedy elder left the documents in his home inside the compound and left to enjoy the rest of the afternoon sure of his future success.

It was by pure luck that Hinata found the secret tunnels under the compound when she was 4. Pure coincidence that she found the only real entrance. But it was definitely fate that she had the elasticity needed to use all the secret entrances around the compound without needing earth based jutsu. And just like that Hinata Hyuga, daughter of Hiashi and Hitomi, heiress of the most noble clan of Konoha, was able to steal the documents that threatened her future and sneak out of the compound using those same Byakugan prof tunnels.

Konoha streets

"_What can I do? How can I avoid the Hyugas for 5 days? The Hokage? No, even if he is willing to help the moment the council discovers me they can say that he has no power over clan related matters. Kurenai-neechan? I don´t know if she is in the village or in a mission and she is a too obvious choice for me. I need someone stealthy enough and willing to help me, someone that can help me run away and hide if needed. Think Hinata think. How do you know that is able to do that… NARUTO! Of course! How can I forgot him, if he is able to avoid AMBU or even infiltrate our compound he can help me! Ahhhh that would be so romantic… the running away princess and the no name orphan hero together avoiding the evil council." _Thought the young girl blushing like a red lantern. _"Focus Hinata. If you get caught instead of romantic scape you will have a slave's life"_

"Have you heard? Finally they are getting rid of that little demon! They are chasing him out of the northern gate! Oh boy, I heard what they have prepared for him, what a pity that I have to work right now. The Yondaime will be avenged with all our family and friends." Said a young chunin. "I don't understand, what has that kid do?" Asked the owner of the dango stand in which said ninja was. "You are new here aren´t you? Well I can explain this to you cuz there is a law forbidding it, but hear me when I said this. That accursed Uzumaki bastard is a demon. And tonight he will be no more and we will be finally free of his curse.

"_Uzumaki?... but, but that is… NARUTO! Oh kami above protect him, don´t let any harm be done to Naruto! _

Hinata had never run so fast like that afternoon.

"_Don´t worry Naruto, I´m coming for you!"_

Forest outside of Konoha

Naruto was cornered in a clearing.

"Now you have done it Demon. Today we claim Vengeance for those you killed!"

"But, I haven´t kill anyone, I don´t even know what you are talking about! Just leave me alone!" Cried a bruised Naruto.

"You cannot hide monster, you will not fool us! Revenge for the fallen" Said an angry villager kicking him to the rest of the mob. "Kill the beast" "End the demon" "Skin the fox" "Avenge the fallen, avenge the Yondaime."

As the mob continue to beat the poor orphan some of them started to stave him with knives and hit him with sticks or whatever the get. "All right men, let us Ninja end this" Said one of the clan less shinobi staving the kid´s leg with a kunai. "Stop please, I don´t understand! Why do you hate me? What have I done? You are killing me!" "Yes demon, tonight you die!" Shouted a red haired kunoichi throwing a senbon to his face. "AHHHHH! MY EYE!" "Good thinking girl! Now take his other eye too!"

The mob keep laughing while torturing the young Uzumaki. And so hard they laugh that no one could hear the poor boy crying for help.

"STOP! YOU ARE KILLING HIM" Shouted an enraged newly arrived Hinata. The mob just keep laughing and kicking Naruto until one of the Ninja recognized the girls Byakugan.

"Ok folks, that is a main branch Hyuga. Play time is over, just return to your homes… but first…" Fire style: fire ball jutsu!. Said this and after the needed hand sings the shinobi breathed a fire ball burning Naruto´s body. The mob started clapping and started leaving the clearing and the burned boy how they believed dead.

Hinata somehow passed throw them and kneeled down next to Naruto, embracing his broken body and sobbing.

"Zahahahahaha! Is useless young girl. The demon is finally dead. One day you will understand! Zahahahahahaha" Laughed the last aggressor leaving the clearing.

"Na-Naruto (sob) Naruto Y-you will b-be Okay (sob sob) I wi-will heal you! N-Naruto, do not su-surrender. You nev-ver surrender. I, I will heal yo-you (sob) you will be be okay. Please Naruto! NARUTOOOOOO!" Cried Hinata. Even if she knew that it was useless she tried pulling back his bones, she covered his wounds with her balms and with leaves. All this wile crying her heart out and shouting for help. Doing everything she could think off as tears poured down her round face. Then blood and red chakra started oozing from Naruto´s wounds enveloping him and burning his clothes and the leaves, but not harming Hinata. Hinata didn´t care, she kept hugging the boy he admired so much and crying and prying for his live.

In the same forest

Killer Bee was returning home from a solo mission when he heard the hart pricing cries of a young girl asking for help. He headed that way when he started feeling a really chilling aura. It was not chakra, this was different, and it was like the forest around him was grieving with the girl. No animal move or noise, no wind, no breath. The only sounds were his own steps and the distant cries of help.

When he arrived to the clearing he saw a pupiless withe eyed girl crying her guts out hugging a blood red thing in the form of a body.

"Help him Shinobi-san! Please! Help Naruto-kun! Don´t let him die here!" As he stepped closer to the couple he felled the power in the red form, it was nearly undetectable if you were not near him but there was a breathing live surrounded by power, so focused that it was nearly impossible to detect it.

Hinata saw the Kumogakure hitai-ate. She remembered what happened to her when she was 3 years old. But that was a little price for Naruto´s life. There was nothing more valuable that Naruto´s life. "Shinobi of kumogakure hear me out!" She shouted. "I, I am Hi-Hinta Hyuga of the Hyuga cl-clan. I am the girl your people try to kidnap five years ago. He-hear me out. I-if you pro-promise to take Naruto and me o-out of here. And to he-heal hi-him, I will willingly go to Ku-kumo. A-and I will ma-make sure that Konoha do-does not bla-blame you. But first you need to heal Naruto! I know that somehow he is alive in there." Shouted Hinata.

"Yo calm down little girl, let me see what´s the thrill" Said Bee knelling down and touching Naruto. The very moment he touched the red body he felt pain like never before in his fingers. **"Bee! That is a Jinchuriki like us! Somehow the Bijuu is protecting the container! We need to help him!" **"Worry not little girl, I´ll do all I can to help him. I´ll take him to Kumogakure where my brother the Raikage will do all he can to help him… but I can take you" "NO! You must take me. I, I need to be with him, please Kumo-san take me with you. I will die without him… He is my hope and strength. I´m nothing without him! I have a marriage contract in my bag that frees me from the clan. The elder tried to marry me to a noble son behind my father, the clan heads, back. With all their signatures in the contract I will be free as soon as Naruto sings it and another person sings it as a witness. Take me! I will be Hinata Uzumaki of the Uzumaki of Kumo! My byakugan and my mother's jutsu will be forever for Kumo! Please I beg you" Cried Hinata, whose face was red from all the crying.

"Okay lil girl this is the thing. Do ya know what a Jinchuriki is?" Hinata moved her head saying no. "Lil boy down here and me are Jinchuriki. A human body with a mighty beast. I am Killer Bee, container of the hachibi. Lil boy here is probably alive thanks to his beast-o. As this is Konohagakure sure is ol nine-o. Do you understand what am talking about? You can kill a tailed beast but keep it in a body bound. Lil boy and me are the cage you understand? Not the demon keep inside in the flesh of a man"

"_So that is why everyone hates Naruto. Because of the nine tail fox. How can they be so stupid! He is not a demon but a hero how keeps the beast at bye. I-I am sure that I love him now. He-he is like the never surrendering hero of a story. I-I will be wi-with him forever! He deserves all lo-love he can get. I will ma-make sure he has it."_ "I understand! Naruto is a hero! Please take us with you!"

"All right little girl don´t be afraid, you´re gonna see da power of the eight!" Said that eight chakra tentacles appeared from his back enveloping Naruto as he picked Hinata and her belongings bridal style.

Killer Bee with the two kids disappeared in the night on his way home with all the sped he had.

Later that night

"Yo Hinata. I think we should try to contact with Naruto. You see somehow Nine-o has made a chakra cocoon around him and is trying to heal him. May be we can help. But for that we need to contact them. I´m busy running top speed, how bout you and Gyuki try hum? Ya know? Old hachibi and you go and try to speak with them. Naruto will welcome a known and friendly face yes?" "O-okay, how do Gyuki-sama and I do that?" Answered a nervous Hinata."Just relax girl, my chakra will pull your consciousness in my mindscape, and then ol eight-o will lift you to Naruto´s"

Following Bee´s instructions Hinata closed her eyes and relaxed as much as she could. When she reopened them she was in front of the hachibi.**"Wellcome young girl. Don't be afraid, let me lift you and we will go to your little friends mind in no time" **"Thank you Gyuki-sama, thank you for helping Naruto" Said Hinata as the biju´s tentacles lift her to his head. **"Such a sweet girl jajaja. The Kyubi vessel is fortunate to have friends like you."**

Her vision became blurry and when she focused her eyes again she was in a new place. A sewer like dark corridor with a giant door at the end. There, in front of the door and floating in the air just above the water was Naruto, enveloped in a cocoon like red substance.

"**WHO ARE YOU? WHO DARES COME HERE? HAVE YOU STINKY HUMANS NOT DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE TO THIS POOR KIT? NOW YOU TRY TO ATTACK HIS MIND AND SOUL? HIS MOST SACRED PLACE? I HAVE KILL AND DEVOUR THE SOULS OF THE LAST WHO DARED TO COME HERE! NOW YOU'LL PAY!"**

"Wait, I-I am here to he-help Narut-Naruto." Said Hinata stuttering. "Please Kyubi-sama let me help Naruto!" Shouted the girl kneeling in submission. Before Kyubi´s chakra tendrils reached Hinata, Hachibi´s tentacles enveloped her protectively. **"Get grip of your anger sister, we are here to help. This girl here has done all she could to protect your boy. Even trying to pay her clan's enemy's help with her own freedom! Tell us sister what is happening to your host? How can we help you both?"**

"**The kit is dying. No, better said, the kit is practically dead. Only my chakra maintains his remains together. All his important organs are broken. I am somehow anchoring his soul to his body by keeping it alive…" **The angry and intimidating façade of the mighty vixen crumbling has she spoke. **"I can´t let him die. Gyuki I can't let this child… my very own child die. His Uzumaki blood is helping me maintaining him alieve, but whit the little amount of chakra I can use… I can´t heal him properly. I need to awaken him to open the seal enough to fix him… But I just can´t. the seal does not allow me to contact with him till he is older and with his body so broken his mind is trapped within itself…" **Looking at Hinata the Kyubi wondered if it was possible for a simple human to work out the seal limitations. _**"Maybe she can awaken him… but the consequences for her could be harsh. If my chakra, my very essence affects her she will be treated just like the kit. Well, let's see if she is as willing as she says to help"**_

"**You there! Listen to me little human! If you are willing to help Naruto as you say, then you will try to awake him. But I warn you, my chakra will ran through your body and soul the moment you touch him. It will hurt and there may be permanent changes in your body. What do you say human!" **"Thank you for allowing me to help Kyubi-sama. I will do my best."

Hinata´s answer wasn´t what Kurama was expecting. To say the truth both bijuu were completely stunned from Hinata´s honesty and willingness to help Naruto no matter the price. **"Hold down a second, I will switch with Bee so he can help explaining the kit what is happening. Do you think he can help you awaken the boy?" "No, he has too much chakra for the seal to not recognize him as a harmless guest, also he has your chakra."**

As soon as Bee arrieved into the mindscape Hinata tried to awake Naruto. As soon as her hands touched his face the red chakra cocoon enveloped them and a burning sensation spread through her veins. The pain was severe and Hinata wanted nothing more than to cry and stop her anguish. But this was for her Naruto, and that was enough for her to go to the deepest pit of hell and back. "Wake up Naruto. You need to wake up. I need you up so we can heal you. Don´t give up now. We can start a new life with someone like you as fast as you are ok. WAKE UP NARUTOOOOO!" She cried hugging him tightly.

Naruto opened his eyes.


	2. The open seal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is nothing more than a story to alter the canon. Also I will use Jutsu of my own creation or alter the name of real ones to fit my work.

**Author Note: **This story includes gore, lemons and adult content. Also it will negate parts of the canon, like the space bunny goddess mumbo-jumbo. Lemons will be announced so is easy to skip them in case you are not willing to read them.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking/ inner Sakura speaking"**

"_**Biju thinking/ inner Sakura thinking"**_

Jutsu.

The open seal

"WAKE UP NARUTOOOOO!"

"_Someone is calling me… I feel something warm press against me… are they trying to burn me again"_

"Na, Naruto-kun you have to wake up! You can´t surrender now. We are going to be fine, just keep fighting a little bit more. I know we can do it together. Please Naruto."

"_Oh, is a girl… Why is she crying?... I remember her face… she has never hurt me… What is she doing here with me? Doesn´t she know that people will hate her too?" _Naruto thought while regaining his senses. _"What is this thing I´m trapped in? Why is she holding me like this? Only people that are family do this."_

"Naruto! You´re awa-awake! Thanks kami! Come on, you ne-need to bre-break free of this cocoon for us to heal you!" She said stuttering.

"Why? Why help me? Why do this arm embrace thingy with me? No one wants me… why care? Are you trying to hurt me too?" "Nooooo! Na-naruto-kun I can´t never hurt you!" She said sobbing. "A-and I care for you. You are very special for me. (She starts crying) I know that things have been bad for you… for… for us. But all is going to be fine now. We are going where pe-people won't hurt you. Please trust me."

Naruto, with Hinatas help, came out of the cocoon. As his eyes finally adapted to been used again he recognized the girl as Hinata. He remembered the shy little and polite girl how was beaten and humiliated by her own clan. "Where are we?" "Hey ho! Little brotha we are in ya mindscape. I´m Killer Bee you see! The mighty partner of the Hachibi! You are my fellow jinchuriki, we are where the seal keeps the Kyubi! Yhea!" "Aaah how is this weirdo? Hinata stay behind me there is weird looking ninja here!"_"Na-naruto-kun remembers my name. I am SOOOOO HAPPY!"_ "Calm down Naruto-kun. Bee-sama is a friend and is helping us. What he was saying is that both of you are alike. You have the Kiuby sealed inside your body as he has the Hachibi."

"Whaaaaaaaaat? NO WAY! THE FOX IS DEAD! THE FOURH HOKAGE KILLED HIM YOU KNOW!?" **"Then what I am, you little hairless monkey. And by the way… I am FEMALE!" **Roared the beast behind the metal cage. "Wha-what? How? Where are we? Why is the fox here! She can talk?" **"Of course I can talk. Those beatings must have damage your brain. (Chuckles) As the girl was saying, we are in your mindscape, inside you. Where the seal is placed and we can meet each other. And before you start babbling an incessant battery of senseless questions shut up and listen. You are here because I am keeping you alieve. They are here because a allowed them to enter. Your body is not real, just a projection of your soul, which is why you look like okay. And I am here because you can´t kill a Bijuu. So your idol, the fourth Hokage, sealed me inside of you that night 8 years ago."**

"So that is why everyone hates me?" **"Yes, they are so stupid that they can see the difference between the prisoner and the prison."** "Why me?" **"Because you were the only one who could hold me. I am not like the rest of the biju. My chakra reserves are bigger, also my chakra is more dense and powerful and my will stronger. I can´t not be sealed is an object like the first four biju. Nor can I be sealed into someone with an already developed chakra system, so I must be sealed in a baby. There is the exception of those with Uzumaki blood, I can be sealed in them no matter the age but only if willingly. And that tragic night I was going berserk due to a genjutsu. So when I was ripped of your mother I could not help it. I did not chose to attack the village. I only regained my senses when Minato was sealing me in you. When… when I promised your mother that I would take care of you… BUT THIS DAMM SEAL TRAPED ME TO TIGHT! I couldn´t do anything for you but healing your injuries. I was supposed to be your godmother, to sing you lullabies and… and take care of you… **_**as my own kit**_**" **"You know my mother" **"Of course I know who your mother is. I was sealed in her for many years. We care of each other like sisters" **"Where is she? Did she love me? Why did she leave me? And my father? (Naruto starts crying)"** "Naruto… both of them are dead… when a jinchuriki loses his or her biju they die. They loved you so much, trust me that they did… but, when a female jinchuriki is about to give birth the seal is weakened. And the man in the mask took is chance to rip me of her and control me. I… when I recovered my sanity I swear to your mother to take care of you… But your fool of a father sealed me to tight and split me in half so you could learn to use my chakra better than your mother and also to protect you of the masked man. So he could not rip this accursed seal. Come to the cage. All of you. I will show you my memories."**

As the three humans came near the cage a tail enveloped each of them and show them the tragic memories of that night. 

"Why? Why nobody knows the truth of that night? Wh-why does everyone hate Na-Naruto-kun when he i-is as mu-much of a hero as his father? Why is everyone so stupid?" Asked an enraged Hinata. "I guess the Hokage and the people how knew Naruto´s true identity chose to hide it to protect Naruto… But if they regarded the Yellow Flash as the biggest seal master since the Uzumaki, Why do they not believe in his last work?" Said an unamused Bee.

"**Most humans are stupid, greedy and love scapegoats. They can´t understand that I am alieve and that they cannot reach me as long as I´m sealed. So they turn they anger into something they can reach, or rather someone… Anyways we are out of that hell hole. Naruto you need to break the seal, I understand the need of being sealed and that is why Kushina and I designed a new seal to be use being fair to both bijuu and vessel. Your body is broken so when I am free I will reshape it and fix it as good as I can… there will be changes but it will work and I will reseal myself understand?" **"I understand…" Naruto turned to Hinata and Bee hesitating before speaking again. "Will… Will you continue to accept me no matter the changes?" "F´course little brotha!" "I will always be with you Naruto-kun. Because… Be-because… Because I lo-love you Naruto-kun" Said Hinata reddening to the point of nearly fainting.

"_She… She loves me? I don´t understand!"_ **"You will have time to think about that later. Now the seal!" **Commanded the great vixen.

Naruto, still enveloped in a tail, was lifted to the seal. He carefully pick it and rip it of the gargantuan cage containing the Biju. Then he opened the puzzle like lock and everything was enveloped in a blinding light.

When the light receded, between Naruto and the last piece of the puzzle like lock two new figures stood floating in the air.

"**So I was right, you both sealed the remains of your chakra in the seal to help Naruto in the future…"** Grumbled the Kyubi. Then with a clear and authoritative voice the male of the newly arrived said: "Naruto why did you break the seal?"

"What is happening Kyu-chan?" Asked the female one. **"What is happening? WHAT IS HAPPENING!? I´LL SHOW YOU WHAT IS HAPPENING. YOUR IDIOT OF A HUSBAND IS HAPPENING! HE BIND ME TO TIGHT! I COULD NOT TAKE CARE OF OUR KIT PROPERLY! HELL WE JUST MET TONIGHT BECAUSE YOUR VILLAGE FULL OF ASSHOLE PRACTICALLY KILLED HIM! AND THE OTHER PEOPLE HOW WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH OVER HIM HAVE DONE A PRETTY LAMENTABLE JOB! THAT IS WHAT IS HAPPENING!"** Roared the fox like demon shattering the remains of the seal and breaking free. Before anyone could react the Kyubi jumped latching them in her tails. One per guest and five for Naruto. **"I will make you see Minato Namikaze what happened when you trusted your boy… No, you have no right to that claim. Our kit to those fable humans. Watch now his memories, watch what you have done cutting me from our Kit!" **Snarled the gigantic beast force feeding Minato and Kushina the memories of their son.

"But Hiruzen, Jiraya and Tsunade… Hiashi and his family… even Tsume… how is this possible. That was not the plan…" Said a depressed and stunned Minato. Meanwhile his wife was trashing trying to break free of the tail imprisoning her while cursing everything and everyone.

"**Snap both of you! There is no time to waste. I am going to fix Naruto by partially merging with him… I don´t know how this is going to affect him but for sure he will gain some of my traits… What concerns me most is that I being female and him male his gender my swap, or may be even have both… Never mind! Minato try to regulate the chakra infusion in his body so it's as steady and calm as possible. Kushina start drawing the new seal using mi chakra. I guarantee you that I will hold your souls enough time so you can say your goodbyes to him."**

A new chakra cocoon formed around Naruto and as he dropped unconscious Minato started working in maintaining the process stable. Meanwhile both mother and godmother worked on the new seal.

"You are Killer Bee of Kumogakure of the A&B combo aren´t you?" "Holly shit a ghost is talking to me!" "Jajaja what is wrong with all of you jinchuriki? Is like you are pathologically afraid of ghosts! I understand why you are taking my son and her friend… girlfriend (wink, wink)… to Kumogakure. We have been enemies while I was alieve, but that does not mean that I did not respect you as a fellow shinobi. I don´t know if you remember that time when we meet in the battlefield" "Of course I remember Namikaze-sama. Both me and my brother the actual Raikage respect you a lot." Said shyly Bee. "Stop that Namikaze-sama nonsense. I am nothing more than a father begging for his son. I´ve failed him because of my blind faith in Konoha. I know that there must be more facts to those I know for this to happen but, can I ask you two favours?" "As a fellow jinchuriki I can only promise to listen and if possible accept your requests." Said Bee solemnly. "I want you to care for my son and his friend, make sure that they have a chance to be normal. I know that you were respected in Kumo as a shinobi not as a weapon… at least when I was alieve. Please help them. And even if they became Kumo shinobi, allow them to have ties with the people that care for them in Konoha." "You have my word… I´m sure that my brotha will honour your request in memory of the only man he ever considered a worthy opponent." "Thanks Bee, thank you"

"Forgive me Mylady are y-you Naruto´s mother" Asked the shy girl as Kushina was ending the new seal. "Oh my god you are soooooo cute! Please call me Kushina, or… maybe Ka-chan (wink wink) jajajajajaja" Kushina roared with laughter while Hinata turned red as a traffic light. "Oh my poor thing, how hard have your life been if you are willing to go to Kumo… You are Hitomi´s daughter right? What has happened to ol Hiashi, Hizashi and Hitomi?" Listening to her mother's name for the first time in years Hinata crumbled in to a mopping mess. With tears in her eyes she told the red haired woman about her life.

As soon as Kushina finished drawing the seal she hugged the crying girl. "My poor girl. I´m so sorry. Hitomi was my best friend… I can´t believe it. Your family was going to change the Hyuga. I guess that your father has lost all his drive after losing so much. I hope you are happy. And if you continue to pursue My Naru-chan´s heart know that you have my blessings." **"As you have mines. I really respected your mother. She was really kind and caring for a human. You have the same kind spirit. That is why I have a gift for you… if you answer this question to me. Will you keep loving Naruto and pursuing him as you mate if he turns to be a she after He is completely healed?" **"Ma-ma-mate? (Hinata tomato mode on) I-I lo-love Naruto as a per-person. I admire him because he never surrender. I, I hope that he or she will be willing to sing the marriage contract that will free me from my clan. I wa-want to repay him by giving him the family that he never had. If I can´t have his children I will let him choose the father or adopt however he wants. I just want to be happy near him! _I can´t believe that I said that, to his mother none the less."_ "Oh? Babies? Oh ho ho ho! What a catch don't you think ne Kyu-chan?" **"A fine mate indeed jejejeje."**

"**Listen young Hinata. I will always be with Naruto, so you want to be. Thus I have decided to use the chakra that went into your body to create a small pool of my own. Instead of physical changes you will have a chakra battery that will give you 3 tails worth of my basic chakra cloak. I will explain that to you when I do to Naruto. You will not produce my red chakra but being near Naruto will refill you. Also you will have the basic perks, enhanced stamina, healing, physical improvement and senses. But the most important thing is that I will be able to communicate with you directly. I wish to have a family of my own… Thus I need you for that. And don't worry about having kits with your mate, je je je. Naruto is becoming the first human Hermaphrodite je je je. I guarantee that the body changes he is having don´t affect his gifted assets jajajajajajajajaja!"** The mighty vixen laughed while Hinata turned the same shade of red that Kushina´s hair.

A few hours later the chakra cocoon started to move. With everyone looking the new Naruto emerged with its peculiar body. It was the body of a female albeit it had both male and female sexual organs (picture the sexy jutsu with extra features and shorter pigtails, shoulder-length). Its ears were elongated 15 cm backwards and her sapphire eyes had slited pupils. But definitely the more characteristic and shocking change was the golden furred fox tail starting in its lower backbone. Naruto´s clothes appeared around its body as her family and friends came near.

"Naruto, my son. I´m so sorry all of this has happened to you. I love you so much that it tears me apart that I must go again." Said a tearful Kushina enveloping his baby in a tight hug. "Ka-san, I really wanted to know you. I sometimes thought that you did abandon me, that no one loved me. I (sob) know that you are already dead. But (sob sob) it makes me so happy to have this chance to meet you and to know that you love me." Naruto started crying for the first time in a long long time. "I wish you could stay here with me forever." "I can´t sochi. I must go. But even if it breaks my heart I know that Bee, Hinata and Kyu-chan will be here with you. All I know, all my memories and jutsu are also Kyu-chan´s. She will teach you how to be an Uzumaki. And,(big sob) I will also be watching over you from the other said. Oh my baby (sob) I wish I could do more for you. I love you so much."

A hand ruffled its hair "Naruto, my son, or is it daughter now? You made your fool of a father proud. You have endure so much for my mistakes. I did what I thought was the best to protect you and Konoha… I hope you can forgive me. You may become a shinobi of Kumogakure, but remember that there are people in your old home that care for you. Old Sarutobi, Jiraya-sensei who is your godfather, Tsunade and our friends. I don´t know all the details, that you must discover. But please forgive us… forgive me." Said a sad and exhausted Minato. "Father, I want to hate you, but I understand. You know that I wanted to be Hokage? Well I may end up as Raikage now believe it. So I understand your choices. And, and (sob) and I´m so proud of be your son or daughter or whatever. I really wish things were different, but I just can´t hate you. So you are forgiven." A tearful Minato joined the family hug. Both Minato and Kushina started to glow. **"Your time is ending my friends… is time to say goodbye." **Said the Kyubi in a solemn voice while nuzzling them.

"Naruto, be always true to yourself, take care of your people and never hesitate to defend them. You are my son, one of the last Uzumaki and THE last Uzumaki of the main branch. Hinata, take care of my son and give him the family I cannot. Kyu-chan… He is yours as much as main. Take care of each other please… And Naruto, please call her your Ka-chan to, for she was with me the whole pregnancy and she can´t have her own. I love you my Naruto. I love you all." Said that she took Hinata in their family hug. And even if the redhead was crying she also was smiling.

"My son, I am proud of you. And proud I will be no matter your choices. Be truthful to yourself and don´t let the hate or the anger guide you. If you have the chance ask Jiraya about our shared dream, about breaking the circle. You are strong because of your will not because of your blood, always remember that. Bee, please take care of them. And Hinata… you have my blessing to and should the chance arise, told Hiashi that his blonde brother is disappointed, he will understand."

"Goodbye and good luck, we wish you the happy ending everyone deserves" Said that both spirits started fading in to small bubbles of light. "Kyu-chan, to regain your other half you will need the sacred mask of the Uzumaki shrine"

"They are gone now… I am, I… I have a family that loves me (starts crying). I was never abandoned, I have you now! I, I am thankful… so so lucky. (Sob) Kyubi… no… Ka-san, please never leave ok?" **"Hush little one, I will always be with you. Listen now, for is the first time I am doing this. My name is Kurama. You are free to use it my son… you and your little friend here"**

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Kurama-ka-san." Turning to Hinata the proverbial lightbulb switched on. "Wait, you said that you loved me! And something about having me marrying you and having babies together?" And then Hinata fainted.

Real world

"**Listen Naruto, as I am sealed inside of you I can talk to you in your mind, so you only need to think your answers ok?" **_"Hi" _**"Well now, I am going to teach you how to use one of your new powers, the ****Full henge jutsu****. This jutsu allows a full ****henge**** not an illusion. You will use it to look like a normal human ok? Any questions?"**

"_Eh… why is Hinata unconscious?"_ **"Because you are an idiot! If you have listened to her you should know that she is absolutely in love with you, and wishes nothing more than to give you a family." **_"But why? I mean we barely have talked to each other"_ **"You are truly oblivious aren't you? She has been stalking you since you save her from those bullies 4 years ago. Even if she was too shy to interact with you she has been watching you since then. For her you are the never surrender hero she has as a role model. I guess that she has been mistreated by her clan… so she is obviously smitten whit you, her handsome fox-knight in shining armour ha ha ha ha! **_"Such dedication to my persona! And she is cute too… how is that I never noticed before" _**"Cuz you an idiot jajaja, but you are our idiot" **_"HEY! Well may be you are right, I can´t believe I so much time after Sakura-chan with Hinata been here…" _**"Of course I´m right you dork! I am millennia wise being and you a kit!" **


	3. You are N&H Uzumaki

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is nothing more than a story to alter the canon. Also I will use Jutsu of my own creation or alter the name of real ones to fit my work.

**Author Note: **This story includes gore, lemons and adult content. Also it will negate parts of the canon, like the space bunny goddess mumbo-jumbo. Lemons will be announced so is easy to skip them in case you are not willing to read them.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking/ inner Sakura speaking"**

"_**Biju thinking/ inner Sakura thinking"**_

Jutsu.

You are N & H Uzumaki!

Near Kumogakure.

"Yo little fellas. My brotha the Raikage is quite the special kind of guy you know. He seems to be angry all the time, but trust me that behind his frightening exterior he is a softy. Suggestion, be truthful and answer his questions. I´ll be there with you ok?" "Bee-san should I drop my Henge now? Or Hinata?" "Eeeeeh nop, no way, niet, never. Once I explain your story you don´t have to worry. But after the kidnaping incident a while ago Kumo nins are jumpy and ready to go. So better be careful than remorseful yeah!" **"Bee your rap sucks." **_"Thank you eight-o I love you too."_

"Wow Kumogakure looks amazing. Ne Hinata-chan wanna explore the village when we have some free time?" "Na-Naruto called me Hinata-chan…" Said the girl thinking that she was speaking only to herself. "Of course I called you Hinata-chan! You said that you love me and that you want to marry me and have a family together right? So that means we are pretty close. I mean you are my very first friend, and I am sure that one we start knowing each other you will be a pretty awesome girlfriend. Don´t get me wrong I will sing the marriage contract as soon as you ask me to in order to keep you safe. But I would like to know you better before having a wedding and all that stuff" Hinata faints. "Oh man not again! Hinata? Hinata! Hinata wake up!" **"Dork"**

Raikage tower

"Yo Mabui-chan, tell my brotha that it's me the awesome Killer Bee." "Bee-sama who are those little girls?" "Its top secret information, I can´t give you an explanation, but we can have a reservation, to make love and have a conversation. Oh yeah" **"Tasteless even if the rhymes were somehow passable" **"Bee-sama I´m not going in a date with you, please stop asking, A-sama will have you now, please follow me" "I´ll follow you to the end of the world Mabui-chan" "BEE STOP HITING ON MY SECRETARY OR YOU WILL FEEL THE IRON CLAW!" A voice thundered throw the whole building.

The Raikage was a massive and muscular man with ogre face and same skin colour than Bee. And as the jinchuriki has told the he looked really intimidating. "Mission completed brokage, with a little extra you sure will love. This youngsters here in my charge are a surprise to withstand. Yeah!

"Bee what have you done this time?" "Relax brokage this cute girls have come with me by their own will, I see kidnaping as something ill. In private their story you´ll feel! Yeah!" "Bee this is serious… SO STOP RAPING FOR KAMI´S SAKE!" Roared A punching and breaking his desk. "Okay okay relax you fool, send Mabui-chan and the AMBU out and I will tell you what is this about."

As soon as they were alone in the room Bee started. "Those are Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga of Konohagakure no Sato and even if it is hard to believe, the Fourth Hokage has asked me to take care of them. So relax because this is quite the tale to tell."

Raikage office later that day,

"BEE, YOU HAVE DONE IT WELL. I AM SO PROUD!" Said A with tear waterfalls in his face. "Little girls I assure you that your treatment will be fair here. Naruto, I knew your father and I will honour his last wish. Hinata, you have suffer a lot under what my predecessor did to your clan. I will try to make it up for you. Is your choice but I will recommend that you maintain your hengues while in the academy if you chose to become ninjas of Kumogakure. Also it will be a good idea that Miss Hyuga changes her family name." "Ano… that won´t be a problem, as soon as Naruto-kun sings this documents I will, I will… I will be Mrs Uzumaki." Said Hinata turning tomato red. "Well, that certain that solves the problem" "We want to be ninja Raikage old man" "Buajajaja Raikage old man. I like this kidos! You know brokage I want to train them as Naruto is a jinchuriki and Hinata is under the influence of the Kyubi." "Grrr okay. They will go 4 years to the academy half time and the other time under your care. The last 4 will stay mostly in the turtle island. For now own you will be N and H Uzumaki. Ninja of Kumogakure. Please tell Mabui on your way out that I order to have an apartment for new Genin given to you. I need to discuss something with Bee here, after that he will sow you to your new home and enrol you in the academy. Welcome to Kumogakure, I am sure that you will make us proud."

"**Naruto switch with me" **_"Ok Ka-chan" _"Hey guys don´t freak out but Ka-chan and I are switching so she can chat with the Brokage old man" _"And there goes my respect sigh" _Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened again they were blood red and his whisker marks grow thicker. **"Well hello! So you are the lieder of this village we will be living in hum? Let me tell you one thing. Help my kit and her mate and I will protect the village and may be chose my next vessel here. Ignore them and I will leave when they die… harm them and I will make sure that this place is no more… and don´t count in Gyuki and the other biju here to stop me because I will youse the as wreaking balls if they face me. Are we clear?" **The share killer intent emanating from the little girl in front of them have the A&B duo shivering. The pure amount of Ki and power behind each words made the Hachibi look like a kid's play. "Of-of course we plan to treat them the best way we can, we will honour her father's last wish." Said A recuperating from the shock. **"Oh? Is that so? Well then I will be happy to be of assistance to you. Do not betray my trust…" **Said that Naruto´s eyes returned to her cerulean shade and her whisker marks returned to normal.

As soon as the young ones exited the room A grabbed his brother in an arm around the neck hold. "Listen Bee. Those two, even if we honour all the request of the Yellow Flash are truly special. They can revive the Uzumaki clan for Kumo, Uzumakis with Byakugan! That is fucking crazy you hear. The have the fox also, and the fox needs a Uzumaki vessel. If we play our cards wisely, we will be in good terms with Konoha trough them but keeping them loyal to Kumo. Also they can help Yugito-chan out of the council´s grip. Do you know what that means?" "Of course Brokage. That means an alliance with Konoha, Byakugan using Uzumakis and 3 loyal friendly jinchuriki for Kumo. Basically we will be the strongest village with the support of Konoha, which will be the second strongest due to their lack of biju." A released his hold on his brother. "Exactly, and it is your mission Bee to ensure that they feel welcomed and grow attached to us. I can treat them as family, but I am too busy to pay them enough attention. You will be there for them, and use them to fix Yugito-chan understand." "Cristal clear bro. Be their new family, which I was already planning on, a guide them to be the best _Kumo_ ninja ever. Got it"

While Bee exited his office A could not help but to smirk. _"We were tied before. But thanks to those Konoha fools I have now not only this kiddos but also the perfect weapon to overrule Kumogakure council. Those old fools that are putting pressure in me to continue with the kidnaping program will have to shut up or I let the Kyubi at them. And by the way we will take Yugito out of their hold. Ahhhhh live is good." _

Konoha Hokage office

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, kami no shinobi, was nervous. It´s been days since the last time he hear complains about Naruto. And that was really odd. Old Sarutobi then sit down in his chair and used his crystal ball to try to find his surrogated grandson, a bad feeling keeping him company.

Two hours later a worried Sarutobi called the AMBU. "Find me Naruto Uzumaki, this is an urgent matter. I want him here ASAP, the security of our very own village is in risk. Dismissed!"

Two hours later, past midnight Dog and Weasel appeared in front of their leader. "Hokage-sama, we have find the most disturbing news about Naruto´s whereabouts. It looks like that 2 nights ago he was pursued out of town and tortured. We did not find a body in that place. We have returned to inform before keeping investigating." "That was a wise choice you made Dog, specially knowing of your attachment to young Uzumaki. Alert Tsume and the Inuzuka Clan. I want them looking for Naruto and also I want everyone involved arrested and sent to me, to the council chamber tomorrow at 9:00 am. Have someone call a council meeting for that time. Make sure that everyone IS collaborative to this investigation. Dismissed!" That was not the grandfatherly Hokage everyone grow accustomed to. That was The Sandaime, and behind his commanding and calm demeanour was an angry old man capable of bringing destruction to the very village he was rulling… singled handily.

Minutes later Hiashi Hyuga entered the office uninvited and desperate looking. "Sandaime-sama! Sorry for the intromission but my eldest daughter is missing. I have my whole clan looking for her but we can´t find a single clue about her." "DAM YOU MINATO, DAM YOU FOR MAKING ME HOKAGE AGAIN! DAM THIS HAT! DAM THIS VILLAGE! DAM ITS PEOPLE!" Cursed the old Hokage frightening the Hyuga clan head. "AMBU! Add Hinata Hyuga to the search, she must be found also, and I suspect that both disappearings are connected. Return to your house Hiashi, tomorrow we have an emergency meeting at 9 o´clock in the morning. Be there. Dismissed!" Hiashi wanted to ask more about the situation, but he knew better than to refuse and order from his enraged leader.

Konoha council room, Next morning.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was waiting for all the members of the council to take a seat and shut up. His scowling face hide in the shadows of his hat. "Hiruzen what is the meaning of this sudden meeting?" "Take a seat and everything will be explained. AMBU commander Dragon, whenever you want" Hi Hokage-sama!" said the dragon masked AMBU. "Three nights ago one Uzumaki Naruto was chased out of the village and beaten out to an inch of his life by several ninja and civilians. Hyuga Hinata was spotted in the crime scene and now both kids are missing, possibly dead." The civilian part of the council started cheering.

"SILENCE! Bring me the prisoners." Following his orders Ibiki Morino entered the room with some shinobi in handcuffs. "Sorry Hokage-sama but there were too much prisoners to bring all of them here, so I have chosen the highest ranking shinobi." "Thank you Ibiki. Now explain to me what you have found." "Three Nights ago a mob of civilians and shinobi alike chased young Uzumaki out of town and tortured him to death. When they leave the kid was barely alive and young Hinata was trying everything she could to keep him alieve while screaming for help. That is the last thing known of both of them." "Well that is a pity for your daughter Hiashi but if she was trying to help the demon I say that she deserves whatever has happened to her. I hope you find her soon and alieve." Said one of the civilian councilmembers to a furious and trembling Hyuga.

Before said clan head killed someone Hiruzen spoked again. "I want them found and returned ASAP! Now give me the list of the participants." The enraged Hokage read in shame all the names of all the participants. After giving the list and making sure everyone in the council had read it he ordered. "AMBU, behead everyone in this list. Then those their bodies at the door of this very own tower and mark them as traitors." The council room exploded in a cacophony of yells and shouts.

"Silence! SILENCE I SAID! I don´t care if they are friends of some members of this council, I give a dam if they are members of a clan or if they are family to Kami-sama herself. I have ordered a cleaning of traitors and that I will have UNDERTAND!?" "Hiruzen you can´t do this!" Said elder Homura. "Says who? Last time I checked I was Hokage!" "But you can do this, my son is in the list. I will have the Daimyo know about this Sarutobi" And the third Hokague started laughing. His cold sarcastic roars of laughter spoked everyone it the room.

"You don´t understand what are you talking about. Do to the doings of this people in this list our village is in danger. I have told you hundreds of times that Uzumaki is not the demon but its jailer. Thanks to you, releasing the identity of our jinchuriki and encouraging the harassment and mistreating against him we have lost our weapon against the other biju. And the unmarked heiress of the Hyuga. Pry we find them before other parties. Now go, go and tell the Daimyo that thanks to you we have no effective defense against Iwa´s Goobi and Yonbi, Kiri´s Sambi and Rokubi or Kumo´s Niibi and Hachibi. Tell him that if they fech their jinchuriki at us we will have to stop them with normal shinobi, and remind him the costs of the Kyubi attack by the way." Everyone palled. And whe Shimura Danzo was to speak Hiruzen cut him. "You shut up Danzo, you and both your cronies Homura and Koharu, you as well Uchiha. Thanks to your votes the civilian side of the council has won every single argument about young Uzumaki. Just because both you and Fugaku wanted him as a weapon to your own agendas. Listen to me and listen to me well. A bijuu can´t be killed, if you kill Naruto the Kyubi will dissipate for some years, but when it returns it will return where it was dissipated and take vengeance to our village. With no Uzumaki´s left there can be another stable jinchuriki of the Kyubi. And to trap them someone will need to sacrifice a new-born. As we did not feel the Kyubi chakra I can guess that Naruto is still alieve… Pry that your actions have not decrease his willpower, otherwise he might release the beast or use its power against us. Now go! Go and pry that we find them. DISMISSED!

**Author Note: There will be major character bashing, especially for Emosuke the pampered (Sasuke) in this fic. But I will also include redemption arks for those characters. If you have any character that has been forgotten by Kishimoto as the story grew, please mention it and if you can give me ideas of how to develop it. Also I accept suggestions for the pairings. The only clear ones are Naru/hina, Shika/tema and Choji´s pairing. Yep, I will bump Choji the great, because in my opinion is one of Konoha´s strongest and he barely does a thing. **


	4. Kumo days Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is nothing more than a story to alter the canon. Also I will use Jutsu of my own creation or alter the name of real ones to fit my work.

**Author Note: **This story includes gore, lemons and adult content. Also it will negate parts of the canon, like the space bunny goddess mumbo-jumbo. Lemons will be announced so is easy to skip them in case you are not willing to read them.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking/ inner Sakura speaking"**

"_**Biju thinking/ inner Sakura thinking"**_

Jutsu.

Kumo days part 1

For the Uzumaki the following 3 years were good. Living together Naruto felt loved like never before, and with the help of his fiancé, surrogated mother and The Gyuki-Bee duo he adapted to being loved and to being a hermaphrodite. It wasn´t unusual to hear him referring to himself as male or female with without a clear criteria. Following the teachings of the Kurama-ka-chan Naruto learned a fuinjutsu as well as the shadow clone Jutsu and wind and lighting natured jutsu. Naruto developed a new form of nin-taijutsu based on that of A and Bee, It was called armed nin-taijutsu and was a combination of changing weapons via fuinjutsu with chakra affinity applied to those weapons and Naruto´s own twisted and unpredictable movements of all sorts of taijutsu she was taught. Making her a really hard opponent in a close to mid ranged quarters. The design on her tattoos (full of hidden fuinjutsu seals) was that of diagonal tiger strips in the outer side of her arms and upper side of her tail, and in the inner side and lower side a spiral like stripe going the full length of the arm or tail ending in a circle in the palm or the rip of the tail. There the foxy blonde stored tons of weapons ready to use.

Hinata, without her clan to hinder her, studied the scrolls of her mother and also the scrolls with the main branch Hyuga techniques. With the help of A and Bee she realized that the Hyuga prized Juken was flawed. For starters it was only easy for those with earth affinity, and even if fire affinity ninjas could manage, water wind and lighting affinity ninjas feel it too stiff to be comfortable to perform its forms. Hinata´s mother Juken, the Juho, or gentle step, was water based an easier for Hinata. But both of them were incomplete. They were the previous step to each element nin-taijutsu, so with the help of the Kumo nin-taijutsu masters Hinata developed her own terrifying style, the gentle nin-taijutsu. Only gentle in name.

In that time they make good friends in Karui, Omoi and Samui as well as in Yugito Nii and her Matatabi the Niibi biju.

They expent the last 3 years of their training in the turtle island learning to use their new powers. Kurama admitted giving both of them lightning affinity apart from their natural one. Naruto learned to use his first second and, unique to the Kyubi, third level chakra cloak as well as the full biju form, but was unable to learn the bijudama.

Hinata, with Kurama´s help, unlocked the next level of the Byakugan. Thanks to Kuramas ancient knowledge she teach the ex-heiress about the first Hyuga. And about the Shirogan, the true withe eye, the truth seeing eyes. Those eyes allowed its user to see farther and with more precision than the normal Byakugan, and also allowed colour vision and all kind of chakra detection. Also it had not blind spot. Thanks to her new eyes Hinata was able to see natural chakra and absorb and use it in her own form of senjutsu.

Also when they were 15 their relationship advanced to a new step.

* * *

Flashback, third week of classes.

"Hey foreigner girl, wanna come with me? I promise you that in my clan compound we will treat you better than whoever bought you. What do you say? I´ll guarantee you the best life as long as you bear strong children for me." Said a famous clan heir to Hinata, said clan was supporter of the aborted kidnaping policies. "Hands off my wife dork! Or you will lose them." "Jajajajaja and why would I listen to foreign trash like you blondie, besides what is the use of having a kidnapped breeder wed to a wanton girl like you?" Karui, Omoi and Samui were about to intervene when Naruto´s fist rocketed to the boy´s face.

"You Moron, Don´t you know that Raikage A prohibited the kidnaping thingy? Also I am not female, my bloodline makes me a hermaphrodite, and I´m sure that I am more gifted than you." "You´re a freak, you ugly cheap whore" Faster than he could process Hinata chakra slapped him leaving a hand shape mark in his face and throwing him to Naruto´s feet. The teacher was going to stop them to continue the lesson when Naruto kicked the boy in the ribs which such strength that the boy flew out the window. Fortunately they were in the street level flor.

That afternoon the couple was summoned to the council chambers.

"How do you filthy foreigners dare to bully my son, Yunichi Haroy of the most noble Haroy clan? I demand a compensation for this transgression that should be…" "Bla bla bla, keep talking old geezer." Interrupted Naruto. "What my husband wanted to say, honourable councilmen and councilwomen, is that this is clearly an unfortunate misunderstanding. As our classmates can tell you, your son, honourable Haroy-sama, not only attempted to kidnap and rape me, as the now banned kidnaping law allowed, but he also insulted my husband and clan head. First of all, the kidnaping law not only has been discarded but also is only to be used in enemy village, not in ally's or fellow people of Kumo. So his offer was not only rude but also illegal, as it contained a threat to myself in the name of your clan and an outdated law. Also he insulted my husband, which due to his bloodline is a hermaphrodite despite of being born male. Calling him whore and some other things I do not need to repeat. As clan Head of the Uzumaki clan allied with Kumo, even if we have not a seat in this council we are under clan laws. So what my Husband N did is pretty much legal. Would you beat up someone who dared to try and rape your wife and call you a prostitute or would you not? Aside from that and taking in account N condition I would say that his punishment for this transgression was far from severe" Said Hinata to the councilman while sending a knowing glance to the Raikage stating that the Kyubi was far from satisfied.

"Well, young H is right in all she said, something more to add?" "Yes, I demand a duel, tomorrow morning at dawn. This is also a clan right you stupid kids" Said that Mr. Haroy stormed out of the council chambers. Hinata smirked.

Next morning, due to clan customs Killer Bee, legal guardian of the Uzumaki clan head presented himself to the duel. The Haroy clan public humiliation was absolute when, after surrendering before the fight, Hinata demanded nothing but respect from them. Taking out any chance of them becoming martyr aginst the current Raikage or the Uzumakis. All Kumo learned two lesson that day, H while a little girl, was a ferocious politician. And Bee encouraged by Naruto was even more unbearable after they absolute victory.

* * *

Flashback meeting the kitty.

Six months later.

"Yo kiddos, today we are having dinner with someone special. Anything you want to dine on?" Oh oh oh, Ramen, tons of it, also takoyaki." "Bee-san, shall we dress properly?" "Nah, H don´t worry yourself. Is just the three of us, the brokage and our guest"

Later that Night the Uzumaki couple meted the Yugito Nii and Matatabi… and tons of sushi.

"Well, it looks like every jinchuriki has its food quirk." What do you mean H-chan? I have no such thing, see I am trying everything in the table. Bee and N-kun also are doing the same." "W-well that it's true… except for the mountain o-of empty sushi boxes behind you, same with takoyaki and be or ramen and N-kun." Shuttered Hinata.

"Well even if it is true except myself all of you have food quirks H-chan. You seem to have cinnamon bun and rammen addiction." Said A. "My bun addiction is a lo-long story related to my deceased mo-mother, having then gives me this g-good nostalgic vive… My rammen addiction started after being und-under Ku-kurama-sama´s influence. So it mu-must be a jinchuriki quirk.

"Ne Yugito-ne-chan, wana hang out with us when you in town?" "It´s not a good idea. No one knows you are a jinchuriki yet, and I am not well viewed like Bee-san." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Hin, I mean H-chan and I don´t care about what people says. We must hang out together, I mean we are practically family."

* * *

Flashback completing the fist.

3 years later.

A more confident Hinata was waiting to meet the Raikage with several folders and scrolls. Once Mabui allowed her to enter she nodded to the secretary and entered the Raikage office bowing deeply.

"A-sama may I have a little of your time? I need guidance for a project and I am not sure of who to ask for help besides you." Smiling fatherly at the young teenager the powerful man motioned her to come closer. "Tell me H-chan what can I do for the most promising student of the academy? I heard that you have even help your friends develop their skills and organized tutoring and private lessons with Jonin outside the academy timetable. Of course I have time for such a shining start." "You praise me too much A-sama, it is mostly N-chan´s doing's, I just make sure that her ideas are well organized and well executed."

"Jajajajaja, always shy and competent eh H-chan. And drop the sama, we are family. Well tell me, what can I do for you?"

"In the last years I have learnt my mother's Juho and also developed my own lightning based juken. But looking at some of the most advanced techniques of the main branch of the Hyuga, the whole Juken and Juho styles as well as what I know about nin-tijutsu…" Started the bluenette opening various scrolls as well as her folders full of notes. "… I have theorized that the Hyuga styles are nothing but a previous step for nin-taijutsu. Is like all the basic juken moves are the base for a earth based nin-taijutsu. Meaning that ancient Hyuga were masters of the nin-taijutsu but, as it is harder to use it instead of the actual juken, the decrepit council of elders made my ex-clan to overspecialise in the incomplete previous form. Thus ending in a predisposition for great chakra control hindering the chakra pools of its users. So only full rounded ninja or true masters can use the highest jutsu, like the mountain crusher. Which really is Earth release: Mountain crusher, an earth based nin-taijutsu move." Hinata looked to the Raikage to make sure he was following. A, impressed by the detailed notes and arguments of the theory, noded.

"So, I will like to ask your help to develop my own nin-tijutsu style based on my own taijutsu and moves. I know that you are a very busy man A-san, so I only ask for pointers and a monthly check in my progress or something like that." Said Hinata bowing again.

"_To think that she was considered a failure by her clan… Fools, not only has she completed the water based style of her mother, she can also do most of the main branch jutsu at such a young age and even discovered the secret origin of their taijutsu. All she needed was a bit of encouragement and recognition… I can believe my luck!"_ "H-chan, no… Hinata-chan. I am proud of you. You have overdid yourself and this is an astonishing discovery. I know that Naruto-kun´s nin-taijutsu is easier to learn because is based in mine, but with his help, Bee´s, Yugito´s and my own, we will have you developing your own in no time. This is also really interesting and will allow me an interesting way to spend my free time. Don´t tell this to Naruto-chan but… if you keep developing like this you may be her rival for the hat WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" Hinata blushed furiously while picking up her papers and leaving the Raikage to his laughter.

* * *

Flashback. Turtle Island

4 Years after joining Kumo

"Welcome kiddos to the turtle island, here you´ll learnt to harness and use the powa within you. So remember that here is the team, not the human and the bijuu." Said bee opening his arms and turning around himself.

Bee showed them the whole complex and the schedule. "Beware because you will be training crazy for now own. If what you old man told us is true da guy in da mask will come after us, but he doesn´t know that you now a girly. So we will train you here to use your biju powers as well as H-chan´s or whatever the ol 9´o has prepare for you. But out of the island try to use her powers only if there is no other way key?" Stopping before a waterfall the Kyubi swiched with Naruto. **"Listen, if you meditate in this waterfall you will face your own dark side, your insecurities and fears. You don't need this because I will willingly allow you to use my chakra and the new seal does not allow the biju to corrupt the vessel. However, I recommend that you two do this to achieve inner peace. Understood?"**

Naruto´s part:

Naruto was meditating when a shadow came out of the waterfall. She was a carbon copy of Naruto, with embarrassing and degrading tattoos all over her body, instead of her seal tattoos. **"He he he, look at you. You are pathetic. You play the good girl, but I know what you really are. You are a greedy hateful bitch. You want to rape that little **_**wife**_** of yours right. You want to seduce everyone you can and kill the rest. You want to bring chaos and havoc to Konoha for what they have done to you, and then the rest of the world" **"What are you even saying? You are wrong! I know who you are. You are my dark side, my fears. But I don´t want to do those things. I know that what they did was wrong, I am not forgiving them, but revenge like that is pointless. My best revenge ever will be to be better than them. **"You sure? Come here fight me! Prove me wrong!"**

Naruto jumped to Dark trying to punch her in the face but the last one dodged and both started fighting. Both evenly matched. **"You can´t beat me! I am you. The true you. Unchained! Free to do as I want. You are nothing more than a slave. You play others game. You follow the orders of the same monster who killed our parents. You swore loyalty to our biggest enemy. You even let the pale eyed bitch to force you in marrying her. I can be queen of this world. You just a servant."**

Naruto, and mirroring her Dark, popped a katana for her seals and clashed against her opponent again. "You are not me. Kurama-ka-chan in my mother. She didn´t want to hurt mom and dad. And I no one's servant, they are my allies, family and friends. And I am more than happy to be with Hinata, she truly loves me, and I know that I love her." Swords clashed once and again producing sparks.

"**They are using you, especially **_**mother**_**. Don´t you see that stealing others baby is the only way she can have one! How can you be so stupid?" **"Stop insulting mama!" Naruto shouted popping twin kodachi and dashing to his counterpart while wind enhancing both blades.

"_I don´t get it. We are evenly matched. We can´t I win? I have true reasons to be strong… this thing only has hatred." _Wind coated blades clashed hard against its other making the razor sharp chakra blew in opposite directions, leaving deep gashes in the surrounding area. _"What does Bee say always? Control your temper girly… maybe that´s it? Maybe is not about defeating my dark side but about accepting it? Acknowledge it instead of supressing but not following it? Remain calm?"_

In the next charge Naruto dropped her weapons and embraced her counterpart. **"What are you doing?" **"I get it now. I don´t have to fight you. You are a part of me, you are my dark side. I have to accept you because you are part of me. I'm not afraid of you, of becoming you. You are me." **"Bullshit. You are a monster, just like I am. When you learn how to use the demons powers everyone will hat you. You can´t survive that. I can, I only love myself. You are weak." **"Shh all will be alright… you, we… me… I don´t have to fear loneliness. Not anymore. Hinata, Kurama-ka-chan, Bee-nii-sann, Raikage old man, Samui, Omoi and Karui… we have them now. We will have more people too. Just let your fears go" **"No, you can´t do this… you can´t do this to me… you can´t…" **Said dark fading.

When Naruto opened her eyes she felt in peace, free of worries and fears.

"**You are ready to learn how to use my power now… daughter"**

Hinata´s part.

As soon as Hinata started meditating, she found hershelf in a dojo, surrounded by faceless people sitting in seiza position in the edges of the training area. In front of her two people. One was a version of her, clotted in an expensive kimono with her hair in a really complex bun. The other was she as a child, stuttering behind the first one. **"Look at how came here, if it isn´t the little traitor. You are nothing but a parasite, leeching in the strength and confidence of others." **"Begone, I do not need your stunts" Cut the real one.

"**HAhahaha we are you, we are Hinata Hyuga, we are what you are, a little girl crying for others to save her. We are what you could have been, the princess of Konohagakure no…" **"Begone, you are not me." Cut Hinata again.

"**You think that because you are in Kumogakure now, because you are **_**married**_** that you are different? You still are the little Hinata Hyuga, nothing more than a pitiful little thing, a failure. You only get away with things because you are pretty. Sure that your **_**husband-wife-thing**_** only wants you for your body. We don´t need the Byakugan to see that that demon lusts for your body."** Said both with only one voice.

Everyone in the room started pointing to Hinata. Failure they said, whore, useless and traitor they whispered.

"Begone. I know how I am, and no one knows my weakneses as good as me. I may not be the strongest, nor the wisest or the prettiest. But I am Hinata Uzumaki, and I am proud of myself, my Naruto is proud of me and my people are proud of me too. Begone, you can´t taunt me." Said Hinata impassively.

"**YOU CAN´T CHANGE! YOU ARE STILL A FAILURE HINATA OF THE HYUGA!"** Shouted everyone in the dojo.

"Hinata Hyuga is dead. She was killed by Konoha the moment they killed Naruto. I am Hinata Uzumaki, and I am not princess." Said Hinata.

"**YOU ARE LYING TO YOURSELF HYUGA!" **All the voices shouted. "Begone!" Shouted Hinata activating her Byakugan. "You are nothing more than my insecurities and fears. I have outgrown my past self. I am no longer weak, because I have grown out of my clan´s control. They convinced me that I was weak because I was kind and merciful, they deemed me a failure because I had not their ideals. They denied me a proper training because they were afraid of my goals and of my mother´s gentle fist style. They try to get rid of me and denied me my birth right as first born of the clan head. I chose to deny them the satisfaction of using my achievements in the name of the clan. Hinata Hyuga is dead, I buried her. Hinata Hyuga is dead, long live Hinata, the Uzumaki future matriarch. Now BEGONE!" Hinata glared angrily to her doppelgangers, to everybody in there, and they started to fade away.

"**You make me proud Hinata. You will be a perfect mate for my kit once the time arrives." **"Thank you, thank you Kurama-sama."

Inside the temple.

"**This is what we are going to do: Bee, Gyuki and I will teach Naruto how to move between the chakra cloak stages and the full biju form. Hinata, you will be here for the first stage because you can use my chakra pool inside of you for the first stage. After that, you will work on your own techniques using my help. Also, I want you to keep your Byakugan active as long as you have chakra. I tell you later what for." **Said Kurama trough Naruto´s voice.

"Well kidos this is the drill. The bigger number of tails a biju has the more complex the cloak is. Ichibi has a pseudo cloak made of sand. Nibi and Sanbi only stage one and the rest up to stage two. In stage one we cover our bodies with a transparent bubble like chakra layer. The chakra is caustic to our enemies and the cloak has resemblance to our biju and can change shape, stretching limbs and things like that. The bigger the number of tails active the stronger you get. Currently I can use 6 tails before activating the stage 2." Explained Bee.

"**The stage 2 or minibiju stage. The chakra cloak grows thiker and closer to your body. Instead of a bubble like thing, it turns into some kind of body suit with tails and our traits. Is stronger and really resilient. For vessels that are not in good terms with their biju is also dangerous, because the chakra cloak burns their skin and mixes with their blood. Also is here when the control problems start, because your more primitive instincts as well as our dark sides start corrupting your mind. With us helping you that won't happened, but doing the cleaning ritual just in case was a good idea. The cloak starts with the 4****th**** tail and in Kurama´s and my case you will grow a skeleton like thing in the 6****th**** tail. After that you just transform in the full biju form, which is you using our body." **Said Gyuki using Bees body to go through the different stages.

"**For you Naruto there is a third level, may be for Hinata too. The **_**perfect **_**chakra cloak, which was what your mother called it. Is similar to the first stage, the chakra is transparent, but grows closer to your body and is fire like not bubble like. This is harder to detect by sensors, making it looks like your own chakra and amplifies your own powers as well as protecting your body. Basically is an improved more subtle version of the first stage, and is chakra and energy consumption is very low." **This time Kurama sneaked using Hinata. "Well let´s train like crazy!" Giggled Naruto.

Flashback the truth seeking eye.

2nd year in the turtle Island.

After training the first stage of the chakra cloak together for a year Naruto continued training inside the temple while Hinata started her private lessons with Kurama.

"**Girl, I have a gift for you… Knowledge… Tell me, what do you know about the Sharingan and the Byakugan."**

"Ano Kurama-sama, I only know the basics. The Sharingan is the powerful dojutsu of the Uchiha clan. It allows the user to analyse, understand and copy enemy jutsu. Is easy to cast a gengutsu through it and it allows the user to see the chakra. The Byakugan is my ex clan´s doujutsu. It allows to see chakra, see through things and see in a 360º around us, except a small point behind our heads. Also allows periscopic sight, so we can see far or close with high accuracy, which allows as to see the tenketsu or chakra points, as well as all the chakra system. It is said that both clans are related in their origins." Said the always respectful teen.

"**That is mostly right. Both clans are part of the 4 descendants of the Otsutsuki clan. But that is not important right now. Both dojutsu have a evolved form, for the Uchiha the Mangekyo Sharingan… for you the Shirogan, the true withe eye. Or as your ancestors called it, the truth seeking eye. The current Hyuga, so specialized in chakra control lack the chakra pool to achieve it. Because to unlock it you need to maintain your eyes activated for a very long time." **"So that is why you asked me to keep them activated?" **"Clever as always. Now I want you to keep training your techniques and keep your eyes active even sleeping, you have my chakra if you use all yours."**

Months later.

Hyuga Hinata waked up seeing everything around her clearer than ever, even if she had her dojutsu active she could see in colours, not the weird colourless sight of the normal Byakugan. Carefully, not to wake up her dear Naruto, she went to the bathroom to see her eyes in the mirror. Both her eyes were completely withe and a little shiny. This was not the pupil less eye she was used to see, the eye was like a pearl.

"**So… you finally awakened the eyes of your ancestors… Good my girl" **Kurama´s voice whispered in her mind. **"With this eyes you will be able to see when someone is lying, as well as the bonds between people. But you will have to learn the meaning of the different bond representation, I can´t help you with it. You will also be able to see the natural chakra around you, and use it to power your jutsu. But as this is really dangerous, until we find someone to teach you senjutsu you will only use it to coat your jutsu, never absorb natural chakra in your body understand. My sweet little Hinata I am proud of you, really proud." **"Thank you Kurama-sama" said Hinata deactivating her doujutsu for the first time in months. "Can the Solid henge you taught us conceal my new eyes?" **"Yes my kit. And you know… it is time for you to also call me ka-chan."** Lavender eyes and red face features returned to Hinata´s face for the first time in ages. Kurama roared with laughter.

**Authors note:**

**Yep Hinata will get bolder after this. I really like the cute shy Hinata. But I think that after what has happened to her she must be confident enough to break out of her shell and bloom into a fierce kunoichi.**

**I plan to power up my main characters but not godlike. I mean, Naruto must be careful while using Kurama´s power not to reveal the masked man that he still is alieve. Apart from that in the original work we only have seeing gening and high level jonin. I plan to make Naruto and Hinata high chunin level ninja when they start taking missions. I also will enjoy writing about the great, the most manly, idol of all women and roll model of men… the unique, the most awesome… JYRAYA!**

**Also I decided to make them older. Academy training 8-15. Chunin exam events 15-16. Time skip (or training trip) 16-18/9. I just can´t picture 12 year old´s killing each other. Or Naruto saving the world beeing a dam gaki XD**


	5. Kumo days Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is nothing more than a story to alter the canon. Also I will use Jutsu of my own creation or alter the name of real ones to fit my work.

**Author Note: **This story includes gore, lemons and adult content. Also it will negate parts of the canon, like the space bunny goddess mumbo-jumbo. Lemons will be announced so is easy to skip them in case you are not willing to read them.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking/ inner Sakura speaking"**

"_**Biju thinking/ inner Sakura thinking"**_

Jutsu.

**Author Note: This chapter includes my first Lemon. Don´t like it? ok. Reading it not necessary for the story. Just don't criticize me for it. Also take in account that it is my first fanfic ergo my first Lemon.**

* * *

Kumo Days part 2

Flashback: Naruto´s 15th birthday, Kumogakure.

The turtle island team was back to Kumogakure to celebrate Naruto´s birthday. Naruto was static, Omoi,Karui and Samui where there. As well as her family, the Raikage, Yugito and obviously Hinata and Bee.

The dinner party was fun, especially with Omoi so stressed about losing his chance of being a shinobi if he offended the Raikage that he was unable of saying more than two words in a row. The party ended with a rammen eating context. To everyone's surprise, the undisputable rammen boss was not the blond jinchuriki, not even a kinchuriki, it was no other than the once shy Hinata. Now known as the Rammen queen. _"L__**o**__n__**g l**__i__**v**__e __**t**__h__**e q**__u__**e**__e__**n!**__"_ Humans and biju chorused together.

"Tomorrow I want you to have a sparring match against these 3. Darui has been overseeing their training and had deemed them the elite of your years hatch. That is why he has being training them out of the academy to form an elite genin team, like yours. Interested?" Asked A to his youngest brother and sister. "Wow guys well done. Karui you are in your way to prove that Kunoichi can be as strong as shinobi. Ow man I´m so hyped now. We have to spar tomorrow. Please? Please! Pleasepleaseplease please?" Asked Naruto shaking her 3 friends. "N-chan! Stop! You will hurt them if you keep shaking them so hard!" Schooled Hinata. "Yes, relax your ass N-kun. We will spar tomorrow kay?" Naruto jumped in joy at Karui´s words. _Oh man… what if we hurt N-kun or H-chan and then N-kun loses control of the Kyubi, and then to stop the Kyubi Bee-sama and Yugito-san has to set Hachibi and Nibi free and in the end they destroy Kumogakure in their battle for dominance. And even if most of our shinobi survive the fight the other nations take the chance to destroy Kumogakure and…" _"OMOI! STOP OVERTHINKING!" Shouted everyone as they watched Omoi´s face turn blue.

* * *

Next morning, Kumo academy training grounds.

"Hey N-chan, H-chan, Long time no see!" "Where have you been?" Asked some of the old classmates of the couple. "They dropped the academy for sure" Snorted Yunichi Haroy.

"They are here to give us a sow of what we can do if we train hard enough. They, as well as Karui, Samui and Omoi are part of an elite genin team. The difference is that their jounin teacher prefers the one on one tuition instead of the academy. You should learn from them instead of opposing them boy" Said Darui with a hard glare.

"Listen students! Today we have the chance of seeing two elite teams spar. You are to learn from this experience and remember that every one of you can be part of an elite team if you train hard enough. During the first years of the academy those students trained themselves out of the academy time, their progress earned them the acknowledgment of their jounins granting them their team status. Follow their example and make Kumo proud" Said the headmaster of the academy.

First match the kenjutsu specialist: N-chan of team Bee and Karui-chan of team D.

"Ready Karui-chan?" "I was born ready shorty-kun" Laughed the redhead.

As soon as the teacher shouted start Karui dashed unsheteing her training sword. Naruto popped twin kodachi in a reverse grip intercepting the incoming blade. "Sword art: beheading slash!" Shouted Karui unleashing a lightning fast slash. Naruto rolled backwards dodging, and as soon as he had both feet in the ground he jumped slashing with both blades at Karui´s body.

Blades crashed, and both ninjas in training unlashed their best combos into each other. The rest of the students watched in awe their display of skill.

"Lightning release: piercing iron bolt!" Said Karui rushing to Naruto with her lightning coated blade aiming to her right shoulder. "Odachi slash!" Naruto´s twin swords popped and her lon Odachi appeared turning aside Karui´s attack.

"How did you parry that?" "My blade is also chakra coated, wind chakra coated" Smiled Naruto.

"Wind release: wind blade!" Shouted Naruto sending half-moon shaped wind blade from her Odachi towards Karui. She jumped avoiding the 3 wind blades. "Lighting release: shocking wave!" Karui trusted her sword in the ground sending waves of sparks through the floor. Naruto make a shadow clone and use it to jump out of the reach of the jutsu. The sparkling waves stunned the clone while Naruto´s Odachi popped and in her hands a bunch of senbon appeared. Naruto threw them in a cone shaped pattern. "Lightning release: sparkling web!" A spider web like pattern appeared between the senbon. Karui tried to jump out of the webs reach but one of the treads touched her feet shocking her, it was not really painful, but her right leg and part of her left one were now shore and not responding too well. Naruto rushed to her shouting "Zambato!" unleashing a big ass blade that would have cut her in two if Naruto would not miss her target intentionally.

"…And Match!" Shouted the referee.

"That was great Karui-chan. You have improved a lot since the last time!" "Easy to say when you have not been nearly split in two." Mumbled the red head. "Ow, don't be a sore looser Karui, besides my Sparkling web jutsu is based on your own Shocking wave jutsu. Want a scroll with the technique? Is perfect to use to assure a kenjutsu strike!" Offered the blonde ninja. Naruto helped Karui out of the sparring area.

"Taijutsu specialist H-chan of team Bee against Samui of team D"

"Teacher, Omoi is a better match for her. I rely heavy in genjutsu and mines are useless against H-chan!"

"Oh boy, oh no, no no no no! I´m not fighting her! What if I hurt her and then she forgets this is a sparring and turns my lungs in to mush and trying to breath I pump up like a balloon and burst soaking everybody in blood. And then…" "OMOI SHUT YER TRAP!" Roared Darui.

Both fighters get into their stances. "Start!" Omoi rushed with a down slash trying to reach Hinata´s feet but she graciously avoided. Omoi continued with a left hook followed by an elbow strike making Hinata jump backwards. "Lightning release: electromagnetic murder!" Shouted Omoi unleashing a volt wave around him. But Hinata dodged once again. "Way of the river: Overflowing rush!" Said Hinata moving towards Omoi. Once he was on her reach Hinata started dancing around him touching Omoi with her palms. Each strike infused Omoi´s body with Hinata´s chakra, slowing him and overtaking his chakra network. "Oh man, this is not funny H-chan. How I am supposed to show off if you take out all my jutsu in your first move" complained the blond warrior.

Hinata kept dancing around him. "Man up Omoi, don´t be such a cry-baby. Your opening combo was quite stunning. I mean, I know it so is easy for me to avoid, but for a new opponent that will be devastating. Besides you just have to work a little bit more in your speed." Being complimented by the beautiful H-chan made Omoi blush a bit as he surrendered. The spectators were awestruck seeing their performance. Especially when Hinata recommended Omoi to work on his speed, for it have been hard for them to follow their movements.

"Bah, that was fake. You can´t fool me! That fight, and probably the first one are no more than a play to make the Raikage´s favourites look good. Your acting shucks. I bet I can beat that girl with no problem." Yelled Yunichi.

Hinata turned back to her ready stand. "Want to test your theory?" She taunted.

"Teacher, go call the medics, I will show this whore how a real ninja fights." Said the arrogant prick.

"Well then, start!"

"Fire release: fire stream!" Shouted Yunichi pumping his lungs full of air before shooting a constant stream of fire towards Hinata. "Way of the lake: vortex bubble!" A bubble like blue sphere appeared around Hinata with razor sharp chakra tread spiralling in all directions. The protective chakra shell stopped the fire jutsu with no effort. Once Yunichi ran out of air and mostly of chakra Hinata stepped out of her shield and yelling "Way of the waterfall: Pressure impact!" she trusted her palm to her opponent´s chest. Yunichi flew several meters backwards. Dizzy, nearly unconscious, breathless, with his chakra coils messed up and his ribcage crushed, the boy was paralyzed to the point of not being able to cry from the pain he was suffering.

"I believe that I am the winner again." Said Hinata in a low voice full of venom, yet loud enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

Later that night.

Hinata Uzumaki entered Nauto´s room, her transparent lavender nightgown as well as her skin shining under the pale moon light. She sat in his bed her night blue mane cascading over her shoulders, concealing her features.

"Naruto-chan are you awake?" Whispered the bluenette. "Yes, What´s happening? Did you have a nightmare and want to sleep here tonight?"

"Naruto, we are 15 now… I think that it is time we stepped up our relationship. As you were not sure about your feelings towards me when I confessed you my love that day inside the seal. We agree to use the wedding contract to protect me, and I know that you love me, but I want to know if you love me like as your wife, not a sister."

"Hinata, I do love you as my live partner, sorry if I don´t know how to show it more often. I truly want to spend my life with you. I can´t think of anyone that I will want to have by my side when I start a family."

"Then from now own we will sleep in the same bed. Not only when we have troubles sleeping. I want my dear husband to hold me when I am dreaming."

"O-of course Hinata-chan." Said Naruto blushing. She move inside the covers of their bed and cuddled to her blond husband.

Later that night Naruto awakened to the soft whimpers of his partner. _"What is going on? Is she okay? Her temperature is higher than normal and she is sweating a lot… what is this sweet smell?" _**"Poor daughter of mine, he he he. You are so accustomed to being part of both genders that you don´t realize her arousal. He he he" **_"What do you mean Kurama-ka-chan?" _**"What I am saying is that your **_**wife**_** is aroused, horny, in heat, ready to mate with you. I don´t care how do you want to call it, but she wants to have sex with you. What you are smelling is her getting wet down there, it had happened to you before right? Also your penis got swelled and hard right? The wetting part is the female response to arousal. As you are now a teenager, you are releasing hormones, and because of your change you now release from both genders and are stronger that normal human hormones." **_"Soooo… she wants to have my babies? But we are too young for that! And she is sleeping!" _**"My sweet innocent child… hehehe… you are so naïve that is adorable. Humans, as well as a few other animals mate for pleasure and bonding, not only for procreation. I am sure that she want´s your babies, but she knows that now is not the time. So she wants to mate with you for the pleasure of it, and to strengthen your relationship. You remember touching yourself and releasing? Well mating is so much better." **_"Bu-but, she is asleep! She can´t be wanting to have sex with me right now!" _**"Naruto, which is what is called a wet dream. When you dream of mating. Go, awake her, and mate her. I will shut our connection until you are finished. You will have privacy."**

Naruto blushed hard. But nonetheless turned to her wife. Her body framed by the sweat wet sheets, revelling her well-developed figure. Naruto felt her underwear grow tight and wet. He kissed her forehead kindly.

"Yaaaaawn! Na-Naruto, Yawn. What? Why did you wake me up?" Mumbled Hinata. "Hinata-chan… do… are you… are you okay? I mean, you are red and sweaty and you smell funny. Are you… are you excited for being in the same bed than me?" Hinata blushed hard. "Well yes, I get excited every time that I get close to you… since I was little, do you remember me reddening and fainting?" Whispered Hinata flushing even more. "I want to share with you my-my love. I just… I can´t really control it. I just want to be with you in every way possible. Sorry I don´t want to make you think that I am a dirty girl or a weirdo. Is just… is just that I love you so much that… that I, I just want you. I am sorry" She said starting to cry.

"Hinata-chan…" Said Naruto pressing his forehead into hers. "Don´t cry my love. I am sorry if you have misunderstood me. You know that I am quite slow for this things. I was just curious… I am quite ashamed to admit it but Ka-chan just helped me figure that you were having a wet dream…" Giggled Naruto. "Do… do you think is that we are old enough to… you know… have sex? I´m not a pervert promise (Naruto started sweating). Is just that… you know, you are wet because of me… and I am because of you… you know…" Hinata giggled. "My sweet silly Naruto. I really love how naïve you are sometimes… come. Make love to me. Claim me as yours." Said Hinata in a sultry way as she lay down on her back.

* * *

**(Lemon start) **

Naruto positioned herself on top of her wife, kissing her. Her soft innocent lips gently brushing hers. Hinata blushed, blushed and realized how naïve was Naruto when it comes to having intercourse.

The pale eyed princess gently grabbed Naruto´s head with both hands and pushed their lips together. Tangling her fingers in her blond hair she pushed her love against herself while asking permission with her tongue to invade. Naruto felt inebriated, all her senses full of Hinata. So she let her take command and guide her unexperienced steps.

While tongue wrestling, Hinata guided Naruto´s hands into fondling her. Each caress exciting her more and making her arch her back to her touches. Naruto shyly started nibbling her neck much to Hinata´s pleasure. Each moan enticing Naruto to be more adventurous. Naruto then groped Hinata´s right breast while kissing the other.

"Naruto, suck on them please. Aaaaaw you are making me go crazy!" Moaned her taking off her night clothes. Naruto obeyed to both their delight. Like a baby sucking on her nipples while caressing her generous tits.

Naruto continue her way down kissing her belly and biting around her navel. Each show of affection making Hinata tremble. Naruto finally arrived to her secret place and setting aside her undies, she carefully opened her folds to lick the full length of her cave. "Na-Naruto! Stop teasing me! I need you right now!" Cried Hinata making her giggle. Naruto then started licking her focusing in her clit, as having a vagina also helped her understand how to please her wife. Hinata moaned and shivered with each movement and as soon as Naruto started teasing her insides with a finger she lost it and grabbed both pigtails wile grinding her pussy against her face.

"I´m cumming my love! Naruto! NARUTO! CUMMING!" Hinata had a wild orgasm while grinding her intimate are against her love´s face, washing it in her juices.

"Ah ah ah, Naruto-chan that was not fair" Pouted ex heiress. "I was supposed to teach you and guide you. Besides you are the one with freakish stamina… I can´t allow you to pleasure me like this or I will be spent before you are remotely satisfied." Hinata motioned her to lay next her and as soon as she wasn´t on top of her she get rid of her thong.

"Now allow me to show you what a good wife I can be for you, so you will always remain loyal to your faithful Hinata-chan" Teased the blunete in a cute voice.

"Hinata, you don´t have to force yourself in to doing nothing! I love you, you don´t have to prove me nothing nor I wish to pursue anyone but you" Replayed a worried Naruto.

"Shhh Naruto don´t you worry." Hinata hugged her putting Naruto´s face between her head and breasts. "I was just teasing you. Now relax, let me take care of you. I am doing this because I want, not because I have something to prove ok? I will be pleasing both sides of your body, if you feel uncomfortable or weird just tell me." Said that Hinata positioned herself on top and while kissing her husband and taking off her t-shirt.

Hinata caressed her face and mimicking her previous actions she started nibbling her neck. "Have I ever tell you how sexy (bite) gorgeous (bite) and tempting your body is?" Naruto moaned under Hinata´s words and attentions.

Hinata started kissing and sucking Naruto´s tits. "Is so thrilling to discover what parts of your body are sensitive" Hinata giggled perversely. Naruto moaned while her whole body shivered under her wife´s ministrations.

Hinata looked hungrily at the meat shaft outgrowing her partner´s boxers. In a swift move she pulled out the offending piece of clothing releasing the oppressed appendix. Having the Byakugan and being a horny teenager with a potential life partner does a lot of things to a relationship. Like spying your partner's body when she is in the shower, stalking her cleaning habits… her times discovering her own sexuality… her first attempts of masturbation… But even with all that advantages Naruto´s penis was still intimidating. It was not only long but also wide, and it´s musky manly smell was numbing Hinata´s senses. The dutiful ex Hyuga let her droll wet her breast and caressed the man-tool in her cleavage as she went down her lover´s body.

Hinata made Naruto seat in the corner of the bed with both legs wide open as she knelled in the floor. "You know Naruto… I have thought of this night for a very long long time." She chirped. Hinata gently opened the tight pink lips of Naruto´s beautiful flower and inhaled her womanly vapours. As her lover did before, she started licking her snatch from the deeper parts to her shiny clit. But Hinata did not stop there, lacking visible testicles, it was easy to follow from Naruto´s luscious fanny to her towering meat pole. The blonde was unable of coherent speech.

Hinata skilfully licked Narutos full length before putting her mushroom like tip in her mouth. Keeping her legs open with her elbows she started to pleasure her lover´s clit with the thumb of one of her hands while grabbing her mast with the other. Been jerked, having her clit toyed with while also having her glans licked was too much for the inexperienced Uzumaki who started drooling and moaning. Hinata sucked her little head with hunger while activating her eyes to appreciate every reaction of her husband's erotic body. Naruto, oblivious of Hinata´s self-imposed training, started giving little hip thrust encouraging the hungry and eager female to bob him down deeper and deeper.

When you can see others naked body as well as the insides of your own, and had nearly perfect chakra control as well as a lot of free time while your really well-endowed loved one is learning how to transform in to a biju, you tend to go creative. Especially if you are the future Naruto crazed Uzumaki matriarch. Have Hinata not trained her deeptrhoating skills beforehand, her actual exercise would have been impossible. But, with her obsessive training she was capable to gobble down big things and still be able to breath with enough ease to make a certain snake Sannin consider her his apprentice. So that was Hinata doing at the moment, with each Naruto´s push she gulped down more and more of his man meat.

Naruto was too dazed by the hot wet walls around her penis to really understand what was happening, but it was incredible. Several, no, hundreds of times better than jerking of, and it was getting even better as deeper as her arrowhead went. Also she had never tried to pleasure both sex organs at the same time.

"_Naruto is making such a cute face… is making me even hornier. Just a little bit more and I will have all of her inside my throat. He he he, she does not nearly ready for what I have prepared for her" _Thought the withe eyed one gulping more and more of Naruto inside of her. Having her whole length down her mouth Hinata stopped the bobbing motion to extend her tongue and started licking her lover´s clit.

"HINATAAAAAA! What is this? I feel like I'm dying down there! Is like you are devouring me but instead of pain I only feel pleasure! Aaaaaah is so much better than touching myself! I´m melting." Hinata quickly locked her arms around Narutos´s legs and hips to prevent her from moving while her drooling tongue continued licking her most sensitive female spot.

Carefully she introduced one finger inside Narutos folds making her arc her back while screaming her name between unintelligent grunts like sounds.

"HINATA AM CUMMING! NNNNNGH!" Shouted the blonde wile pouring her seed inside Hinata´s stomach as well as clenching around her finger while sprouting her juices all over her partner´s chest. Hinata then liberated all her length from inside her to jerk her a bit in order to taste the las drops of what now was in her stomach. "Mmmmmh so thick and yummy, and it tastes so well when mixed with your other juices." Moaned Hinata while licking the finger that was inside Naruto´s twat.

"_Wow, never thought that sweet, pure and innocent Hinata could make such a shameless face!" _Thought Naruto as she regained her senses and focused on her wives flushed, dolling lustful face. Hinata licked the remains of the juices to her absolutely joy.

"Wow Hinata-chan I never knew you could be this hot and shameless. Where is the cute timid lil Hinata-chan now? What have you done with the little shy Hime-chan?" Joked Naruto. "Ano, Na-naruto-kun. I-I am still here. Are-are you scared of me? Do you prefer that the horny Hi-Hinata-chan that lust after her hus-husband never shows again?" Hinata pouted in fake shyness.

"Nop, I think I like this Hinata chan too. Also is a good think that you are over your shyness, I like your confident persona." "Only my confidence? Not my horny, needy shameless me?" Teased Hinata. "Eeeeeh, well. That to!" Said a fox grinning Naruto. "Oh, you are such a silver tongued sly fox. Trying to sweet-talk this girl to your devious wishes." Giggled the bluenette. "So now my lovely and horny wife is trying to convince me in to being the one corrupting who? What a kinky game you like to play."

"Mmmh there is a kinky game I like to play my dear dear Naruto." She came near to her ear to whisper: "Now that you are ready again, I want you to take me. And, while you do it, I will use my eyes to see how you pop my cherry with that big piece of man-meat you have been gifted with." She purred.

"Hinata-hime, are you sure that we are ready, I don´t want to hurt you." She asked seriously. "You don´t need to worry my love. Yes, it´s true that you are bigger that the average, but I have trained all the muscles in my body to be flexible, and I know how to relax them moving my chakra. You have seen what I can do with my throat yes? Besides I know med-jutsu in case you hurt me." Hinata reassured her husband. "Wow, that is… wait, how did you know about my size and how many time have you being preparing this?" "My sweet Naruto, look in to my eyes" She answered as it was the most common thing ever. "I have being working on this since we first arrived to the turtle island"

"Come my love, I am ready to have you." Said Hinata laying down, her back against the bed and her legs spread wide. Naruto climbed on top of her positioning her dick in to her dripping wet and eager entrance. "Are you sure Hinata-chan?" "Stop worrying and hurry inside of me." She commanded while her pussy opened and closed desperate to have her counterpart inside of her wet tender flesh.

Naruto pushed, slowly, spreading her insides to their limit. _"Here it is, keep pushing Naruto, pop me!"_ thought Hinata watching the whole process through her own body, thanks to her Shirogan. _"Is tearing me apart, it stings but it also made me so hot. Now is breaking that useless hymen. Aaah it hurts, but I also want her to go deeper and deeper. Ow Hinata what a kinky and slutty girl you have turned out to be. But I can´t help it. I just want to be so full of Naruto."_

Naruto pushed her full length inside of her mate, filling her completely and even pushing her womb a little, making her stomach swell a bit. _"Ahhhh so full. I feel so full and happy. Is so hot to see her head pushing against my womb´s entrance"_ The bare thought made Hinata´s inner walls tighten against the cock exploring her insides. "Are you ok Hinata?" Asked a worried Naruto "Yes, just give me a moment to get used to your size." She moaned with her ever blushing face so near her lover´s. Hinata kissed her and motioned her to start moving.

"Does… does it hurt?" "Yes, but I am a kunoichi, this is nothing to the pains of the battlefield, or even the training. Besides I told you, I was ready. Now make me feel pleasure my love, wash away my pain." And thus Naruto started rocking her hips, pushing in and out her lover.

Hinata was in static, she was with the love of her live, the inspiration that helped her built her new self. Free and strong. Every thrust rocked her world and then she clenched not letting her pull it off, but her husband did it just to thrust it inside of her again. Naruto felt like she was melting inside of her, to think that sex felt that good and she never knew… Oh was she lucky having such a wonderfull partner. They were progressively becoming wilder in their love making, moaning each other's name and not caring for any other thing in the world. It was just them and now.

"_Naruto is pummelling my cervix! Does he want to enter my womb? Is that even possible? Oh kami we have to try that some other day… She is grunting and biting me like a wild animal! I am so full of Naruto, her smell, her taste… all I can feel is her and is so perfect. So lucky I am that she loves me back!"_

Naruto was unable to think in anything that wasn´t Hinata. She felt the animalistic need of filing her with her hot thick seed. To breed her. But also felt happier than ever, she was enveloped in the warm hug of the person that she knew for sure that loved her more than anyone. Since that day when she was 8 years old she knew that Hinata loved her, not for her body, name or power, just for being her. And now she was giving her what she wanted, what they wanted. The silent agreement of being together forever, the chance to be the Uzumaki matriarch who whould give her a family and will always care for her. No matter if she was a monster, no matter if she was no boy nor girl.

Feeling her release being near, Naruto started fucking her even harder making her moan even louder. Hinata´s insides were clenching around her shaft tighter and tighter. They nipples constantly rubbing together due to their tight embrace.

"Naruto I´m cumming! Naruto cum with me! NARUTO! NARUTO CUM INSIDE OF ME! FILL ME UP TO THE BRIM! CUMMMMMMMINNNNNGGGG!" "Me to HInata-chan. HINATA! I LOVE YOU HINATAAAA!" Both screamed together while their climax turned their world inside out. Hinata hugged her husband with arms and legs making sure that she didn´t pull out. Naruto pushed as deep as she can releasing her seed inside her loved one. Grunting like a beast while pushing her against the mattress.

Once their orgasm ended they stayed like they were for a little enjoying each other's embrace. "I love you Hinata… never leave me my love!" "After this I don´t think I could ever leave you silly! I love you too Naruto. My Naruto…" She sighted. Naruto came out of her leaving her pussy gaping while gushing out her thick essence. "Hinata you really make me feel special." "Silly you are special, I just remind you that so you don´t forget it. You have changed my live for the better. I just have to make sure you continue changing my world forever." She said caressing her face and kissing her lips gently.

Naruto enjoyed the kiss, but soon she started getting excited again and pursued a hotter kiss invading Hinata´s mouth with her tongue. "Ne Hinata-chan, are you up for another round or two?" "Dam you and your Uzumaki endurance, also dam you Kurama-ka-san this is also your fault." "So no more love making for tonight?" Asked Naruto with beaten puppy face. "Have I said no? As I said before, I have prepared myself for this night." Said Hinata using med-jutsu to fix her shore legs and vagina. "You should drop your henge when we are alone, I really enjoy your whiskers and your tail." Hinata crawled in all fours showing Naruto her perfectly round but and her pink hungry cunt dripping juices all over her tights. "If you want some come and get it" Naruto nearly howled before pouncing her wife.

Several rounds later bot cuddled together. Naruto embracing her from behind with arms and tail.

**(Lemon end!)**


	6. To the Wave Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is nothing more than a story to alter the canon. Also I will use Jutsu of my own creation or alter the name of real ones to fit my work.

**Author Note: **This story includes gore, lemons and adult content. Also it will negate parts of the canon, like the space bunny goddess mumbo-jumbo. Lemons will be announced so is easy to skip them in case you are not willing to read them.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking/ inner Sakura speaking"**

"_**Biju thinking/ inner Sakura thinking"**_

Jutsu.

To the wave part 1

* * *

Turtle Island.

"Well ma girls, you are finally ready. Tomorrow we are going back to Kumo, you´re finally Genin." YEEEEEEEESH! See that Hinata-chan we rock. We are the best ever. BEWARE THE UZUMAKI GENIN OF KUMOGAKURE NO SATO MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

"Naruto-kun you need to relax. You are going to frighten the animals." "OWWW don't be so bad with me my hime! I am a step closer of being Raikage. Muajajajaja!" Naruto laughed like a mad woman while bringing her hands up. Like she was trying to hold the world as it was hers. **"Congratulations my kits" **"Naruto-kun… please behave, and I may have a special treat for you tonight." Purred Hinata.

Naruto behaved immediately saluting like a soldier. **"Wise choice Naruto, Wise choice. Always keep your mate happy, especially if female. Trust me, ancient knowledge ha ha ha ha!"** laughed the Kyubi in both their minds. Hinata giggled.

As soon as Bee turned biju and switched with Gyuki to sail to land, the amused Hachibi asked snickering: **"So, how is the mated life treating you both little fellas? Any chance of kits soon?"** Both girls blushed HARD.

Kumogakure no sato. Raikage Ofice.

A was overjoyed with his N&H project. Both had grown over his expectatives and were far more promising ninja than any one of their age. Granted that they had the Kyubi, but they also developed original fighting stiles and jutsu. Not even been Gnin.

The Raikage suppressed a grin when his favourite girls entered the room with his brother.

"Yo Brokage, we are here. Now, where those headbands?" "Dam right sensei. I can't wait to wear my hitai-ate as a proud ninja of Kumo. Gimme gimme gimme! C´mon Brokage old man!" Hinata sighed and bonked both jinchuriki in the head while bowing respectfully. "A-sama, we have returned from our training mission. And we think that we are ready to become full-fledged Genin at your convenience."

"Such a cute and well-mannered sister you are H-chan. Some others could learn a lot from you." Said A eyeing the two knuckleheads. After that the bulky man get up and offered them two Kumo head protectors. "Wear them with pride. Both your team and team D are the try run of the advanced Genin selection project. I have high hopes in your progress and development." A crossed his massive arms. "You have being training together and the other team have been doing d rank quest for the last 4 years so you will be doing c rank or higher directly. I also think that you will want to know that Yugito-chan is the co-sensei of team D and has opened to them as you said N-chan." Team B´s smiles shined all over their faces. "Also this means that the council can´t send Yugito on missions behind my back because she is in a full time assignment except if I give her an alternative duty" A grined. Naruto´s plan to make Yugito feel comfortable near other ninja was working great. Yes, they were younger and inexperience compared to the kitty girl, but that made her develop a sort of elder sister attitude. Also Hinata´s ideas and schemes to undermine the councils hold on worked perfectly, boy she was scary devious.

"The first quest I have for you will be quite interesting, also fitting. Yesterday a letter from Wave country arrived. In said letter a woman explained us how a disgusting imp has being leeching Wave´s people´s resources, freedom and even their will. She requested that we protect his father, a bridge builder, so he can finish the bridge that will allow them to be free of Gato, from Gato corp´s hold. Also to make the man leave. Instead of offering us money or asking for a price she offered a percentage of the money her town will make once free until the price is paid. Also special housing arrangements should Kumo ninja need to stay there, or pass by on other missions. If we decide to raid Gato´s place all resources with no sentimental value are available for the taking, as part of the payment. Here is the catch. Her fool of a father decided to try to issue this as c ranked mission for Konoha not giving them all the information. She said that Gato has only shown ronnin and tugs in his little army, but she doesn´t know if there may be shinobi involved. As such you are to take this undefined ranking mission." Said A seriously while retrieving a scroll from a drawer on his desk.

"What about the Konoha ninja?" Asked Naruto. "If they accept the quest just cooperate, if they discover you two just let them leave. If they try something I let you choose your response."

"Limitations?" Asked Bee. "You are the team lider, but you are to let N&H make decisions, just guide them. Also Naruto, no Kyubi farther than cloak level one. Also no Kyubi in front of Konoha. Bee you can go full power if things go wrong ya hear?"

"A-sama, any recommendations about how to deal with Gato?" "Do as you wish, but I will try to collect evidence of his crimes if he has some and then terminate him. It would be good idea to justify his execution. I have the feeling that the little bastard is a deciveing greedy mongrel." Hinata nodded at the suggestion.

"Leave when you are ready. You´ll do fine. I am sure of it." Said the Raikage motioning them to leave.

"You hear the boss girls. Pack´n go! I´ll see you at the south gate in a minute."

As soon as the girls leave Bee turned back to his brother. "So, try to be friendly to the Konoha nins right?" "Indeed. We are going to send the girls to the Konoha Chunin exams. I am writing a letter to the old monkey as soon as you leave. We are doing great. Remember what we teaching the girls" "We forgive but we don´t forget." Said both brothers in chorus.

Wave country.

Wave country was poor, its people looked like ill. Depression casted over the place like a dark cloud second before pouring. Team Bee was disgusted. They know about misery, they have learned that where there were rich there were also poor. But this was not something you would expect. Here everyone was miserable. It was disgusting.

"**Observe, learn what human greed can do to the very same land. Even the crops look like they have not the strength to grow just for the lack of will of the farmers. This is one of the worst deeds of the man, the theft of will." **Said a disgusted Kurama trough Naruto´s mouth.

They kept moving to their destination while getting angrier each step of the way. If that Gato man was the reason of this, he was a dead man, he just didn´t know it yet.

As they arrived to the client´s house they heard a dog barking. Bee ringed the bell in the door and they waited.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke come here! There are 3 people outside and they smell like ninja. We need to be ready to protect Tazuna and his family." "Shut up Mutt, you are injured and make that dog of yours shut up too!" Snarled the moody Uchiha. "That´s right Kiba, you are too noisy" _"The irony… you are the one hurting mine and Akamaru´s ears every time you screech"_ "What are we doing Sasuke-kun? Kakashi-sensei is still injured." Meanwhile Kiba had moved to the door. "They smell why too different from that Zabuza guy, I don´t think that they are with him." Hearing this, and avoiding her father´s attempt to stop her, Tsunami opened the door revealing a dark skinned tall and muscular man.

"Yo, we looking for a Tsunami-san here. You know her?" Said Bee showing the mission scroll while flashing a congident smile. "Yes, I am Tsunami, the bridge builder´s daughter. Thank you for accepting my request shinobi-san." Said her bowing deeply.

"No need for formalities here yo! The name´s Killer Bee and these is my team of Kumo kunoichi. C´mon girls, c´am here and greet da employer." "Bee-sensei you are filling all the door" "Yep, Bee-sensei how are we supposed to greet anyone with your bulky ass in the midle! Move you muscle head sensei!" Yelled Naruto.

Bee followed Tsunami inside making the Konoha Genin took defensive stances in front of Tazuna. After him entered a blue eyed, dark blue haired, curvy girl in tight grey pants, long sleeved grey shirt and a tight black vest with several pockets. After her, her teammate. Blond pigtails and blue eyes, same grey colour baggy pants and a sleeveless tight t-shirt with an opened similar black vest.

"We are N and H Tsunami-san, nice to meet you." Said Hinata bowing. "Yeah what H-chan said." Naruto waved her hand. "So we are having Konoha nin in the end? Yo guys where´s your jonin sensei?" "What are you Kumo ninja doing here?" Asked Sakura trying not to show how afraid she was. "Relax Pinky we are here for the same reason that your team. We got a mission here to help this people. So where your Jonin huh?" Asked Bee playing with the scroll in his hands.

"Relax everyone, I hired this Kumo ninja so there is no reason to be afraid. Their sensei is upstairs, they arrived yesterday and he had a tough fight before, so he is resting for some kind of weird ninja exhaustion thingy." "Tsunami! What is the meaning of this?" Shouted an angry Tazuna. "This means that you are nothing but a fool! Now please help Kiba-san get their sensei here so I don´t have to explain myself twice!" Replayed an angrier Tsunami while sending a pleading glare at the Inuzuka boy.

As soon as Kakashi was seated Tsunami explained how her father foolishly decided to take the money they have and try to trick Konoha into helping them. She tried to excuse her father somehow but also reminded him that she proposed to try to get a paying plan instead of pleading to their pity. Then Bee asked for introductions and about their mission so far.

While the ninja were talking Tazuna went over how bad her daughter´s actions make him look like. Tsunami was about to reshape a frying pan into her father´s face when a soft and pale hand come over her own stopping her. "Please calm down Tsunami-san. I think that your father is mostly worried about you putting yourself in danger more than angry about your actions. It just happened to be hard for some guys to express their feelings." Said Hinata in her soft calming voice.

"Yo kiddos here´s the drill! As Hatake-san said Zabuza is probably alive still. So as Kakashi-san gets better, we are going to work together. Me and one of ma girls will be in the bridge, while you lot train with cyclops here. When he is well enough we will take turns to wach over the bridge for thugs. Yeah!" "Bee-sensei your rap still sucks" "At least these time N-chan and I don´t have to translate thought." Gloomy clouds appeared on top of a depressed Bee.

"So tomorrow I go with you guys and H-chan to the bridge with sensei. So if something hapends H-chan can warn me and the other way around. Sensei, where are we sleeping?" "This house is crowded you see, we are camping because is free. Yeah!" **"Bee stop trying you are getting worse and worse each time."**

* * *

Later that night.

"Kakashi-sensei do we really have to work with those Kumo ninja? They kind of freak me out. Specially the blond one, when she looks at me with those slited eyes I feel like she wants to eat me." "Now now Sakura, you should relax, we are allies in this mission." "We don´t need them!" "We don´t have to like them but there is safty in numbers." "Hn" "Sasuke-kun is right, we don´t need them! He is strong enough and those girls will only get in his way!" "SAKURA CONTROLL YOUR DAM VOICE! Besides how do you know what he is saying or not, he just grunts. Also those kunoichi look like pretty strong. May be you feel you´r so called destined love threatened?" Sakura was about to start screaming again when Kakashi motioned them to shut up. "Kiba is right. They are strong, that is the current Raikage´s brother, so his team must be special. Also the more the better when it comes to protecting someone." Kakashi eye-smiled and started reading his porn. "You know Sakura, you should offer those girls to bunk with you, I have no trouble with sharing room with Bee-san."

Sakura was horrified at the perspective of sharing room with the freaky girls.

Outside the house The Kumo ninja set their camping tents, one for the jonin and another one for the Uzumakis. "What do you think girls?" "I remember them, Kiba Inuzuka is okay, Sakura is as pathetic as I remember and Uchiha teme is even more of a bastard than he was before." Naruto looked to the stars thinking. "I think that their sensei is Inu-niisan… He was one of the AMBU who actually did his job protecting me. Tomorrow I will sniff him to be sure." "Relax, everything is going to be fine. But remember, We forgivebut…" "…We don´t forget" "Sleep well, and relax, I'll never let bad things happen to my cute little sisters."

* * *

Next morning.

When Sakura woke up Tazuna and the Kumo ninja were on their way to the bridge. The rest of the Konoha nin were still in their rooms and the freaky tattooed blonde was in the living room reading a book. She tried to enter in the living room without her noticing, but as soon as she past the door the predatory eyes of the Kumo girl focused on her. Sakura felt a shiver trough her spine as those cerulean eyes inspected her head to toe, dissecting her like she was livestock.

"Good morning Sakura-san, I´m not mistaken right?" Sakura shocked her head, still frightened. The Uzumaki just ignored her and continued reading. When everyone was up and after breakfast the group went to a clearing to start training.

"Well my cute little Genin plus one, we are learning today how to climb trees." Said Kakashi in an amused tone. "We know how to climb trees already" Stated kiba as a matter of fact. "Excuse me Konoha-sensei, you´re speaking about the tree walking exercise right?" "You´re right N-chan, soooooo you know the exercise? Would you teach it to my Genin, also call me by name." "Well Kakashi-san, I am not doing your job for free so you can read your book, I rather read mine or train my kenjutsu katas" "Well as I can´t skip my duties I guess I shall start explaining how this works." Sakura couldn´t take it anymore, and getting angry red exploded: "When are you going to start taking your job seriously sensei, you are lazing around your duties since day 1! You should be honoured to train Sasuke-kun!" "Bah, don´t get so excited… what was it… ah yes, Pinky." Snorted Kakashi. "Let me be clear, I didn´t pass you in your true Genin exam. The only one of you how passed was Kiba, because he understands the value of teamwork. The rest of this team is here because the council forced me to have you. I will train you as I see feet. I will you the skills you need when I think you need it or can develop it. But every time I try to teach you something important you just drone don´t learn. At least Sasuke trains on his own… Want to learn more from me, learn my lesson first and then I will move in the next. Or don´t and I´ll teach at the pace I see fitting."

"You are hindering Sasukes growing Sensei, you are not worthy to teach us!" Screeched Sakura. Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru held their ears in pain. "Sakura, you and Sasuke are hindering Kiba. Because you are so dam stubborn in not pursuing teamwork, which is the core of our shinobi forces. It does not matter how great your talent is if you are alone. But don´t let me stop you, go and ask for another sensei as fast as we are back. Just remember that every elite Jounin will do the same, or be even harsher than me. Or you can be stuck with an ego ridden newly promoted Jonin." She bite her tongue knowing that it was true, for a Konoha shinobi teamwork was core. Sasuke just grunted. There was strength in teamwork, that is how they tricked Zabuza, but he needed to be strong on his own to beat his brother. Kakashi explained them the exercise and the 3 of them started training while Kakashi read his orange book.

Hours later Naruto stopped to train on her Kenjutsu to see Sakura finishing her exercise while Kiba and Sasuke still were having troubles. Seeing both of them having one of the problems she once had, the Uzumaki drew near to them to offer advice. "Want advice guys?" Kiba, who was panting hard looked up to her smiling. Uchiha just ignored her. "Yes please, I don´t get what I am doing wrong, it shouldn´t be that difficult." "And you Uchiha?" Sasuke grunted. "Excuse me?" "Don´t get worked over his speech, which is just him being him." As Sasuke was not getting near her, Naruto motioned Kiba to follow her. "If his highness is so high and mighty to ask for advice he deserves none, so he will not spy it when I give it to you." Said Naruto while walking away. "Well listen, you should ask Pinky for advice on how to move your chakra in your feet. She should be better than me explaining that. But I can give you the answer to the main problem you and Emosuke are having. You need to clear your mind, if you are angry or frustrated it becomes difficult. That was my problems as well. Just try to relax." "But what if I am in a fight" "Hahahahaha I asked the same. Don´t worry, at first is difficult. But once you get it you´ll be doing by instinct, so you don´t need to focus." "Thanks N-chan… eh… wanna hang out when we have free time?" Said Kiba blushing. Naruto giggled and winked at Kiba. "Sorry Kiba-kun but H-chan and I are in a serious relationship right now" Naruto leaved giggling, leaving a red faced steaming Kiba.

Later that day Kiba asked Sakura for advice, and even if he was not able to complete the exercise he improved by leaps and bounds. Sasuke demanded that Kiba give him the advice both girls give him, but he refused and told him to go ask the original advicers. Sakura was easy, but the Kumo girl, he was not going to humiliate himself in front of her.

* * *

That night.

After dinner, when the Kumo Nin where about to leave for the night, Sasuke stopped in front of the door and blocking it said. "You, the blond kunoichi! I demand you give me the same information you give the Mut!" Kakashi and Kiba paled of sheer embarrassment. Naruto laughed, hard. So hard that it was even creepy, her team giggled meanwhile. When she relaxed enough to form coherent words Naruto said: "That you hahahaha that you demand what of me? Hahahaha are you perhaps demanding the free advice you refused earlier today? Jajajajajaja this is rich. Have you try being a comedian instead of a shinobi jajajajajajja" "SHUT UP! Do you not know who I am?" "Well your friends said you are Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet ya and that stuff." Said Naruto Interrupting his oh so righteous speech. Sasuke growled. "Then be thankful I am allowing you to help me, a elite ninja." Naruto exploded into laughter again, and this time her teammates openly laugh as well. "What is so funny?" Said an enraged Sakura.

"Your teammate is! Hehehe is hilarious. On what terms you demand nothing of me? Also I feel so hounoured (exaggerating the pronunciation of the word) that you allow my humble self to aid you, but I pass." "WHAT!" Yelled both Sasuke and Sakura. "How dare you! I am a Uchiha, I need all the power I can get!" "So? You are not part of my village. Yes your story is sad. And? Why should I help a ninja that tomorrow may be my enemy? How does helping you benefit me the slightest?" At this point Sasuke was seeing red. "Fight me! I show you trash your dam place!" Naruto laughed again. "Sensei, Kakashi-san, is this boy bananas? I mean, does he really perceive reality as it is? First he demands knowledge of a shinobi of another village, then wants to fight an ally during a mission with unknown enemies. If this is the so called Konoha elite I feel sorry for your contry." Naruto pushed a stuned Sasuke out of the way and leaved to her tent. "See ya tomorrow fellas" Said Bee following his student.

* * *

Next Morning

Sakura followed the same routine that the last day, but this time instead of the blond girl she found the other. "You should tell your teammate to stop trying to steal Sasuke-kun from me. Playing the difficult girl won´t help her either." Hinata giggled irritating Sakura. "You must be delusional also, N-chan want´s nothing to do with your teammate be…" "LIES" shouted Sakura interrupting. "…Because she is in a relationship as well as I" "I know what Kumo kunoichi did in the past to obtain bloodlines for your village." "As you said that was done in the past, our current Raikage beliebes in training instead on blood line abilities to get great ninja. So, even if you don´t believe me, why waste your time threatening me when you can lecture your friends about not engaging in sexual intercourse with us?" Sakura started blabling just at the thought of speaking about sex with Sasuke. Soon enough her team was up and they went training with the well-mannered kunoichi.


	7. To the Wave Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is nothing more than a story to alter the canon. Also I will use Jutsu of my own creation or alter the name of real ones to fit my work.

**Author Note: **This story includes gore, lemons and adult content. Also it will negate parts of the canon, like the space bunny goddess mumbo-jumbo. Lemons will be announced so is easy to skip them in case you are not willing to read them.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking/ inner Sakura speaking"**

"_**Biju thinking/ inner Sakura thinking"**_

Jutsu.

**Author Note: I know that my english is far from perfect, my vocabulary repetitive, grammar mistakes everywhere and my spelling sucks. Truth be told I am not a native english speaker, english in not even my second language so please be pattient. I know that eventually I´ll get stuck writting new content. When that does happen I intend to fix my already done mistakes. So please do not insist in the quality of my work, don´t like it? Well don´t read it.**

To the wave part 2

* * *

The next 3 days went uneventful. Kiba finished his exercise faster than Sasuke but both did it in the third day. This pissed the moody Genin even more. Meanwhile Kakashi keep observing the blonde kunoichi. Her manners and features were so similar to his sensei´s and his wife, but he knew that Naruto was a boy. The slited eyes confused him but he could swear that that was Naruto, even her name contained a N. besides Naruto´s body was never found.

They were having a dinner and planning shifts now that Kakashi was recovered when Inari, Tsunami´s son came downstairs yelling at them about how their efforts were meaningless and how they, how live in hidden villages, didn´t know what suffering was.

"Shut your mouth brat, your dad is dead? Well cry me a river, mine is too. At least you have a mother, a grandfather, a roof and warm food. I have no family as my clan was wiped out. I have the village I was part of try to kill me. I had the very people my parents died for, trying to kill me. Then I joined a village where only my adopted family know my real name just for my own security. I can´t even use the name my parents put me. So go on, cry. At least I try to do something with my live." Said Naruto leaving the house. _"Well there goes your cover Naruto, if Kakashi guy does not figure it now then he is no longer elite ninja!" _Thought Bee.

Seeing the conflicted face in Kakashi Hinata motioned him to follow Naruto. "Go after her Kakashi-san, just be aware that she may not be what you are expecting." "Yeah, do as H-Chan says, I will look over da house meanwhile. Don´t worry cyclops" Said Bee smiling.

As soon as the Jonin leaved Sakura get closer to the Kumo Ninja. "Is what N-chan said true?" Hinata snorted. Bee just noded saying: That is the watered down version. That girl knows pain like no one." Both Kiba and Sakura went to bed depressed. Sasuke too went upstairs, but as usual no one knew more about pain that him, or so he thought.

* * *

In the forest outside.

"N-CHAN! Please wait!" shouted Kakashi jogging to her location. "I, if it is not too hard for you, want to know your story"

"Why? To confirm your suspicions? And what will you do once you know who I was? You won´t be able to do a thing. I am a Kumo shinobi!" "So I was right, you survived Naruto." "NO! That Naruto is dead, he died that night 8 years ago. His body broken, his hart pierced with the _righteousness_ of the village he once loved. His organs turned to mush by the people he defended every day. His left eye popped by Konoha´s beauty in the form of a sembon wielding Kunoichi. No Inu… (Kakashi was shoked to know that he knew his AMBU codename) That Naruto is no more, I am what remains after mother fixed me. No longer male, no longer weak and this time even less human."

"Naruto! You are Human! Don´t let Kumo make you think different. You can come with us… with me… Sandaime-sama is desperate to find you, you were like a grandson for him."

"I do know that Inu-san. But you don´t know what are you talking about. You, weasel, some of the clan heads and Sarutobi-Jiji cared for me. But it was not enough. I was human at birth, but I, as well as the other 8, am no longer. It is the truth, not an insult. And when I was reborn by my mother´s power, I turned even less human. The very own monster that you all feared was the only one to be there for me always." Said Naruto looking into his eye as her own turned even more slitted.

"In Kumo I have a family, and people that are like me. There I am respected. Why should I return to the village that tried to and succeeded in killing me? Tell your Hokage that my brother, A-Raikage old man, wishes to form an alliance. Tell him that I´ll be back one day as an ally, but I am a Kumo shinobi."

"Naruto but… your father´s…" "Whoever my father is, Hokage never told me! Whatever is there for me, I was denied. Someday I will unveil the truth, and I will reclaim whatever is mine, be a fortune or a miserable Ryo." Naruto interrupted even angrier than before.

"I don´t hate you, or Konoha… but I can only forgive, never forget…" She sighted. "Leave, I wish to stay alone. After all we Jinchuriki love to stare at the full moon"

Kakashi was a strong man, even with all the events in his life. But Naruto crushed his will with such ease that he was not able to argue more. And so he leaved, he leaved the same person he so hard was trying to find.

* * *

Next morning

Haku find a strange tattooed girl in the forest. She had no Hitai-ate nor was she part of the Konoha Ninja they meted before. He knew that getting information was pretty important, but there was something unsettling about this girl. Anyways he went to wake up her.

"I wouldn´t do that villager-san. Wakening up a sleeping Kunoichi can prove to be deadly." A gentle voice spoked behind him. Another girl was there and he didn´t even feel her presence. That was bad, very bad.

"Sorry If I had spooked you. We are just doing a mapping activity in Wave County. Have you have problems with the Konoha Shinobi out there? I don´t know why are they here, but they seemed ready for battle when we meet them." Said the girl showing her Kumo headband. Then she walked to the blonde and kissed her awake.

"Eh… Morning already?" Yawned Naruto sowing her big canines. "Oh, who is this boy?" Haku couldn´t help but to smile. "I am Haku, sorry for the inconvenience." "Nonsense, is normal to help someone sleeping in the middle of the forest. To awake them in order to check on them. Just not this someone" Giggled Hinata. "We´re N and H, nice to meet ya Haku!" "N-chan no need of shouting."

"Wow, you wake up full of energy it seems. Is funny, you are the first not to mistake me with a girl in a long while." "So what are you doing here Haku-san?" "I am gathering medicinal plants" "Hey H-chan let´s help him ne?" "If Haku-san is willing to have us helping, I don´t see why not. You know I really enjoy medicine. Perhaps I can give you some of my salves to help whoever you want to heal. Is very useful to clean injuries and prevent infections. Also it helps with bruises, lessens the pain and boost natural regeneration a bit."

"I can´t allow you to help me. I´m just gathering supplies to sell and…" "To heal someone right?" Interrupted Naruto. Haku tensed. "Don´t need to be so tense Haku-san, is easy to say that you are worried about someone close to you. Your face betrays you. But is okay to worri about those we care. (Hinata paused a moment to build their façade). Is because you are a boy right? And is _girly _to care for others right?" "We won´t judge you" Said Naruto winking at the beautiful boy.

Not giving Haku a chance to replay Naruto woke up and taking an herb from his basket as a sample he started looking for similar ones. Hinata slipped in the same basket one of her ointments. "Is rare to see such strong Ninja helping asking nothing in exchange." "Well, that is because we know what is to care for others" Smiled Hinata. "Now I know you are truly strong. Nothing makes you stronger than to care for others. If you really have someone special to protect you turn really strong in its behalf." "Dam right you are Haku. That is why we train like crazy, to protect our precious ones." Said Naruto from under a bush.

Sometime later both girls bid him farewell and returned to Tazuna´s.

* * *

Tazuna´s home:

"You were right Kakashi-san. Zabuza is definitely alive and will come back to finish his mission." We have meet today someone with enough chakra to be his accomplice. Be that or there is a third shinobi party in Wave." Said Hinata entering the living room where the jonin and Akamaru were. "Hey Bee-sensei, I think we located the target, wanna go check while team Konoha does the guarding?" Said Naruto.

Kakashi was somehow relieved that Naruto was not behaving differently. "Naruto I… I am really sorry about yesterday, I was being shellfish and…" "Ah ah ah, nop. Not having that. I have already forgive you, besides I remember your scent. You helped me a lot when I was a child. So no need to say sorry. By the way, is N-chan ok? Don´t want me calling you Inu, ne Kakashi-san?"

As soon as the Konoha team leave Naruto, Hinata and Bee started planning how to complete their mission. Asking the villagers they located Gato´s mansion and main warehouses. Also thanks to the tracking seal in Hinata´s ointment container they had another location, possibly Zabuza´s hideout.

"Well I want you two to go to each location and check on it, except the tracking seal´s. I will be there, but just to make sure all goes smooth. This is for ya to do ma little sisters." Bee smiled wildly. "You have today and the day after tomorrow. So plan for your minion, sow me your ideas and go on."

The Uzumakis planned to scout the different places that day and leave the raiding for the next date. Also they decide to look for incriminatory material in Gato´s mansion that night.

Scouting the warehouses with the aid of the Shirogan and Naruto´s clones ended up being a piece of cake. They had security for sure, but just to stop civilians. The lazy ronins didn´t look ready to face even a common police, soldier or guards if there had been one to start with. Most of the warehouses store common goods, food and alcohol where heavily guarded though. Listening to the guards they discovered that the most valuable items, those destined to the black market instead of the normal shipping, were stored in their boss mansion´s basement.

* * *

Gato´s Mansion.

Gato´s Mansion was a two story building surrounded by a courtyard with some barracks in one side and a small dock in the other. Jumping through the fence was a child play. Evading the thugs patrolling the courtyard was even easier thanks to the trees. Lock picking a window… well, they were prepared to draw a seal in case it was hard, but they didn´t need the seal, almost even the lock pick was unnecessary.

Gato may be a criminal, but it was true that the bastard knew about how to decorate a mansion, or at least someone talented in that. "Should we offer the mansion to Tsunami after cleaning it? She may be the new lider of Wave when it´s known she employed us." "H-chan, knowing her she may turn it into a hotel or something. I agree my love." Both girls where admiring the place while looking for a room that loked like and office or studio.

Shirogan active, they both entered in Gato´s office and Hinata started copying every document she saw in the Eye memory seal scroll (that basically acts like a camera using the eyes of the one feeding it´s chakra to de sealing array. When Naruto invented this seal with Kurama´s help, it was meant to record her favourite sights… but Hinata new better than to ignore the perfect spying tool for a doujutsu user. Once adjusted to her eyes, it quickly became one of hr favourite tools.

Financial documents, records of transactions and several corporative stuff aside, she found some juicy ones. Black market trading records, cargo manifests of stolen and illegal goods and a list of the people in wave he intended to sell as slaves once he completely crushed the villagers will.

Enraged as they were, they still were aware enough to hear Gato and his bodyguards coming. So with years of mastery tricking the Raikage as training, both hide using henges and stealth.

"Boss, you sure is a good idea to backstab Zabuza?" "Yeah, he is supposed to be some big ass nukenin right?" Asked both tugs to their boss. The imp, using his working arm, took out a small book from his suit. "Do you know what this is? A bingo book! Here there are the most famous ninja and their bounties. Now tell me, why are you my bodyguards and not the rest of the thugs I have in my payroll?" "Because we know you since we were young and know better than to question your orders." Said Renji. "And because we follow your dirtiest assignments with no doubt." Completed Waraji.

"Yes, that´s it. You are not the strongest, but are loyal and ruthless. Now, have I ever done something without proper planning and a back-up plan? No. Zabuza will be fighting a strong shinobi, I does not matter who wins, I will send our disposable troopers (the three snickered) to get rid of the survivors. Just in case we fail to kill the Konoha ninja, you two will kidnap the old geezer's daughter. We will bargain the ninjas leaving in exchange for the woman´s life… but you are free to have fun with her meanwhile. See, 100% chance of winning." The little troll started laughing. "Also I want to break pretty boys face, no one hurts or wise and magnanimous boss and gets away with it" Said Waraji dramatizing. "Hey boss, if he survives let me break her ass too. Just before gutting the little travesty." Laughed the other thug.

"And that is why you are not like the other henchmen. I love when you get creative. I will be going to the bridge 2 days from now. So is Zabuza. Be ready to do your part boys. In less than a year we will be kings of this place."

"**Human nature in its raw state it seems" **_"You are such a cynic sometimes ka-chan" "Kurama-sama, you know that humans are also capable of good. Just noth this humans." _

"**Bah, one day you´ll learn to simply destroy this plague like beings. You should kill the now and begone with them." **

As soon as the 3 criminals leaved the room Hinata started gathering the most incriminatory files and leaving copies in their place. "Yes, but we can also use this to try to prevent Zabuza and Kakashi-san´s fight. I would like to spare Haku." "H-chan is right, he looks like a good boy. Let's go back and inform Bee-sensei. We can bribe Zabuza with Gato´s account and I can open his safe vault for him. Yep, this is going to end well believe it!"

* * *

Tazuna´s house.

"So that is the plan. You will engage Zabuza and his accomplice while we protect Tsunami-san and Inari. Try to convince him of surrendering. Or at least make him fight until Gato makes his move. We will be there as fast as we can. Just don´t get too tired."

"Don´t worry H-chan, we are stronger than the bad man. Kakashi and I both will stall him like and iron hold Yeah!" Rapped Bee.

"If your sensei means that we are taking part in your plan then yes, count us in. I won´t tell my genins, I want them putting a believable act." Said Kakashi.

"I´m making some clones to build a underground shelter for your family, just in case there are more thugs after those two. We´ll free Wave country. Consider you free already." Said Naruto giving a thumbs up.

That night dining at Tazuna´s.

Sakura felt guilty. It seemed that that was going to be a rainy night, and she had enough space in her room for the other two girls… but she was afraid of them. The blonde was a wolf in disguise, and the well-mannered one felt deceptive. What if they try to seduce Sasuke if she allow them to sleep in? But it was unfair to let them out with that weather.

The blue haired Kunoichi was staring at her with her cerulean hypnotic eyes. It was like she was staring at her very soul. "I can´t do that. Do not worry, I can´t look into your soul." Hinata snickered. "Wha-what!" Sakura stumbled and fall of her chair. "What are you thinking about, Sakura-san? Your face expressions are changing really fast and you are getting my curious. Would you partake your thoughts with me?"

"Eh… ah… WHAT!?" Sakura mumbled. _**"CHA! Who is this witch and why does she think that she can play with us!?" **_Hinata gently smiled at her offering a hand to rise from the floor.

"Well, you sharing or what?" "N-chan, don´t be so pushy. If she does not want to tell us what she was thinking about we must respect that." "But H-chan… her face was pretty red. Was she embarrassed or having dirty thoughts? I neeeeeeeeeed to know!" Pouted the blonde.

"_**WHAT! The creepy blonde thinks that I am a pervert!?" **__"I need to answer or they´ll think bad of me, in front of Sasuke-kun no less." __**"Sasuke-kun must find us attractive a ladylike no matter what!"**_

"We-well, I was thinking that as it seems that tonight is going to rain, maybe you prefer to share room with me. But there is only another bed in there."

"That is an excellent idea Sakura-san. Bee-san, you can sleep in the sofa if you want." Offered Tsunami. Bee nodded in agreement.

Later that night Sakura observed both Hinata and Naruto undress full of envy. Their well-developed and toned bodies moving with alluring grace. Naruto entered the small bed first spooning Hinata, burying her face in the night blue mane, sniffing and sighing.

Sakura put her pyjamas on trying not to show much skin, and went to bed.

The night keep going, but Sakura could not sleep. She kept seeing the undressed bodies of her roommates. _**"This is not fair, how can those ugly Kumo kunoichi have those curves and not me!"**__"We can´t allow them near Sasuke-kun. They will tempt him for sure." __**GRRRR we must destroy them in front of Sasuke so he will love us for protecting him and his bloodline. Like a true clan Matriarch! Sakura Uchiha… that sounds soooooooo good" **__"Shus, you are making me have bad thoughts. You… you know what is needed to me a matriarch yes? I… We are not ready to do that yet, we are too young!" __**"Don't be a pussy, we are more than ready to give ourselves to Sasuke-kun! I am at least!"**_ Sakura had a little nose bleed thinking about her special moment in the future with her most adored Sasuke-kun.

"Keep your hands still N-chan. We are not alone remember!" Whispered Hinata. Sakura heard her perfectly.

"Hmmmmm, and why should I do that? I can smell her. She is aroused, and also bleeding. So I guess that she is having the dirtiest dream giving her a nosebleed or she enjoys cutting herself. And I will bet on the first." Said Naruto while rubbing her thighs sensually. Hinata moaned when her husband licked her ear.

"N-chan, I think that she is awake. (Naruto grabbed her right boob making her moan a bit) And we should stop now. Is not proper to do this in front of others."

"Oh my my. Is my wife so righteous and proper that she is afraid of been touched in front of someone how is being as dirty as me or even dirtier?" Cooed Naruto nibbling her ear.

"No my dear, I am not proper at all, but I don´t want you starting something we may not be finishing due to our roommate." Answered Hinata. Then raising her voice a little so Sakura could hear every little world perfectly. "You know I am you wife and lover my dear, but is not due to righteousness that I want you to stop but to ensure our friend is not deprived of her well-earned sleep. You know better than to do that, after all, only Kurama-sama is crankier than you while sleep deprived." Whispered Hinata with feigned politeness.

"Wait, you said WIFE?" Nearly shouted Sakura. _**"Are those two frigging lesbians?!" **_Shouted Inner Sakura.

"Oh, so you were awake? Ha, I knew it! I told ya, Nosebleed!" "Yes Sakura-san, we are a couple."

"But but… you are both girls! That is so wrong! You must be mistaken!" _**"CHA! At least they won't be after Sasuke-kun!" **__"Yes, that is reassuring, but at the same time is disturbing that they are not after him." __**"May be they want us! KILL THOSE WORES RIGHT AWAY!"**_ Sakura flinched and looked at them mistrustfully.

"Well, now that this is settled what about sleeping? You understand that we want nothing with Uchiha-san right?" "Yeah, even for a male he is pretty lame and emo. All he do is grunt and brood." Yawned Naruto.

"You should know that Sasuke-kun is truly amazing. There is no one better than him. I know that he is destined to great things as I am to be with him!"

"_WOW__**! So **__delusional!__**" **_Thought girls and biju alike.


	8. Battle of the bridge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is nothing more than a story to alter the canon. Also I will use Jutsu of my own creation or alter the name of real ones to fit my work.

**Author Note: **This story includes gore, lemons and adult content. Also it will negate parts of the canon, like the space bunny goddess mumbo-jumbo. Lemons will be announced so is easy to skip them in case you are not willing to read them.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking/ inner Sakura speaking"**

"_**Biju thinking/ inner Sakura thinking"**_

Jutsu.

Battle for the bridge

* * *

When the allied ninja arrive to the bridge it was covered in mist and some of the workers lied down beaten to pulp. "There… there is a demon on the bridge." Managed to say one of them.

Zabuza was there indeed, as well as his accomplice. "So… Kumo is also in this shit of a job? Fucking fantastic." Snorted Zabuza. "Don´t worry yo! I´m not here to fight ya! I let Konoha do that while my team comes."

Sasuke was trembling because of the pressure between the three jonins. "Trembling already? What have you done to be assigned with this shity team Kakashi?" Laughed the nukenin.

"I´m trembling of excitement!" Growled the Uchiha. "Whatever… Haku take care of this pest while I work on the real ninja." Said Zabuza retreating deeper in the bridge."

The Jonins followed him after Kakashi saying: "Remember guys, protect the bridge builder. Kiba support Sasuke and Sakura stand on guard."

* * *

Deep in the mist.

"Yo Zabuza, you should stop this, my girls infiltrated Gato´s mansion two days ago and learned that he is plotting against ya! He plans to attack us when we are at our weakest after fighting each other. So how about we give a show and then see if he appears or not? If it is for money you can raid his house after my team kills him."

"So you are here working with Konoha after all?" "Nah, we are being employed by Tazuna´s daughter, smart girl. She wants us to end Gato not only protect her old man. So why not take the chance and get money from him after we do our job?"

"I could, but I won't. I may be a nukenin, but I have my honour and ethics." We learned that the imp is not ploting only against you but also plans to kidnap Tsunami-san to bargain in case we end you and are still able to fight. What honour is there?" Asked Kakashi.

"I have no proof of your accusations. I will honour my contract until is finished or violated by the other party." "Well the thugs doing the kidnaping are Renji and Waraji, my girls are taking care of that. And as we said before Gato will appear when she consider us to be finished. So how about we play a little while my girls do their part and then continue until the little troll shows his ugly face? You have my word as a fellow swordsman. Doing or not your chances against us are the same, but if you listen to us you still have the chance of fighting us latter."

* * *

Meanwhile in Tazuna´s house:

Renji and Waraji arrived to their targets location early in the morning. Minutes after the bridge master and the ninjas left. So expecting no trouble they tore down the door and entered in the house.

Tsunami screamed to her son to get to safety when they cornered her in the kitchen. She picked the longest knife she could find and started swinging it in front of her desperately.

"Relax your anus bitch and come with us or bad things are going to happen. To your son for example." "Run Inari!"

Inari was frozen by fear. Trembling like a leaf and about to cry.

(Flashback)

Hinata went to Inari after Naruto and Kakashi leave the house that night.

"Inari, please do not judge Naruto. But she is right. There are those how have it worse than you. By the way, you are wrong, we will save you, but not because we are heros, we will do it because is our job."

Hinata made a pause before continuing. "Kaiza was a true hero. He stood for all of you and never give up for your sake. But your people cower up and betrayed his not standing beside him. To never surrender is the only way to survive when harassed. The very moment you surrender to the likes of Gato you lose your chance to be truly alive. Because he will take and take and never leave."

"Remember what I say, is not the same to accept defeat than to surrender. Those how surrender never stand again. Forfeiting all chances of a better life."

(Flashback end)

"_Remember what I say, is not the same to accept defeat than to surrender. Those how surrender never stand again. Forfeiting all chances of a better life."_

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I´m not giving up! If you take my mother I am the next! I´m not surrendering!" Cried Inari running to Renji knife in hand. The thug kicked the kid but he manage to stab his thigh in the last moment.

"MY LEG! YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER! YOU ARE DEAD BASTARD! I´M BEATING YOU TO PULP AND THEN I´M RAPING YOUR MOTHER IN FRONT OF YOU! You´ll see you miserable snot! I´ll kill you while my friend here fucks your mother to death after me."

Renji was about to unleash his sword when Hinata appeared in front of him. "Or maybe you´ll die here?" Said the kunoichi palm striking his forehead turning his brains into yogurt.

"Renji? RENJI!" Shouted Waraji seeing his long life friend falling to the floor, blood and grey matter oozing for his ears and nose. "You´re death bitch!" Shouted unleashing his blade.

"Drawing such a long blade in a cramped space is not wise, also you are insulting my WIFE! MOOOOORON!" Said Naruto appearing behind him kunai in hand. In a swift movement a red line appeared in the thugs neck and then he bleed all over the frightened Tsunami´s kitchen. "Sorry for the late arrival, we were making sure of their plans. Hey kid, nice to see you man up. Sorry for not stopping the kick."

"N-neechan" Shouted Inari hugging her while crying and doing the same with Hinata afterwards. "Thank you, thank you thank you." Whispered Tsunami hugging her son. "My baby, my poor baby. I was terrified. Thank you…" Sobbed the mother. Naruto and Hinata guided them to the shelter and then went to the bridge full speed.

* * *

In the bridge.

Haku trapped the Uchiha, and the Inuzuka pair (as Akamaru was using the Beast clone jutsu) inside his Ice dome. To Kiba´s despair Sasuke was not acting like a suitable packmate. Yes, Sasuke was stronger than him, he was not ashamed of acknowledging that, but was not collaborating with Akamaru and him.

"Sasuke we need to attack together, your fire jutsu can´t melt that ice! Make him go out of the mirror so Akamaru and I can Tunnelling fang him. If you try to go after him after the jutsu you make us spread and waste time attacking!" "Shut up mutt! Every time I do this I see him better. I´ll get him next try." "Don´t be a jerk, you are making us waste chakra and we keep receiving those blasted senbon!"

Sasuke ignored Kiba´s pleas for working together and try another Fire release: Great fireball. Kiba was intelligent enough to try and support the after chase with his shuriken instead of jutsu. Obviously it did not work, but both of them received less senbon. "Ja, I was able to follow your movements this time."

"Well look at that, it seems that you unlocked your bloodline Konoha-san. But even if you can follow me you can move fast enough to catch me. Is a pity that you are dyeing today after activating it." "WHAT!" Sasuke looked at the mirrors to see his now red eyes with one tomoe each. "Finally, my Sharingan is active. Kiba, lure him out so I can hit him!"

"You are powerful indeed, but also stupid. You should know better than to voice your plans out loud. I have wasted enough time… brace yourselves for I have offered you the chance to surrender before, but it is time I finish this." Said that Haku started throwing them senbon while switching mirrors. "Ice release: Thousand needles of death!" A myriad of ice senbon appeared out of thin air before hailing over the genin. Sasuke jumped trying to use Kiba as a human shield, but Akamaru jumped pushing his master down to avoid the dirty tactic. In the end all of the ended in the floor full of needles. Sasuke unconscious and dog and master pretty wounded.

"What a pity, but I think he deserve it, after all he sold a comrade to save his hide" Commented Haku preparing another handful of metal needles. "Bastard" Growled Kiba. Haku was not sure if he was referring to him or his teammate. It did not care. He would put the dog boy in a nearly death state. A loyal boy like him did not deserve to die like a vermin.

"Sorry but I can´t allow you to continue hurting my allies Haku-san." Said Hinata politely as she entered the dome. "Please surrender. We have discovered that Gato is plotting to betray you, so this fight is unnecessary" "WHAT! You can give him the chance to surrender, he killed my teammate!" Yelled Kiba while positioning Akamaru (back in dog form) under him in a desperate try to protect him. Sakura screeched his love interest´s name while falling to her knees, and began to cry.

"He is not death, don't worry Kiba-san. Please Haku-san surrender." "I would like to avoid fighting you. However I need to do it to help Zabuza-sama. Sorry, I will still remember you as a friend after this endeavour, I will put you to sleep now. Forgive me."

"Water release: Medusa´s mane" Said Hinata bowing to the point to near touching the floor with her head. When she raised it water tendrils followed latching themselves to her hair. Then fanning her hair the tendrils spread in lots of small ones moving around her head. Haku started his assault to find Hinata dancing trough his attack while some tentacles moved Kiba and Akamaru out of the dome while others tried to catch him.

"Impresive jutsu, but futile, you can match my speed." "Thank you, is my own variant of the Water wip jutsu." Haku prepared ice senbon knowing that his opponent was fast enough to avoid the few metallic ones that he still got.

As soon as he moved Hinata started spinning extending her tendrils and nearly catching him.

"You are unlucky Haku. Your Jutsu must consume chakra to form those special ice mirrors. And even if they are resistant enough against other opponents, for me chakra constructs are easy target. Way of the waterfall: pressure impact!" Said Hinata obliterating one of the mirrors. "Way of the river: Overflowing rush!" Hinata started dancing around the river touching the mirrors, disabling the chakra flow with her own. Haku at first tried to fix his mirrors, but when he found that it was not possible he launched himself to Hinata. But he was not fast enough to avoid the water tendrils now that some of his mirrors were out of his control, narrowing his movement options. The water tentacles latched to his body slowing him until Hinata grabbed them and pulled him out of range to use the mirrors.

"Sorry for this… Why of the tides: Dance of the waves!" Hinata attacked him aiming for his tenketsu. After closing several she put some distance between them and rushed again to close several more. Like waves in the beach advancing and retreating Hinata danced around him disabling his arms and hurting his legs. When she stopped the boy felt to his knees while the mirrors shatter and disappear.

"Surrender Haku-san." "Please H-san, kill me. I am nothing but a broken tool." Pleaded Haku with watery eyes as his mask felt to the ground. "Haku-san. You were outclassed and I think that no one will discard such a wonderful shinobi for failing one time." "You don´t understand, I am no shinobi, I am nothing but a tool…"

Hinata hugged the broken spirited boy. "Shhhh. Don´t cry. I know that Zabuza cares for you, which is why he left you here with the genin instead of near the jonin. (Whispering) Also I can see bounds between people with my eyes, and he really cares for you." Haku opened his eyes wide. "Re-really" "Yes, now come with me, lets save our precious people from Gato´s plots." Turning to Sakura, who was a mess, she said: "Sakura-san, your teammates are alive. Don´t worry."

As the foreign ninja leaved Sakura rushed to Sasuke´s side, ignoring a nearly unconscious Kiba and a whimpering Akamaru.

* * *

Naruto rushed run through the bridge after leaving Hinata to take care of Haku and the leaf genin. When she arrived Kakashi and Zabuza were in a stalemate while Bee was resting against the railing.

"Yo guys, I cleared Tazuna´s house. Also my clones assured me that Gato´s mansion is practically empty. So, is Zabuza joining us or are those two trying to kill each other?" "Nah, he said that is honour bound to his contract until we can provide evidence." Naruto popped a scroll and passed it to her sensei. Bee unsealed the bodyguards' heads and showed them to the nukenin.

"Soooooo… is this evidence enough? C´mon man just believe us and save your hide." "You just have to pretend for a bit and that bastard will come!" Shouted the blonde. "Grrrr ok. I will trust you."

"Bee-sensei can I ask Zabuza-san to a spar? Preaty pleas?" "Sure N-chan, just remember that he´s a jonin, not someone you can take in. how are you feeling? After dealing with those ronin. That was your first killing in. Yeah!" Turning to the other grown up ninja: "Yo, Zabuza do you want to spar with ma girl? She is quite good with her blades, it makes a good workout for me every time we spar."

"You sure you want me to spar against your genin? I mean I can try to restrain myself a bit but if she is like Kakashi´s team… she will be out in a jiffy." Naruto snorted and unleashed her twin kodachi. "Oh come on. Give me some credit."

Naruto charged to Zabuza impressing not only him but Kakashi. Obviously she was not as fast as the seasoned ninja, but it was quite impressive for a young kunoichi to already have that speed. Zabuza easily deflected the twin blades but before he could push the blonde out of his guard, the young fighter, using her momentum rolled over the Kubikiribocho. Zabuza dodged the next three slash combo before Naruto jumped back disengaging.

"Well well, girly has some moves. Tell me, what is your name? Is custom between kenjutsu masters to exchange names. At least in Kiri."

"Im just starting. The name´s N, N Uzumaki." "Well I be dammed, to think I faced two Uzumaki swordswomen after the fall of Uzushiogakure. I must be lucky as a demon."

Naruto rushed to Zabuza unleashing a flurry of strikes, changing to her katana in the middle of the combo. Zabuza deflected or dodged the strikes but nearly got hit in the weapon exchange. Then he started his offensive only to find that Naruto was as unpredictable and talented on the defensive as she was in her charges.

"And who was that woman?" "Konoha´s red death. I nearly lost my life that day. I was a chunin back there and she was a massacre made flesh. Kushina Uzumaki is her name."

"Oh, you met mama!" Said Naruto brightening while changing to her odachi. The change in range nearly took Zabuza by surprise again.

"She is your mother? Well fuck it! No wonder why you are so promising in seals and blades." Zabuza threw a powerful swing that Naruto redirected, showing her unnatural strength. _"Such a promising swordswoman! What a fine member of the 7 swordsmen she would make."_

"Sparring against you is quite fun. But you realize that I'm not going all out right? Also I am not using jutsu." "Of course I´m aware! I know I am not match for a seasoned jonin yet. But I use Nin-kenjutsu also so technically both of us are handicapping ourselves." _**"Oh but you can take him when you use my power!" **__"That is true Ka-chan, but I don´t know if I can on my own. At least if I can´t take him by surprise."_

When Haku and Hinata arrived both sword fighters were engaging each other with awesome speed.

"Kenjutsu Ougi: Zambato twister!" Shouted Naruto while unsealing her zambato and throwing it spinning forwards. Zabuza parried the massive blade, but it keep spinning forcing him to maintain his defence. Meanwhile the kunoichi unsealed her twin kodachi and dashed behind the spinning sword swiping at his legs. Zabuza managed to jump over the three blades and ended behind Naruto. The spiralling blade kept going until it poofed, being resealed.

"Impressive. So you use your chakra to coat your blades and use ninjutsu through them? What are your elements? How long can you keep using that style?"

"Interested? I´m flattered. I use Wind and Lightning. And I am a chakra powerhouse." Naruto readied herself. "Yo H-chan! Everyone ok?" "Yes my dearest. Both Konoha genin are down but alieve, the Pinky is tending to them. Tazuna ok also. Bee-sensei, incoming enemies in the front, and some small ships in the mist. Villagers armed with improvised weapons coming also."

"Well, let's do our part Zabuza. Let´s see what Gato has prepared." Said Kakashi stretching.

When Gato and his thugs arrived, climbing to the bridge from their boat, they saw two shinobi going full on at each other in the middle of the mist. Zabuza feinted his adversary and decapitated him, eve so he received an ugly stab in his stomach.

"Gato, what are you doing here?" Asked the nukenin. Gato kept approaching with all his men. "Business! What else? You see Zabuza, you are awfully expensive, but your head has a good price, so does the ninja you killed. Don´t take it as something personal."

"Yes, nothing personal…" Said Zabuza as the mist cleared showing Kakashi and Haku. Meanwhile the Kumo ninja jumped to the smaller boats killing the thugs there, silently.

"It seem Kakashi that you were right. Well, I will skin you for this Gato." He said pointing at the imp with the Kubikiribocho. "Men kill this ninja, do not worry. We are more and they look exhausted! Kill them! I will give extra money to the one that kills the adults, but I want the pretty boy alieve!" Shouted Gato seeing his live in peril.

A gruesome _Thud _echoed through the bridge as a steel bolt buried itself in Zabuza´s back. A thug with a crossbow, from the smaller boats, managed to avoid the ninjas in the mist and climb the bridge far behind the ninja, before shooting.

"ZABUZA-SAMA" Shouted Haku supporting his master before he reached the floor. Gato laughed as the kumo ninja susnshined back to their friends.

"He has a pierced lung and my med-ninjutsu is not good enough to help him." Said Hinata while trying to decrees his pain and mend him. "THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WE CAN DO! I NEED HIM! (sob) I can´t lose him too…" Said Haku crying. Bee threw one of his blades to the offender killing him.

"Haku, I´m not dead yet so stop crying." "Zabuza-sama…" "Uzumaki, I have a favour to ask you. This will be my last fight… I know it, I feel it. When I am no more, take them both. They aree my most important posesions." "No! Zabuza-sama, I am your tool, please rest here, let me fight for you, you must survive! Please…" Begged Haku with tearful eyes. "Haku, you are really a fool, you are my son not my weapon. Uzumaki… take care of my son and my blade." Zabuza stood up grabbing the handle of his weapon. "Gato… you are really and unlucky bastard!"

The demon of the mist charged swinging his massive blade dismembering the thugs while Gato walked backwards in fear.

Zabuza, as strong as he was, could not defeat all of his enemies because of his injury. After one of his swings he started coughing and a man with a spear tried to impale him. But Naruto appeared next to him and parried the blade. "Ignore that I am here Zabuza-san. Keep fighting until you end your last enemy. I will not let you die before you get your revenge in that traitorous bastard."

Zabuza keep swinging his massive blade maiming and eviscerating all in his way, with Naruto and her clone defending him from being surrounded. At the end Zabuza arrieved to his last victim, Gato. Bloodied and coughing, with an arm around the blonde for support, he arrived to Gato.

"Zabuza! Don´t be a fool, I can have my medics fix you." Said Gato retreating to the very edge of the bridge. "A-And I pay you double!" He said while wetting his pants. The thugs that were still alieve stopped trying to get to his boss.

"There are things that can be bought with money. I have heard you mocking my title of demon of the mist. But do not worry, when we both arrive to hell y will turn into a real demon just to torture your soul." Chuckled Zabuza, but he started coughing again. When he regained enough control, and with Naruto´s help, Zabuza raised his sword. And in one clean slash he cut Gato in half.

Zabuza felt down coughing. Naruto grabbed him and eased the taller man to the ground as Haku rushed to them. "Hey! You killed our meal ticket, what are you going to do about that?" Said one of the surviving thugs thinking that with Zabuza at the gates of death there was no real problem for them. In that moment a noisy mob of villagers leaded by Tsunami and Inari.

"This is our village and we are going to defend it. Go away if you know what is good for you." Chorused the villagers. The remaining of Gato´s men chose to leave instead of fighting the pissed villagers.

"Haku, I am sorry. I treated you like a tool to harden your hart and avoid making a connexion with you. But (cough cough) you are too gentle to be mindless killing machine. I am grateful for the time we spent together. That even a bastard like me can be loved by a pure soul like you." Zabuza caressed Haku´s face. "Protect him Uzumaki. I trust you my son (cough), he deserves a better life than to be on the run because of my crimes." Zabuza dropped his hand as he felt last of his energies leave him. "Zabuza-sama! ZABUZA-SAMA!" Zabuza smiled gently for the first time in many years. "Farewell Haku… be… yourself… be… free." And in that very moment Zabuza was no more. The light abandoned his eyes as he expired his last breath.

Haku cried, the man before him had always been unable to show him how much he cared, but Haku new. He was cold and harsh but, even if it was disguised in the words he chose, Haku felt how full of pride and love he was. Zabuza was not the demon of the mist, just the unknown martyr how fought the system that made children kill each other. Yes he killed a full generation of shinobi, but that forced the change. Yes he tried to kill the Mizukage, how ordered the bloodline purges. Yes he was a merciless mercenary, but all his money was to help the rebellion.

"Rest in peace Zabuza of the mist. I will honour your request as a fellow swordwoman." Said Naruto solemnly closing the man´s eyes. "Come Haku, I will take care of you if that is what you wish." The girl caressed the broken boys face. After that she sealed the fallen warrior´s body in a scroll and the mighty blade in her arm.

"_**That is a true warrior´s death. A life ended in the bloody battlefield, his blade given to a worthy warrior and no regrets to bring with himself."**_


	9. Wave Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is nothing more than a story to alter the canon. Also I will use Jutsu of my own creation or alter the name of real ones to fit my work.

**Author Note: **This story includes gore, lemons and adult content. Also it will negate parts of the canon, like the space bunny goddess mumbo-jumbo. Lemons will be announced so is easy to skip them in case you are not willing to read them.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking/ inner Sakura speaking"**

"_**Biju thinking/ inner Sakura thinking"**_

Jutsu.

Wave Aftermath

Later that day everyone in the wave was celebrating. Everyone except a brooy genin, his sensei and a team of Kumo ninja supporting a boy orphaned one more time. Tsunami suggested the forest behind his house to burry Zabuza´s remains. Naruto and Hinata helped Haku dug the grave while Bee prepared a sword shaped tombstone.

"Here lays Zabuza Momochi, once ninja a ninja of Kirigakure. Loyal yet pursued, drastic yet necessary. You´ll be remembered." Said Hinata solemnly while Naruto comforted Haku.

"Haku. Zabuza died an honourable death, and has been buried, something that not all shinobi are granted to. We offer you a place with us in Kumogakure, you can chose to be a shinobi or not." Offered Bee.

"Zabuza-sama (sob) put me in your care… Where N-san, Where N-sama goes I follow." Hinata looked concerned at the effeminate boy. "Haku-san, you are free. Zabuza wanted you to be free, he only asked N-chan to look after you. You are no slave, no tool. You are your own man."

"If I am to be my own man then I chose to serve… I don´t know more. I will be happy just serving to someone with a greater purpose. And as bonus N-sama is kind hearted too. Please allow me to serve you!" Begged Haku. Both girls frowned at the plea of the now lost and grieving boy. He knew nothing but to be a servant. May be he was unable of taking care of himself if it was not for the shake of someone else.

Hinata let out a long breath while considering her next words. "Haku-san, as it looks like that serving is the only way of living you know, it may be cruel and detrimental to force you to be your own person. So, taking into account that there are those who would abuse your kind spirit. I, H Uzumaki, wife of N Uzumaki, as matriarch of the Uzumaki clan extend you the chance and choice of serving our clan till the day you want to leave us by your own will."

"Know that we are special, if you choose to join us, we will trust you with our secrets. The very moment we do that your life will be bound to secrecy, and failing to keep our secrets will prove bad for you." Said Naruto making a really serious face.

"I don´t care. I want to serve you. Please have me." Pleaded the boy knelling and bowing to his intended masters. Naruto and Hinata extended their hands taking one of his each other. They raised the boy and then Naruto´s eyes turned red and the world around Haku banished into a black void.

When he waked up he was in a forest of gigantic trees. The clearing where they were standing illuminated by the full moon. _"Where am I? Who have we arrived here?" _As he was thinking this he perceived movement in the forest around him. Between the mountain high trees a form approached them, as its massive paws landed on the clearing a massive bonfire ignited in the middle showing a big house made of wood and the profile of a mighty beat walking to them.

"**So, you want to serve my kits…" **Boomed a strong yet feminine voice. **"Interesting… your first reaction was to jump in front of them instead of protecting yourself. Hmmmmm… Yes, I like you. You will serve us. Tell me your name ice boy."**

"I, I am Haku. I don´t want to remember my father´s surname nor I want to carry my mother´s. If it is okay to you I will be happy to be Haku Momochi, in memory of the man who was a true father to me." Kurama nodded nearing her massive head to observe the young man.

"Sorry if I am rude, but where are we? Are you a biju? How should I address you oh mighty one?" Kurama laughed to her hearts content while her kits giggled.

"**I am the Kyubi no yoko, the nine tailed fox. The eldest and strongest of the nine biju. But you, you young servant can call me Kurama. Don´t speak my name to outsiders and you´ll do fine."** Kurama nodded to herself deep in thought. **"Why did you want to know if I was a biju?"**

"Kurama-sama. My father, Zabuza Momochi, tried to kill the Mizukage, who ordered the bloodline purges. He said that Yagura was kind yet powerfull, but some day he just turned crazy… Zabuza-sama thought that it was due to him being a jinchuriki. I mean no disrespect but I need to know if he went crazy due to a biju. Also who of them is your jinchuriki and if I can trust them."

Kurama was somehow surprised that the boy seemed unaffected by her presence, when normal humans where normally so scared that they became unable of coherent speech. But this boy just seemed deprived of emotion by his own grieve. **"Do you know which biju was within this jinchuriki? Some of us are more violent by nature than others, but that kind of genocide is not something a biju will seek. If the target were those with sealing knowledge I could understand, but with what you´ve told me I suspect a third party."**

"Zabuza-sama told me that the Mizukage is the host to the three tailed one." Kurama growled in anger and her tails trashed behind her. **"Isobu is the most calm and peace loving of all of us. To be able to change the personality of the kage… he must be under a powerful genjutsu. Tell me Haku, do you know anything about the relationship between the biju and his host?"**

"Zabuza-sama told me that Yagura has complete control over the Sanbi." Hearing this Kurama howled in anger. Naruto also started to growl as her eyes turned red. **"So it's him! Little Uchiha bastard! You can´t take me heads on so you seek to enslave my brother! (Howl) Naruto we will have our revenge. In due time that shit stain will come for us, but we will be ready. I will end that fuker´s existence and hunt every last ally he may have!"**

"Kurama-sama please control yourself. Getting angry now may force your chakra to leak, and that may bring undesired attention to us." Kurama started taking deep breaths to regain control of her anger. Much relaxed she smiled warmly to the blue haired girl next to her.

"**Thank you Hinata. Haku, Naruto is my jinchuriki but I am also connected to Hinata. There is a bastard out there who tried to control me the night I attacked Konoha. Understand that us biju rarely attack unprovoked. There are those how try to control us and then blend with others when facing our wrath. If you are to ally yourself with my kits you will willingly wear a seal that will help you keep our secrets. Like their true names." **Haku understood the true meaning of what the vixen was saying. The biju were not the monsters everybody thought they are. And also to keep the Uzumaki´s secrets safe he was to wear a seal, willingly as their servant or unwillingly otherwise.

"Then I will serve your clan and willingly wear your seal. This will give me a purpouse and also a chance to avenge Zabuza-sama."

Tazuna´s House, later that night.

While having dinner the 2 of the Konoha genin keep glaring at the Kumo ones. Kiba, and Akamaru as well, where trying to get their attention instead. "So girls, would you like to go with me to the village? We are heroes now and they are partying in our behalf. Let´s have some fun!" Akamaru barked happily to emphasize his master´s words.

"Kiba-san, I appreciate your efforts but your interests are misguided. You may want to flirt with us, but as flattering as I find it, you are about to make a fool of yourself. Haku-san is a boy. N-chan is a hermaphrodite, meaning that she has both male and female parts. As for me, while I am a girl, I am in a serious relationship with N-chan right now. So please do not flirt with us."

Kiba reddened like a tomato as Sakura, the jonins and the host family laughed at him. He was about to replay when Naruto stretched saying: "Bah, don´t let this discourage you. We will happily go with you to the village, maybe even help you get a nice looking girl (wink). But, because there is always a but…" Naruto snickered and enveloped Hinata in a tight hug. "…Eyes off my wife bugger!" Kuba couldn´t help but to laugh at the well intentioned pun.

As they finished their dinner everyone was laughing except the broody-broody emo-emo genin. Inari was delighted having the attention of his to saviors, and her mother could not help but to cry a little seeing the smile come back to her son. They were about to call it for the night and go to sleep or to the village when Sasuke stepped in front of Haku. "You, I demand a rematch. Now that I have my bloodline I will show you your place!"

"I have no need nor motive to fight you Uchiha-san, so I decline." Haku´s polite manners made his refusal even harder to accept for the Uchiha. Not taking a no for an answer he took a kunai from his pouch and was about to throw it when Naruto took it off his hand.

"Have you gone bananas? To think that Konoha ninja are famous for being honourable… Are you really trying to attack an ally who has refused you a match, and inside your clients home to make it worse! Kami above! What are they teaching you in the academy?" Asked Naruto making the Konoha shinobi redden in embarrassment, except the Uchiha obviously.

"Yo N-chan! I think someone has an attitude problem like that Haroy fella. Wanna fix him and make him sing a Capella?" "Is not a good match for me Bee-sensei, I can´t go all out if he is not wielding a blade, and going with my training wood swords is so laaaaaaaaaaame." Naruto, as drama queen as she was, emphasized her words bringing a hand to her forehead emulating a dramatic speech in a play.

"You! You will not mock my skills. You will fight me seriously so I can prove my superiority! I will get stronger by defeating you!" Sasuke activated his Sharingan focusing in the blonde warrior. "Mah,mah Sasuke-san, why don´t you relax yourself a bit? You are not fully recovered of your fight yet and N-chan is really strong. Taking your opponent lightly can be fatal, no matter your skills."

"Yeah yeah! Relax your anus boy. Bee-sensei always says that being too intense leads to making mistakes in the most basic stuff. Wanna spar? Fine by me, but if you are not 100% cuz of your last fight you shouldn´t demand that I go all in. I have reconsider, I will use my training stuff for this."

"DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Growled Sasuke. _"Sasuke-kun is so cool challenging that freaky kunoichi… (moan) Sasuke-kun make me yours" _Thought Sakura while the rest were thinking about what a jerk Sasuke was. Kiba, loyal as every Inuzuka, was finding hard to root for his teammate. He really needed to speak with the Hokage about changing to another team.

"Very well, let´s go outside and have a friendly spar. I don´t want any of you to get seriously hurt, so no maiming, killing or crippling blows ok?" Said Kakashi walking to the door.

Sasuke and Naruto face each other. Both waiting for the gravity defying haired ninja to announce the start of their duel. Naruto was calm and happy to show her skills. Sasuke was pissed, the Kunoichi in front of her not only suggested that he was no match for her due to his meaningless injuries, but dared to say that she could not go all out with him. He would teach her… he would teach her that her place was at his feet, begging.

Kakashi started the sparring match and Sasuke rushed to the blondie. Naruto had to admit that he was fast, even injured. But not fast enough. She dropped backwards and rolled out of his reach popping twin wooden Kodachi. "I suggest you treat this training tools as if they were the real deal. I may not be able to slice you in dices, but it will hurt nonetheless." Said that Naruto charged.

Sasuke took two kunai to block the wooden swords, but even with his eyes helping him to see each movement, he was no match for the girl. Slash after slash he was being pushed, with no time to counterattack. "See? You are not at 100%! If I were to use some advanced movements you will end up seriously injured." Taunted Naruto after a slash directed to his left thigh, that he barely blocked. "Do not mock me!" The Uchiha growled jumping back.

Sasuke threw a handful of shurikens that Naruto dodged with ease. But as she dodged she saw the ninja wire attached to them. Sasuke pulled the wires trapping the kunoichi. "Laugh now looser".

"_Yes! Sasuke got her!" __**"Yeah, punish the bitch Sasuke-kun!" **_As Sakura was admiring her obsessions doing both Hinata and Bee smirked, making Kakashi really nervous by the way. "Oh! This is a disaster! I am trapped by this evil ninja wire! I'm sorry H-chan, it looks like this evil shinobi with red eyes got me! Oh cruel fate, why have you let me at this young man´s mercy. What is he doing to my pure and chaste body" Dramatized Naruto making Sasuke, Kiba and Kakashi blush furiously. _**"AAAAAAAAAAAH! I KNEW IT! IS A BITCH, A SLY, VICIOUS AND SHAMELESS TEMPTRESS!"**_ Shouted inner Sakura as the girl blushed and dementedly glared at the trapped kunoichi.

"Sasuke-kun, please release me, (moan) this wire is too tight against my boobies!" Pouted Naruto with a sultry voice. Sasuke blushed even more as the kunoichi neared to him with small hops. Naruto, contorted her body to make sure that everyone appreciated her womanly curves. Hinata blushed as she watched her husband with hunger gleaming in her eyes.

"_**You don´t know shame kit. Wajajajajajaja. I am so proud of you my little vixen!" **_Said Kurama, who was having trouble breathing due to her laughter.

"You… you… you better surrender now. This match is over." Sasuke managed to say. "But… but Sasuke-kun…I am only playing you!" Said Naruto head-butting the boy in the face. Sasuke felt to the ground with a bleeding nose.

"My my, to think that the mighty Uchiha will fall to the temptations of the flesh… So does Uchiha-san lust after my body? Mmmmh I will say yes looking at the nosebleed he has" Chirped Naruto. "But you know, I like to be the one doing the stabbing, and I suspect that where I have a Kodachi you only have a kunai." Naruto giggled enjoying the innuendo. If Sasuke was furious before now he was seeing red.

"You seem to forget that you are still trapped! And no trick will change that bitch!" "Oh poor old me! What I am going to do? Is the cruel Konoha ninja going to punish me?" Pouted Naruto.

"That´s it. I am ending this now!" As Sasuke run through several hand seals Naruto said: "Oh no! I´m still trapped… (giggles) or nop!"

"Fire style: Fenix flower jutsu!" Sasuke breathed 5 small flame balls to the blonde. It was a sure hit, but Naruto, channelling wind chakra to her blades, cut through the metallic wire and somersaulted backwards avoiding the small flames that exploded in contact with the ground.

Kakashi, worried that the spar was getting out of hand, was about to stop them when Bee grabbed his arm. "Your student is a fool, but don't worry. As long as he is enraged N-chan wins, I´m sorry"

"What Bee-sensei means is that as long as Uchiha-san does not keep his temper on check, he is predictable. And he is falling in every trap N-chan is laying for him. With no puns intended Inuzuka-san, but N-chan is leading him by the nose, and doing that even his best jutsu are useless. No matter how powerful he is if he doesn't know how to use it." As Hinata explained all of them watched the Young boy pursuing the female that simply danced around him avoiding his attacks. It was pretty shaming to see the rookie of the year being taunted like a brat.

"Stay still dammit!" "But why Sasuke-kun, don´t you want to chase me anymore? Am I not desirable to you? Oh you break my heart, and to think that I was finding your advances flattering…" Said Naruto with fake spite.

"AAAAAARGH! I hate you! You insufferable blond bastard!" Shouted the raven haired boy.

"Oy, oy duck butt. Relax your anus. Do not involve my deceased parents here or I will ravage your butt to the point that you won't be able to walk again! You hear me pretty boy?" Growled Naruto and her pupils turned slitered. For a moment everyone felt like there were in the presence of a predator looking for its next meal. Akamaru jumped inside Kiba´s jacket and started whimpering. Sakura felt like she was nothing but a piece of bacon, crispy and delicious.

"_What was that? Genjutsu? Well I will show her not to mess with an Uchiha elite" _Though Sasuke as the sudden flash of predatory instinct faded away.

"I will do and say as I please Kumo hooker! Fire style: Great fire ball!" The Uchiha used his clan signature jutsu at point blank range. But Naruto, feeling seeing the hand sings more or less expected the incoming attack.

When the fire dispersed Sasuke stood alone in the middle of the clearing where they were sparing. At first relieved that the blonde was not taunting him, but then on guard as there was no burnt body in the ground. "So… Is little Emosuke so insecure of his manhood that is trying to burnt mine? I thought that your sensei said no maiming blows." Naruto giggled and her voice echoed through the clearing.

"Come out and face me you blonde whore!" "Tsk tsk tsk… Why so angry duck butt? Why insult my family? Calling me a whore you are disrespecting my wife. I don´t know what are you trying to achive… unless… Oh my kami. You are not only Emosuke, you are also Homosuke jajajajajajaja. Perhaps you want me to have your ass because my body is partly female? Are you too shy to offer your butt to a real man so you see me as the perfect candidate to take your virginity? Oh how flattering. Jajajajajajajaja" Naruto roared of laughter. She seemed to be everywhere.

Kiba was actually afraid, and Sakura was so angry that she looked like she was about to explode like a popcorn.

"Is N-sama a master of the silent killing? Zabuza-sama used similar tactics…" Asked Haku to Hinata. "Nop, but our other teacher is an expert hunter, as Inuzuka-san can confirm, this is a basic hunting tactic. To corner your prey and make him nervous before the killing strike." Kiba nodded in confirmation. It was unsettling to watch a single person applying pack hunting strategies with such ease.

"So, if I´m not mistaken, she is going to lure him and when he attacks she will go for the kill." Explained the dog trainer.

Sasuke was ready to blow up the forest as fast as he discovers where the blonde was. Suddenly a bush shakes. "SASUKE-KUN IS A TRAP!" Sakura yelled alerting him. Sasuke instead of throwing his kunai with an explosive tag jumps to his side avoiding several senbon. Fast as lightning he throws his weapon to the origin of the senbon. As the tag explodes he fells a chilling sensation in the back of his neck and rolls out of the way of a new hail of senbon. Getting up in a jump as he goes through hand sings he released a Fire style: Great fire ball to the bushes of the recent attack. Sasuke panted, but smirked feeling that finally he had reached his target.

"Oh, is poor Emosuke so desperate to get a piece of my ass that he celebrates burning my favourite bush. But if you want to taste my meat you´ll have to ask my jealous wife for permission" Teased Narutos voice from behind a tree.

Sasuke repeated the wire shuriken trick trapping Naruto to the tree. Before she had time to scape he used a variant of the Fire style: Great fire ball to send streams of fire throw the wires.

"Ahhhhhhh it burns nooooooooo…" Started shouting Naruto as her body set ablaze burned torching the tree. "… Or maybe not." Chuckled Naruto´s voice from other parts of the clearing.

"Emosuke Emosuke, my little cute duck butt Emosuke, that is the first competent move you have pulled in all the night, I hope you do better in bed that in the battlefield. Or you will have problems restoring your clan." Chuckles echoed in the trees. Giggles come from the bushes. Laughter flooded the air.

"Lighting style: sparkling web!" Shouted Naruto on top of a tree throwing her senbon in a cone around Sasuke. A glowing spider web formed between the senbon before passing through the boy shocking him and paralyzing his now sore body. Three Narutos appeared from behind the trees and rushed to the raven haired genin, trapping his head between their Odachi blades.

"What does the queen say?" Asked the Naruto behind Sasuke. "Off with his heads-ah!" Chorused the rest. All the girls except the one behind him disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"And cut. (Sakura nearly fainted) Jajajajaja. Well, it's my win." The sword poofed out of existence. "You know, you should try to change professions boy. I can tell that your taijutsu is better than mine and your jutsu pack more power. But you are sooooo easy to enrage and set off trail. I mean, ninjas are sneaky, we play dirty and take every advantage of our enemies. I have lure you to every trap, use my body to rattle you and my words to enrage you. If you expect fair fighting you should try being a bodyguard or a samurai." Naruto touched the back of his neck unleashing a small electric current to fix his paralysis. "I assure you that you are stronger than I." Lied the kunoichi.

"Dam right he is!" _**"That bitch only won because of her dirty tricks!"**_ Shouted Sakura. Kiba and Kakashi just looked to each other sighing. The Kumo girl was right, she had toyed with Sasuke the entire time. Hinata and Kakashi used low powered water jutsu to turn off the fires. Tazuna´s family was astonished at the display of skills.

As Naruto walked away Sasuke, still furious, followed her pulling a kunai. But before he was close enough he found a kunai in his throat and a vice like icy grip in his arm. "What do you think you are doing right now Uchiha-san?" Asked politely Hinata as her kunai pressed against his skin. "Didn´t she say to be sneaky?" Asked him with a smirk. _"They won't dare to touch me, the last Uchiha."_

"Uchiha-san, the spar is over, threatening the life of an ally is not an intelligent course of action." Said Haku. Kakashi was mortified at his student´s behaviour, but before he could move Bee putted a hand in his shoulder saying no with his head.

"Let me be clear with you Uchiha-san. We are not Konoha shinobi, we are not even formal allies of Konoha. Maybe you are used to been allowed to do whatever you want due to being the last of your clan, but that doesn't work in the real world. If you attack us I will personally make sure that you are unable to perform jutsu for the rest of your live, then I will rip your eyes of and send you to Konoha wrapped like a gift. The only thing Konoha needs of you is your genetics. So if you attack us, as long as I don't damage your gonads they won´t do a thing. Are we clear?" The polite smile in Hinata´s face was even more unnerving that her speech. "Uchiha-san? Are we clear?" Sasuke grunted, and nodded in shame.

"How you dare to say that to Sasuke-kun! You dirty, lesbian whoHUMP!" Naruto shuted down Sakura by putting her hand in her mouth, griping her face. "Do not insult my H-chan Pinky! If it is okay for your adored duck butt to try to attack me out of the spar, then I can do whatever I want with you also." Said the blonde and the slited pupils of her eyes narrowed terrifying Sakura.

"Mah mah, we should relax now, I am sure that this is just a misunderstanding. And Sasuke just acted on the rage he piled up during the spar. After all N-chan said some ugly things as well. I think that we should call it for the night and go to bed." Said Kakashi playing the pacemaker.

The next days went fast as the Kumo team raided Gato´s properties and after taking the amount of the mission fee, they started distributing the resources to the people in Wave. With the Konoha team and all the villagers helping the bridge was finished in no time.

Tsunami was elected leader of wave and was given Gato´s Mansion to live in. But she refused and transform it into an inn for the travellers.

"Before we leave Kakashi-san I want to speak with you in private." The silver haired jonin followed Bee.

Bee pulled out a scroll and give it to Kakashi. "I´m sure that N-chan has already told you this, but my Brotha, the Raikage, wants an alliance between our villages. What N-chan does not know is that her team will be takeing part in the chunin exams in a few months. Deliver this to your kage. Here there are the basics of an alliance treaty and the basics of what happened to N-chan and H-chan. Be careful of who learns about its contents. Tell Sarutobi-sama that the Uzumakis will tell him the complete tale personally. Also tell him that no one is to make a move on them. Because there is a certain someone that really appreciates them and will not hesitate to finish what was started the day Naruto was born, if she feels that her kit and her mate are in danger." Kakashi nodded understanding what the threat was about.

The next day both teams departed to their respective villages leaving behind Wave country and The Great Bridge Of Hope.


	10. Surprises

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is nothing more than a story to alter the canon. Also I will use Jutsu of my own creation or alter the name of real ones to fit my work.

**Author Note: **This story includes gore, lemons and adult content. Also it will negate parts of the canon, like the space bunny goddess mumbo-jumbo. Lemons will be announced so is easy to skip them in case you are not willing to read them.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking/ inner Sakura speaking"**

"_**Biju thinking/ inner Sakura thinking"**_

Jutsu.

Surprises

* * *

Hokage office.

Team 7 just finished their report to the Hokage. Sasuke couldn´t wait to arrive home to keep training. That unnerving blonde kunoichi was going to learn what being a true elite means.

Sakura tried to follow Sasuke to invite him to lunch, but he was so concentrated in his own thoughts that he couldn´t hear her. Kiba and Akamaru where just not in the mood so just went home, he needed to talk with her mom, probably the most frightening Kunoichi in the land of fire.

"Hokage-sama, if I may? There are some private issues that I need to speak with you about." Sarutobi nodded and Kakashi signalled to the AMBU in the room. The Hokage dismissed them and they left without a word.

"What troubles you Kakashi-san? This old man hasn´t see you so nervous since that day…" Said the leader of the hidden village, preoccupied about one of his best men.

"Hokage-sam, my team is not working properly, I can´t write it down because the council keeps pampering Sasuke, but he is delusional. He thinks that he is superior than his teammates. Sakura is useless, she has great potential, but is nothing more than a screeching fangirl. And Kiba, Kiba is the ideal shinobi or me to train. Loyal, strong and hard working. But something happened in the mission when they were facing Zabuza´s partner and now he has stopped trying to glue the team together. My team is not workable, I need to disband and relocate. I want to keep Kiba, I want to pass to him my summoning contract, but he can´t work with Sasuke, not anymore. Sakura needs to grow far from the origin of her obsession. But I know the council will keep pushing me to Sasuke."

"That is troublesome indeed… Hmmm… I can try to rearrange the team but not until the Chunin exams. Do you think that they are ready?"

"Yes! No… not all of them. Kiba and Sasuke are powerful enough to push Sakura trough the exam to the last part. Kiba and Sakura are intelligent enough to work together keeping Uchiha safe during the second part. But only Kiba is ready to be chunin."

"Hmmmm… Train them, make sure that they can survive the exam and I will disband your team. May be I can even do something about the council. But they have to survive." Old Hiruzen took a long drag of his pipe and exhaled the smoke, slowly.

"There is something more right Kakashi" The jonin looked down ashamed. "Hai…"

"I… I found him Hokage-sama… I found Naruto…"

Sarutobi opened his eyes in surprise as Kakashi pulled out a scroll from his pouch. He placed it in the desk and dropped down in a chair, without strength to keep himself standing up, nor will to do it.

"He is changed. He told me what happened to her, him. Argh I don´t know! Is so confusing." Kakashi sighted. "He told me that he died, more or less. That the Kyubi kept him alieve that day. And fixing him he was changed. Now is a girl, well according to her a hermaphrodite. She told me that the demon believe that she is its kit. And is a Kumo kunoichi."

Kakashi dropped to his knees crying. "I couldn´t bring her back. I just could not. She was there in front of me, she told me that she doesn´t hate Konoha but that she is now a Kumo ninja. That in Kumo he, she, has a family. That she can forgive us but not forget." The man broke in front of his leader.

When Kakashi recomposed himself he told the Hokage about Kumo´s plan to form an alliance, and that the scroll was about that and about Naruto.

* * *

Inuzuka clan compound.

When Kiba Inuzuka arrived to his home he was not his cheerful persona. Every ninken of his family perceived that the young ninja was troubled, deep and hard.

He entered in the house he shared with her mother and sister and looked for the clan leader. As soon as Kuromaru (his mother´s partner) saw him, the powerful ninja wolf told him that his mother was on a meeting, but to wait for her as she was supposed to arrive in any moment.

"Hellooooooooooo! How is my youngest pup doing? How was your first C rank?" Roared Tsume entering her house. As soon as she found Kiba she knew that something was wrong, really wrong.

"Mother, I… I…" "Shhh my pup, mom is here." Said the clan head warping son a dog in a tight hug. "Tell me what happened, don´t be afraid to cry. Only those who are no man enough to admit their tears brag about not crying."

"Mom, I can´t stay in my current team, I can´t no longer trust them. Uchiha betrayed me mom. He tried to use me as a human shield. If not for Akamaru, and the fact that our enemy was only trying to render us unconscious I would be death. BETRAYED!" Kiba cried, cried out all his frustration, mistrust and anger. Tsume faked to be calm for his son´s sake. But she was Angry. And when Tsume Inuzuka gets angry, not upset nor annoyed, ANGRY, everyone knows that the shit is about to hit the fan.

* * *

Hokage office.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was deep in thought. Naruto was found, but now he was loyal to another village. At least it was not Iwagakure. Sighing in resignation he opened the scroll.

_To the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato._

_I, A, Raikage of Kumogakure no Sato, write to you for several reasons that I find of our common interest._

_Actually we are probably the strongest ninja nations, and for the shake of peace and prosperity, as well as for the sake of two people that both our villages hold dear, I want to form an alliance between our two villages. As a sign of good faith I will send a team or two to the upcoming Chunin exams in Konoha, including the two ninja that I have grown to hold dear._

_First of all I am not my father. I do not find acceptable to kidnap foreign children to strengthen a village´s might. That said, I did not abduct nor Naruto Uzumaki nor Hinata Hyuga/Uzumaki. I provided shelter to them, and it was them who choose to join Kumo. But that is something that they will explain to you personally. As they requested me to do, I will only say that both of them were betrayed by their fellow villagers._

_Under the care of my brother, the Hachibi jinchuriki, both had grown into explendid ninja and Naruto has reached the status of perfect jinchuriki. Thanks to that we have learned about the true reason of the Kyubi attack 16 years ago. Someone extracted the Ninetails from Naruto´s mother and forced the beast to attack Konoha. The biju considers Naruto its own child, because it was in good terms with his mother and can´t have its own children._

_To protect Kumogakure´s jinchurikis and Konoha from the man that caused the incident I stent you my wish to form an alliance._

_P.S:_

_The biju knows about Naruto´s heritage. I know that they have spoken about his mother, about his father I don´t know. I will allow them to be send to Konoha if we ally ourselves, due to my respect for his father. But as long as They want to be Kumo Shinobi, Kumo Shinobi they will remain._

_Hinata had a document signed by the elders of her very own clan releasing her from the clan to the person she was to marry. Actually she is legally married to Naruto, even if they have not have a wedding celebration yet. But she will give you the details._

_Also, to avoid surprises Naruto is now a hermaphrodite, and his body is mostly female. He/She will give you the details._

_Is they wish that you don´t talk about this with anyone, so they can deliver the news, to her family for example._

_Yours truly: Raikage A._

The Sandaime read and re-read the scroll. This Chunin exam were going to be a real pain in the ass. _"Bah, I am too old for this. I need to retire again… but who can be the next Hokage? Naruto, be well please."_

* * *

Kumogakure, Raikage Office.

"I am glad that you are all fine. So, you meet the infamous copy ninja Kakashi?"

"Yes, Raikage-old-man. He… He was one of the few ninja that actually kept me safe when I was in Konoha!" Said Naruto. A made a gesture to Bee and he nonded in answer.

"And who is this?" Said the bulky man pointing to the pretty boy.

"I am Haku Momochi Raikage-sama. I was Zabuza-sama´s sevan… Son. He… Father asked N-sama to take care of me. I wish to serve him as I serve Zabuza-sama." Said Haku bowing deep.

"A-sama. Haku is a strong shinobi of the fallen Yuki clan. I have attached a detailed resume of his story and known skills to Bee-sensei´s report. I find him trustworthy, and he poses the Ice release bloodline."

"Well, if H-chan considers you trustworthy then I have no doubts. Tell me Momochi-san, what do you want of Kumo? Do you want to be a shinobi? Rebuild your clan? Be a civilian?"

"Raikage-sama I just wish to serve the Uzumaki clan." "And what about your bloodline? Would you agree to produce more ice users? I can ask some females to help you breed your bloodline."

"I do not wish to restart my clan, in fact I have never been part of the clan. My mother was an exiled. I don´t have clan secret nor jutsu except my original ones. I don´t mind sharing my bloodline, but I don´t want to form a family… if you can assure me that the females are willing I don´t mind donating my… seed? But I won´t be a father to any of those… ice users. Although I'm willing to teach them my jutsu." Haku was visibly uncomfortable with the topic.

"That is acceptable. I assure you that I won't force anyone to do this. You have my word." Said A nodding in agreement.

"Hey Raikage-old-man check this out! Look at my new blade! Zabuza-san gave it to me" Nearly shouted an exited Naruto unsealing the Kubikiribocho. "Neat right? Look at this blade! It´s so coooooooool. And it repairs and sharpens itself!" Naruto got stars instead of eyes at this point.

"Haku-san, I give you my key to our apartment. I have a spare one at home so don´t worry." Haku nodded taking the key Hinata was offering.

A raised his hand to get their attention. "In two months Konoha will held the Chunin exams. I want your team in, and with Haku you are 3 as requested." A raised his hand again to stop Naruto from interrupting him. "I planned to send you and team D, but Omoi and Samui were hurt in their last mission. Yes N-chan they are fine. No N-chan they still can´t go because they have to recover and train first. In fact Samui requested to skip this exam so she can be back to her 100% and train some more. And before you ask, both of them fell down a ravine protecting their clients."

Before Naruto could say something Hinata took a step forward saying. "We will do as you command. I understand that it has something to do with the scroll Bee-sensei gave to Hatake-san?"

"H-chan you are frightening sometimes. Where you following me with your eyes?"

"Nop Bee-sensei, I watched it with my normal sight. I do not spy on my friends and allies without a good reason." Said the girl bowing slightly.

"You are to reach the third part of the exam, I will go personally to witness it and to make an alliance with Konoha. I am understood?" All the ninja there answered _Hai!_ in a chorus.

"Bee will go as your sensei. But inside the exam H-chan will be leading the team. She is cunning and perceptive to the point to fooling a jounin, so under her command you will likely get around everything they put in your way." Team Bee nodded.

"MABUI!" The secretary entered the room fast as lightning.

"Mabui, this is Haku, and is willing to not only join Kumogakure but also to give us a new bloodline. So I want you to prepare a breeding program to…" "Permision to speack my mind Raikage-sama!" Interrupted the tanned woman. A grumbled in annoyance but they all heard _granted _between his mumblings.

"ARE YOU NUTS! You are supposed to be the main opposition to the old ways! And you ARE asking a GIRL who just joined Kumo to TURN herself in a BABY factory! YOU MUSCLE HEADED STEROID FILLED PIG!" Shouted Mabui losing her cool completely.

"I´m in love!" Said Bee writing furiously in his notebook.

"MABUI. I want you to find females that willingly will breed HIS bloodline. Haku is a freaking Boy!" Shouted A breaking his desk.

"A WHAT!?" "A boy secretary-sama." Said Haku to the stunned woman.

"But… But he is so cuuuuuuuute! Tel me pretty boy do you want to do this with a medical procedure or do you prefer the natural approach?" Asked Mabui drooling. _"Is like a doll, and so well mannered… I may want to have him one night jejejeje."_

"Sorry, but that is not for me to decide. You must ask N-sama or H-sama about that. Also I want the women know that I do not intend to be a father nor start a clan."

"He has a servant complex, or something like that. So I guess it is up to us to decide H-chan." "Well then I say that he is to take the medical approach to ensure the insemination is a success. But also we allow him to have some fun as long as the females involved understand his desires."

"Tell me Haku-chan, do you have some previous experience?" Asked Mabui tangling her arms around one of his in a seductive way.

"No Mabui-sama" Mabui stared hungrily at the virgin boy. "Don´t worry cute boy, Mabui will teach you. Also I knew some girls that will be interested in the natural way once they meet you."

"Just bring him home tomorrow morning so we can show him the place. Enjoy your _Training_ Haku-kun" Snickered Naruto as the voluptuous woman dragged the blushing boy out of the room.

"Nooooooo Mabui-chan…" Pouted Bee with tear waterfalls crossing his face. The rest laughed.

* * *

Konoha, Hokage´s office.

As requested by the Inuzuka matriarch the Hokage and Kakashi meted with her in the Hokage office.

"Inuzuka-san why have you requested us to meet here?" Asked the old leader.

"Hokage-sama, it has been brought to my attention that one of my clan members is having issues with his team. The fact that he is my son doesn´t matter taking into account the severity of the offence against him."

"Inuzuka-sama… Tsume-san… I know that after the mission in Wave country Kiba and Akamaru are having troubles with team dynamics, and I have asked Hokage-sama to disband my team. In fact your son is the only student that makes me proud. Has Kiba-kun perhaps told you what happened to him? He doesn't answer me when I ask."

"It hurts doesn´t it Kakashi-san? You are in a lot of people´s opinion the closest thing to an Inuzuka. Brave, loyal and thanks to your summoning contract close to ninkens. You must understand then the pains of betrayal for a dog… or a shinobi of my clan."

"Betrayal? Tsume-chan please tell us what happened to young Kiba-kun." Pleaded Sarutobi.

"Betrayal happened. BETRAYAL" Shouted the enraged feral woman. "That fleabag, pampered, pompous, smelly piece of shit betrayed my son. He tried to use him as a human shield and if not because of Akamaru and that the enemy shinobi was trying to incapacitate them instead of killing… My pup could be death because of that arrogant prick. I want that bastard out of my son´s team and I want him to pay for his crime. Not only that is a crime against a fellow teammate but it is also the worst thing you can do to an Inuzuka. I had to arrange Yamanaka´s help to make sure my son can continue being a shinobi without a long term of inactivity to get over this."

For Inuzuka Tsume to be able to speak this long without shouting, growling or barking could be considered a record. Unfortunately it only added seriousness to her request.

"Tsume-chan… I am really sorry, we didn´t knew. But unfortunately we can do nothing until the chunin exams are finished. We have to wait until them to disband the team."

"Let me guess. The council wants the Uchiha bastard in the exams. Grrrrrrr. Very well dam it. Dam all of them and the smaller clans that support them. This is going to cost them Sarutobi, I swear in my clans name that this they will pay in due time." Tsume couldn´t help it, she clawed the desk leaving marks on it.

"Tsume-san I promise you that I will do my best to ensure that your son is ready for the exams, also y will have him signing my dog summon contract. I hope that having more partners will help him recover."

"That… That is actually very generous of you Kakashi. You know that it's been years that my clan is after a canine summoning contract." Tsume relaxed a bit. "Also sorry for lashing at you indirectly. I know that you like the Uchiha situation as much as I do."

"No, I really deserve it. I am their sensei and team leader so it is my responsibility and, by proxy, my fault… If only Sasuke was more like Obito… Heck even his psicopat of a brother was better teammate than him. Dam the civilian council and their allies."

Tsume motioned as if she was toasting and said: "Dam the civilian council!"

"Cheers!" Said the Hokage surprising the other two.

"Before I go one more thing. If my son dies in the exams before the third part and the bastard survives… I will personally claw out his eyes, give them to Kuromaru as a snack and the cut out what makes him a boy so the medical guard can have his genetics. I am clear?" Growled Tsume slamming the door behind her.

"If only Kiba-kun had told me earlier…" Lamented his sensei. "Kakashi, I know that being a sensei is hard. You are not the first one with difficult students. But please, endure a couple of months more. I all goes well we will somehow recover contact with…" Hiruzen approached to his ear and whispered: "Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga Uzumaki"

The pervert in both men forced them to giggle shamelessly.

* * *

For the next months life was good for team Bee.

Naruto and Hinata continued pushing themselves and Haku was included in the team dynamics. Also, not being on the run, he had more time to train, reaching new power levels and developing new jutsu. Under the tutelage of Killer Bee and with Naruto and Hinata as his sparring partners and sometimes Karui, he rediscovered a new meaning to the term training crazy.

Konoha teams were having a similar time. Originally Kakashi was thinking about not telling them about the exams, but then he decided that may be knowing about the exams will kick his team on track.

With his help Sasuke, after being disciplined several times about the wave incident, developed his sharingan further.

Sakura was still as useless as she was before, but at least she was taking the basic training seriously, the area she improved the most was taijutsu. Also she started learning about first aid skills.

Kiba, with the help of the Yamanaka, more or less get over the betrayal suffered at the hands of his very own teammate. He was participating again in team dynamics, but he was no longer the one pushing their teamwork to its best.

"Kiba-kun after the training today I want you to come with me." Said Kakashi after the first week of training. He guided Kiba to a clearing in the training grounds.

"Kiba, why didn´t you tell me? I am your team leader and sensei, I am to help you with everything I can." The jonin sighted. "I agreed with the Hokage and your mother to disband this team after the exams. I´m stuck with Sasuke because of the council. But if I am given the choice to choose between the three of you I will chose you Kiba. You are a loyal and brave warrior and whit time you will learn to be subtle. That is why I have decided to share this with you." Kakashi pulled out his summoning contract.

Kiba opened his eyes in awe. He tried to say something but find himself unable of coherent speech.

"Is in partly my fault that you are in this situation. I promise you that I will make sure you get in an acceptable team under a proper sensei. Also I´m sure that my pack will accept you and in due time merge with the Inuzuka. My door will be always open for you two." The guilty driven sensei scratched behind Akamaru´s ears affectionately.

Kiba signed the contract and every day after the regular training he practice summoning with the copy ninja. The ninken pack helped him with his trusting and instinct issues and he started seeing Kakashi as the competent yet depressed ninja he was instead of the lazy bastard he seemed to be. Out of curiosity he asked his mother about Kakashi´s history. This putted the silver haired jonin in a new light to his student.

* * *

**Author note:**

**I have acquired two beta readers but they won't be helping me until September. I also plan to fix and update again old chapters once September starts.**

**I am motivated to write right now, so I decided to write as much as I can. When Septembers starts and summer holydays end, I won´t have as much free time as I have now. So I will be updating less and also will spend more time correcting my mistakes and improving the quality of my writing.**

**Changing topics, in the reviews someone suggested that I must be Brazilian. And I am genuinely intrigued about what makes him suspect that. I just having a good share of laughs with my friends theorizing about the reasons behind his or her guessing.**


	11. Back to Konoha

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is nothing more than a story to alter the canon. Also I will use Jutsu of my own creation or alter the name of real ones to fit my work.

**Author Note: **This story includes gore, lemons and adult content. Also it will negate parts of the canon, like the space bunny goddess mumbo-jumbo. Lemons will be announced so is easy to skip them in case you are not willing to read them.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking/ inner Sakura speaking"**

"_**Biju thinking/ inner Sakura thinking"**_

Jutsu.

* * *

Back to Konoha

Kiba was walking down the streets of Konoha when, in a cloud of smoke, 3 children appeared.

"I am Udon, I like maths" "I am Moegi, the sassiest kunoichi in the academy." "And I am Konohamaru, i´ll be Hokage one day" "Together we are the Konohamaru corps, terror of teachers and bullies alike!" Chorused the trio posing in their victory stance.

"Hey, nice one Kono-kun, I didn´t notice you until you were practically here!"

"YATTA! We did it. We fooled the boss, our strategy to fool his nose was a success" Shoted Konohamaru claping hands with his friends. They have being stalking the Inuzuka heir from a big distance and then rubbed themselves against some grass to try and camouflage their scents. Also, Udon suggestion, when approaching him they had the gentle breeze of the day against them so Kiba couldn´t sniff them until they were closer than the usual.

Konohamaru had met Kiba some years ago while running from his sensei. He bump on the Inuzuka as he was taking Akamaru out for a walk. The brash boy made insta-friendship. Especially because Kiba started calling him Kono-kun as fast as he learned his name. He could relate to the honourable grandson thingy because lot of people out of his clan just referred at him as the Inuzuka heir or Tsume´s boy.

"Do you have time to train us in the ninja ways? We want to play hide and hunt or learn stalking skills with you boss." Said Konohamaru using his strongest Ninja art: Puppy eyes jutsu meanwhile Moegi scratched Akamaru in his favourite spots and Udon brought out of his pouch a notepad full of all the advices Kiba had given them through the years.

"You are shameless, all of you! Trying to bribe us with such cheap tricks… I am proud!" Snickered Kiba while Akamaru moaned in delight at the attention he was reciving.

"Wow, no wonder why you are the death last of our promotion. To play ninja with those kids at your age… Shame on you Kiba"

"Shut up Sakura. First of all I am only the death last because my skills are out of what the academy evaluates. None of my collaboration jutsu was to be evaluated, nor my tracking and survival skills either, and don't make me speak about how I was supposed to only use academy style taijutsu on the exam because my own requires of using my claws to be effective. Besides, we aren´t playing ninja. I am showing them the basics of tracking and survival using the game my family has been using for ages. So Shut up Sakura!"

"Ne Boss. Is this girl your girlfriend?" "Nop Kono-kun. Besides she is obsessed with the Uchiha bastard, like every other girl." Said Kiba a bit depressed.

Sakura was about to voice her opinion but Konohamaru was faster and said: "What a relief Boss. I can´t picture you with a flat, pink haired girl with a too narrow hip and a too wide forehead."

Konohamaru was rubbing the back of his head while grinning, totally unaware of the threat behind him. _**"How dare he!? HOLLY PUNISHMENT IS IN ORDER!" **_Kiba, reacted quickly to the tick marks forming in Sakura´s head and shouted to Konohamaru to run for his life.

Kanohamaru was running for his life with Sakura hot in his trail and the rest in a safe distance when, turning a corner he bumped into someone.

"Tsk! Look out when you are running brat." Said a dark clotted Shinobi grabbing him by the collar of his t-shirt.

"Release him Kankuro." Said the blonde kunoichi behind him. "Nah, I think I´ll teach him a lesson first. I will enjoy it and it will be good for him." Retorted Kankuro to his sister.

"Release me you ugly cat pyjama makeup wearing weirdo!" Shouted Konohamaru making Temari snicker as Kankuro was getting angrier.

"You better release the kid. I don´t know what some sand ninja are doing, but you better release the kid or you´ll be in serious trouble.

Kankuro was now facing the members of team 7 while holding Konohamaru with one hand. "Do you want trouble Pinky?" Temari reached for his fan suspecting that his brother´s behaviour will end in a fight. Before the incident could escalate more the two sand ninja find themselves with a sharp blade in each one's neck.

"You people really need to relax your asses. The exam starts in 2 days. What is the point on starting a fight that can have you banned from it?"

"YOU!" Shouted Sakura as Naruto sealed his twin blades.

"Oh come on Sakura-san! My name is only one letter, how can you forget it? H-chan hold me, my heart can´t hold the pain of such disappointment." Said Naruto holding her heart with one hand and her forehead with the other. Hinata reached for her when she dramatically dropped down.

"N-sama have you ever considered being an actress if being a kunoichi doesen´t work? You have such a kink for theatrics that it will work for sure." Joked Haku in his usual soft voice.

"Greetings team 7. You over there in the tree, would you care to come here for a proper introduction?" Said Hinata.

Sasuke grunted. "What for?" "I was not speaking about you Uchiha-san, but the boy next to you." Sasuke blinked in surprise as the red head boy next to him jumped to the group. He have not sensed him.

"Kankuro release the kid. You are shameing our village." The other two sand siblings trembled in fear and silently nodded to their younger brother. "What are your names? Is not often that I find worthy opponents of my own age."

"Competitive are we? Why don´t you start by presenting yourself Suna-san?" Said Naruto passing an arm around Hinata´s shoulder.

"N-chan! Be polite!" Schooled Hinata. "We are N and H Uzumaki, this one is Haku-san and the weird guy over there is our sensei, Bee."

As soon as Hinata ended Sasuke grunted "Uchiha Sasuke" and stared at them defiantly.

"I am Sabaku Gaara, those are my siblings, Temari and Kankuro. Mother says that you are strong, I look forward to face you."

"Oh! I know! Can I give you nicknames? Pleaseeeeeeeee? You will be Suna-suna-one, you Suna-suna-girl and you Suna-suna-makeup!" Naruto said full of excitement. Gaara saw how the blonde girl leaned a finger against her other hand´s palm, looking at him intentionally. Gaara grinned like a madman unnerving the people from Konoha and terrorizing his siblings.

"**So that is the Ichibi container eh? WAJAJAJAJAJA! Looks like my fool of a brother is madder than ever. Did you know that he was always speaking about how manly he is? And by the look of those eye bags I guess that he is not letting the red head sleep. Man that is why is important to design a good seal, that thing must be driving host and vessel crazy."**

As the sand team departed bee approached his team. "So?" Asked the sensei.

"Number one." Answered Naruto. The People from Konoha didn´t understand a thing but Haku nodded understanding what both vessels were talking about.

Sakura was about to ask about the whole thing when some AMBU appeared in front of them. "Kumo shinobi please come with us, The Hokage has requested your presence. You also Honourable Grandson." Konohamaru just rolled his eyes and mumbled fine.

* * *

Hokage Office.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was looking through the window when the AMBU squad arrived escorting the Kumo visitors and his grandchild. The old Hokage dismissed those AMBU and the ones inside the room before sealing the place to have complete privacy.

"Welcome back Naruto, it warms this old man´s heart to see you. I must say that you look good with your new appearance. Also I heard that congratulations are in order, am I right Hinata-chan?"

Konohmaru looked dumbfolded as his grandpa hugged the two foreign girls like they were family.

"It's good to see you too Jiji. I have rally miss you all these years. But please, at least for now call us N and H." Said Naruto with her usual foxy grin, warming old Sarutobi´s heart.

"We are pleased to meet you again Hokage-sama. Let me introduce you to Haku Momochi and our sensei Bee, the Raikage´s brother."

"Don´t need to be so formal with me H-chan. Please call me Jiji as well. It warms my heart to see the seeds of the Uzumaki clan in front of me. I would love to hear your story but I am afraid I don´t have the time right now. Tons of work to do. Bee-san, I want to thank you for taking care of them. Would you accept the place I have prepared for you to stay instead of a hotel? I´ll be honoured to have you in a guest house in the Sarutobi clan compound."

"It will be our pleasure Hokage-sama. Thank you." Answered Bee.

"Konohamaru-kun, I have a mission for you. If you want to be Hokage someday you have to learn to keep secrets. Are you ready for this?"

"Yes grandpa!" Shouted an excited Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru. This are not ordinary foreign shinobi, they are envoys of the Raikage to form an alliance between our villages. I know that you have heard a lot of bad stuff about Kumo, but all of that changed with their actual Raikage. Those two girls are the prof. N-chan was once a child from this village, and our very own people beat her up before force banishing her behind my back and left her to die in the forest. H-chan was once Hyuga Hinata, heiress of her clan. I don´t know what happened but she was betrayed. If not for Bee-san, brother to A Raikage, they´ll be dead. You must not speak this to no one, you must not ask them about their past and you must remember the first two until I say the opposite understand? This is an S-rank secret." The young boy nodded.

"I promise you that I will keep the secret Jiji. I swear on my name and on my dream to be Hokage!" Shouted Konohamaru. Naruto made an awkward smile. She felt nostalgic for the first time in her life.

"Good, I am proud of you. This is your mission: You are to escort N and H wherever they go except the exams. You will hear bad things about them, but you must endure. I want you to be their guide. Now you will guide them to our clan compound so they can settle in one of the guest houses. Then I want you to guide those two, and if they want their teammate and sensei, to this place. You are to give this envelop to the owner of the place understand?" Konohamaru nodded. "This task will be yours for the month they will spend in Konoha. You can bring Udon and Moegi but you can´t tell them about the secret. Same for other friends. Also you can nag them for training, but that is up to them je je je" Hiruzen´s Face lighted up in the last part.

"Enjoy the rest of the day my friends. I hope to be at home for dinner, I just wish I could just burn all this paperwork" Said the Hokage as a farewell. Naruto laughed. Hard. Really hard. Before she could make a coherent explanation she was rolling on the floor clenching her sides as tears flow from her slited eyes.

When Hinata, somehow understood the reason of the hysterical laughter from the incoherencies of her wife, she put a hand on her mouth and started laughing also.

"Jajajajajaja oh man. Oh man this is rich. Wajajajajajaaja. Hey Jiji, wanna know the ultimate jutsu for dealing with Officeworks?" Managed to say Naruto before roaring with laughter once again.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, god of shinobi couldn´t believe. A genin knew a jutsu to end all Kages bane. The old man nodded furiously. "Tell me, I beg you!"

Naruto went to the door, but before exiting she turned and said "Shadow clones."

Once the Hokage knew for sure that he was alone he let himself pass out.

* * *

Streets of Konoha.

After leaving their belongings in the guest hose the Sarutobi clan loaned to them, the Uzumaki couple followed Konohamaru as requested by the Hokage. The rest of the Kumo team went with them also.

"Were we going kiddo?"

"Jiji told me to bring N-chan to a certain place… I´m not supposed to tell, and this is my first official mission! I´m soo gona ace it."

As Konohamaru guided them through the streets, the youngster couldn´t ignore the mistrustful and sometimes hateful glare the group was reciving. Turning a corner they ended in a red stand remotely familiar to Naruto. As they entered Naruto couldn´t help but to let some tears go down her cheeks as the nostalgic aromas of Ichiraku´s ramen invaded her sensitive nose.

"N-chan look!" Gasped Hinata pointing to a corner. There Naruto saw a picture of his old self with some prayers below it and a small plant. Naruto couldn´t help it, she dropped to her knees and started to sob.

Meanwhile Konohamaru brought a letter from the Hokage to Ayame. After reading it she gasped and run into the kitchen so her father could read it also. Teuchi shouted WHAT! from inside and both rushed to the newcomers.

"Is it true? It is really you?" Ayame asked looking at Naruto hopefully. "I… I can´t believe it. You are so changed my boy. Now you are a girl yes? And no cute whisker marks either." Said her father.

Naruto let her henge drop a bit sowing her whisker marks and both Ichiraku´s gasped again.

"Oh my kami, how I missed you!" Cried Ayame hugging her almost desperately.

"Is so good to see you N-chan! We were so worried… but we never stopped believing that you were alieve." Confessed the old cheff ruffling her hair.

"Teuchi-old-man, Ayame-neechan! I´m back!" Said Naruto crying like a baby.

The Ichirakus served them a bowl of ramen for free, eyes full of tears. As the stand was empty at the moment they asked Naruto about the last 8 years, which Naruto explained briefly.

"I so missed you. Let me introduce you to my team. This is Bee-sensei, also the one who save me. Our teammate Haku-kun, don´t be fooled for his appearance, he is a boy. And my wife, H-chan. The reason I am still alieve." Naruto hugged Hinata tight.

"Well congratulations are in order." Said Teuchi.

"Teuchi-san, Ayame-san, know that even if we are legally married we haven´t had a proper wedding celebration yet. Partly because we want our important people to be there. We want you to be there." Confessed Hinata. The Ichiraku family were touched by her words.

"H-chan, I know that I am not supposed to speak about his, but… would you like to hear about your family? I am good friends with…" Konohamaru realized that he shouldn´t say names, so he approached to Hinata and whispered in her ear. "… Hanabi-chan."

"Even if I want to hear about her, we can´t say her name. Just call her… Navi." "Yep Navi-chan sounds good to me!" Naruto completed Hinata´s thoughts.

"Well, want to know about this friend of mine? Navi?" Asked the Konoha ninja in training.

Bee suggested that they talk while walking around Konoha. Their guide told them about the main events in the last 8 years. And about how the Hokage seemed to only cheer up when they found a possible trail to the missing kids. And how angry he get every time someone celebrated the demise of the demon boy. Also about how he progressively reduced the influence of the civilian council, but they still got a lot.

"Navi… Navi-san is very serious and works harder than anyone to be even better than what her clan elders want. She is so strong that she could be a genin by now. I am the only one able to fight her, and that is only thanks to Jiji´s summons training me. Even if I never win, I now she respects me. Last year I did my best to befriend her, and we get along together, Udon and Moegi too, but we don´t met her a lot… She so focused in being the perfect heiress that is unhealthy." Konohamaru stopped talking, fis face full of concern. "I have seen something about her that no one knows, only me. I haven´t told even my gramps. But, I think I should tell you this." Konohamaru looked at Hinata with a serious face, obviously worried.

"She is faking, she is not the ice queen she pretends to be. She keeps her distance to protect those close to her and herself. She cries when she is alone, remembering her precious sister. She… when I confront her about this… She told me that her sister was there. For her first 5 years of her life there was always a gentle loving person there, taking care of her. She learned from the branch members of her clan that her sister wanted to abolish the… (Konohamaru whispered _the seal)_. She is acting so she can be the next clan hear and carry on her disappeared sister´s dream."

Hinata gasped, and Naruto embraced her. They all were touched by Konohamaru´s confessions.

"I… I know that thi must be difficult. But, she told me that as heir to the Sarutobi clan I was more than a friend, I was an ally. I am his confident. She relays in me to keep her secrets and help her. Her father is a shadow of himself, her cousin hates the main family. She is alone in a clan when everyone is wary of her."

"Thank you Konohamaru-san" Hinata bowed deeply to the young man. Konohamaru blushed deeply.

"No one knows that you are back, and no one knows that I know her trues. I… I can be a bridge between both of you. I can tell her. No one will know. Please, I know that we don´t know each other very well yet, but Jiji trust you so I will to. Help me help Navi-chan. I don´t think that she can keep this without cracking. And if her mask cracks in front of someone… well depending who it can blow up her plan or be the perfect blackmail material."

Hinata took a deep breath. This was not part of her plan. She could let the village burn for all she care. She was a Kumo kunoichi, married to Naruto Uzumaki Kyubi jinchuriki and head of the Uzumaki clan. Nothing will be allowed to put her current life at risk… but she could not abandon her little Hanabi-chan. Not knowing that her little sister till hold her dear.

"Konohamaru-san... I will trust you with a mission. The payment, help two long separated sisters reunite. Failing… well if you fail Navi-chan could be enslaved with the caged bird seal. And the relationship between Konoha and Kumo can turn for the worst. Understand?" Konohamaru saluted military style saying "AY AY MA´AM!"

"Well, this is what you are going to do…"

* * *

Konoha, the next day

It was the day of the first part of the chunin exam. As the academy is been used for the exam the students have today´s lessons in the forest, focused in training and practical lessons.

It was the lunch break when Konohamaru asked Udon and Moegi not to follow him as he went to the lone Hyuga of their class.

"Hanabi, care to walk with me for a bit? There is an important matter I want to discuss with you."

Hanabi, intrigued, followed her confident to the forest, far enough not to be heard by the rest of their classmates.

"Hanabi-san, I have important information for you. No one can hear us out, and you can tell no one." Konohmaru looked around to make sure that they were alone. "The Hokage, my grandfather, has told me to tell no one this but they have located the two missing kids. Your sister and the other one" Konohamaru looked around again and neared to Hanabi to whisper on her ear.

"They are here, I have being acting as they guide, but they are under a disguise so only the Hokage knows that they have returned." Hanabi gasped.

"Is it true? Are you sure that it is her? Is Hina…" Konohamaru covered her mouth. "We can´t use her name. She told me that you may refer to her as Moon-chan."

Hanabi froze. She remembered the lullaby her dear sister used to sing her every night. In the lullaby the sun and the moon were sisters, always playing hide and seek. Hanabi was the sun, bright and forward. Hinata was the moon shy and mysterious.

"It is her!" Gasped the younger sister. "Where is she? How can I meet her? Is she safe?"

"I can´t tell you, but in a few days I will met them again. Jiji will tell me when and where, but if you want I can tell her that you want to meet her. They are disguised as foreign shinobi, taking part in the exams. Is dangerous for them to reveal themselves because they have lots of enemies in the village. But I think that…" Konohmaru went silent and pushed a finger to her lips to make her shut up as well. Moments later Mizuki walked into them.

"What are you doing here?" Asked the teacher.

Konohamaru didn´t like Mizuki, in fact he despised the silver haired ninja. "Clan business, you should know better than to interfere sensei." Was his eloquent lie.

Mizuki hated clan ninja, and Konohamaru more than anyone. So obviously he had to know what was all that about to try and take advantage of the young Sarutobi.

"Konohamaru-san, it doesn´t matter if you are the grandson of the Hokage or not. You can´t sneak out of the group. Nor disrespect your sensei like that! I will make sure that you learn your lesson as fast as we are back to the academy you brat!"

"And I will have your head in a silver platter for your arrogance and incompetence. As you obviously forgot, we had no order to remain with the group during this break. In fact we had permission to go wherever we want. I don´t see you after the students that have abandoned the forest so I am to suspect that you are spying in both the Sarutobi and Hyuga heirs. For that alone I can have you demoted. Then your disrespect for us. As a teacher you may have authority over us, but we are in a break so your accusations to us are baseless. Now of with you."

Mizuki was seeing red. But instead of acting on it, he decided to focus his rage and turn it into spite. "So, little Honourable grandson got himself a feisty girlfriend it seems…"

"In fact Sarutobi-san was proposing me an alliance between our clans via marriage. But he respects me enough as a fellow clan heir to question me before asking the Hyuga clan head. You should be on your way before I run out of patience sensei." Each of Hanabi´s words was so full of venom that both boys paled. With her perfect Hyuga mask on, the heiress was intimidating to say the least.

As soon as Myzuki left Konohamaru turned to her asking: "Marriage? Seriously?"

"It was a clever lie, and even if he gossip on it this will not bring us troubles. You´ll look like a true gentleman and I won't have problems at home as you are a suitable choice because of your status. We should return now… please ask Moon-chan about when can I meet her please." Said Hanabi following Mizuki with her Byakugan active. As soon as they were completely alone again she let her mask fall and hugged him whispering thankyous.

"Count with me Hanabi-san!" Said Konohamaru giving her a thumbs up.

"You know Kono-kun, you can call me Hanabi-chan when we are alone." The young Sarutobi reddened making Hanabi laugh.


	12. Chunin exams start

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is nothing more than a story to alter the canon. Also I will use Jutsu of my own creation or alter the name of real ones to fit my work.

**Author Note: **This story includes gore, lemons and adult content. Also it will negate parts of the canon, like the space bunny goddess mumbo-jumbo. Lemons will be announced so is easy to skip them in case you are not willing to read them.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking/ inner Sakura speaking"**

"_**Biju thinking/ inner Sakura thinking"**_

Jutsu.

* * *

Chunin exams start

Team 7 arrived to the academy completely oblivious of the Kumo team following them. They found a green clad ninja in the second floor being harassed by what looked like more experienced ninja.

"C´mon let me pass, I have to take the exam guys."

"Pfff, go home kid. You´ll thank us later. Same goes for you newbies." "Yeah, go to mama before the big guys make you cry." Laughed the pair.

"Back off you two. You are fooling no one. You are no genin and is not the 3rd floor, so droop the genjutsu and let us pass." Said Sasuke with his I´m superior to you tone.

"_Oh my kami he is so stupid. This is a trap to get rid of some of the participants!" _Thought Naruto from the stairs. _**"The Uchiha prick is stupid arrogant or so arrogant that he is stupid? What do you chose Hinata-chan?"**_ Hinata rolled her eyes not caring to answer.

They were about to continue to the next floor when the green clad ninja stopped them. "Wait, you are Haruno Sakura right? I´m the young and youthful green beast of Konoha, Rock Lee. Please go out with me, I´ll protect you with my life." Sakura walked backwards gesturing no with her arms, incapable of coherent speech.

"Out of my way creep!" "You are Sasuke Uchiha yes? I wish to engage you in youthful combat for you are known as the genius of our generation!" Shouted Lee.

"Sasuke, we don´t have time for this. Let´s go" Akamaru barked to emphasize his owners words.

"Silence mutt! I will end this quickly!" His arrogance flooded the room.

Both boys took their fighting stances. Sasuke rushed to Lee trying to punch his face, but Lee proved to be faster than him and dropped backward dodging his fist. After that he launched a spinning kick sending Sasuke to the floor. The duck butt haired boy got up to in time to see Lee rushing to him.

"You are no match to my Sharingan!"

Lee ignored him. Both started to trade blows, but even if Sasuke was able to avoid or parry some of them thanks to his eyes, he was no match for the green clad ninja.

"Konoha Whirlwind" Shouted Lee sending Sasuke flying, and was about to continue his attack when some shurikens landed at his feet.

"That is enough! We are about to take a ninja exam so stop fooling around you two." Barked Kiba. Sasuke got up glaring at both boys.

"You are right Inuzuka-san. Uchiha-san I decided to challenge you because you are a genius unlike me. But you are not the genius I wish to surpass. He is Neji Hyuga, and he is the strongest genin of Konoha." Said Lee walking to the stairs.

Team 7 arrived to the third floor and went to the other teams of their generation, team 8 and team 10.

"Hi ya guys. Wow it looks like all the rookies are here!" Saluted Kiba.

"Kiba, relax man. You are too troublesome." Was Shikamaru´s answer.

"Sasuke-kun! I soooo knew that you were coming!" "Back off Ino-pig!" "In your dreams Forehead!" And with that both girls started a new round of their war for true love.

With both girls causing a ruckus no one noticed the team approaching them until Akamaru barked and jumped into Haku´s open arms.

"Is good to see you little one, it warms my heart to see no resentment in your eyes" Said Haku while petting the dog.

"Yo fellas, care to introduce us to your friends?" Said a grinning Naruto with both hands behind her head.

"We are N, Haku and H from Kumogakure. We teamed up with Kiba´s team in their first high ranked mission. It is a pleasure to meet you konoha shinobi." Said Hinata bowing slightly.

They were introducing themselves when an older genin by the name Kabuto approached them. Said genin offered them advice, as not to draw attention to themselves, and information on other ninjas.

"I want to see what you got on Lee of Konoha, Gaara of Suna and N of Kumo!" Demanded the Uchiha glaring at the Kumo team.

"Bah, you even know their names, that is no fun at all." Sighted Kabuto bantering his deck of cards.

"Let´s see, Lee. Ok, Lee is a genin of the generation previous to yours. His teammates are the kunoichi of the year Tenten and the prodigy of the Hyuga Neji, all of them under the taijutsu specialist Maito Guy. Lee has a condition that doesn´t allow him to mold chakra out of his body so he can only perform taijutsu. They have done several c rank missions and countless d ranked."

Kabuto picked another card. "Well, isn´t it interesting? Gaara Sabaku, and his siblings Kankuro and Temari. This team under the elite Jonin Baki has done 0 d ranked mission, several c and two b ranked. Gaara has never been harmed in his entire ninja carrier. About his fighting style I know nothing."

"Yo Mr. Veteran, let´s see what you have on me." Interrupted Naruto smirking mischievously.

"N Uzumaki. You are not a ninja born in Kumo but your origin is unknown. You claim to be an Uzumaki but also unknown. Jutsu and missions unknown. All I have is that you are part of one of the two elite genin teams, a new initiative that started with your generation. Your teammates are H and Haku, your sensei Killer Bee. And I don´t have more on you…" Said an annoyed Kabuto.

"Well you know more than what we are comfortable sharing, so I´ll have to inform A-sama about this. We need to keep spies from this kind of info after all." Commented Hinata. At her side Naruto was grinning madly, mischief incoming.

"You hurt my feelings Sasuke-kun, if you want to know me better all you have to do is ask…(chuckles) and bring some lube." Naruto winked seductively. Kiba roared with laughter holding his sides.

Sakura and Ino where enraged, and the rest of the rookies were kind of lost not understanding the innuendo that made Sasuke all red and angry.

"If he has no info on you is because you´re a weak and pathetic kunoichi team trying to steal Sasuke-kun from me!" Blurted Ino before continuing to argue with Sakura.

"It is true that I have more information on notable shinobi…" Said Kabuto excusing himself.

"You! Get this in your Info cards. We, Sound ninja are the toughest shinobi here and will ace this exams."

Kabuto explained to the other genin that Sound was a new village and relatively unknown. Hearing this, specially taking into account Kabuto´s dismissive tone, did not help calming the sound team. The bandaged one, Dosu, punched Kabuto sending him to the floor. Said action made Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru whine and clench their ears.

"N-sama are you ok?" Halu rushed to his master. Naruto nodded and was about to _explain_ to the sound ninja why it was not a good idea to mess with her when a scarred man entered the room.

"Listen up maggots! I want everyone in their seats and I want them now. No whining no, no complaining and in absolute silence. Do or be gone from my exam." The tall man barked as he walked to the teacher´s desk, trench coat waving which each step.

"I am Ibiki Morino and I'll make sure you are ready for chunin duties my way. So off with the kiddy gloves. You are going to do a written exam now, I we catch you cheatings 5 times you are out, so are your teammates. So don´t mess this chance!"

* * *

Jounin´s room

"So, you think your teams ready for this exam?" Asked Asuma to his fellow jonin.

"Well yeah, my team is pretty consistent. Shino is really smart and a good leader. Sai is awkward as hell but he´ll do fine and Ren… well Ren is in the capable hands of her teammates. I hope is not too much pressure for her. I´m proud of her, don´t get me wrong, but she performs better in the non-direct approaches."

"Ne Kurenai-san. Ren is that civilian born Kunoichi of your team right? The one you adopted?" Asked Kakashi. "I am curious, I heard that she was a genius, but the academy informs say little about her."

"Yes, she is frightening when she has time to work, but deals hard with expectative and public. Always afraid of creeping up her friends because of her talents. I am happy that I got an Aburame and a former protégée of Danzo as her teammates. After all is not easy to deal with a poison mistress of her talent. I wish Anko will stop pestering her every time she comes by."

"Wow, you are truly unlucky then. This year´s first exam proctor is Ibiki, I don´t know if you have had the pleasure but he is Anko´s boss. The head of T&I department." Said Asuma lighting a smoke.

"I… I have to have faith in my little one" Said the young jonin.

"Most youthful Kurenai, I´m glad to see that you took a protégée like myself. But I have to admit that I was unsure at first because you were so young." Exclaimed Guy.

"Yo Konoha nin, care if I join in? I have some kiddos in my charge as well so maybe I can offer counsel yeah!" Said Bee nearing the Konoha jonins.

"Guys this is Killer Bee from Kumo, we did a mission together and he is here with his team for the exams and to be some kind of good faith envoy. His brother is the current Raikage, and wishes to better the relationship between our villages." Explained the cyclops.

"Well, as I was saying, I was quite worried when a 16 year old Kunoichi wanted to adopt an 8 year old kid. But I am glad I was mistaken."

"Well, it was not exactly like that. You see, I am an orphan myself. When I was in the academy I worked part time as a caretaker for the Hyuga. I was devastated when little Hinata vanished. The Hokage tried to help me by showing me that more kids where in need of attention and that I could make the difference for them. I started working in the orphanage, there I found Ren within the elder kids, those who nobody wanted to adopt. I found about her talent and how the others rejected her… So after graduating, as a legal adult I asked the Hokage to let me adopt her as a sister and make her join the academy. I… she… She is not a substitute for Hinata, I never thought of her like that. But she is quite similar in some aspects and help me with my grieving." Explained the 25 year old woman.

"Bah, don´t worry. I am sure that no one will judge you over that. Especially not that Hinata-girl. And do not worry about the exam, one of my girls is totally going to demolish it. I heard that this Ibiki fella is very skilled in psychological warfare. I pity the man, N-chan is going to ruin the mod he will be trying to set." Laughed Bee.

* * *

Exam room.

The different ninja were trying to get the answers by any mean possible. Only those with privileged minds like Sakura or Shikamaru were able to get the answers by themselves.

Hinata was using her Byakugan and Haku made a small ice mirror in the ceiling to copy. Suna team where using their gifts and sound team was using Morse. Meanwhile team after team where leaving the room after being caught.

"_Well is obvious that we need to cheat, this questions are toooo advanced."_

"_**So what are you going to do Naruto? Want me to pass on Hinata´s answers?"**_

"_Nah, I have a better idea!" _Mentally shouted Naruto with her most mischievous grin in place. _**"Jejejeje, you make me proud my clever vixen!"**_

Naruto made a clone and stand up grinning, then went to one of the disguised chunin and saying _Thank you for helping_ took his sheet full of answers and seated again in her place while dispelling the clone in her chair.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Shouted Ibiki. Hinata and Haku knowing their teammate snickered a bit.

"Relax Scarface-san, I am doing my exam. You know, I am good at infiltration but gathering info from inside? Pffff, no way. So I get up, made a clone, take an exam and seat again. You caught me 4 times so I´m not out yet." Every chunin in the room paled.

"Well we have some cocky yet clever ones this year. From now on if someone repeats this stunt he or she can consider himself or herself out." Growled Ibiki quite furious that someone had found a loophole in his exam.

40 minutes latter Ibiki called for the last question. Those who failed it were not to take the exam ever again and it mattered not the other answers, this question decided the exam.

"What are you going to do now Kumo blondie-chan? You can´t just power through this question" Snikered Ibiki.

"No need to Scarface-san. I have other ways of getting the answer even if I don´t know it. Besides you can only deny me this promotion, or may be my chances of exam promotion. But even I can´t take this exam again, there are other ways. I can get a field promotion or be the first genin Raikage wajajajajajaja!" Laughed Naruto not giving a shit about the exam.

"_Dam her! She completely ruined my exam!" _"Well? Is there any one sane that wish to drop or are you a crowd of moronic knuckleheads?" Asked Ibiki. "No? Well then let me tell you one thing… you all pass! Congratulations…"

"WHAT!" Shouted a lot of genins together.

"You will be asked to take risk during your duties as chunin and higher. I have to make sure that you're ready for that" Ibiki took his bandana off showing his scars. "Sometimes you will have to sacrifice your own well-being for the mission. So be ready to…"

A loud crash interrupted Ibiki´s speech and a ball of dark cloth entered breaking the window. The ball unwrapped revealing a banner and a woman in a tan trench coat. The banner said _Anko Mitarashi sexy single proctor of the second exam_. Said woman turned around revealing that she was only dressed in a fishnet ninja mesh, an orange skirt and AMBU like armoured sandals.

The purple haired woman grinned before shouting: "All right soft-heads I'm the proctor of the second exam, be ready to suffer jajajajajaj… where´s Ibiki?"

"You are early again Anko!" Grumbled an annoyed Ibiki.

"Oh man, you let all of those maggots pass? Wow at this rate I´ll be the most feared interrogator of our department instead of you boss!" Anko was counting the genins while speaking.

"This year we have a lot of talent, don´t underestimate them Anko."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. When I´m done with them more than a half will be out. OK you lot of no-go ninjas to be! I want you in training ground 44 in an hour or you´ll be out of the exam! Now hurry out of my sight! Except little Renny, she has some donations to do jejeje"

As people leave Ren and the rest of team 8 approached the proctors. Team Bee was also there.

"Renny-chan give me some of your blood pleeeeeeeease!" Begged Anko using her strongest puppy eyes jutsu.

"A-Anko-san I ca-can´t do that. There is people watching and I have to go to your exam…"

"Oh you are no fun at all. (Anko turned to the Kumo Shinobi) What do you want girls?" The Kumo team snickered.

"Yo Scarface! We got some pretty juicy info for ya! You know? We are going to be allies and all that stuff…" Naruto said as Anko rolled on the flor laughing as a madwoman.

"She calls you Scarface Bwajajajajaja. Oh boy I hope we end up as allies. I soooo wanna hang out with you girls."

"Anko behave please. Tell me, what this info you speak about is." Said Ibiki getting serious.

"There is a supposed gennin in the exams that we think that is a spy. He is a genin by the name of Kabuto, from here, Konoha. But he knows about information that no genin should know. Not even your best spies should know about it for the matter." Explained Hinata.

"I´ll look it up, thank you for the tip." Said Ibiki nodding.

"Well team 8 and team Kumo girls, let´s go!"

"Anko-san, Haku-san is a boy." Anko made a chewing lemon face as Hinata told her about Haku´s gender.


	13. Into the forest

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is nothing more than a story to alter the canon. Also I will use Jutsu of my own creation or alter the name of real ones to fit my work.

**Author Note: **This story includes gore, lemons and adult content. Also it will negate parts of the canon, like the space bunny goddess mumbo-jumbo. Lemons will be announced so is easy to skip them in case you are not willing to read them.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking/ inner Sakura speaking"**

"_**Biju thinking/ inner Sakura thinking"**_

Jutsu.

* * *

INTO THE FOREST

All the chunin to be were gathered in front of training ground 44 when Anko, Team 8 and Team Bee arrived. The tension in the air was palpable which made the purple head woman grin madly.

"Ok maggots we are going to start now. For this part of the exam you are going to be inside this lovely forest. Your objective is to get this scrolls and arrive to the tower in the middle. You have 5 days." Anko giggled making everyone nervous. "Now the juicy bits. Each team will get one scroll. How do you get the other one? Don´t know, don't care. Buy it, steal it, kill for it… there are no rules inside the forest, just don´t open your scrolls or bad things will hapend. Je je je… by the way sing this papers, so Konoha is not held responsible for anything that may happen inside je je je."

Sakura sighted in relief. _"We have Kiba and Akamaru to guide us inside the forest. At least this should help us."_

A kunai flight next to her face leaving a shallow cut in her cheek. Anko appeared behind her liking the little blood trail on it. "You seem relaxed Pinky, you know the other name of this forest? The forest of death. And confident rookie ninjas like you tend to manure it with their tasty sweet blood."

Anko was giggling when she turned around kunai in hand to find a grass ninja holding the first kunai in her long long snake like tongue.

"Sorry proctor-san, I just want to return you this kunai, but the sight of blood excited me a bit."

"Wonderful! We have a bunch of blood lover this year! But you should know better than to sneak up on your proctor." Chirped Anko.

"_Oh boy, more freaks. As if it was not enough with the Kumo whores." __**"Dam right you are, Let´s help Sasuke-kun ace this exam and stay away from those creeps." **_Thought both sides of Sakura´s mind.

"Excuse me proctor-san. What are we going to eat inside the forest?" Asked a worried Choji.

"Don´t worry about food, there will be plenty of animals inside the forest. You just have to hunt them before they hunt you." Anko´s muffled chuckles made the Genins get even more nervous.

"Well, my colleagues will guide you to the different entrances to this lovely place. In an hour I'll open all the gates with this remote. Try not to die!" Anko practically singed the las sentence.

* * *

Team Bee´s door.

Naruto was explaining the strategy she had, strategy for lack of better term, when Kurenai approached them.

"Team Bee right? I wanted to give you the same advice I offered the other Konoha rookie teams as you are here as part of a diplomatic mission apart from the exam. Please do not engage team 8 in battle. They are the team you arrived with. And if you do, please find a way to disable Ren-chan without hurting her. She has a special jutsu that she can´t deactivate and it takes effect every time she bleeds. I´m not trying to protect her, even if I would like to, is for you. And if in the worst case you get trapped in her jutsu let her help you."

"Wow thank you lady! Besides it is our plan to avoid Konoha teams because we are to be allies. But if a team attacks us we are going to fight back." Said Naruto scratching the back of her neck.

"Thank you" Answered the jonin before sunshining away.

"So what is the plan N-sama?"

"Haku-san, N-chan plans are more like guidelines. She loves to improvise. The _plan_ is to enter the forest, find a target, take their scrolls and rush to the tower. If we can help the Konoha rookie teams it would be perfect, but is not a must do." Explained Hinata.

* * *

Team 7´s Door

"So what is the plan guys?" Asked Kiba worried about the incoming task. "We should avoid team 8. Momma says that Kurenai is an exemplar kunoichi so I don´t think she is trying to deceive us."

"I don´t care! I will crush whoever crosses my path"

Sakura sighted at Sasuke´s _manliness. _Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I say we look for an easy target and avoid the others." _"Specially the Kumo team."_

"Are you scared mutt?" Snickered the Uchiha. "I´ll beat everyone to pulp. They shall witness the power of the strongest clan!"

"Yeah yeah, get down of your high and mighty horse dude. You are not alone, Sakura and I are not ok with fighting everyone. We are not Uchiha ya know?" Kiba´s sarcasm was not appreciated by the raven haired boy, after all he was highlighting the power of his family.

Sakura nodded and tried to give more arguments in favour of Kiba´s. Sasuke scoffed before agreeing, at least that will keep them quiet for a bit.

* * *

1 hour later.

Team Bee was running through the forest. They were tracking a team of grass ninja that Hinata had spied on before. They followed them to a clearing but stayed hidden in the tree branches.

"Man, we are so lucky we are not famous. Ya hear those rain ninja? Man so lucky I don´t have a bloodline. Imagine having a doujutsu like the Uchiha kid, all is fun and joy till you get a bunch of greedy bastards after your ass. They knock you out ant take your eyes out."

"Yes man, maybe we should look for them. If that kid is half as good as he think he is they may end up beating its other crap. There we go and the prize we get." Said the other male ninja of the team while giggling.

"He he he, I marked them with my special chakra treads. They looked like strong people so better to have the located." The kunoichi explained.

Up in the trees Naruto, Hinata and Haku were debating about following them to the team after Sasuke or disabling them now.

"We don´t know if they are going after them, we can ambush them now and maybe trade information for safety." Suggested Hinata.

"But Hinata-san, they could try to fool us out of spite." Reasoned Haku.

"Well, we can always track them the old way. But first we need the scroll. Helping konoha is of our interest but not a priority. Well then, let's take them out!" Naruto grinned unsealing the Kubikiribocho.

Team Bee positioned themselves ready to pounce on their targets. Luckily for the Kumo ninja the people from the hidden grass were not used to attacks coming from above.

Naruto got the first enemy Genin inside the hole of his sword and pinned the Kunoichi to a tree with the half hole. Haku held the other boy from behind twisting his arm and putting a kunai against his neck.

"Relax, surrender your scroll and we will do you no harm." Said Hinata holding her arms in front of them in a calming way. The captives were stunned, no Genin should be able to sneak on their equals as they did. But they were not ordinary Genin.

"We surrender, I have the scroll in that bag" Said thw one Haku was holding.

"Oiko why did you tell them!? We can fight back!" "Yeah, listen to her you spineless coward!"

"Shut up you two, don´t you see that they got us? We were not prepared for this exam!" Shouted the first one. Meanwhile Naruto made a clone to open the bag and take the scroll, just in case there was a trap.

"Well, we surrender alright!"

"Ey guys, no hard feelings ok? Besides you can try and get a new set of scrolls. But back to the point, we will tie you now and put a kunai on top of that tree. Reach it and free yourselves, we will be long gone at that point." Naruto pointed to the tallest tree in the clearing. "If you point us in the direction of that rain team you were talking about, we will offer you supplies to last this 5 days with no struggle." Naruto unsealed some food, first aid kits and water canteens.

The defeated accepted the deal and pointed them to the rain ninja after Sasuke. Team Bee rushed in that direction.

* * *

Deep in the forest.

Sakura and Kiba were resting in a cave under a tree with an unconscious Sasuke besides them. They had encountered a weird ninja by the name of Orochimaru. First Kiba had been swallowed by a giant snake, he managed to escape using the Tunelling fang and went to their teammates just in time to watch the grass ninja take off her face to reveal the pale sanin. Kiba and Akamaru, despite hating the Uchiha brat, tried theyr best to help him, but the elder ninja did a quick work out of them just before giving a weird hickey to Sasuke.

"Kiba-kun, do you think that the traps will be enough?" Asked a worried Sakura.

"Sakura-chan… We are deep in trouble. I am spent and Akamaru as well. Sasuke is K.O. and you… are exhausted as well. Our best chance is to rest and keep hidden till the exam ends." Akamaru whimpered alerting Kiba. "Oh for Kami´s shake… perfect, we have company. Just be quiet and pray they don´t notice us."

Of course they were not lucky, the Sound team sorted all the traps and forced them to go out. Kiba was too exhausted and injured to fight so Sakura knew that it was all in her hands.

"Bring us the Uchiha and we will leave you alone. Well? Come on?" Said Dosu.

"NEVER! I will not allow you to lay your filthy hands in Sasuke-kun." Sakura rushed to them kunai in each hand.

"I´ll take care of this je je je." Zaku stretched his arms while getting in the girls path.

Sakura threw her weapons but the sound ninja turned them to her with his Decapitating airwaves. Sakura used a substitution jutsu with a log and repeated her charge. At the third try she let the kunai stab her legs and landed a well-placed punch in the spiky haired ninja. She was about to try to stab Dosu when Kin grabbed her by the hair and rested a kunai in her throat.

"Such a nice hair… Is obvious that you are nothing more than a shallow-minded girl playing ninja! A true kunoichi does not have time to care about her hair or to look pretty. We train and we fight." Kin spited on her.

"That dam bitch, Let me have some fun with her, no one punches me like that and gets away with it." Zaku looked at her with lustful eyes. Kin didn´t like Zaku´s way of getting payback, he was a despicable pervert but this was an enemy so it didn´t matter right? So she kept her gram on the pink haired.

Zaku was about to grope her when Sakura found her resolve and cut her hair freeing herself and staving her aggressor in the left foot before rolling out of their reach.

"Bitch! You´ll pay for this! I was just going to have some fun with you but now I´ll rape you with a fucking kunai!"

Kiba could only stare at his teammate when a green blur entered in the scene shouting Leaf whirlwind and kicking both Kin and Zaku off of Sakura.

"You will not do such a thing to this beautiful flower. I, the young green beast of Konoha, Rock Lee will protect her!"

"_Lee…" _Sakura retreated to where Kiba was getting ready to protect her team.

Lee blurred frontwards kicking Dosu before punching Zaku against a tree.

"You are fast but that is not enough! The four eyed ninja said that you can only do taijutsu right? Looser, a real ninja in the one who uses ninjutsu… LIKE THIS! DECAPITATING AIRWAVES!" Shouted Zaku sending his air based jutsu to Lee. The green clad ninja dodged but realised that if he was not careful the next round could end up hitting team 7.

Lee charged kneeling Zaku before sending Dosu flying with a powerful kick. _"Sorry Gai-sensei… but to protect my fellow Genin I must break your rules!" _Lee vanished from sight and appeared behind the mummy like ninja. "I´ll end this quickly! Front lotus!" Lee grabbed his opponent and both descended spiralling at high speed. "Decapitating airwaves!" Zaku released his jutsu on the floor cushioning the impact. Dosu rolled after the impact and punched Lee with his sound gauntlet. Zaku was about to end him when he found himself unable to move.

"Stop right now! Or this girl dies!" Said Kin with a strange voice. A new team had entered the clearing. Shikamaru, who´s shadow reached Zaku´s, and Choji holding Ino´s empty body.

Zaku chuckled and pointed to Kin with one of his hands. "You are mistaken if you think that we are all lovely-dovely like you, tree-hugers… you are deeply mistaken…" And released his jutsu on the sound kunoichi.

"Well, well… it looks like every harm the receiver of your jutsu suffers you also get" Dosu pointed to Ino, who´s mouth was slightly bleeding.

"Ino release your jutsu, battle formation 4. Let´s do this!" Said a serious Shikamaru.

"Ninja art: Partial expansion jutsu! Punch!" Choji´s arm grew giant size and punched Zaku out of his way. Dosu was about to use his soundwaves on choji when Shikamaru trapped him in his Ninja art: Shadow imitation jutsu, said ninja jumped backwards forcing the sound shinobi to do the same. The Nara released his jutsu just before his victim crashed into a tree. Dosu, slightly stunned by the impact, was greeted by a hail of kunai courtesy of Ino. He managed to dodge, slightly.

Choji was about to stomp him with a giant foot when Kin threw several explosive kunai breaking a tree making it fall atop of the Konoha ninja. Choji and Lee managed to divert the falling object by punching it, but just after that Dosu jumped and attacked the trunk changing its direction again.

"Partial expansion: Double fist!" Shouted Choji holding the tree with both hands for his friends to get to safety. Dosu punched the trunk again making his sound waves reach Choji. The chuby boy released his jutsu in pain and rolled to safety, dizzy from the sound jutsu. Kiba threw his last handful of shuriken forcing all the ninja to separate.

They were about to resume the fight when a very foul chakra emerged from behind Kiba. There stood Sasuke with a weird flame like markings spreading over his body.

"Sakura, how did this to you?" Asked in a sadistic way the Uchiha, just looking for an excuse to fight. _"What is this power? Is this what Orochimaru was talking about? YES, with this I can kill him!"_

"I did it! Scared scrawny lad?" Joked Zaku while Dosu was worried about their target having their leader´s cursed mark.

Sasuke appeared behind him and grabbed his hands putting a foot in his back. "You look very proud of this arms… I will show you how useless they are when I rip them both of your body. Je je je… JA JA JA JA!" Sasuke started laughting like a maniac until Sakura hugged him begging him to stop. Sasuke released an unconscious Zaku.

"We surrender! Here is our scroll, just let us go away!" Beged Dosu knowing that they were no match for all of them together. Sasuke grunted in agreement and the sound ninja flew Dosu carrying Zaku.

All of them were astonished by the power Sasuke just showed, and alarmed when he fell to his knees. Tenten and Neji just arrived and picked up Lee.

* * *

Sometime later.

Ino was fixing Sakura´s hair while Kiba told team 10 about the recent events, Sasuke was brooding in a corner.

"Let´s check if I had understand all of this crap right. Orochimaru, as in Orochimaru the traitor snake sanin. Probably the worst nukenin our village has ever had. That Orochimaru just appeared, kick your asses and give Sasuke that weird seal hickey assuring that Uchiha will come to him looking for power right? And then Sasuke went all dark and powerfull with those marks coming out of the seal in his neck right? And then he is out of energy siting right there… yes?" Kiba noded to each of Shikamaru´s sentences. "How troublesome. Hey Uchiha-san! You´ll better not use that weird power again and have your teacher have a good look at it. Seal are tricky as hell."

"And why should I do that?" Asked Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru took a small vial from Chouji´s pouch. "Do you know what these are? Soldier pills. Konoha produces the best soldier pills because the Akimichi and Inuzuka use them in some of their jutsu. Thanks to the Nara and the Senju these pills had been refined to the point of being more effective and less noxious. Nevertheless you only take one every 24 hours, two in extreme situations. If you take 3 you´ll get a huge power boost, 1 hour later your liver will stop working, your kidneys will double their size and in a couple of days you´ll die horribly. If you find some pills that are not from Konoha would you try them? Nop! Because you don´t know it´s side effects. In extreme situations you can gamble tacking one and one alone. With that troublesome mark the same. Until you have it examined and understand all of the effects it has, using it is suicidal." Explained the pineapple head. Sasuke just grunted.

They were about to have lunch when a yellow smoke bomb detonated in the middle of the clearing. Scattered away between coughs as 3 unknown ninja appeared.

"Hello our fellow Genin, how does my paralyzing smoke taste?" Joked a tall rain ninja dressed in a grey lab coat and a gasmask. His teammates, a kunoichi with similar clotting and a Mohawk and a bulky but shorter boy with the lab coat open and no shirt under it, he also had some menacing looking gauntlets. They snickered all together.

"WE are here for ´s eyes. You are about to start feeling sloppy and after the beating you took from those sound ninjas is in your best interest to not interfere with our task here. You know? Is not a good idea to disturb the doctor while operating…" Said the kunoichi, the bulky one just laughed like a maniac.

They were laughing while preparing the tools to do the eye extraction procedure to an unable to move raven haired boy. A puddle behind the shorter one froze and a human form slowly raised behind him, like a ghost rising from the underworld.

The rain Kunoichi was about to pass a scalpel to the taller male when a myriad of water tentacles grabbed her and dragged her body under the bushes.

"WHAT!" Shouted both boys.

"Please surrender…" Said Haku in an icy voice as cold vapour left his mouth. The shorter ninja found a kunai in his throat and a glacier cold hand in his forehead. From the bushes Hinata emerged dragging the female, which was enveloped in the tentacle like water constructs that grew from her hair. The leader of the rain team was about to use a new yellow smoke bomb when Naruto dropped behind him from a tree and took it from his hand nearly breaking his wrist, her other hand in his neck.

"Hi guys (Really big yawn) whatcha doing?" Hinata frowned. "What? Oh yeah, sorry H-chan. Surrender and give us your scroll and all that crap." This time her wife glared. "Eh… Yeah and promise to stop following the Uchiha boy… also… yes we will restrain you till the end of the exam or something like that."

A small needle appeared between he ninja under Naruto´s iron grip. "I seriously suggest you not to do anything hasty, we are not here to kill you, but we won't hesitate if you force us to." Hinata commented putting her hand in the back of the kunoichi´s head.

The Rain ninja threw the needle to his teammate striking him in the chest. The shorter rain ninja began having convulsions, Haku released him worried. Sudenly his body grew a bit and turned really really muscular, he started drolling and 4 vicious locking claws sprouted from his gauntlets as he roared to the sky: "KILL KILL KILL KILL!"

"Jejejeje Hizzu-kun is a master of the Ninja art: Berserk frenzy jutsu. That needle is the command that activates it, now all his senses are heightened and his mind is clouded, that means that he is going to shred to tiny bits every living thing that does not have certain chemicals on it until the command to release the jutsu is given. Jajajajaja you are dead." As the rain ninja spoke Hinata turned the kunoichi´s brain to mush with her Way of the waterfall: pressure impact!. The Berserk shinobi jumped to her even angrier seeing his partner in the floor gooey substance flowing form her ears, but Hinata was faster and jumped to Naruto´s side.

"Undo the jutsu or die." Hissed the tattooed Kunoichi.

"Never!" The rain ninja elbowed Naruto breaking free and jumping between his enraged friend´s legs as he threw himself to Naruto. A poof of smoke and Naruto deflected the assault with a big ass piece of metal.

"You got your chance to surrender… Now I must chop you down with the Kubikiribocho. Sorry, is the mission, nothing personal."

The humongous blade descended. The rain ninja snickered, there was no way for the kunoichi to pass through his teammate claws, and he was stronger for sure. Half second later the sword crashed aginst the floor raising a cloud of dust. His friend´s body fell to the ground splitting in two and soaking him in blood. The blade´s mark on the floor was larger than the blade itself, it seemed that the blade had somehow increased its reach.

"Monster! Take this! Ninja art: poison mist jut" He had no time to end his technique as the very same blade pierced through his chest ending his life painlessly. Naruto released her sword from the corpse and in a swift move sprayed the blood out of the blade, cleaning it.

"Well, so… What now huh?" Asked Naruto resting her blade in her shoulder. With her grinning friendly face no one could believe that the tattooed girl just killed two person as it was nothing.

"N-sama we should treat their injuries and offer them a hot meal and a chance to rest before we part ways." Suggested Haku checking the remains of their recent foes in search for a scroll. "Anyone need this?"

"Yeah. A weird ninja took ours. Is this ok we you team 10?" Asked Kiba. Shikamaru nodded and Haku tossed said item to the dog boy.

Naruto unsealed cookware and meat and started cocking it in her improvised BBQ while Hinata and Haku tended to the Konoha Genin. Sakura was eyeing with obvious fright the blond cook.

"Aren´t you afraid that we might try to take your scrolls Kumo-san?" Asked Shikamaru as team 10 seated in a trunk to use it as an improvised bench.

"Nah, you see these cool tattoos? They are seals and I seal everything I have in a certain way so no one can unseal it but me. Also you don't look like the backstabbing kind" She winked and Shikamaru and Choji blushed hard. Ino laughed her ass of.

While the 3 teams enjoyed the improvised yet delicious meal Sasuke keep coming in and out of his unconscious state. Hinata assured them that it was temporal and he would be all right in no time, but to have someone look at the weird seal in his neck.

Naruto was about to take out of the embers a new batch of meat, to Choji´s utter delaight, when Sakura finaly found herself able to speack. "You… You killed them… you cut a man in half like it was nothing and then you… you buried that… that horrible thing in the other´s… chest…"

"Yup, pretty awesome right? They weren´t expecting me to cut through their defences."

"You… think that it was COOL?! You just killed two men like it was nothing for Kami´s shake. SHOW SOME REMORSE! _**"Can they feel it?"**_ Can´t you see what you have done? WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE YOU ARE PROUD OF IT!?"

"Because we are. Sakura-san you need to understand that while we don't take pleasure in taking a live. Taking it to protect someone is a commendable act worthy of praise. Besides is not rare for shinobi to develop quirks or kinks to help them cope with the truths of this job. I pray for every life I take. N-chan just makes a game out of it so it does not hinder her until the end of the mission." The bluennete said. Team 10 + Kiba understood perfectly what she was saying. Their own teachers were prime example of it. Asuma Sarutobi enjoyed being a laid back person to the point of lazing around on purpose, and the cigarettes. Kakashi was chronically late to everything but missions and enjoyed reading porn no matter the situation.

"You are a monster! _**"Yes she is! YES SHE IS CHA!" **_You hear me? A MONSTER!" Sakura screeched and Naruto plus the Inuzuka partners winced in pain.

"Yes I am, thank you for reminding me that I am only a monster. That is perhaps the gentlest comparison that I have received in a long time… because _MONSTERS_ can cry at least…" Naruto let her hair cover her eyes.

"**How dares she! Break that pink annoyance for good!" **_"Calm down momma… we will be hearing worst soon enough… But we will keep our cool, we are better than them."_

* * *

Later, In the tower.

Anko was telling the Hokage about her encounter with Orochimaru and about him marking one of the Genin with his cursed mark when a team of AMBU arrived.

"Report Boar!" Commanded the old shinobi.

"We found no trace of the snake traitor, but we found something interesting while returning. The Kumo team not only helped team 10 and 7 saving the Sharingan from some greedy Rain ninja. They proved to be far stronger than a normal Genin team. They dispatched the rain team like it was nothing."

"Thank you Boar." Said a clearly amused Sarutobi.

The AMBU left the room while The Hokage and the Tokubetsu Jonin watched in the screens the teams that were arriving. The old man chucked.

"She is her mother with her father´s Physical features je je je. Please amuse this old man with the chaos that only your clan can bring… And forgive my foolishness." The Hokage looked happy but his eyes were pools of sadness. "Come Anko, lets enjoy ourselves observing the teams that already arrived… lets enjoy the calm before the storm… for the maelstrom brings the thunder, and with it the chaos. Brace yourself my girl, for great events will happened soon and not even Orochimaru is aware of the relevance of the gentle soul´s power. If the last whirlpool can forgive our sins then our enemies will soon be engulfed in the tides of the impossible."

Anko had no clue of what Old Sarutobi was speaking about. It would be a cold day in hell before the old monkey stopped his love for twisting words and encrypted messages.


	14. The preliminars part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is nothing more than a story to alter the canon. Also I will use Jutsu of my own creation or alter the name of real ones to fit my work.

**Author Note: **This story includes gore, lemons and adult content. Also it will negate parts of the canon, like the space bunny goddess mumbo-jumbo. Lemons will be announced so is easy to skip them in case you are not willing to read them.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking/ inner Sakura speaking"**

"_**Biju thinking/ inner Sakura thinking"**_

Jutsu.

* * *

The Preliminars

At the end of the 5 days only a small amount of the original teams were at the tower. Despite the odds Konoha rookie teams were there, even if team 7 arrived in the last second. After the time limit was reached the Hokage summoned all the participants to the arena in the middle of the tower.

"Congratulations young ones. Know that this exam is a substitute of the wars in the past and with luck for the wars to come. You have managed to survive in a hostile environment and accomplished your mission, which is not a small feat. Unfortunately you are too many for the third round of the exam, so now we will have to do a preliminary round of one vs one combats. The third part of the exam will be a tournament to show your abilities to potential customers. In a month you will fight in Konoha´s arena and depending on your performance you´ll be promoted. But first we will have an eliminatory round. We will start in 2 hours, relax yourself and be ready to fight for a spot in the final exam. Any questions?"

"Hokage-sama, in the last part of the exam, if we reach it, we need to win our fights or just show our talents?"

"A good question indeed Nara-san. Yes, you are right. There is a chance that you win the tournament and not get promoted as well as to lose and become Chunin." The old man chuckled. "But that is a worry for those who win their fight in the prelaminar round."

"_Looks like pineapple head is smart!" _Thought Temari, as well as some others.

"Excuse me! I forfeit, the forest took more than expected for me and I am in no shape to keep fighting." Said Kabuto.

"Sai of team 8 forfeits too. I have no ink and I am near chakra exhaustion." The pale boy said with a faint smile.

* * *

Girl's common bathroom

To make good use of the time they were given, the Konoha girls decided to make good use of the bathroom. They were soaking in the hot spring like pool when Hinata entered the room. The girls ended their chatter as soon as the door closed behind her. When Hinata came out of the dressing room, warped in nothing more than a towel, the Konoha girls felt a pinch of jealousy staring at her body.

"Sorry, I don´t want to intrude but these is the only bath I found. If you want to keep this a Konoha girl meeting I can leave."

"No no no, it´s okay. Come in, suit yourself." Splurted Ino. Hinata let the towel slide down her body and entered in the pool. She didn´t make it on purpose but it was sexy as hell. The girls blushed hard.

"H-san was it?" Hinata nodded. "Were are your teammates? They didn´t want to soak as well?" Asked Ino. Sakura paled at the idea of sharing the pool with the blonde ninja. In partly because she knew about her gender but also because she terrified her and being naked with her made her feel even more vulnerable.

"They already did it. We were one of the first teams to arrive. In fact I have come to speak to you. My kage wants to form an alliance with Konoha, so I believe that helping potential allies is the correct thing to do." Hinata crossed her arms slightly pumping her breasts. Then, changing her kind face expression for a really serious one she added. "Tell your teams to avoid the Suna red haired boy. That boy is not only powerful but a complete psychopath. We were spying on them in the forest when his team engaged a rain ninja team. The boy singled handily beat them to dust, and after taking their scroll he killed them, even if his teammates begged him to stop. Do not engage him in combat, there will be no chance of surrendering once the fight starts."

Hinata relaxed again and with a gentle voice asked: "Anyways, if we end up allied would you like to show me around Konoha´s shopping district?"

Ino, delighted at the perspective of a shopping spree, squealed and nodded with stars in her eyes. The other girls voiced their agreement while thinking about the ex Hyuga's advice about the Suna shinobi.

* * *

2 hours later. At the tower´s arena.

"I, Hayate Geko, will be the proctor of this stage of the exam. To win your fight you need to subdue your opponent or force him or her to surrender. While killing is allowed is not looked up to. Also I, and the other Jonin, can stop the matches if we see it fit." Hayate stopped to cough several times. When the bandana wearing a sick looking managed to breath properly again, he continued saying. "The matches will be selected randomly in that screen. Good (Cough cough!) luck!"

**First match Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado (exactly like in the canon)**

While the Genins were fighting Naruto approached Hatake to ask him about the cursed heal on Sasuke. Kakashi assured her that not only they were aware but that they were ready to place a containment seal on it.

"If only there was someone apart from Sasuke-san for me to study that seal… Do you know that a perk for being number 9 is that everything the previous host learned that was of interest for her she teaches me? I contain the most knowledgeable sealing expert sealed in me. Kind of funny isn´t it?"

"Well, there is another marked ninja here in Konoha… but is too personal for her to show it. Anyways know that Jiraya of the Sannin, our best seal master, was unable to remove the seal from her, but I could try to convince her to give you a chance."

"I will appreciate it. Just told her that it was an Uzumaki how taught the Yondaime and polished Jiraya´s abilities in the field."

"Kushina-san?"

Naruto nodded.

At that moment Sasuke ended His match with the Lion´s barrage. His teacher guided him to a prepared room in order to perform the sealing.

**Zaku Abumi vs Shino Aburame (exactly like canon)**

**Misumi Tsurugi vs Kankuro (exactly like canon)**

"Well that was an impressive jutsu. A pity we were not able to see more of his puppeteer show. I am really interested in it!" Pouted Naruto attracting the attention of her fellow Genin.

"I wonder if I can apply the same principles in my Medusa´s mane technique… it could be handful to use it without water. Bee-sensei, do we have information in the archives about the puppeteer´s jutsu? For what I understand the jutsu´s basics are not that hard to grasp, is the coordination and the making of the puppet which entrails it´s difficulty."

"H-chan that I don´t know. I am no fool, but being a bookworm is not cool. Yeah!" Raped the dark skinned Jonin.

"Wow! You actually made a good rhyme, I am most impressed Bee-sama." Snickered Haku while Bee clenched his heart as it bleed sadness.

* * *

Sealing room:

While Neji Hyuga was beating the living crap out of one members of the only grass team to reach preliminary round, Kakashi sighted after sealing the now unconscious Uchiha´s Cursed seal.

Kakashi knew that he was there, one is not recognized as an elite ninja just by his good looks. The snake has not made a move yet so he was almost sure that he was not about to attack for the moment. He sighted again.

"_Well I should confront him yes? But he can kill me. I know I am not ready to face a sannin, nor can I alert the Hokage and the other Jonin without him noticing. But on the other side if we fight everyone will notice. Well… Here goes nothing. Damm it, if only I could end the dam chapter just in case I die…"_

"What do you want Orochimaru? I know that you are here."

"My my, quite talented you are Hatake-kun. Ku ku ku. I wasss just observing young Sasuke-kun. He isss a truly skiled shinobi."

"I will not let you kidnap him for your twisted experiments traitor." Barked the cyclops.

"Do you believe yourself to be my rival Hatake Kakassshi?" Hissed an amused Orochimaru.

"I know that I am no match for you, but even if you are able to kill me I will for sure do all that it is in my power to kill you. You´ll probably win but that will not be an easy win for you. Besides all the tower will know that you are here."

"Yesss, truly insightful of you. Do not worry yourself, I am not here to kidnap him, for he is to come to me on his own. Ku ku ku ku." The pale man was about to leave when he turned again saying. "Such a pity that you are so loyal to Sarutobi-sensssei and the deceased Yondaime Hokage. I could use someone of your talent. But you are truly a dog in human shape. Ku ku ku."

**Sakura Haruno vs H Uzumaki**

Both girls reached the floor. While Sakura was fired up at the chance to kick the Kumo kunoichi´s ass and show her dear Sasuke, and everyone ells by the way, her real worth. She was also relieved about not having to face the tattooed partner of said kunoichi. Hinata was as calm as ever.

"Good luck Sakura-san. Let the best kunoichi win" Said the blue haired girl slightly bowing in respect.

"Yeah, whatever. I´m sorry but I have to win and show Sasuke my true worth so don´t waste your words on me because I will go with all I have to take you out"

"_**CHAAAAA! Let´s kick this bitch´s ass so hard that she won't sit down again!"**_

Sakura, cheered up by her inner self, charged intending to punch Hinata´s teeth out. But the blue haired girl skilfully dodged and tripled her. Sakura felt face first to the floor.

Angered she got up and started throwing punches like a pub brawler instead of like a proper ninja. Hinata continue dodge Sakura´s efforts to hurt her. When she got tired of the pathetic show the Konoha kunoichi was displaying, she slaped the pinkette.

Sakura backed off caressing her reddened cheek. Hinata then rushed kneed her in the stomach making her lose footing and while Sakura was falling, the Kumo kunoichi elbowed her back. Sakura rolled on the floor in pain.

"Sakura-san, take this seriously, that is not the proper fighting style for a kunoichi." Temari laughed like a madwoman hearing Hinata reprimand her rival.

Sakura was seeing red. "You think yourself so high and mighty? I´ll show you bitch!" Sakura used Clone jutsu and charged again, but for Hinata it was easy to distinguish between the original and the illusory clones. With a quick spear jab to her throat Hinata stopped her charge and, while the pink haired girl was coughing, with a chop to the back of her neck Sakura fell unconscious to the floor.

"Winer by knock out, H of Kumo!" Announced the proctor.

"Wow Kakashi! That was pathetic to a new level."

"Asuma count yourself lucky. I got the top kunoichi of the academy all right. But the truth is that outside book smarts she doesn´t have much. Just an oversized crush in a boy that, o joy is in the same team, and plays 0 attention to her. I was forced to pass this team for Kami´s sake! I tried to teach her Genjutsu, Medjutsu even proper Taijutsu, but she just does the bare minimum! She has potential all, true, but not in this team. Wana trade?"

"Well, Ino is a fangirl also, but she at least has her clan jutsu and good teamwork with the boys…"

"Oh yes, Teamwork! That´s it! I have barely train teach them in my time with them. Why you ask? Because apart from the scroll jutsu I have given to train on their own, which she did not, I spent every training hour working on their still nonexisting teamwork. Only Kiba is worthy of being a ninja." Grumbled the cyclops.

"So why did you enter the team in the exams Hatake-san? Asked Kurenai.

"Heh! (Kakashi snorted) I did not. The council did it. As I say before, only Kiba is a worthy ninja."

"You can mean that! Sasuke-kun is the best!" Blurted Ino, who have been eavesdropping.

"I mean it. Sasuke may be a strong Warrior, but he is no ninja. He cares not for the mission or for his teammates. All he cares and looks for is his own objectives. If he is a Genin is because I was forced to pass him" For Ino it looked like Kakashi´s severe and lonely eye was drilling through her skull.

"Kakashi, stop scaring my Genin please. She is worthy, even if she is a bit of a fangirl." Kakashi sighted, but leaved Asuma´s girl alone nonetheless.

**Ren Yuhi vs Toraku Toratsume**

Ren, a tall and skinny girl with a long chocolate mane in three symmetrical braids reaching her waist looked kind of fragile opposed to her humongous opponent. While Ren was like a willow´s branch, her opponent from the village hidden in the grass was like a tiger. Indeed his name included "tora" tiger, also the bulky boy was dressed in a tiger pelt and wore a wrestling like mask. Clearly he was a brute.

"Well little girl, want to know why they call me the tiger? Hum? Hum?"

Ren was afraid, but not of her opponent, that was clear. A quick glance to her sensei and Shino and a new face, full of confidence, was in place.

"Sorry, I hope I don´t mess this up." Said Ren quietly. After that she run as fast as she can to her opponent. Toraku tried to punch her, but the flimsy girl sliding between his legs took various senbon from her reddish brown kimono. She jumped while licking the senbon.

"Ninja art: liquid pain droll" Whispered the kunoichi before throwing the oversized needles. Toraku, strong and confident like he was, backhanded the incoming senbon receiving just a little scratches. Pain erupted from the shallow punctures in his arm.

"RAAAAAARGH! What is this! It burns! Dam bitch I´ll kill you. I´m gonna fucking take your spine off your body!" Toraku roared while taking a scroll out of his pelts. Unsealing a big animal bone he roared: Ninja art: marrow power consumption jutsu" After that the bulky boy bite a broke the bone becoming even bulkier and hairy.

"Like what you see? This is my family jutsu! We, eating the marrow of the bones increase our body´s power for a period of time jajajajaja. The stronger the opponent the stronger we become. Human bones work best, and after I finish with you I'll add yours to my collection." Grunting like an animal the massive ninja launched himself to Ren.

"Ninja art: messy messy sneeze!" Whispered the kunoichi. Once the charging shinobi was about to crush her, she sidestepped sneezing a cloud of yellow powder. The male, enraged and completely disoriented by the new poison in his system, began trashing across the arena.

"_Shit! Shit! SHIT! What the fuck is this? She drugged me? I can´t see properly!" _Despite his thoughts the ninja keep trashing around trying to pulverize the girl, pouncing whatever resembled a human figure in his confused senses.

Toraku was a brute. Yes, he was. But he was not stupid at all. So while he kept going around, he ate another bone secretly. It was a small and low powered one, but that was enough to clear his senses to at least distinguish forms.

Ren didn´t notice the subtle change in the movements of her opponent but she was able to react in time nonetheless when the tiger clan ninja attacked her. She skilfully dodged his first punches, but he managed to throw a strong right hook to her stomach as he tripled.

Ren backed down and coughed. Suddenly she gasped and put both of her hand in front of her mouth looking terrified. She started to convulse and had gagging reflexes. She looked up to the waiting area with worried eyes, looking for her sensei. Kurenai and Shino.

"HAYATE JUMP OUT OF THERE! Everyone get ready to leave the arena! AMBU open the windows! Hokage-sama be ready to leave the place if I ask you please!" Ordered Kurenai turning pale.

Ren keep convulsing, Toraku was about to punch her again when Ren puked an unbelievable amount of slimy, steamy and purple goo. Shooting it like if she was some kind of sprinkled, reaching several meters and covering his opponent completely.

Ren cried in desperation while the goo covered boy roared in pain. The purple goo started turning into a dense and dangerous looking purple steam.

"Everyone Out of the room now! That steam is poisonous!" Shouted Kurenai. Everyone leaved the arena except the combatants.

"Kurenai-sensei what was that? Why looked like Ren was more afraid of the poison that of her opponent?" Asked Shikamaru.

"For the same reason I suggested to all of that to avoid her, not for her protection but yours. Ren suffers a chakra mutation, you could say that she developed her own bloodline abilities. Her mother was injured by the Kyubi while pregnant. She was living in a small house in the outskirts, just were the demon appeared. She got traumatized by the event and tried to kill herself thinking that she was cursed, for that she drink a concoction of various poisons." Kurenai sighted before continuing her tale. "Even if the area was vacated because of the amount chakra remaining after the fight, she didn´t move because she thought herself doomed already. Long story short, because of the situation she is now immune to all know novice substances and also is able to reproduce those substances. All her body secretion are dangerous for that very reason. With my training she is now able to control the effect of her body secretions with her chakra. She was an outcast in the orphanage because everyone around her got sick all the time. I adopted her to help her control her powers."

"So she could be the start of a new clan?" Asked Kankuro, intrigued because he was also adept in the usage of poisons.

"We don´t know, she may be barren because of her condition."

"What is the effect of the poison she just… eh… puked?"

"That is my teammate´s most dangerous defense reaction. When she receives a strong hit or is damaged to some point, her body prepares that concoction and ejects it. Is a reflex reaction that she cannot control. Reason why she alerted us. That gooey substance is lethal. The very agent that evaporates it is highly corrosive. As a gas it paralyzes its victims for days, but if as a liquid it passes the epidermis it fries your nervous system and stops your heart and lungs. Basically you die irreversibly while suffering the most excruciating pain." Explained Shino adjusting his shades.

"Don´t worry children, Ren-chan will let us know when is safe to return. The windows are open to let the gas dissipate." Assured the old Hokage.

Later, when everyone entered, even if Kurenai advised them not to look at the body of Toraku. They did. They did look at the carcass of the boy whose face and chest was melted and blackened. The cleaners took the body away while everyone returned to their assigned places. Ren approached the Hokage and bowing deeply she asked to be disqualified of the exam. Everyone looked at Kurenai who took a pair of long gloves before hugging her adopted sister from behind.

Ino was walking to them to offer her support to the crying girl when Shino graved her by the arm.

"Don´t, you are not ready to be near her. With proper time and knowledge you can get adapted to her weaker body secretions and approach her. If you go now her stinging sweat will irritate your skin, and her tears will eat your flesh like acid. Look at Kurenai and learn, you can befriend her but not today." Said the bug user seriously.

"Bah, if I were that powerful I wouldn´t be crying like a pussy!" Said Kin, the sound kunoichi.

"Then you are a fool. Her powers may be useful in combat, but out of the battlefield you will be avoided like the plague." Anko snorted giving the dark hired girl some mean glances. She was just out of the infirmary. She also explained them that she was instructing Ren in antidotes and the refinement of venoms.

**Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi (exactly like canon)**

"Wow! Why to go lazy boy. WUUJUUU!" Howled the blonde jinchuriki. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**Temari vs TenTen (exactly like canon)**

"What a pity. She really is a weapon mistress like you N-sama"

"Yep, you´re right Haku. I think I can help her style with a few pointers." Naruto walked to the green clad Jounin while stretching.

"Hi there! You´re TenTen´s sensei right? Wanna pass some tips from a weapon mistress to another? Told her to learn the chakra flow jutsu." Gai took a moment to contemplate her words.

"Of course, I´ll give her your most youthful advice. Excuse me young spring blossom, but why help the ninja of another village?" Asked the intrigued man.

"For starters she is a true kunoichi and we, the few decent ninja females, must stick together. Also she just had a bad luck pairing, I believe her to be capable of more than what she just showed." Naruto turned and began walking to her team. Some steps later she turned her head and said. "If she improves she would also make an interest opponent for me to spar against." The green clad and his mini me were astonished by her attitude.

"What a youthful rival TenTen has founded! Through their interaction our most youthful flower will grow as her flames are fuelled with healthy rivalry!"

"YOSH Gai-sensei. I am most envious of TenTen-chan´s luck in finding this youthful rival! I too must challenge her and if she is not impressed with my prowess I will do 50 laps around the village on my hands!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei"

They hugged each other casting the sunshine genjutsu. No one was able to dispel the technique nor to protect themselves of the aggressive image engraved forever in their retinas.

"H-sama are your eyes ok? Such a shiny light… it hurt!" Haku rushed to his master full of worries. Hinata just shake her head rubbing her puffy eyes.

**N Uzumaki vs Ino Yamanaka**

Naruto jumped over the railing eager to start, the Yamanaka heiress jumped too, but she was a bit scared of the exotic blonde.

"Yo Yamanaka-chan, will I offend you if I use training weapons instead of real ones? I really don´t want to do irreparable damage to a beauty such as yourself!"

Ino, at first, was stunned. Then she started giggling until her giggles blossomed in a full belly laughter. "Fu fu fu fu… Je je je je… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Of course not! I may not be as impressive as the Suna kunoichi but I am a real kunoichi. Every and all advantages are to be used! All is fair in love and war! If you want to make it easier for me so be it. All I say is thank you"

Ino took her stance while spinning two kunai with grace and elegance till she had her arms in a boxer like position with both kunai in a reverse hold. Hayate signalled them to start and Naruto popped two wooden kodachi while running to the other blonde at high speed.

Ino was skilled. Skilled, flexible and full of grace. She knew it, but her opponent was faster and far stronger than her. Even so she managed to defence herself from the Kumo nin´s onslaught. Each swing parried or dodged, every kick blocked or avoided with her acrobatics. She had to thank Asuma for teaching her the defensive stances of his fighting style and help her add kicks to develop her own. But she was still being pressed, unable to retaliate.

Naruto jumped back unsealing a blunt kodachi before unleashing a fast and precise decapitation slash. Ino blocked it with her kunai, which flew off her hands in a deplorable state. Using the inertia she backfliped several times getting out of the swordswoman´s reach.

"Wow! You sure have some awesome moves there. You´re such a skilled beauty. Tell me, apart from that awesome taijutsu what else do you have?"

"Oh just wait and I´ll show you. By the way flattery won´t work on me. You are not bad looking by the way." Smirked Ino.

The Yamanaka heir pulled several custom made smoke bombs from her pouch before grinning at the other blonde mischievously. In the stands Shikamaru and Choji laughed a bit while Asuma sweatdroped.

"Kiba put something in your nose. Ino is about to start playing dirty." Snickered Shikamaru.

"What are those orbs in her hands?" Voiced Kurenai, but everyone was thinking basically the same. "Those are Ino´s custom made smoke bombs. She knows that her role is more of a support/info gathering/interrogator ninja than a combat ninja, so if she has to fight she play´s as dirty as she can. The smoke in those is mixed with drugs and flowers, they are not too harmful but they disorientate her opponents pretty well. I laughed at first because they smell great, after tripling in my own bag and… well I got my beard full of mud. She´ll never let me live through that je je je." Asuma scratched the back of his head in mock shame.

The first orb exploded and half of the arena was covered in a sweet aroma. Ino rushed through it jumping behind Naruto. As fast as she could, the platinum blonde kunoichi took another kunai and went for the "kill". But Naruto just sidestepped commenting on the fresh smell of her tool. Ino then backfliped again dropping a blue orb that exploded with a flash. Thinking that Naruto was blinded by it the Yamanaka started a frontal assault with a very nasty kick. But Naruto just blocked it and Ino retreated again to the safety of her smokes.

The fumes were about to dissipate when a green cloud invaded the arena. From the smoke Ino charged, but when Naruto tried to punch her, it ended up being a bunshin. Several kunai nearly got the girl with pigtails, but she reacted fast enough.

"ARGHHH! DAM YOU! Why are you reacting so fast to my attacks? The drugs in the smoke should have reduced your reaction time by now!" Complained Ino.

"Oh, don´t get angry beautiful. I just happened to have some natural resilience to drugs and poisons. I guess you also have it as you are inhaling the smoke."

"Grrrrrr! That´s not fair! I know that you are physically stronger than me, but at least let me drug you ok? I just want you dizzy and happy so I can have a chance at you!" Hinata, Haku and Bee started to laugh. Ino just used the right words to start Naruto´s teasing games.

"Oh my my. You want to drug me to have a chance at me? I guess then that that confidence you show is just as façade. You know? If you want me all you have to do is ask… May be take me on a date. Drugs are so cliché rape routine that is not even funny anymore!"

"WHAT!"

"You know that I am one of the last survivors of my clan? Wanna help me rebuild it? I mean, as you are so interested in having your way with me I would love to take the chance to rebuild my legacy…" Sighted Naruto doing a hell of a sexy eye drop.

"Wha! Bu but! I… you… what are you talking about! Shadap!" Sprouted a red and flustered Yamanaka. She took the last orb and tossed it at the feet of the Uzumaki. A loud bang and red smoke covered the area with the sickening sweet aroma of decaying roses. Ino jumped in the air launching a handful of shuriken making Naruto jump to her right. Then the elastic and classy kunoichi went through various feints and finally trapped the Kumo girl putting a blade in against her throat.

"Yield to me sexy. I got you now!" Said Ino in a sweet tune while smiling secure of her victory. Then a pair of hands hold her from behind griping her arms. The Naruto under her popped in a cloud of smoke as another pair of hands took hold of her waist and a last pair of her legs. When the smoke dissipated Ino found herself trapped by 3 exact copies of the blond kunoichi and a forth one walking to her.

"Such a well-toned body! And sexy wide hips! Please beautiful, bear my children!" Said Naruto out loud. Ino was creeped out and somehow managed to free one of her hands before staving the 3 clones holding her.

She was about to attack Naruto when the blonde just appeared behind her and whispered to her ear: "I am the clan head of the Uzumaki, alone I can repopulate my people. But with the help of strong a beautiful kunoichi like you I can have my clan numbers high in a short time… please have my babies!" Naruto squealed the last part so everyone could hear it.

Ino rolled out of her reach and took a kunai from the floor reassuming her boxer like stance.

"What… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING YOU CREEP! I mean we are both girls… and besides there is someone I really like… you know? Ino reddened thinking about the Uchiha heir.

"Mah mah, relax. I just suggested this because you said that you were planning to drug and take advantage of me. Besides, you see ninja do the impossible every day. Your friend with the shadow there, those with doujutsu, elemental manipulation, henge… what makes you think that I don´t have a way to have babies with you? Jejejeje" Naruto rubbed the back of her hair. "Wana try me? We have to ask for H-chan´s permission first… but if we do it for the clan then should be no problem." The Kumo girl said walking to her with a sexy swing of her hips making Ino even more nervous than she was before.

"INO-PIIIIIIIIIIG! DON´T LISTEN TO HER! THAT IS WHAT SHE DOES! SHE SHAMELESSLY FLIRTS TO DISTRACT YOU BEFORE SHE ATTACKS. THAT DISGUSTING HORNY BITCH DID THE SAME TO SASUKE-KUN!" Screeched the pink haired Kunoichi.

"Oh poo! Why to ruin the mod here Pinky. Do I bug you every time you go near Duck-butt? At least you could have waited until I felt her up you know?" Ino blushed hearing to the other blonde. "Well, I should get serious then."

Naruto´s smiling face turned into a mischievous grin as she started circling Ino like the predator she was. She crossed her fingers and two clones popped into existence. One with twin kodachi and the other one with a katana, both training weapons. Then the three Naruto´s started to run around her in erratic patterns. The one with the twin blades charged making her retreat. Ino somehow managed to avoid the swing from the one with the katana by mere millimetres.

"Lightning release: Sparkling web!" Shouted Naruto throwing several senbon with a spider web like pattern of chakra between them. Ino was fast and agile enough to avoid most of the attack, but her left leg touched the chakra tread and she felt to the ground unable to sustain herself.

"You are done, please surrender." Asked Naruto unsealing a wooden odachi. Ino took the chance to use her jutsu.

"Secret Technique: Mind body switch jutsu!"


	15. The preliminars part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is nothing more than a story to alter the canon. Also I will use Jutsu of my own creation or alter the name of real ones to fit my work.

**Author Note: **This story includes gore, lemons and adult content. Also it will negate parts of the canon, like the space bunny goddess mumbo-jumbo. Lemons will be announced so is easy to skip them in case you are not willing to read them.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking/ inner Sakura speaking"**

"_**Biju thinking/ inner Sakura thinking"**_

Jutsu.

The Preliminars part 2

"Secret Technique: Mind body switch jutsu!"

**Naruto´s mindscape**

Ino woke up in a dark forest of gigantic trees under a full moon. It surprised her albeit she knew that some people outside her clan were able to reach their mindscapes trough meditation and even reshape them.

"_Well I should be careful. Daddy said that people with reshaped mindscapes can put some resistance to our jutsu… There is light in that direction, the memories and control areas must be there."_

Ino arrived to the end of the forest and found herself in a meadow with several bonfires randomly distributed and a wooden house near a river. _"There! That must be the control area of this body!"_

Suddenly Naruto appeared next to her. But this Naruto had long ears and a bright yellow tail, same colour as her hair but with a golden glow to it. The newly arrived girl focused on her as the slits in her azure eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You shouldn´t be here. Leave, this place is dangerous." Said Naruto in a dangerous tone.

The Yamanaka remembered that it was dangerous to mind walk on people with split personalities and some other mental conditions. Ino was about to ask her how it was possible that she was there when her jutsu should have suppress her consciousness when a thunderous sound boomed from the mountain high tree forest.

"**TRESPASSER! BETRAYER! SCUM! I´LL DEVOUR YOUR FILTHY SOUL FOR THIS TRANSGRESSION! HOW DARE YOU CAME TO THIS SACRED PLACE! HAVE YOUR KIN LEARN NOTHING FROM THOSE HOE TRIED BEFORE YOU? YOU´RE DOOMED!" **A deep and murderous voice came from the forest as the trees began to move to let whoever that voice´s owner was.

"Shit! You better run!" The tailed girl grabbed her hand and started running through the meadow at high speeds, dragging the Yamanaka with her. "Don´t look back, focus on running! We must arrive to the house if you are to survive my mother!"

Ino did her best not to triple as the weird looking Naruto dragged her at unbelievable speed. She could hear the loud steps of their pursuer, but she dared not to look, not even when the bonfires started to explode near them. In a last sprint Naruto managed to enter both in the house closing the door behind them.

"Whaaaaaaa…(Naruto sighted). We did it." The jinchuriki turned to her uninvited guest. "You are lucky that I found you before Momma. She would have eat you alive. Ne? If you were to die in my mind would you die in the real world also?"

"Ye-yes." A loud and dark growl echoed shaking the house. "What the hell is that?!" Asked Ino taking cover behind the sofa.

"Jajajaja that is my Ka-san. She is upset because you forced your way to my mindscape. She hates genjutsu and mind-walkers. Tell me. Is there any reason why you didn´t release your jutsu yet? I mean, you know that my mind is dangerous for you."

"Eh… yeah. Dad told me that, even if they are few, some people's minds can be dangerous for us if we are not trained properly. I guess I was too scared to realize that I can break the jutsu." Ino said making the hand sing to stop her Secret Technique: Mind body switch jutsu but Naruto stopped her. "I´ll give you a little advice before you leave. Do not perform any mind jutsu in the Suna red head. That boy is bonkers, totally out of his mind. He will rather kill everyone around him instead of having a good meal. Totally bananas I assure you."

* * *

**Real world.**

In the real world only 20 seconds had passed from when Ino and Naruto went still to the moment where both were able to move again. Naruto sighted and stretched while walking to Ino, who´s legs was still paralyzed.

"Well, will you surrender now?" Ino nodded. "Don´t feel bad, you are pretty skilled. But like Tenten you had bad luck being paired with me." Naruto offered her a hand and helped her return to the upper floor while Hayate proclaimed Naruto the winner.

Both girls where praised by their teams and Asuma even went to Naruto to thank her for not going harder on his student. Naruto just said that it was ok, they were not at war so every lose should be just an opportunity to learn and improve one's skills.

**Kiba Inuzuka vs Haku Momochi**

"Just my luck. Come on Akamaru" Growled the frustrated Inuzuka jumping to the arena. Haku shunsined there keeping his calm demeanour.

"Hey Haku-san. I know that I stand no chance against you, but I have trained real hard since the last time we fought. I will surrender now, but care to spar against me? So I can see if I have truly improve."

"It will be my pleasure Kiba-san, Akamaru-kun. I accept your challenge, but please do not forfeit just in case we are forced to leave the arena before our spar. Come at me with all you got, I accept your challenge." Said Haku adjusting his battle kimono and takeing some senbon needles.

"So you forfeiting or not?" Asked Hayate.

"Proctor, Kiba-san and I battled each other some time ago so he doesn´t think that he has a chance against my. But I would like to fight him for the sake of proving that he has indeed improve in this time. So let as fight, no one has a 100% chance of winning."

"All right. You shall begin!"

Kiba activated his Secret Technique: Four legs jutsu acquiring a more feral appearance. "Come on Akamaru! Let's do this. Secret Technique: Human beast clone!" Akamaru then transformed in a copy of the feral Kiba and both ran to Haku claws ready.

"We´ll do our best! Brace yourself Haku-san!" Akamaru barked supporting Kiba´s words. Both started a combo of claw slashes and kicks in perfect coordination. Haku however was fast enough to dodge and block their attacks. Haku kicked Kiba, who dragged Akamaru with him falling to the floor.

"Tunnelling fang!" Both Inuzuka started rotating and tried to drill through the feminine looking boy. But he just rolled out of the way. "Ice release: one thousand needles" Whispered Haku and hundreds of ice senbon appeared around dog and owner. Kiba pushed Akamaru out of the way and skilfully dodged most of them and taking off his jacket deflected the rest.

"Never seen a move like that, pity that your jacket is now a strainer." Haku smiled to Kiba. Said boy get in a new stance and winking at Akamaru both jumped backwards as the original threw a smoke bomb.

"Take my new and original Jutsu! They say that we, The Inuzuka are stupid and that we don´t know how to be subtle. Secret Technique: Hidden tunnelling fang!" Both drilling tornados rushed out of the smoke dragging it and covering the arena as they tried to tear the Kumo ninja apart.

Haku skilfully dodged until he was unable to see the tornados trying to drill his flesh. "Ice release: Mirror shield" A lone ice mirror appeared in front of Haku and he used it to take cover jumping from side to side to avoid the ferocious onslaught. When the smoke dissipated both, Kiba and Akamaru were panting but still ready to fight.

Up in the railings Sakura commented that it was not than original. Kakashi smirked, Kiba was learning at last.

Kiba and Akamaru charged again throwing fast claw jabs and kicks. Haku was dodging them, but it seemed like it was almost too easy. Suddenly a new tornado came from under the floor that Haku was not able to dodge. The furious drill ripped through Haku´s flesh throwing him to the floor several meters from where he was. Surprisingly Haku started to get up despite of the nasty looking gashes in his back. But suddenly the emanating blood turned transparent and the boy shattered like glass.

"You knew it right? From the start yes? You knew it." Sighted Kiba, while the bunshin next to him dispelled. Akamaru stood by his side ready to continue fighting. Haku emerged slowly from the mirror.

"That was truly an unexpected strategy. I never suspected a thing, I was just lucky. I avoided your trap while laying mine. You however managed to break my Ice clone that has more or less all my physical abilities. Had been me, you would have landed a good hit at my back before I managed to escape using jutsu." Haku bowed a bit acknowledging Kiba´s efforts. "Let me see how much have you improved! Ice release: Demonic mirrors!"

Young Momochi´s eyes gleamed in recognition and for the first time in the fight he looked eager to fight instead of calm and collected. A dome of ice mirrors formed around both ninjas and dog. Haku stepped inside a mirror ready to unleash his senbon barrages.

"Tell me Kiba, have you find a way around my jutsu?" Chuckled Haku.

In the upper floor everyone felt the change in the atmosphere. The real fight was about to start.

"Those Kumo ninja are frightening. Obviously we don't know the skills of the first two, but Momochi-san is toying with Kiba. According to my research Kiba, while brash and not very deceptive, is not a pushover. Besides that is a real bloodline not one developed by the use of secret jutsu." Observed Shino.

"Kakashi, what is the story with those two? They seem pretty intense about this fight. Also I expected the Inuzuka to be shouting and charging like a rage blinded beast." Asked Asuma.

"In our first C ranked mission Haku was there as an enemy ninja. Instead of killing my Genin Zabuza Momochi´s apprentice was knocking them out using senbon while moving inside that dome. H-san of Kumo saved them, but not before Sasuke´s betrayal to his comrade. I will not say more, just know that for Inuzuka betrayal from a pack member is really hard to cope with. I am disbanding this team as soon as the exams are over. I know that the council will make it impossible for me to get rid of the Uchiha, so I will try to do all I can for Kiba to end in a team that will help him heal." Sakura was about to replay when Kakashi rested his angry lone eye on her. "Sakura if you dare to open that mouth of yours pry the rest of the Jonin are able to hold me. Because I swear that you will eat your teeth."

It was rare to see the lay back Jonin angry, that was something all of the Konoha ninja knew. The very same reason why they were now weary of the cyclops. _"What happened in that mission?" _Was everyone's thought.

"Kakashi-san… if you are willing I am ok with trading Kiba for Sai. The young artist is kind of weird, but more advanced than the rest of the team, so he will be little work for you. Besides I think that Ren and Shino will help heal Kiba, my team is very accepting and sensible to each ones needs." Offered Kurenai, full of concern for the young dog tamer.

"Thank you Kurenai-san."

Back in the arena

"Haku-san, prepare yourself because here comes my new jutsu!" Kiba bite his thumb and started doing hand seals. "Ninja art: summoning jutsu! Help me Pakun!" A poof of smoke later a small dog appeared saying hello. "Here we go Pakun, Akamaru! Secret jutsu: accelerated piercing fang!" Both Kiba and Akamaru in dog form started doing the Tunnelling fang jutsu bouncing in the ice mirrors while Pakun barked directions. Each time both twisters pass near each other the smaller one increased its speed and rotation rate. Finally Pakun barked and, as Kiba undid his technique and grabbed the talking ninken, the Akamaru twister darted to one of the mirrors piercing it to the point of passing through it. Kiba jumped out of the dome following his faithful companion.

"Heh. We did it. I can´t believe it! We fucking did it Akamaru! Yeah yeah YEAH! Take that Broader, we did what the Sharingan could not!" Both Inuzuka started howling like wild wolves. At last their confidence restored and justly proud of their feat. Pakun banished in a poof of smoke, chuckling.

"Kiba-san, we are not done yet. You have yet to defeat me." Said Haku coming out of a mirror as he let the rest crumble.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I Forfeit. I have won something more important that this stupid match! Thank you by the way for letting me perform our new jutsu, whit this I will earn honour and respect in my clan as well as a boost to our skills!" Kiba just walked to the stairs not caring for the tournament any more, Akamaru hot on his heels.

* * *

**Gaara vs Rock Lee (Practically canon like)**

Everyone in the stands was looking astonished at Rock Lee´s performance. Especially when they headed about his condition from his sensei´s mouth. The sand siblings where even afraid because no one had been able to touch Gaara before this kid. Then, at his sensei´s request, Lee took out his weights leaving two craters were they landed.

"Wow! What a crazy guy! I think that he can survive my boot camp! Hell I wana train with him! Ne Bee-sensei can we train with him while in Konoha?"

"I don´t know sistta; ask his teacher and insist-a!" Answered the dark skinned jinchuriki.

"LEE! LET YOUR YOUTH EXPLODE!"

"Gai! Please tell me that this is not what I think it is! Please tell me that you didn´t teach that boy the inner gates."

"Yes Kakashi, I did. Lee is the sole Genin with the talent required to perform my most youthful jutsu. Of course I teach the gates to Lee. It is his only option!" Gai said full of pride for his pupil.

As Kakashi explained the inner gates to the rest of the Genin Naruto was looking hungrily at the green clad ninja in the floor level. Each movement, his reflexes and his inhuman speed. _"Such a worthy opponent! Momma I want to fight him to our hearts content. He is not only strong physically, to overcome his problem… such an unyielding spirit… I need to make a rival out of him."_

"_**Yes daughter. He is indeed a worthy human. But I fear that he is not ready to face Shukaku and his brat, not yet. You might have to intervene to save his life. My brother tends to drive his vessels crazy."**_

"_Then, by my tail that this boy will survive!"_

The fight downstairs was fast and frightening. Lee was able to push Gaara, but his defences where strong. Naruto´s eye´s slits narrowed and relaxed constantly to track and follow their movements as a mad grin spread through her face. Hinata and Haku were also smirking. The bushy brow ninja used the Reverse Lotus, as impressive as the technique was, he was not able to defeat his opponent because he somehow cushioned his fall.

Poor Lee was unable to move after his amazing technique, but not Gaara. The insomnia boy send his sand to crush the shinobi who had managed to harm him. Hayate was about to end the match but the sand move quicker than his voice and grasped Lee´s hand and foot. Gai jumped to stop it when a "Clang" metallic sound echoed through the tower. And the sand felt as the chakra flow in it stopped. Lee was safe, but regardless, Gai picked him up bridal style looking warily at the Suna ninja at the other side of the humongous sword.

"SOOOOOORRRRY!" Shouted Naruto jumping to the floor level. "I was oiling my sword when it slipped from my fingers! I am really sorry! Both of you alright?" Continued the blonde scratching the backside of her neck. "Well the match was finished yep? So no worries? I am truly sorry, I hope I didn´t break the rules or anything like that! Oh man am I clumsy aren't I?"

Naruto pulled the Kubikiribocho out of the ground as the sand went back to Gaara, who had murder written in his eyes. The sword poofed back to the seal in her tattoos. "Hayate-san, I´m not disqualified right? I was an accident I swear. Don´t be mad at me please! Pretty please!" Pouted Naruto using her strongest Puppy eyes jutsu. Hayate didn´t know what to do, but when she looked up to the Hokage, the old man nodded gesturing him to allow that intervention.

"Why? Why help him? Why deny me the chance to prove my existence? He lose, so he must die! His blood was a meal for my mother, and yet you denied me. WHY?"

"Oh calm down Suna-suna-one! I told you already, my sword slipped through my fingers because it was oily. I am relieved that it felt in the middle of the arena, burying itself in the ground instead of in someone's body" Naruto said while sweat dropping anime style. "Besides, if I were to stop you from killing him, it would be because he is a worthy shinobi with a lot of potential. And I would like to challenge him to a spar when he is rested and healed. Besides what is all that crap about proving your existence by killing? One´s existence can only be recognized by others, if you kill them there is no proving that you exist right." Naruto´s voice was happy and relaxed despite the situation, the sae tune that one will use to tell a joke.

"_Calm down mother, I will feed you. Yes yes, I will feed you tasty blood. First this blonde nuisance and then we will look for the one who hurt us. Yes I will feed you both." _As Gaara was speaking with her mother his face was turning more and more grotesque. Up in the railings his siblings where terrified while Baki, his Jonin sensei, was nervous because of the invasion plan.

"Yes, yes mother. I´ll feed you. I´ll feed you now" Gaara whispered. "I´LL FEED YOU MOTHER! UZUMAKI! MOTHER WANT´S YOUR BLOOOOOOOD" Shouted the red head unleashing an enormous amount of killing intent.

"WELL I WANT TO BE FILTHY RICH YOU KNOW? BUT SOMETIMES WE DON´T GET WHAT WE WANT SO DEAL WITH IT!" Shouted back kunoichi apparently unaware of the killing intent directed to her. Gaara glared at her, and then he stopped, somehow scared. Even if it was just for a moment, he swore that the slited eyes of the Uzumaki had turned blood red. For an instant Gaara had felt fear. As if he, Sabaku no Gaara, the monster of Sunagakure, was in the presence of a far more dangerous predator. Everyone went silent, most of them unaware of what just happened.

"_Did Gaara somehow show enough restraint not to kill that blonde?" _Thought Baki. Kankuro and Temari were relieved that Gaara had refrained of unleashing his bloodlust and homicidal tendencies.

"You know Suna-suna-one, you are also pretty strong… Why don´t we meet someday and have some noodles together? I will love to know you better and may be spar a bit. Hey! Super Bushy brow sensei! Can you tell Bushy brow over there to meet me for some ramen when he is ok? But tell him that this is not a date. Ummmm… More like rivals getting to know each other!" Naruto chirped happily. Gai nodded dunfoled as he was.

**Dosu vs Choji Akimichi (Exactly like canon)**

After the match the old Sarutobi Hokage addressed all the winers to announce that in a month they will have a tournament with important spectators from all over the continent. In said tournament they were to fight each other under the same rules that in the last fights. But the objective was to show off their skills to earn their promotion.

The fights will be

H Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga

Gaara vs Sasuke Uchiha

Shino Aburame vs Kankuro

Shikamaru Nara vs Temari

N Uzumaki vs Haku Momochi vs Dosu


	16. Training for greatness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is nothing more than a story to alter the canon. Also I will use Jutsu of my own creation or alter the name of real ones to fit my work.

**Author Note: **This story includes gore, lemons and adult content. Also it will negate parts of the canon, like the space bunny goddess mumbo-jumbo. Lemons will be announced so is easy to skip them in case you are not willing to read them.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking/ inner Sakura speaking"**

"_**Biju thinking/ inner Sakura thinking"**_

Jutsu.

**Training for greatness**

* * *

Sarutobi clan compound.

The Kumo ninja were laying in the sofas of the main house living room waiting for their host to arrive. Konohamaru was asking about the exams to a very amused Naruto while Hinata and Haku were reading a book about med-ninjutsu. Bee was snoring like a bear.

"Tell me children, what is your plan for this month? I wish to help" Said old man Sarutobi entering in the room. His grandfatherly manners in display.

"Well, we will train for sure. Yo, Konohamaru, Do you want to train with us? I mean, while we train I can have a clone helping you train. Also is good to see stronger ninja training to get tips and ideas for your own style! Man I bet you can get Gramps scrolls for his taijutsu and bojutsu!"

"Can I? Can I train with N-chan and her team Jiji? Please?!" Begged Konohamaru. Hiruzen nodded with a smile and only requested of him to not disturb their work… too much.

"I also want to meet the Yamanaka clan head… Momma gave Ino quite the scare and I want to fix that… also run damage control. I want to assure them that they are not in danger, but that includes telling them some secrets."

"It would be great to convince Ino-san that we are good people. I memory serves me well she was quite popular. She can reintroduce us to the social life of the village as friends not just allies." Commented Hinata while brushing her hair.

"Well… I can arrange that. But before the meeting we will discuss what you can and cannot tell. Also I will be there. Is that Ok with you?" The Uzumaki couple nodded to the old man. "There is also a man interested in training you Naruto-chan, will you agree to meet him?"

"The old Toad?" Naruto nearly growled.

"Yes…"

Naruto puffed holding his facial expression. "Ok… I agree. But tell the old Toad that until he is to prove himself worthy to me. I know well why he wasn´t there, but he could at least visited me once every so often." Hinata elbowed Naruto and she grumbled a bit before adding. "I´ll be civilized and try to accept him, but tell him not to expect me to be full of joy and all that stuff."

* * *

Hyuga compound (3 days latter)

Hanabi Hyuga entered the clan head office and kneel down respectfully near the door. His father raised his hand to stop his advisors conversation to attend to his heir.

"Yes Hanabi?"

Hanabi then got up and neared to his father desk. "Father, I have been invited to some private training in the Sarutobi compound by Sarutobi Konohamaru. I know that the Kumo ninja are there, but Konohamaru told me that it will be the Hokage Himself the one training us. I wish for your permission to attend."

"Preposterous! Have you lost your mind child? Don´t you remember what that Kumo scum try to did to your own deceased sister?" Said one of the advisors.

"You don´t need training from outsiders! You are the rising gem of the Hyuga, who better that your own clan to polish you into perfection?" Said other.

"I don´t remember asking any of you." Hissed the little heiress before any of the advisors could continue with their rant of stupid arguments. Her glare piercing each of the men around Hiashi.

"Give me a good reason to allow this. You are my heiress, so give me arguments not glares." Commanded the clan head crossing his arms awaiting.

"As you wish father. I think that I should assist because it would speak ill of the clan if we refuse such an offering from the Hokage no less. Also, even if there is no other fighting style as refined as our own, as heir to the clan, is important that I have knowledge and experience in all areas. Last but not least, I think that this will also show our clan´s strength. We don´t cower up in front of those who want to harm us, besides I'll be under the Hokage´s direct supervision." Hanabi glared again. "If the Hokage can´t guarantee my safety then no one can." _"Take that you idiots. Kami knows how much I hate this games of yours, but not even all your bull can compete with my hand. I win bastards, and this is nothing but the start of my wining spree!"_

"I allow you to go. You have done it well daughter. I approve of you associating with young Konohamaru-san. If small, the Sarutobi is a powerful and respected clan. You befriending him will strengthen our clan´s position in the village.

* * *

Hokage office (same time)

Jiraya, the Toad Sanin, one of the most powerful ninja alieve was sitting in the window behind his former sensei. Both aware of each other but yet silent.

"You´ve taken your merry time to come back, specially knowing that we found him at last Jiraya. For once I was hoping that you wouldn´t waste your time perving instead of rushing to where you are needed."

The withe haired man sighed in defeat. "For once I have a good reason to be late. I have discovered a plot against the village… a full war on us kinda plot." Jiraya handed the Hokage a small notebook with all the intelligence he gattered. "Tell me sensei, where is he? How is he? I beg you! Let me train him, let me compensate him for my mistakes…"

"He he he. No no, Jiraya I can´t do that. You see is not my choice anymore. He is now a he-she, married strong and proud Kumo ninja…"

After a long and painful explanation Jiraya was devastated. The old ruler of the leaves decided to cheer him up a bit and added: "You know Jiraya, she doesn´t resent us as much as we deserve. And you still have a chance to make amends and train her. But remember that she is as loyal and fierce as her mother and that loyalty is not to Konoha." Sarutobi started to smoke while looking to the stone faces of the previous Hokage. "The Raikage wants to ally himself with us. Young Uzumaki will be our ally and friend in no time, I just hope that our village does not make her leave again. She is in my compound now, visit when you want, just don´t try to impose yourself."

The Hokage said no more. The actual lack of words said more about how serious the situation was than all the explanations and warnings the old man could have given to his former apprentice.

* * *

Konoha streets (Next day)

"Are you nervous Hyuga-san?"

"Kono-kun, When we are alone I told you to call me by my name. I get enough Hyuga-san/sama at home and with the grownups everywhere. If you are my friend please treat me like I am my own person. And of course I am nervous, I can't wait to meet Moon-chan…" Hanabi trembled a little and Konohamaru grabbed her shoulder offering her a reassuring smile. She nodded in thanks to his support and both continued their way to the Sarutobi compound.

Entering the training area of the monkey loving compound they found the old Hokage smoking while observing his guest training. The spar in which both Uzumaki were engaging was more a deadly dance that an actual fight.

Naruto, blond expressive and constantly changing between her different training blades was spinning and charging around Hinata. The last one, serene and regal, was standing in the small lake, avoiding or deflecting each swing with unnatural grace. It was as frightening as it was mesmerizing.

Noticing the newly arrived kids Naruto stopped her motion and resealed her tools while gesturing to Hinata. Hinata´s blue eyes opened in shock as she saw her dear sister entering the training place.

Hanabi stood frozen in place as the weird looking teen approached her. Yes, she had a resemblance to her sister and to her mother in her young years, but the eyes were wrong! Also that weird dance was so different form the Juken… was it really her sister?

Hinata was aware of the hesitation in her sister's eyes, so she did what she knew that would dissipate her sister´s doubts. She sang. She sang the same lullaby she had sang for her when she was nothing but a baby.

_Rise sun. Shine and have fun_

_Your sister awaits you shy and calm_

_And when tonight you turn in to sleep_

_Safe and Warm, You I will keep._

_Dear sister you shall shine_

_I am the Moon, dear sister of main._

Hinata opened her arms to embrace the crying Hanabi that jumped to her seeking her warmth embrace. "Shhhhh my dear, let's go inside were we are safe from unwanted eyes."

As soon as everyone was inside Hinata dropped her perfect henge. Hanabi gasped at the sight of the slightly lavender tinted Byakugan only known to her sister. Hinata just tightened her embrace around little Hanabi now that they were safe from spies.

"Hinataaaaaaaa, Sob sob, Hinata-Onesama… I-I…" Hanabi was incapable of restrain herself anymore and started to cry her heart out. After several minutes of what could easily be the most touching moment young (and sobbing) Konohamaru had ever witnessed, both girls managed to recompose their selves. Then both Uzumaki girls told the Hyuga and Sarutobi heirs their story with not holding anything back.

After the not so happy tale Hanabi turned to Naruto and with the most awkward expression on her face she said tilting her head a bit:

"So, I guess you are also my sister now Naruto-san?"

Naruto sighed and dropped her Henge. "Can you accept me being like I am?" Hanabi nodded. Naruto froze for a moment and then joined the hug the other girls where tangled in. "Call my Onechan or Naruto-chan. I don´t want formal stuff coming from the little family I have." Said Naruto full of joy.

"Yo! Hey Kiddos wanna train with us during this month? I mean, we can lend you a hand in your personal trainings and maybe you can help ma team polishing their style! What you say!?" Asked Bee cleaning his so called manly tears of utter happiness. Both heirs nodded excited about training with the Kumo team.

"Sister! Put the henge back on! There is a weird looking man near the door!" As soon as Hanabi said this someone knock-knocked. Konohamaru, once all the henges were on place, opened the door to reveal a tall man with broad shoulders and white hair.

"Ah! Young Konohamaru I guess! Is your gramps here? Tell him that I am here."

"Who are you… Weirdo…" Jiraya winced hearing what the young Sarutobi thought of him.

"You… you don´t recognize me?" Konohamaru said no with his head. "Well…"

Jiraya jumped back and started a weird dance while saying: "I am the one that is feared between men but loved by women. The mighty ninja trained by Hiruzen Sarutobi himself. The most loyal of the Sannin. The white haired toad tamer of mount Myoboku. JIRAYA THE GALANT!"

Everyone, sandaime included, sweatdroped. Everyone except Bee who was clapping and praising his performance.

"So the so called super pervert finally makes his apparition." Naruto sighed in resignation.

"Naruto? Naruto is that you? I…" Jiraya began. But he shut his mouth when the blue eyed girl pierced him with her gaze.

Naruto released her Henge again and with sadness in her eyes she addressed the legendary ninja. "I know, I know. Sandaime-Jiji told me everything. Look I forgive you for not being there, you made some mistakes, I made some mistakes and… Well what I want to say is that everyone can screw things up ok." Hinata grabbed her arm to offer support to her special person. "Jiraya, I know that you have being searching for me nonstop since I leaved the village. I can´t say that I… Argh this is hard for me ok. I have so little family to be picky so what about we start anew? I know that you are my godfather so… Hi am Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya."

It was awkward for both of them but after a few moments they hugged each other, ready for a fresh start, ready to be the family they should have been.

Jiraya offered to help them train and to teach Naruto how to summon toads and her father signature jutsu. Later that day Naruto signed the Toad contract and a clone of her helped Konohamaru learning the basics of his grandfather's Bo-staff style while a clone of Hinata helped Hanabi with her training.

Hanabi was mesmerized with her sister grace and power. When Konohamaru and she were resting they watched the Genins train.

* * *

Next day (outside of Konoha)

"Well Naruto, this are the seals for the summoning jutsu. Try! I bet your first will be a tadpole. Je je je." Said Jiraya taking a spyglass from his pouch.

"Hey Ero-sensei, while I don´t mind you perving on girls… If you ever spy on my Hinata you are dead. Mmmmm, how much chakra do I use for this?"

"Just try, I will tell you if you need more or less after your attempt. And don´t call me that. I am the mighty Gama-senin!" Said Jiraya making a ridiculous pose.

"That´s it. You are Ero-senin from now on. And call me N-chan. The less people who knows about me the better. Ninja art: Summoning Jutsu!" To Jiraya´s surprise a small orange toad appeared after a small smoke cloud.

"Hiya pretty lady! Hey old fart why did you summon me?"

"N-chan this is Gamakichi. Gamakichi, the new summoner." _"She was able to summon a toad in her first try. That is some raw talent she had… and chakra to spare!" _Thought the sage. "N-chan you need to use more chakra to summon the boss toad. Once you strike a deal with him, you´ll be able to decide which toad you summon and guess how much chakra they need. I suggest you use the red chakra for this."

"No need Ero-senin I have enough chackra to put the Hokage to same." Said Naruto making the peace sing with both hands.

"You summoning pops? He is kind of grumpy till he gets to know new people better. Mind if I stay?" Asked the small toad.

"**Kit use far more chakra or use mine all right?" **_"Yup, on it!"_

Naruto did the hand seals again pushing a good chunk of all her chakra. "Summoning jutsu!" And the world was enveloped in smoke.

When the smoke finally cleared Naruto realized that she was far higer than before, so, a little nervous, she looked down to find herself atop of a red Toad as big as a house. **"I remember this one Naruto, don´t take him lightly."**

"**JIRAYA where am I. Why have you summoned me you old pervert?"** The enormous toad´s echoed through the training ground.

"Excuse me sir, but it was I how did the summoning. I just signed the toad contract and Jiraya-pervert told me to try and summon you so you accept me."

"**You? A skinny, whiny tadpole summoning me? Bwajajajajaja. That is a good one. Tell me where the pervert is!"**

"But pops! It is true. The pretty lady did summon you." **"Gamakichi? What are you doing here?" **"The new summoner summoned me and I asked to hang out for a bit. She is really nice I told ya!"

Gamabunta closed his eyes in annoyance, if he had been a human he would be pitching his nose. After humming, grumbling and tsk-ing a bit he addressed Naruto again.

"**So, you are indeed the new summoner right?** **Tell me the truth, how did you manage to summon me. If I find you worthy, then I´ll let you be my henchmen. Otherwise you´ll have to prove your worth to me."**

Naruto gulped and watched for any sing of people nearby. "Well I am not supposed to say this out loud because is a secret, but if we are to work together I guess I should trust you. I managed to summon you because I have tons of chakra sue to being both an Uzumaki and a Jinchuriki to the Kyubi." _**"So this is their tadpole…" **_

"**Tell me then why should I let you become part of the toad clan? What do you expect from us?" **Gamabunta narrowed his eyes.

"Well I really don´t know about what can I offer to the toads nor I know of a real reason for you to accept me. I guess I summoned you because the Ero-senin told me that I should… Anyway if you accept me I expect you to aide me and I guess that I should help you in return yes? I really don´t know how the whole summoning thingy works." Naruto answered while rubbing the back of her neck.

"**So you understand that we are not servants but allies and that you will be my minion in this realm right? If allowed to summon us you will be our proxy in the human world. You will be to treat us with respect and never as animals or shields, also you will be required to help us and bring honour and fame to us."**

"Well I would never use a friend nor an ally as a shield. But it seems like reasonable terms. I don´t understand why someone would treat summons like animals… But I don´t understand human nature well enough either…"

"**That´s it? Not gonna try to convince me? No reference to your father?"**

"And why should I? Is me who is trying to prove her worth not him! Besides better be truthful if I want to gain your trust yes?" Said Naruto as it was the most obvious thing in the word.

"**You are right… very well. You are loyal and sincere, therefore I accept you in the toad clan… Now we just need to drink sake together to close the deal" **"Well… will have a problem there you know. I am a minor, I can´t buy or drink alcohol. If you can´t wait I´ll have Sake for you when I am back to Kumogakure… but right now? No, not, uh-uh, nain, no way." Naruto started to move her hands in negation desperate to postpone the whole sake thing.

Gamabunta grumbled, and exhaled a thick cloud of smoke before agreeing to postpone the whole sake affair. **"Gamakichi we are going home… Very well Naruto Uzumaki, I accept you as my underling, from now on call me boss. Jump, I will tongue lift you to the floor before returning home."**

"Thanks boss, also call me N-chan not my full name. Gamakichi wanna hang out latter?"

"SURE"

* * *

Next day Sarutobi compound training grounds.

Konohamaru and Hanabi were training with the clones of Naruto and Hinata while the originals were doing their own training. After several attempts at the tree climbing exercise the clones poofed as the real Kumo shinobi gathered with them. Bee and Haku came too.

"Yo kiddos, time to rest for a bit." Said Bee sitting against the tree. "Tell my little fellas, what do you know about ninja bloodlines?"

"They are different traits related to chakra that are present in the genetics of a group of people. They origins are in chakra mutations and are hereditary, normally most of them can only be used by their owners, but there are exceptions like the Byakugan."

"Very well missy, H-chan looks like your sista is as clever as you. Well what differences are between the bloodlines?" Seeing that both kids where kind of lost Bee whistled a happy tune and asked Hinata to explain the different types of bloodlines to the Konoha ninja to be.

"There are three main types of bloodlines and some exceptions. Chakra based ones" Said Hinata raising a finger." Body types and the false bloodlines." Ended raising another two fingers.

"The first ones are mutations of the chakra produced by the body not the body itself, but that does not mean that they can´t affect the body. N-chan and Haku-san are the perfect example. The Uzumaki have an extremely dense and powerful chakra that grants them some boons. The most common ones are they vitality and longevity, but they can develop other traits like the chakra chains." Hinata paused a bit looking at the grinning blonde.

"Nevertheless the most common chakra bloodlines are the elemental ones. Like Haku-san´s Ice release. Know that it is possible to use elemental combinations without a bloodline, but is extremely difficult. All chakra mutations can be mixed with no problem with the other types and even between them, therefore there are advanced bloodlines. But they are exceptionally uncommon."

"Jiji once told me that if a parent has a bloodline, even if the other does not, their children will have the bloodline." Added Konohamaru.

"You are not wrong Kono-kun, but you are not right either. That only applies to the false and the chakra based ones." Chirped Naruto.

"As N-chan was saying, Body types are different in that aspect. Those bloodlines affect the body and can´t be mixed, because they cancel each other, sometimes they even cancel the other types too." Hinata looked at Hanabi. "Doujutsu are part of this group but they are special. Eye mutations such as the Sharingan and the Byakugan affect both chakra and body. Doujutsu can be mixed with the other types, but not between each other. Also they can be steeled." Hanabi looked down in sorrow. It was that fact that made her clan turn into a bunch of paranoid dictators.

"And the false ones are adaptations to certain jutsu. Konoha has a lot of them. Most of the major clans have their special clan jutsu that can be learned all right, however only those in the clan can achieve true mastery of their techniques and develop them further. Because their bodies are prepared for it. If you develop a special jutsu outside of the elemental ones and your descendants practice it too, eventually a false bloodline is born. The Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi for example are prime examples." Told them the third Hokage, who just arrived to the training grounds.

"So, who is ready for more trining?" Asked Naruto standing up in a jump.

* * *

**Yep, It´s been a while since I posted a chapter. I´m trying to find the time and inspiration to continue working on this while keeping up with work and studies. Also this one and possibly the next one or two will be kinda filler chapters. I know that they are not as juicy as the other… but I want them to work on character building and stuff like that. **


	17. Just before the DAY

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is nothing more than a story to alter the canon. Also I will use Jutsu of my own creation or alter the name of real ones to fit my work.

**Author Note: **This story includes gore, lemons and adult content. Also it will negate parts of the canon, like the space bunny goddess mumbo-jumbo. Lemons will be announced so is easy to skip them in case you are not willing to read them.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking/ inner Sakura speaking"**

"_**Biju thinking/ inner Sakura thinking"**_

Jutsu.

17\. Just before the DAY

* * *

Sarutobi training grounds.

Jiraya was crying about how unfair life was. He decided to teach the Rasengan to Naruto and, much for his displeasure, Hinata tagged along. "It is our right" they said, "Is my father´s jutsu so I make it my clan jutsu" they argued. Yep, no avoiding the ex-Hyuga princes learning it.

The first step was a complete disaster, not only Hinata was proficient in shaping her chakra, she also was good at rotating it. Added that she saw the trick with her Byakugan, what should have been at least a week of training ended up being a day for both girls.

The second step was about power… Yep, no problem with that either. Jiraya kept ranting about how he expended weeks to learn the seal-less jutsu while two Genin did the first two steps in days. But today he was going to laugh, the third step was the hardest, and he was savouring how enjoyable it would be to see both girls getting frustrated…

"Well girls, here is the last step. By mixing the first two steps you have the power and the rotation. Now you need the focus, to keep the power and the rotation in the shape of a sphere. For that you will use this air balloons to help you focus and visualize the shape you are looking for… Any questions?"

Both girls started to train obtaining surprising results in their first tries, but they still have a long way to go. Jiraya just relaxed under a tree, nearly falling asleep.

20 minutes latter Naruto started to laugh like mad.

"Wajajajajajajaja! Hey! Ero-senin! I just discovered the most amusing thing ever!" Shouted Naruto as both girls neared to the old sage. "Kakashi-san is not even the real copycat ninja Jajajajajaja. My father is! Minato Namikaze was the biggest copycat ever! Both of his famous jutsu where copies and his fuinjutsu was taught to him by my mother. The Hiraishin is a militarized version of one of the Second Hokage´s jutsu and the Rasengan is a human version of the Bijudama!" Naruto was rolling in the floor while Hinata giggles shyly. Jiraya was mortified, he never guessed that!

"**Naruto! Ask the old toad to teach you how to apply seal with your chakra. It is time for you to start using them in battle instead of using already made ones in your traps! Also is the las step you need before I teach you your mothers ****Adamantine sealing chains.(**From now on Kongo Fusa which is way sorter 3)**An you know that that skill in particular I can´t teach you. I will supervise your ****Raengan**** training from now on."**

"Jiraya-sama, mother says that she will help us with the last step. Would you teach N-chan how to apply seal with just chakra? She needs that for battle seal application and to finally awake her Kongo Fusa." Asked the ever polite Hinata.

Jiraya grunted, panted and kicked the ground like an angered ox. "YOU! TELL ME THAT YOU WILL LEARN THAT AT A NORMAL PACE LIKE THE REST OF THE MORTALS! I DEMAND A NORMAL STUDENT FOR ONCE!" Yelled Jiraya pointing to the blonde while still fuming.

"Well yeah, I have no previous knowledge in the area you know? I know seals, but only how to apply them in the old fashion way. Why are you so red Ero-senin? Asked Naruto titling her head.

"FINE! And call me sensei!"

"Not a chance!"

Later that day.

"Listen to me Naruto, there are 3 ways of drawing a seal. The first one is easy and well known, but the Uzumaki seal masters deigned two ways to use sealing in combat. The chakra formula and the seal mastery." Started the old toad to a surprisingly attentive blonde. "Chakra formulas are written in, well…, chakra. Is the fastest method and resembles ninjutsu. The only drawback is that most of the seal written this way are not very durable. You literally chakra burn the formula in a surface. The seal mastery consist in applying ink while chakra burning the formula. Objectively is not the best way to use seals in combat, except if you want to actually make a seal that will last. Also is easier for the water natured ninja to apply but most of the Uzumaki have it so…"

"Right, so is going to be harder for me… Funckingtastic." Said Naruto dropping her head in depression.

"Oh you are such a drama queen you know? Tell me, what are your natures?"

"Well, my basic is wind while H-chan got water. Momma gave us lightning to fit in better in Kumo. Also Momma has fire so I also do." Naruto sighed and stretched her body. "Well let's start with this!"

That night. Inside the seal.

"**Naruto if we are going to do this you have to understand why the Uzumaki were so feared. As well as your training to overcome your darkness. The Uzumaki are descendants of the sage like the Senju and the Uchiha, but the power they have is richer. They have the power to decide. That is why there are so many bloodline abilities related to them. Sometimes an Uzumaki has more than one or none. You I know that have the chance to awake the ****Kongo fusa**** and maybe more, but that for sure."**

The great fox lowered her head to the same height as her daughter. **"The healing bite is triggered by the will to share. The "Third eye" (**The super sensor ability, I will call it third eye)** by the will to know. But yours is the tricky one. The sealing chains are triggered by the will to dominate but the choice to refuse. To be able to wield them you have to be aware of your power over others and refuse to use it. Is actually related to sealing because is like having the choice to seal someone. Kushina used them shaping the chakra like a chakra suppression seal and then forcing it to go forward. From now on, every night when you sleep you´ll be training here to use your chains ok?"**

* * *

3 days before finals. Yamanaka flower shop.

Naruto and Hinata entered the shop and went directly to .

"Excuse me, are you the wife of the clan head?"

"Yes. Who is asking?" Said the good woman picking up a flower pot from the floor.

"We are N and H Uzumaki from Kumogakure, we are here for the exams… Eh N-chan here actually was the opponent of Ino-san during the preliminaries. Hokage-sama told us that Ino-san is having nightmares because of what she encountered in her mind and we are willing to help." Said Hinata.

"Yep, we have this scroll here with info for your husband eyes. I´m deeply sorry bout the bad dreams, but I want to help for real. Please tell Yamanaka-san to meet us. By the way you have the most beautiful flowers I ever seen, nearly as beautiful as the one who takes care of them." Chirped Naruto resting her hands behind her head.

"Oh, you flatterer! Give me a moment to fetch my man." Blushed the flower lady asking herself why she got that reaction from a girl the age of her daughter. The couple giggled.

Inoichi meet with then in the storage room/office he had in the shop. The girls gave him the scroll telling him that that was information that only the Hokage knew and that he was to tell no one.

When Inoichi finished reading the scroll for third time, he turned to the girls with tears in his eyes and a hand in his mouth.

"Is… Is this true? Are… Are you?" "Yes… we are." Answered Naruto dropping part of her Perfect henge showing her whisker marks.

"Oh kami. I never knew… I…"

"Is ok Yamanaka-san. We know that you were close to N-chan´s parents. The past is in the past. Now what matters is the next. We can help your daughter, but only if she is able to keep our secrets until the Hokage tells them to the whole village." Said Hinata.

"Can…can I tell my wife to?"

"If you feel that she can be trusted then yes." Said Naruto seriously before smiling again.

Minutes later the Flower shop closed and the Yamanaka clan head´s family joined them in the improvised office.

"Daddy why did you call me home? Why are they here?" Aske Ino not trusting the Kumo kunoichi.

"Ino-san, we learned that you are having nightmares related with what you saw in N-chan´s mind, so we came to help."

"Yup, we are totally gonna have you fixed, but for that you´ll get to know about some pretty dark and ugly secrets of the village. We have old man Sarutobi´s permission to do so. Just take into account that if you tell our secrets without permission there will be consequences…" The Yamanakas flinched at the name that the blonde kunoichi used for their Hokage.

"Please sit down making a circle with us and hold hands with the ones seated next to you. Please, do not panic or try to use your jutsu" Said Hinata grabbing Naruto´s and Lady Yamanaka´s hand.

As soon as the circle was completed all of the felt their consciousness drifting away to awake in the forest like mindscape of the young Jinchuriki.

"Welcome to my mind, let's have a little chat and fix your daughter´s problem Yamanaka-san!" Said the now foxy looking girl. "Let´s start by presenting ourselves correctly ok?"

"We are Hinata Uzumaki once Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki. The reason why this mindscape is so developed is because Naruto-chan is a Jinchuriki"

"What is a Jinchuriki" Interrupted Ino.

"Let us finish with the intro before asking questions please or we will not end this conversation in forever." Said Naruto smirking.

"She is Hinata Hyuga, first born of Hiashi Hyuga. And she was betrayed by her clan elders, who tried to sell her as a "toy" to a rich nobleman. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto took a deep breath. "The son of the late 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze and the previous Jinchuriki, his wife Kushina Uzumaki. The very same day I was born someone took the Kyubi from inside my mother and forced it to attack this village. In the end my father sacrificed himself to seal the Biju inside of me." Hinata grasped her soulmate´s hand and continued with the tale.

"8 years ago while escaping from the schemes of my family elders I found Naruto being beaten by… No… being killed by the very same people who were supposed to acknowledge him as a hero. So we run together and ended up meeting our sensei, the Raikage´s brother. The eight tail´s Jinchuriki."

"My body was so broken that the Kyubi had to alter it to fix it, that is why I am a female now and look like this. Don´t worry about Kumo, they are actually willing to ally themselves with The Leaf."

Both girls gave the female Yamanaka time to process the info, as Inoichi already knew that and more because of the scroll.

"You… you are really the son of Kushina-sama?" Naruto nodded. "Is Daughter now however…"

"Oh Kami above… The Uzumaki are still alieve. Oh god what have we done… Please Uzumaki-sama forgive us. Let us help you rise your clan from the ashes. Let us renew our oath to the Uzumaki clan." Said Ino´s mother with tears in her eyes.

"Who are the Uzumaki? I never knew about that clan." Asked Ino, disturbed from her mother's reaction.

"The Uzumaki Where the most notorious ally of the Senju and the real architects of the hidden villages. Our 3 times betrayed allies." Said Inoichi with same. "We didn´t help them in their times of need. We tried to kill their heir and, I can imagine that someone changed the teaching in the academy so the younger generation does not learn about them."

"**That is right! The leaf owes my kit more than what can be repaid. Ah... if Hashirama knew how rotten his village grew up to be and how they disrespect his wife sacrifice… Shame on you." **A female voice reverberated in the woods.

The Yamanaka´s suspecting the owner of the voice started looking for its origin with fear.

"Momma! Let´s be civic here. You agreed to be polite!" Yelled Naruto.

"Please Mother do not scare our guest." Said Hinata somehow scolding the presence in the woods.

If the Yamanakas were frightened before, when a massive figure started emerging from behind the trees and approaching the illuminated clearing, they drowned in utter terror. As the mighty vixen approached them they backed away to the limit of the clearing. Kurama chuckled.

"Momma enough with your games." Pouted the fox girl.

"**All right. I´ll stop. You are no fun at all. Way to deny me the little fun I can have with our guest here." **Grumbled the biju.

Hinata cleared her voice before saying: "Aren´t we forgetting something?"

"**Okay okay. I´m on it. Sometimes you look like the thousands years old mother and you make me feel like the teenager girl. I swear that you are no fun sometimes daughter." **Kurama sighted. **"Look I am sorry ok? I didn´t want to scare you or give you nightmares Ino-san. But I was sleeping when an intruder entered uninvited to Naruto´s last sanctuary… And you were not the first of your clan to enter so I lashed out in defense of my child."**

"What… wh-what do you mean?" Stuttered the still frightened Inoichi.

"**You surely know about two Yamanakas that ended up like vegetables more or less 10 years ago right?"** The Yamanaka clan head nodded. **"Those bastards tried to wreak havoc in my kits mind. Not satisfied with torturing his body they aimed for his mind, but, even if the seal restricted my power to affect the outside world... inside here I could deal with them…"** The nine tailed fox chuckled again **"…Well, I am sorry I mistook you with one of your not so intelligent relatives."**

Ino finally digested what she was being told. Naruto, the child of their last Hokage was the jailor of the "demon" who did not attack the village on her own volition. And the people of the village far from protecting their hero, abused him. What was even worse, members of her own clan tried to do what was probably the worst crime in her clan. To mess with the mind of an innocent, and a child no less.

"The-there is nothing to forgive. In any case is I who sho-should be apologizing. Even if some of my clan members died that day… that is not excuse enough to break one of our clan´s taboos. Even less if you were fo-forced to attack the village." Said Ino between sobs.

"**You are lucky young one. Your heart is still pure and your soul clean. Blessings that are rare in the shinobi world. I am glad that my kit saved you from my wrath. For what is worth you have my respect and my apologies. Now go, return to your world and remember that I am not what they say I am. You have nothing to fear from me so sleep knowing that this vixen wishes you no harm."**

As all of them woke up in the real world Ino realized the most trivial thing of all things. "Wait wait… the Kyubi is a girl!?"

After the "Shocking" realization Ino decided to try and start making amends with the Uzumaki the best way she knew, Beeing social.

"Eh… N-san, H-san… You said that we are going to be allies yes? I can introduce you to tons of people our age! I know that is not the greatest thing… but is the only idea that comes to me right now. I want to make amends from my clan´s wrong doings to you! I can show you around Konoha and help you make friends with other kunoichi of our age."

"We appreciate your efforts Ino-san, and we will be delighted of doing that, but you should have a night of proper sleep before tangling us in the funs your mind is plotting" Giggled Hinata. Ino mumbled.

"Okay, fine. But tomorrow I am tacking your team and some of the girls into the village to buy some clothes and have fun! I will not take a no for an answer! Besides you have to relax before the exam or you´ll be too tired to compete!" Singed the Yamanaka heir. Her parents nodding full of pride.

* * *

Sarutobi clan compound door – The next morning.

"What are we doing here Ino? You said that you were going to repay a debt from your clan, so why make us come?" Asked an irritated Sakura.

"Oh Sakura-san don´t be stingy! It does not matter what the debt is about. What matters is that is related to the Hokage´s clan! We have the chance to get noticed by important people by helping Ino-san!" Nearly shouted an overly excited Tenten.

"Sempai is right. Gaining the acknowledgment of the Sarutobi clan is a stepping stone for our ninja careers." Said Ren.

"Well, we are here!" Said Ino knock knocking at the gates. Seconds later Konohamaru appeared asking what they wanted.

"Konohamaru-kun we are here to take your guests for a walk around Konoha. Can you ask them to come?"

"Yeah sure." The young Sarutobi was about to re-enter the compound when he stopped and said. "Thank you. Ino-san was it? Thanks for using my name!" His smile as bigger as it can be.

"What was that about?" Asked quietly Ren while keeping a secure distance from her newly made friends.

"That was me making the Hokage´s grandson a happy lad. Everyone calls him honourable grandson and he can´t stand that, so if you have to deal with him please call him Konohmaru." Said the blond gossiper.

Moments later the Kumo trio emerged from the compound.

"Hi Ino-chan! Wow you came with the rest of the Konoha girls!" Chirped Naruto.

"Ino-baka! You set us to be with the monster and her cronies! ARE YOU INSANE! _**SHIT! DOUBLE SHIT!"**_

"Relax Forehead-girl. This is a personal favour to the Hokage, but you are free to go if you want." The Kumo team laughed hearing Sakura´s nickname. "Well now is time for some girl-time. TO THE SHOPS!" Shouted Ino with a very Lee like thumbs up.

* * *

Later in the shopping district.

"So… who is up for a trip to the hot springs? Konoha´s are great and a good soak will help you relax before the exams! Suggested the platinum blondie.

"I kindda wished to visit a weapon shop or something… I am not that much of a fan of buying clothes…" Tenten´s eyes turned into Ryo symbols.

"Weeeeell my father is the finest blacksmith in Konoha you know…"

"I´m ok with taking a bath, but it has to be in a lake or river, I can´t enter in a hot spring sorry. Besides we can take the chance to buy some swimming gear for N-sama…" Haku neared the Konoha girls and "whispered" out loud: "H-sama is the only one capable of making her get new clothes." Hinata giggled while her wife pouted.

"Yep, we could use one of the lakes in the training grounds to enjoy the good weather. I can´t enter in the hot spring either." Said Ren thinking about her poison problem.

"Well I guess that is not a bad idea then…" _**"YEEEESH. THEN WE WILL SEE IF MONSTER-GIRL IS TRULLY A HERMAPHRODITE AS SHE CLAIMS. AND ALL THE GIRLS WILL SHE HER FOR THE MONSTER SHE IS!"**_

"Oh I know the place for that! If we are lucky we can even skinny-dive! An all-girls private party!" Ino said excited.

Suddenly they heard someone laughing, hard, behind them. A dark skinned, red haired Kumo kunoichi just appeared from nowhere.

"Oh Kami this is so good! Jajajajajajaja. Oh boy I am dying here. Such a Hot mistake!" the girl was holding her sides trying to regain her breath.

"Yo Karui whatcha doing here? Where the rest of team D?"

"Bwajajajajajajajaja! Is that a bag full of new clothes N-chan? Something hot in there?" Karui couldn´t hold it anymore and started laughing again. "Everyone hail the Kunoichi-hime. She who wipes even the Uzumaki to do her biding! Jajajajajaja!" Haku joined Karui in her exaggerated bow in front of Hinata.

"Well the thing is that I am here all alone. Team D is still in Kumo but A-sama asked me to come as his assistant. We arrived early this morning. I just got permission to look for my favourite and hot trouble makers! So? What´s the plan? Grab some grub and _GIRL_-time at the lake? Count me in!"

"Ino-san, Tenten-san, Ren-san and Sakura-san this is our friend and fellow kunoichi Karui of team D. Mind if she tags along with us?"

"Yep the more the merrier!" Answered Tenten.

"Girl-power!" Shouted Ino. The Kumo ninja laughed.

"What is so funny? Why laugh every time that I say girl?"

"As far as I know Blonde-freak is no girl, or so she claims!" Said Sakura hiding her hatred for the tattooed ninja. Hinata giggled.

"But of course I am a girl" Naruto interpreted the heartbroken. "But also I am more than just a girl" She winked seductively.

"Beware the pole-master! She who shames men a women alike! Bask in the glory of the Uzumaki clan head, neither male nor female but better and both. Oh have I mentioned how hot she is?" Karui joked.

"What Karui-san means is that due to her circumstances as last of the main branch Uzumaki and due to her bloodline, her body mutated and is both Male and Female. The most accurate yet vulgar term would be Dick-girl. So I guess nudity is off the plan now." Cleared Haku, ever polite.

"Oh dam. I wanted to see Popsicle nude!" Groaned the redhead.

* * *

Later, in the shore of a lake.

The team was undressing when Ino noticed that Haku was flat chested, not even the form of a tit or a pronounced nipple. Just a flat boy like front.

"Wow! And I thought Sakura got it bad in the boobs department. You look like a boy!" Then she realized that is not that Haku was not wearing the top part of a bikini, he was wearing swimming trunks! Haku looked like and actual boy.

In that moment the rest of the Kumo ninja came from under a bush in their black bikinis, in Naruto´s case plus swimming trunks. They were laughing, hard.

This is priceless. You thought that Iceberg-kun was a girl? Jajajajaja. Oh oh wait until I give you the good news!" Karui turned to Haku. "Congratulations Snow cone 3 out of 3! You have a sharp blade!"

"WAIT WHAT!?" Shouted Tenten. "What is this you are talking about? Haku is a boy? And what is that about a blade?"

"Karui-san stop making a ruckus out of everything please. You also mistook Haku for a girl the first time." Hinata scolded. "Haku-san is the last known member of the Yuki clan. Is a common trait of his people to look effeminate so mistakes are a usual thing… yet funny. Also I´m guessing that Karui-san is speaking of the effort to restore his clan… Ah… let's say that some willing women have being spending quality time with Haku-san… you can guess the rest."

Tenten snorted. "Same Kumo different face. And to think that I was thinking that you have actually changed. No wonder why Neji-kun is out for your blood."

"I take offence in that you Konoha scum! I said willingly! Haku chose to join Kumo in his own volition and no one forced him not the girls to do a thing. Besides Konoha is as bad if no worst!" Karui was angry red.

"How dare you! Don´t you remember the Hyuga fiasco?"

"Oh yes. The Hyuga fiasco bua bua" Karui wiped the non-existent tears off her face. "That was our previous Kage´s council doing. And A-sama has being fixing that since the first day. Do you think that Konoha is better? What about Your buddies Orochimaru-bastard and Danzo-shit? What about your betrayal to the Uzumaki? Or your Clan Restoration Act? The only difference is that your village hides it better!" Snorted Karui really pissed off.

"What… What are you talking about?" Said Ino while trying to get Tenten to calm down. Hinata raised her hand and Karui backed down.

"Tenten-san. I understand why your teammate is angry. But even if it is true that the Hyuga incident was a massive fiasco, every ninja village has skeletons in their drawers. Orochimaru kidnaped and experimented in shinobi and civilians from all over the elemental nations before being vanished from Konoha. Elder Danzo Shimura had his own branch of ANBU, full of kidnaped and brainwashed soldiers, rumours are that he is still active behind your Hokage´s back." Started Hinata.

"Ever asked why there are so many girls after the Uchiha duck-but? Easy, they have being encouraged by their parents because the arrogant fool will be forced to take at least 3 wives. Have he been a girl he would be restrained and forced to have at least 5 children as soon as he was 16! And don´t let me start on what you did to my clan…" Naruto growled the last words.

"Wow are you for real?" _**"We have more chances to get Sasuke-kuuuuun. We just have to make it so we are the leading wife while the others are less than occasional lovers!"**_ "I know nothing about an Uzumaki clan, so stop with the pity party! Besides…" Tenten brought her hand to Sakuras mouth, and when she stopped mumbling incoherencies the weapon mistress bowed apologetically.

"I… I am sorry. I let my teammate´s hatred cloud my mind. You are right, all villages have their demons… sorry."

"Tenten-san… I am happy that you can see that all hidden villages have their dark sides." Retorted Hinata bowing as well.

"Can… can I ask why the last Uzumaki is with Kumo? You… you don´t have to answer I you don´t want." Asked Tenten shyly.

"We can… but that implies some of your village´s secrets… Only N-chan and the Hokage can answer your questions. If you speak about this with anyone that is not here… well the information is S-rank secret so…" Before Hinata could finish Naruto did a chopping motion to her own neck saying "Chop-chop".

"Please, I want to know… My father told me with great shame about the Uzumaki last stand… Was your family kidnapped by Kumo in the war?"

Naruto laughed dryly. A scary sound that held no humour. "No, all the shinobi Kumo threw against my ancestors were erased from the battlefield. I am not a refugee either, nor a descendant of a survivor kidnaped years later. I am the very daughter of the Uzumaki ambassador in the leaf… and after Konoha betrayed my clan… after they betrayed my mother 16 years ago… they betrayed my clan once again stealing my heritage and _Killing_ me. But luckily for me and to your rotten councilmembers pain I survived. The Hokage is now aware of what happened to her adoptive granddaughter who suddenly banished… Had Kumogakure not found me there wouldn´t be Uzumaki´s no more. At least not main branch Uzumaki."

"NO!… it can be… You are Lady Kushina´s daughter?" Naruto nodded to Ren, who was holding her hands in front of her mouth. "I… I have to tell Kurenai-sensei about this!" "And you will lose your head Ren-chan. No, I will tell her when the exams are finished and the alliance between our villages is in effect. And I will make sure that those bastards give me back what is rightfully mine!" Naruto growled her last words and her eyes flashed dangerously.

Sakura was confused. Who were the Uzumaki? Why had she never heard about them? If they were part of the village and now part of Kumo… they should be after her Sasuke-kun for sure. _**"Yes! That makes sense! She is angry with Konoha that is why she lashes out to Sasuke-kun every chance she has instead of being polite. She doesn´t care because she knows that she will be married to Him!"**_

"I KNEW IT! YOU ARE AFTER SASUKE-KUN TOO! YOU JUST LIKE TO PLAY THE BAD GIRL BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT THE CRA WILL FORCE HIM TO MARRY YOU!" _**"WE GOT YOU NOW BITCH!" **_

"Shut yer TRAP PINKY! Sasuke-kun this. Sasuke-kun that! You are trying my patience right now!" Naruto pointed to Hinata. "She this girl? This is H Uzumaki, MY WIFE. I don´t plan to marry a man because I prefer women… besides is easier to restore my clan that way. In the unprovable case that I marry a man it would never be a pampered and arrogant bastard like _Your Sasuke-kun_ (With mocking voice) and not in a nightmare would I marry an UCHIHA traitor. Not after what they did to my mother… or to me! The only way the bastard and I could get intimate is if he surrenders his ass to me. And I promise you that I would fucking break him before discarding him like the trash he is." Naruto elongated the las S making it sound like a hiss. Her anger so palpable that no one dared to say a thing… not even Sakura.

Hinata hugged the blond lady helping her cool down. The rest of the day went with no surprises. They got to relax and Tenten told them that her father was close friends with Naruto´s mom… after asking her about her weapons and tattoo like seals.

**Well, the fillers are done and the main event is about to start Yay 3.**

**I just love this story building chapters… but as much as I like them they are not as entertaining to read or write as the main events. Brace yourselves because battles are near. Jutsu! Explosions! ICE CREAN! HOLLYDAYS! Err… **

**Well, this month I´ll be able to write more fortunately. XD**


	18. Hinata s contemp

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is nothing more than a story to alter the canon. Also I will use Jutsu of my own creation or alter the name of real ones to fit my work.

**Author Note: **This story includes gore, lemons and adult content. Also it will negate parts of the canon, like the space bunny goddess mumbo-jumbo. Lemons will be announced so is easy to skip them in case you are not willing to read them.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking/ inner Sakura speaking"**

"_**Biju thinking/ inner Sakura thinking"**_

Jutsu.

Hinata´s contempt

* * *

It was finally the day of the Chunin exam finals and Konoha was a busy as it can be. Stands everywhere, tons of people promoting their busyness and even more people walking around the streets. Locals and visitors alike swarmed the hidden ninja village to assist to one of the few opportunities of watching Ninja do their Jutsu without being in danger of getting hurt.

The Konohagakure Arena, stadium for this kind of events, was full even before the event´s starting hour. Hiruzen Sarutobi walked to the Kage box with no hurry. Today was going to be a long day, far too long for and old man such as himself.

"_Kami-sama, ancestors, and souls of the previous Hokage… whoever is there… Don´t let the will of fire be extinguished today. Please guide me and my people through this dark day. Help us in this hours of need. Don´t let my people be defeated today. Please protect the youngest generations from the hatred and mistakes of the old fools." _Prayed the Hokage before entering in the place reserved for the rulers of the hidden villages.

Moments later the Kazekage make his appearance with his bodyguards.

"Is Good to see you Kazekage-dono. I hope that the travel was safe and short for you." Greeted the older Kage.

"Yes, it was not too hard for me to come here. You are lucky that this time the exams are in your village. You are getting to old to travel Hokage-dono…" Answered the man with the veiled face.

"Bah, even if I wanted to quit there is no one ready to take my place… so I´ll be wearing the dam hat at least 5 more years" Sarutobi sighted in defeat. "Besides, I´m not that old."

"Bwajajajaja" A strong voice boomed entering the kage box. "You sure got spunk for someone of your age! I respect that!" The Raikage smirked offering a handshake to the veteran Hokage.

"Raikage-dono, I didn´t expect you to come here. As far as I know Kumogakure is no friend of Konoha…" Said the Kazekage. _"Good, that gorilla will be more than happy to help me deal with Konoha asssss far assss I let him take sssssome prissssioners"_

The imposing and tanned snorted. "And miss my cute Genin shaming the competition? No way. Besides is the perfect opportunity to test the results of the new training program that my brother bugged me to start. Is kind of an apprenticeship from before the end of the academy with willing Jonins. Only team B was able to come here… lucky you I guess. I have high hopes on them."

"Well, I hope they give us a good show. If they prove to be as good as you suggest they´ll inspire others to put more effort in their training."

"Well that makes it clear right? That is why they call you the professor hum? On another subject. Cen my assistant Karui-chan go to the participant's box like the other Genin?"

"Of course. Cat!" The cat masked ANBU appeared behind the old Hokage. "Please escort young Karui-san to the participant´s box." The cat ANBU nodded and motioned to Karui to follow her.

* * *

The corridor before the participant´s box.

"Yo team! How are we? Ready to kick ass?" Shouted Karui to team B who were about to enter.

Naruto was about to speak when Cat took a step forward and bowing said: "Thank you. ANBU rules don´t let me say nor do more. But thank you for saving Hayate." And Cat vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Flashback

Bee just found Hayate fighting The Suna Jonin Baki. He was about to intervene when Baki´s Wind sword pierced thru Hayate´s chest. The Suna ninja flew immediately after.

"Oh man oh man! Stay with me YO!" Said Bee opening the downed man´s clothes to better see the wound. "Oh shit! His lung ought to be damaged! What to do… what to do…"

"_**Bee! Use the ecstasy seal Naruto designed!" **__"I don´t know how to draw that Eight-o!" __**"But I can contact Kurama so she send us the steps fool!"**_ Bee comically hammered one hand with the other. _**"Ready? Let´s do this."**_

"Ninja art: Biju ink sealing: Ecstasy seal" Bee spited out a fist sized glob of ink ant then stamped it with his hand against a scroll. In a puff of smoke Hayate´s body disappeared and some weird writings appeared in said scroll.

"Tell Naruto to alert the Hokage and to call for the best medics in the village. We are rushing to the Sarutobi states!" The Hachibi grunted in agreement and informed his sister.

As fast as Bee entered the Sarutobi states he found Hinata in her pyjamas with a very serious expression. "Fast bring him to the dojo!" She ordered.

"Haku you are to use that jutsu. Is his only chance of surviving, so don´t worry about failing. If you don´t try he is dead." Commanded Hinata.

"I´ve only try with small animals… N-sama, provide me with additional chakra please." Said Haku kneeling and getting ready to work. Naruto kneeled behind Haku and putted a hand on his shoulder applying the chakra transferring seal.

The Hokage watched in amazement how Bee unsealed the body of the dying shinobi while Haku did a really long sequence of seals. "Ninja art: Cryogenesis decree." Whispered the long haired boy and a thick white fog leaked from his right sleeve covering Hayate´s body. Then, with the sickening sound of ice forming and grinding against itself, a glass transparent ice coffin formed around the fallen ninja trapping him inside.

As the deed was done the personal medics of the Hokage entered the dojo. Hinata glared at them and ordered: "This man has a perforation from chest to back by a wind jutsu. Clean cut thru! Muscular tissue is to be reattached as well as the bones, Major veins and arteries are to be mended to stop him from bleeding to death and his left lung fixed. You´ll be operating near the heart so proceed with maximum care. Haku-san will be using his ice jutsu to keep the body from dying until your work is done, meanwhile I´ll use my eyes to guide you. Should you not follow my directions the wound will degenerate due to frostbite. Ready when you are." Hinata deployed an Eye memory seal scroll and activated her Byakugan to offer precise images of the insides of Hayate´s body.

As Hinata was barking orders directing the efforts to save the Konoha Jonin, Bee approached the Hokage. "Impressive ain´t she? And yet her clan deemed her useless. Strong, intelligent and compassionate. I promised her to introduce her to our head med-ninja as soon as she reaches Chunin, yet she started studying anatomy for her fighting style and to learn med-ninjutsu. I dare to say that I rather let her heal me with civilian methods than an accomplished civilian medic." Bee grinned mischievously. "Her cousin and her clan aren´t ready for the wakeup call that she will dish in the arena."

* * *

Back in the arena.

All the Genin where in the arena except Sasuke when Genma Shiranui raised his hand to get the attention of everyone in the stadium.

"Welcome everyone to the finals of the Genin exams! This year we got some interesting Chunin prospects form Oto, Kumo, Suna and Konoha. Please welcome this young promises." Said the Hokage amplifying his voice. The whole place clapped and praised the aspirants. The old leader gestured to the proctor and seated back in his place.

"Right… Let´s start with this. All but Neji Hyuga and H Uzumaki go back to the participant's box."

As soon as the other Genin cleared the arena Genma announced chakra enhancing his voice so everyone could listen to his words. "Let´s start the first battle of today´s schedule. Neji of the Hyuga clan of Konohagakure VS H Uzumaki of Kumogakure." The name Uzumaki brought murmurs between the clans of Konoha. "Both ready?" They nodded.

"Hajime!"

Neji started pacing to Hinata with hard eyes and utter distaste. "Fate has deem me worthy of punishing you traitor. I knew who you were the same moment I saw you for the first time and the Hyuga council confirmed my suspicions. You are a fool! How do you dare to come back! How dare you wear that headband? YOU! THE BIGGEST DISGRACE IN OUR CLAN´S HISTORY! But don´t worry… I will erase you… For our clan´s glory! … And for my Father!"

Hinata sighted, and adopted her battle stance cancelling the Perfect henge. There, for all to see, stood Hinata Uzumaki. With her short sleeved black Kimono jacket and her black tight pants. Her arms covered in ninja mesh from the fingerless gloves to the elbow, where the kimono started. Her Hitai-ate as a belt and her black ninja sandals. Raven blue hair to her middle back and lavender tinted Byakugans gleaming. An air of royalty in her features as she glared to her long lost cousin.

"I don´t know you Puppet and you don´t know me either. I am not who your elders told you. And you are not the child of the man I called uncle… You don´t deserve to call him father." Hinata said in a calm tone.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU! YOU BETRAYER! KNOW THIS HINATA HYUGA! I´LL KILL YOU! NOT BECAUSE OF THE ELDERS ORDERS! BUT BECAUSE YOU DON´T DESERVE THE AIR YOU BREATH!" Neji managed to recompose himself. "You, once the princes of the Hyuga clan are going to die like a stray dog. And no main branch member will save you after your betrayal." Hissed the male activating his bloodline and taking his fighting stance.

"Sorry… but Hinata of the Hyuga is already dead. I am Hinata of the Uzumaki… I am not the betrayer but the betrayed." Hinata eyes activated as she focused all her repressed resentment in the puppet she was about to beat.

* * *

In the stands

Luckily for the Hyuga elders it was practically impossible to hear what the fighters were saying because of the people talking around them. Because there was Hiashi Hyuga who had decided that it would benefit her "only" daughter to see what the prodigy of the clan was capable of.

"Pay attention Hanabi, for this is the pride and power of our clan. Our battle prowess. Not our money or our influence, our seer power."

"_I´ll pay attention father… I´ll see how the sister our clan took off me, the so called failure, beats Neji to the ground!"_

* * *

In the competitors box

"Oh man oh man! That guy is fucked. He´s beating will be so hot that not even his clan will be able to recognize him!" Said Karui grabbing the rail.

"How do you know that?" Asked Temari curious about the other possible opponents.

"That is easy. My hime is angry…" Both Naruto and Karui flinched remembering the few occasions when Hinata had actually get angry. "She is usually gentle but… well… he is fucked."

"Yep, that is the hottest way to summarize it I guess." Karui shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

* * *

Kage box

The Kage and their bodywards, who thanks to the micro that Genma had where able to hear the conversation, where looking with interest. The "Kazekage" had no clue about the missing Hyuga. The Hokage was ashamed knowing the truth behind the Hyuga feud and the Raikage was simply smirking.

"Look at this! Someone has been a naughty boy eh, Raikage-dono? Don't try to deny it, that smirk betrays you." Said the Kazekage.

"Bah! You know nothing about H-chan´s situation! But we didn´t kidnap her. Now pay attention! You will see my Uzumaki no Hime dish a royal beating to that fool. It´s been long since the last time she´s been this pissed and that only can mean pain overdoses for everyone who crosses her." A stretched in his seat. "This is going to be quite a show. Hiruzen-dono watch what the discarded heiress can do with a bit of encouraging."

"_This is going to be troublesome. Oh now I sound like a Nara. Tsk the Hyuga will make an uproar because of this… but that girl has then by their… well… gonads?"_

* * *

Back in the arena.

Neji charged throwing quick jabs and palm strikes in rapid successions not giving time for a counter attack. But he was unable to strike the girl in front of him. Each attack was dodged with grace or countered with no effort. Every time he repositioned himself she just spun around him. It was like if she was dancing instead of fighting, it was taunting… it was Infuriating.

"Stop playing around and fight dam it!"

"But why? Aren't you the prodigy of the clan oh dear Puppet? Are you having problems to strike me? Me the talentless, spineless and weak ex-heiress? Aren´t you fated to beat me?" Hinata taunted with venom in each word.

"SHUT UP TRASH! I´ll end you today! It´s fated! I´ll show you tale….." Neji was not able to finish as he had to dodge the basketball sized water projectiles that Hinata´s Water release: Water gun. He was about to mock her jutsu when one of the projectiles landed in the floor leaving a small crater.

"_That jutsu packs quite a punch. In just as if as someone with a big ass hammer stroked the floor there" _Thought Genma.

"Let´s see what have you learned… Water release: Water gun barrage!" Hinata spited several volleys of the same jutsu cornering Neji against a tree.

"Ninja art: Medusa´s mane" Said Hinata bowing to the point to near touching the floor with her head. When she raised it, water tendrils from the water used in the previous techniques followed latching themselves to her hair. "Water release: Multiple water whips!" Whispered the girl and a myriad of whip flung to Neji.

"Kaiten!" Shouted the boy spinning and turning into a rotating dome of blue chakra.

"You see! Is useless. I am the prodigy of the Hyuga! I, Neji of the branch house! I´ve been able to reverse engineering the secrets of the main house! Your efforts are futile Kumo scum!"

This time, as everyone was in silence, his words where heared. Hiashi frowned at the hate in his nephew's voice. Every ninja how knew about the Hyuga customs where stunned at the seer amount of talent to achieve such deed.

"Oh poo!" Childlike chirped Hinata shrugging. "I guess I´ll have to take you serious then."

Neji was seeing red. So angry he was that he did the most un-Hyuga-like thing ever. He threw several kunai with explosive tags to his opponent.

"Way of the lake: vortex bubble!" A bubble like blue sphere appeared around Hinata spinning in all directions while she stood still inside. _"Looks like it was a good idea to apply the first step of the __Rasengan__ to this jutsu. Now is even more powerfull" _Thought the pale eyed maiden as the blasts were repelled by her bubble. The spectators roared in approval while all the Hyugas but Hanabi watched how someone taunted their ultimate defense.

"Grrrr you! YOU! This is the last offense you throw at us! Prepare to DIEEEE!" Roared Neji preparing himself to use his best jutsu.

"Well then… time to get serious right? Byakugan!"

"_What! That´s impossible! She has not managed to avoid all my attacks with her bloodline off hasn´t she? It doesn´t matter! I´m ending this right now!"_

"This game has last too long! Fate has decreed that I will be victorious… That I will restore the Hyuga honour. And for that, you´ll have to die!" Hissed the enraged teen.

"_One-sama be safe" _Prayed Hanabi from the stands.

"Eight trigrams: 64 palms!" _**/ **_" "Way of the tides: Dance of the waves!" Both shouted at the same time.

"2 palms! 4 palms!" Neji rushed forward but Hinata just move like a pendulum while blocking his strikes.

"8 palms! 16 palms!" Neji keep trying but he could not predict the movements of his enemy therefore he was not able to strike. And he could barely avoid the counterattacks.

"32 palms!"

"Is useless Puppet. You cannot beat me. For you are just a doll in the hands of a council so corrupt by their greed that they have no problems in using everyone around them with no remorse." Said Hinata quietly so only he could hear it.

"64 palms!" Cried Neji in desperation. But once again his jabs did not find target. And to his utter horror her technique did not end like his.

"Ask your council about why are so afraid of me than instead of a trial they send you to do their dirty work." Said Hinata while delivering chakra enhanced strikes either to his tenketsu to close them or to his body just to punish him.

"You said that I betrayed you?! I was denied my birthright!" More strikes.

"They denied me my mother´s jutsu! Ask them while they search and destroyed all the scrolls she left for me. At least all they were able to find." Hinata delivered a chakra infused kick to his stomach damaging his insides and chakra network alike.

"Ask them why they feared a little girl! Why they did everything on their hands to destroy my inner confidence! Ask them why they made me fight my little sister, the same sister I practically raised, and yet they belittled me for not hurting her!" Hinata´s blows where vicious but designed to just be painful not to kill Neji.

"Ask them about the beatings, the insults and how they hurt everyone who was nice to me with the three times cursed seal they use as both shield and sword." Hinata glared at him and for a moment Neji felt like he was in front of the Shinigami himself.

"You disgust me" Hinata´s assault ended and Neji, still standing, was in a new definition of a world of pain. "You mindless Puppet, blaming everyone for your own misfortune but doing nothing. Using the concept of Fate as a shield to scape reality. You are worse than a caged bird, you´re a bird who chooses to remain caged and sings for his jailors." Hinata dropped her stance and started at the mangled prodigy.

"Ask my father about what happened in that night… and ask him about your father´s last will." Neji´s eyes betrayed him allowing Hinata to know who shocked he was. "Even the Hyuga slaves have the right to let their possession in inheritance to their children. But worry not, I am sure that your clan head still keeps his brother´s last wills and the letter he wrote to you."

The Uzumaki girl´s eyes turned hard again. "But before I leave let me show you all how mistaken you were. This is the power I was denied. Feel in your own flesh what I could have been. Way of the tides: Undertow!" Hinata closed her right fist and part of the chakra she injected in Neji went out of his body. Hundreds of chakra bursts covered the boy´s body as the foreign chakra outed. His agonic silent scream, even if it was not heard, was somehow felled by everyone. Neji hit the ground and just before he lost his consciousness Hinata whispered. "Remember this. I could have ended you. But I have not return to punish the clan but the ones who betrayed me"

Hinata just leaved the arena as Genma announced her as the victor. High in the stands the Hyuga shivered uncomfortably for different reason, all except of a young girl worshiping her elder sister.

"_Hinata-onesama is so strong, so beautiful… like a warrior princes out of a fairy tale..."_

* * *

In the competitors box

"Ho-hot. Wow, I´ve never seen H-chan dish punishment so harsly. Wow that was brutal and sooooo one sided!" Said Karui.

"H-sama is indeed the kunoichi princes of Kumogakure… but I´ve never seen her intentionally hurt someone instead of simply disabling them." Commented Haku.

"Yep, that´s my love!" Chirped Naruto happy that her wife had blown some of her piled up frustration in the match.

As soon as Hinata arrived Naruto warped her in a hug congratulating her about her flawless performance. Meanwhile Kankuro and Temari sighted in relief knowing that she was not with Konoha.

"_Such a strong female. She could be a worthy sacrifice for mother."_

"_That was troublesome indeed. She just mopped the floor with that Neji guy and she didn´t even get hit once. What is even more worrying is that she wasted little chakra… like… NO! … It can be! She was holding back! This Kumo team is full of monsters."_ Thought a worried Shikamaru.

Far from there Ino and the rest of the rookies were speechless. Lee and Gai, who at the start of the fight were speaking about how unyouthful Neji was being about the Kumo kunoichi were now too stunned to try to shout their nonsenses. Tenten was worried for her teammate.

Sakura however was feeling reassured in her believe that the Kumo girls where demons in human skin.

* * *

Kage box.

"That´s ma girl. Chunin for sure!" Roared a happy Raikage rooting for his team.

"Impressive…" Said the disguised Sanin. _"Maybe I should mark this one too."_

"Well, your elite Genin project clearly shows promise. That was quite a show. And yes, I agree. That girl is Chunin material. Tell me, what where those techniques she was using?" Asked the old Hokage.

"Oh! That? Jejejeje. Those are young H-chans ways of the water. Her own original water based Nin-taijutsu. Lethal and graceful. She combines her mother´s Juho, the Juken for water chakra natured ninja, with the principles behind my Nin-taijutsu and dancing. A deadly cocktail that targets both, punishing the body and targeting the insides and chakra network. She is a naightmare to fight in close quarters and she manages in mid and long range battles." A was swelling with pride with every word he spoke.

* * *

Infirmary.

While everyone cheered, dreaded or simply admired the results of the match Hiashi of the Hyuga left his place and went to the infirmary to check on his nephew. He had to know who that girl was! And he had to fix is long broken bound with the little family he had left.

"Hyuga-sama! The patient needs to rest. Please I need you to leave." She was about to say more when the Hyuga clan head raised his hand making her stop.

"I know… don´t worry. I just want to check on my nephew. And congratulate him on learning his jutsu, even if he has lost, at my eyes he has proven himself more capable than he is credited for."

It was not common to heard of a main branch Hyuga speak high of the defeated. Much less the Head himself. Taking advantage of the shocked state of the nurse Hiashi entered the room where Neji was resting.

"Hiashi-sama!" Neji made an effort to rise but Hiashi put a hand on his chest keeping him from rising.

"Rest Neji. You have received quite a beating. I am proud of you, even if you were defeated, you showed real talent and skill there."

Hiashi was about to say more when a depressed Neji spoke: "I… She was toying with me. She call my puppet and she is right. I am nothing but a puppet and a coward… I have been so wrong." Neji was crying. His tears hurt Hiashi´s heart. Father and son were so alike.

"I need to know Neji. Who is she?"

"So is true. Everything she said is true if they didn´t tell you who she is." Neji took a note from his ninja pouch. There, written with a beautiful calligraphy, was a message for both of them. _Neji, I am sure that the clan Head will ask you about me. Tell him that I was betrayed by the clan, and to do nothing. Those who betrayed me will pay, but the rest of the Hyuga have nothing to fear. The Hokage knows who I am and what happened to me. I ask you to trust me and be patient. The truth will not be hidden for those with the white eyes._

"She… she is Hinata. And the elders asked me to kill her…" More tears came from Neji´s eyes. "She told me to ask somethings to them… can you forgive me Hiashi-sama? I was so blind, so furious…"

"Yes… and when we are alone please… call me Uncle." Responded the stoic leader. But inside he was a mess.

"Please, tell me about why they fear Hinata, about her mother's style… and about father´s letter… uncle." Begged the young one.

"Neji… I see now that I should have done this years ago… forgive me for being such a fool." Hiashi sighted and started to tell the last days of his beloved brother.


	19. Show must go on

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is nothing more than a story to alter the canon. Also I will use Jutsu of my own creation or alter the name of real ones to fit my work.

**Author Note: **This story includes gore, lemons and adult content. Also it will negate parts of the canon, like the space bunny goddess mumbo-jumbo. Lemons will be announced so is easy to skip them in case you are not willing to read them.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking/ inner Sakura speaking"**

"_**Biju thinking/ inner Sakura thinking"**_

Jutsu.

Show must go on

* * *

The next match of the day was Sasuke Uchiha VS Gaara of the Sand. But there was a problem, Sasuke was not in the stadium. Genma Shiranui, as per protocol, was giving him 5 minutes to appear before disqualifying him.

"Hokage-dono, it seems that the last Uchiha is not here yet…" Said the Kazekage. The spectators where calling for the boy.

"That it seems. A pity that he inherited his teacher´s tardiness right? Well, if he does not arrive before the proctor calls the match he´ll be disqualified."

"Hokage-dono, Raikage-dono… lots of people have come here to see the last of the Uchiha clan battle my son. Why not delay the match? I know that my son is eager to prove himself against him." _"Come on you foolssssss"_

"Bah, I don´t care! A ninja that arrives late is a dead one! If he thinks himself so high and mighty to bound to the rules he is no ninja material!" A was clearly pushing to provoke the snake Sanin.

"Unfortunately the Kazekage is right. Lots of people have pay to watch Sasuke-kun fighting. Therefore it will be reasonable to bend the rules a bit… but he will have to prove his worth more than ever. This will reflect in his chances to be promoted." A consented to Sarutobi´s suggestion, reluctantly.

Down in the arena Genma announced that Sasuke´s match was to be delayed and asked for Shino Aburame and Kankuro Sabaku to prepare for their match. But Kankuro surrendered as fast as hearing his name.

"Hahahahahaha well, so far for gaining time right? I don´t think your younger son will be happy with his brother for a while." Laughed the Raikage.

"I hope that your daughter won't disappoint us now." Said the Hokage smirking.

"Laugh all you want. Kankuro will pay for his cowardice" _Sssssstupid kid. He may be reserving his weaponssss for the invasion… but he made me look like a fool and I don´t forgive that."_

Genma then asked for Shikamaru Nara and Temari to get down to the arena.

* * *

In the arena.

Temari jumped down with grace while the Nara kid was bitching about how troublesome it was to fight, more so to fight against girls and even more about troublesome blondies. Until Asuma threw him over the railing, chuckling.

Shikamaru hit the ground and rolled till he was sitting in the middle of the arena. He looked to the proctor, to his opponent and yawned. "Dam, why can´t I be a cloud? Spend my time doing nothing…"

"Proctor! The Nara clan forbids that Genin from forfeiting unless he is in a struggle!" A woman shouted from the stands.

"Sorry ma´am but only the clan head can issue that kind of conditions." Said Genma using chakra to amplify his voice.

Yoshino Nara, the true head of the clan, growled. Then grabbed her husband by his shaggy coat and made him get up… after decking him in order to make him do his part.

"Eh… Yeah… What she said…" Yawned Shikaku. _"Soooo whipped!"_ Thought everyone.

"Thanks Mom, I love you too!" Grumbled Shikamaru. His sarcasm annoyed the already annoyed Nara mother. Her son jumped up and get in his fighting stance felling the killing intent she was emanating.

"Well… I guess I have no choice now. Let´s do this ok?"

"Let the match between Shikamaru of the Nara and Temari of Suna begin!" Shouted Genma, jumping backwards to give the fighters space.

Shikamaru, wasting no time, bent a knee and used his Ninja art: Shadow imitation jutsu. Temari did some backflips and dashes backwards till the shadow could not stretch any further. With a swift move of her war-fan she slashed the floor marking the reach of his opponent.

"Well, crap… can I convince you to take some steps into my shadow please?" Asked Shikamaru smirking.

"You wish."

"Yes" Answered the Nara boy as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Temari, wanting to end as fast as possible, opened her fan showing the 3 moons on it and smirking she shouted: "Wind release: wind scythe jutsu!" Unleashing a powerful gust of wind full of wind blades with each swipe.

"_Shit, shit, SHIT!"_ Thought Shikamaru dodging the attacks till he took cover behind a tree. Then he sighted and took his thinking position.

* * *

Kage box

"You have a talented daughter down there Kazekage-dono" Said an amused Hokage.

"What is the hand sing the Nara boy is using right now? I´ve never seen it before." Commented the intrigued tan man. "Is he doing some kind of hidden jutsu?"

"That, Raikage-dono, is no hand sing. But that kid´s thinking pose. As lazy as he is, the Nara boy is a genius. His IQ is out of the chards and when it comes to strategy games only his father, my Jonin commander, is able to beat him."

"So, do you think that this so called lazy genius has a chance against my daughter?" _"Thanks Kami for Yoshino Nara´s presence. If the Nara can´t surrender this match will be long enough for Sassssssuke-kun to arrive."_

"Let´s see, it is unwise to underestimate a Nara, no matter the power difference between him and his opponent." Said old man Sarutobi lighting his pipe.

* * *

Back in the arena.

Shikamaru panted before abandoning his cover. Then siting down in a fallen tree he asked: "Temari-san was it? Care to surrender, please? Fighting is such a drag but it seems that I can´t forfeit so… care to do it?" Temari´s right eye twitched several times as her anger rose, so did her war-fan.

"Troublesome girl, troublesome blondes and troublesome exams…" Grumbled Shikamaru forming his plan.

"What did you just say? Troublesome! YOU CALLED ME TROUBLESOME! You are so dead! YOU HEAR ME! DEAD!" Temari, enraged, swung her fan with all her might sending gale force winds full of blades to the lazy boy. Shikamaru dodged skilfully, and after avoiding the first gust he detonated several smoke bombs. As the next gust of wind spread the dense smoke around the arena, Shikamaru rushed to her throwing several shuriken.

Temari send another volley of her jutsu repelling the incoming shuriken, revealing the flash-bomb timed between her attacks. Blinded by the sudden light the Suna kunoichi jumped backwards to avoid any incoming attacks. As she regained her sight she managed to dodge the shadows that came from three different Shikamarus. _"The hell? Those clones have shadows! The lazy bastard knows a __Bunshin__ jutsu that is elemental? Maybe the famous Shadow clone of Konoha?" _"Well you tried but now is my turn! Wind release: Great wind scythe jutsu!"

Temari´s jutsu went through the 3 clones revealing that they were indeed illusions. _"What! Where is he?" _Then the Nara jumped from behind the same tree where he hid the first time and started running in her direction as well as doing hand-sings. Shikamaru slid thru the ground avoiding the wind scythes and, kneeling in front of her, unleashed his shadow technique. But Temari, who was pretty experienced, managed to retreat in time.

"Well, that was a good try. But I know the reach of your jutsu! You´ll never get me!" Said a confident Temari some steps out of Shikamaru´s reach. Suddenly a small round shadow appeared next to the elongated one. Shikamaru directed his jutsu thru this new dark spot increasing its reach and lacing it to the kunoichi´s own shadow.

"Got ya! He he he…" Shikamaru snickered pulling a kunai from his pouch at the same time that moved his right arm. Temari, force to mimic his movements, dropped her weapon and didn´t pull a kunai, as she didn´t have any. Shikamaru glanced at her, slowly, studying her. The Nara boy sighed again and dropped the kunai and the jutsu.

"Proctor! I forfeit. I´m out of chakra anyways. So even if I somehow manage to win this with no chakra, I´ll have no juice left for another round." The boy yawned and scratched the back of his neck. "Nah, I won't fight any more. I´ll be taking a nap so don't wake me up till the end of the exams please."

"How? How did you do it? How did you trick me? What kind of Bunshin were those?" Asked a perplexed Temari.

"Je… Those were normal clones. I just used the wall´s shadow to amplify mine and make you use your jutsu to make my shirt-parachute-kunai-thingy fly high enough to lay my trap. Buuuuuuut I wasted to much chakra on that stunt so… well, I lost."

"Bu-bu but" Stuttered Temari. "But you could have ended the match there!"

"Nah, to troublesome. Just enjoy your next match… I´ll be sleeping over there. Mmmm… If you find losing to me to troublesome then I suggest a rematch playing Shogi… is not a drag to play against intelligent rivals once in a while… even if they are troublesome blonde girls." _"Shikamaru what are you doing boy! Aaaaah such a drag… such a pretty and intelligent drag…"_

Shikamaru leaved the arena, leaving a flustered and frustrated Temari behind… A blushing Temari.

* * *

Kage Box

"That was impressive. No doubt Konoha is so hard to fight on the field if you have strategist like that kid. Chunin for sure." Praised A, genuinely surprised with the talent of the Nara boy.

"Both did an excellent work. Your daughter is an impressive kunoichi Kazekage-dono, albeit a bit to over specialized. On the other hand young Nara… if only I knew how to properly motivate them…" Grumbled the old leader. The Raikage then, snickering, suggested to have them marry young to bossy wives in order to have them whipped and "motivated". Even the Kazekage chuckled at the friendly pun.

"Well, is time for my ace to shine now Hahahaha." Said A standing up. Then opening his arms in a metaphoric hold of the whole arena the Raikage proclaimed full of pride. "H-chan is the most talented, intelligent and responsible of the new generations of my ninja. Haku is as loyal and trustworthy as he is discreet and well mannered. And he is also powerful…" A grinned. "…And beautiful enough to best some of my kunoichi seduction specialist." The blonde man crossed his massive arms in his already pumped chest. "But, when I think in the one who is going to do the cleaning… that will be N-chan. She is my pride and joy. My own brother treats her like a sister instead of a student. And as joyful as she is… she is also effective. She switches and becomes a monster when fighting, able to slay without remorse. Also, if the objective manages to press her push her buttons, the emotional ones specially… she turns into a real bloodhound. This is going to be the show of the exam. Just wait and see my girl work her magic.

* * *

Back in the Arena.

Genma called the fighters of the three way match to the arena. The fighters arrived swiftly and eager. Naruto was displaying her new attire consisting in orange trimmed, loose, long, black pants. A sleeveless grey shirt that sowed no cleavage and a long black trench coat which opened at her back side, just under her hips, to allow her tail to go free. Also sleeveless. From shoulder to fingers she only wore her black, metal plated, fingerless gloves and her tiger stripes like tattoos. Her blonde mane in two shoulder length pigtails and Hitai ate in her forehead. Haku was also wearing a new light blue battle kimono with snowflake patterns, his bun undone giving him an even more feminine looks.

"_I´ll show to Orochimaru-sama that I am not expendable pawn! I´ll fight and prove myself worthy of his attention!"_

The proctor started the match and the three fighters started to walk in circle measuring each other. "Tell me, Dosu. Why do you follow Orochimaru? You are aware of how he is right? You know how he tricks people into thinking that he is their saviour just to use them as puppets afterwards. So tell me why do you follow the pedophile?" Asked Naruto glaring with her fascinating blue eyes.

"You don´t understand a thing about Orochimaru-sama. He may do all the atrocities you accuse him of doing. But the truth is that he knows how the world works. The real world, not your fancy villages. The big fish eats the smaller ones! Lord Orochimaru give us the chance to grow into big fishes no matter our past or our circumstances! I WILL PROVE myself worthy of his time and keep escalating in the food-chain." Dosu glared at the blonde while preparing his melody arm to attack.

"Such a pity. Haku stay out of this, will duel after I deal with this fool." Said Naruto looking to her teammate. "Hai, Naruto-sama." Was Haku´s answer. Naruto then unsealed a katana and took her stance.

Fast as lightning Naruto was over her prey swinging her blades while Dosu somehow managed to block the strikes with his gauntlet. "Fool! Don´t you see that each time you touch my gauntlet you are receiving damage. YOU ARE KILLING YOURSELF!"

"Je… jeje… jajajaja… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Yes. YES. That´s it. You feel it? The big fish eat the small! You call this damage? You can´t take me with your tricks." Roared Naruto. Even if her ears were bleeding the kunoichi kept swinging faster and faster. "You said that I am killing myself… but the truth is that you are already dead. The very moment you chose Orochimaru-bastard over your own life you signed you death warrant. Meh… I rather take you now that during the invasion."

"WHAT!" Shouted Dosu._ "I need to alert Orochimaru-sama! Someone slipped their tongue! The plan is at risk!"_ Dosu, with renovated vigour, started to attack instead of playing defensive. But Naruto just avoided his attacks and somehow his vibration techniques stopped working on her.

"Getting nervous? Is because I know about your plans? Ju ju ju ju." Naruto pirouetted around him. "Is useless. My body heals itself faster than your micro damages, so it does not pile up on me. Although is quite annoying to lose my hearing with each move we make." Naruto jumped backwards positioning the Executioner´s blade vertically.

"Well, end game for you. We can´t have you alerting your buddies right?" Naruto then make a downwards slash, but this time coating the humongous blade with wind chakra. When the steel meet the sound device it cut thru like a hot knife does with butter, same with the flesh and bone behind it.

Dosu cried clenching what remained of his arm. He was defeated, now useless to his master. But he had to alert him! His only chance, forfeiting. But just before he could finish the world proctor, his head flew far from his body.

The whole arena gasped. The blonde kunoichi just decapitated his opponent! In the stands murmurs of fear and unease were heard. Gaara just liked his lips. Sakura was shouting to the other Genin that Naruto was indeed a monster who killed without remorse. _"She killed him! Why? She does not seem the psychotic kind. Yet she beheaded him while he was looking to the proctor. Was he about to surrender? There are lots of ninja moving around… what is happening? It's a drag, but I better keep an eye on those Kumo ninja."_ Thought Shikamaru.

"Shall we duel N-sama? Or do you wish me to forfeit?" Aske the dutiful boy. "But of course Haku-chan! We shall duel to prove ourselves worthy of the rank!" Answered the sword bearer. Grinning both fighters started to circle each other like beast of prey. Haku pulled 4 senbon needles in each hand and rushed to his master at ungodly speeds. Naruto, fast on her reflexes changed the massive blade for two small swords, and bot started trading attacks.

"N-sama, are you perhaps holding your punches?"

"Ju ju ju… perhaps. I really like that word you know? Peeeeeeerhaps you are doing the same?" Both smiled knowingly. Haku slipped through Naruto´s guard in an attempt to stick some of his needles on her shoulder but Naruto just let herself fall to the floor and rolled out of his reach.

"Ice release: Thousand needles of death!" The ice boy unleashed his jutsu making lots of ice needles around Naruto before trying to make a pin-cushion out of her. Naruto made a Shadow clone who impaled herself to some of the ice projectiles before they started to move, forcing a escape route for the original.

"Nearly got me" Naruto winked. "But now is my turn! Wind release: wind blade!" Naruto started slicing the air with her twin blades, sending air blade after air blade. The girly looking teenager, displaying an impressive show of acrobatics, backed away avoiding the incoming attacks. Naruto changed tu her long Odachi and swung it in diagonal sending a bigger crescent moon shaped blade. "Ice release: Mirror shield!" The lone Ice mirror slowed the attack enough for Haku to dodge it.

"N-sama, I have some new moves for you to taste." The brunet said touching both halves of the cut down mirror. "You must mean test not taste right?" Said the female ninja with her trade mark foxy grin.

"Nop, taste. Like an ice-cream!" Chuckled Haku. "Ice release: Frozen lance!" Several ice spikes were formed and propelled from one of the mirror halves. Naruto contorted avoiding or redirecting the ice projectiles till she was just in front of him. "Ice release: Frozen spears" The remaining ice turned into a collection of various length spikes that nearly impaled Naruto.

"I´m not done! Ice release: White Naginata!" The spikes break down as some of the ice recomposed into a beautiful ice Naginata slightly longer than Haku. The boy swung it around himself with elegance before bowing his head in respect, ready to meet Naruto´s steel with his ice.

While the two ninja traded blows the spectators delighted themselves with their amazing show of dexterity in the use of weapons. Some of the nobles and upper class citizens took notes and the ninja´s pay attention to the rare display of Ice release jutsu.

"That´s what I was talking about!" Chuckled the Raikage. "My girls have this tournament under their belts already!"

"Isn´t Haku-kun a boy thought?" Inquired an amused Hokage.

"Bah, don't be a spoilsport Sarutobi-dono. Having people mistake Momochi-boy with a girls is like an inside joke for those close to him. It's hilarious, simply hilarious!" A started laughing hard. And his laughter was echoed by his bodyguards.

In the participant´s box Hinata and Karui watched with pride their friends display their moves. The other Genin, in both the stands and the box, watched in awe.

Each time their blades crossed, Naruto managed to cut the ice. But Haku just regrew it. Knowing that it was being highly depleting for the boy´s chakra reserves Naruto jumped backwards releasing her "Lightning release: shining dart!" A small lightning bolt coming from her index and middle finger, in a gun shape, while holding her blade. Haku intercepted it with his weapon while dropping it to avoid the shock. Just as he readied some senbon Naruto made some clones and swiftly surrounded him.

Haku fought bravely. He showed great skill, but at the end Naruto´s numbers and increased reach cornered him. The boy, with a blade in his neck, surrendered bathed in the ovations of the whole arena.

"Well Haku, that was great! How are you chakra wise? Need a refill?" Asked Naruto resealing her katana and offering him her hand. "I´m ready to keep fighting N-sama." Said the boy shaking said hand.

* * *

Kage box

A, Raikage of Kumogakure was elated. His team. The three "girls" of his younger brother just crashed the whole tournament. Kumogakure got all the publicity they could get with their displays… and his personal bets were making him filthy rich.

"YES! YES! YEEEEEEEESH!" Roared the tan man. "Look at them! N-chan has bagged the tournament already!" He laughed hard, the other kage got some distance between A and them. "Make that Uchiha come! I want N-chan to mop the arena with his ugly face! Or with your sons gourd, I don´t really care!"

"Calm down please Raikage-dono. We agree that they are worthy of promotion right?" Intervened the older man. The Kazekage nodded in agreement. _"They are impressssive indeed. i sssshal keep track of them for future hosssts. Sssspecially that pretty ice boy."_

The Raikage continued boasting about his elite Genin. Meanwile Genma called for Gaara and Sasuke. This time Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in the middle of the arena, in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

**AN**

**Well the year is ending and I am happy to announce that this fic it´s going better than expected. I have ideas for other fics, and I may start them, but this shall be my main fic till I finish it or until I get blocked. **

**By the way, should I keep this strictly NaruHina or should I add others to the relationship? In both cases this will be a slow development, and Naruto and Hinata will share bed with other even if they don´t engage in a romantic relationship. **

**I´ll start some pools about it.**

**Happy new Year to all.**


	20. The invasion begins

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is nothing more than a story to alter the canon. Also I will use Jutsu of my own creation or alter the name of real ones to fit my work.

**Author Note: **This story includes gore, lemons and adult content. Also it will negate parts of the canon, like the space bunny goddess mumbo-jumbo. Lemons will be announced so is easy to skip them in case you are not willing to read them.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking/ inner Sakura speaking"**

"_**Biju thinking/ inner Sakura thinking"**_

Jutsu.

The invasion begins

* * *

Sasuke stood there, in his rightful place. The spotlight. Gaara, a good for nothing fool who had the misfortune of being his foe. All the people, rooting for him, cheering for him, acknowledging him. He was batting in the glory of his clan. The Elite of the strongest village.

The proctor announced the start of the match and the young Uchiha rushed to the red haired boy throwing a handful of shuriken well knowing that the sand would block his attack. He then started running around the Suna Genin at high speeds and after several leaps he pulled the strings attached to the shurikens.

Fire release: Fire stream Jutsu!" The flames rushed thru the ninja srings, and even if it was a good strategy, the sand simply broke the wires and suffocated the flames. Gaara looked bored.

The Jinchuriki raised his hand and tendrils raised from the sand around him. Sasuke started then to dodge and try to get him with mere speed.

* * *

In the stands.

Gai was angry. Those moves were Lee´s and the only way for the Uchiha heir to know them was for Kakashi have betrayed his trust. And he was about to call his friend on it when the cyclops raised his hand like surrendering.

"Gai… You know me, I would never betray you. Sasuke has already copied Lee´s hard work when I started preparing him. _I hope praising his student will ease him in my point of view! _I only trained his body so he can use your high speed taijutsu." Gai frowned, Kakashi had a point. But still it was disappointing.

"Why my rival? Why help him master the fruits of others hard work?" Gai sounded disappointed and eerie uncheerful.

"For the same reason you taught Lee-kun the eight gates. For him to have a chance. You have seen what that Suna ninja can do. If he is to survive, he needs that speed along with your movements and his jutsu." Said Kakashi looking to the arena where Sasuke was getting closer and closer to actively punch Gaara.

ZAS! The punch echoed. Nor Kankuro nor Temari could believe it. Two! Ninja of the leaf had managed to touch Gaara. Even Gaara was surprised, despite not considering the duck butt boy truly a worthy opponent.

"Well, brace yourself boys and girls. The shit is about to hit the fan. Wejejeje!" Laughed Naruto. Gaara did not hear her, but somehow knew that the blonde that for a moment intimidated him was focused on his persona.

* * *

Back in the arena.

"Uchiha you are an annoyance. You hurt me… thus you´re strong. But you are far from being a worthy prey! I´LL FEED YOUR WEAK BLOOD TO MOTHER! UZUMAKI! UZUMAKI I´M COOMING FOR YOU!" Shouted the redhead and started to laugh madly.

This of course enraged the Uchiha scion. No one was worthier than him, especially not the Uzumaki whore. So, without thinking much about strategy, he threw several explosive kunai to his opponent. Wasting the precious explosive seals by the way. Gaara´s sand blocked the detonation and started to form a dome around him and a small eye like orb which floated above.

"_What a waste of boom-boom paper, I´m lucky am not da maker. Suna-one´s making a bubble, this starting to smell like trouble. Yeah! Yo get ready my little ones! Saving this place is in ya hands! WEEEEEEEEEE!" _Bee´s rap echoed thru the Biju link making his students cringe.

Sasuke jumped to the wall, this fight was getting tedious. But if the fool who disrespected him was going to be static inside the sand… well, who was he to deny a chance like that to try his new jutsu in a living target. _"Yes, this is perfect! Let´s try this now! Itachi, you will taste this jutsu if it does the damage I suspect it does to human flesh."_ Sasuke darkly chuckled and started doing handseals.

In the stands Sakura asked about the jutsu his admired person was performing. "That is the Chidori, Kakashi´s original jutsu… Called like that because of the chirping sound it makes." Said a concerned Gai. "I can believe that you taught him that specific Jutsu Kakashi. Are you nuts?"

The silver haired man sighed, his lone eye tired. "Well, you did teach your pupil the gates… but no, I did not taught him the jutsu per se. I used it in a C rank bandit elimination mission… he copied it… I just discovered it during the month and trained him so he does not kill himself trying, or worse… his teammates." Yup, Hatake was the definition of a tortured man.

"Lightning release: Chidori!" Cried Sasuke and started running down the wall to build the strength behind the assassination jutsu. In an instant he was in the middle of the arena thrusting his lightning coated hand in the sand dome while avoiding the sand spikes formed by it.

"What is this? Blood? BLOOD! My? My… blood? Waaaa**aaaaaaagh! My blood! Don´t worry mother… he´ll pay. I´ll feed him to you! I´ll feed them… I´LL FEED THEM ALL TO YOU!" **Sasuke was about to taunt Gaara when he found himself staring at a yellow cross designed iris. _"What the actual fuck is that!?"_

Suddenly the entire arena was filled with white feathers that put everyone to sleep. The invasion was on.

* * *

In the stands

The Jonin of Konohagakure no Sato quickly dispelled the genjutsu and started fighting back the invaders. Kakashi summoned Pakun and gathered Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba and Shino. "Shikamaru stop pretending to be asleep. Guys I need you to follow Sasuke. He went after the Suna siblings alone. Please bring him alive… Pakun will show you the way. HURRY!" Turning to the other Genin the scarecrow gave them orders to help evacuate the arena, but to avoid combat if possible.

Before leaving Shikamaru turned to Choji, his long life friend. "Cho… I´m counting on you. Konoha is counting on you. Today is not to day to be afraid of hurting others, today is the day to protect our people with everything we got. I know that you can make the difference. GIVE EM HELL CHOJI!"

* * *

Kage box:

Orochimaru, throwing away his disguise, appeared behind the old Hokage with a kunai on his throat.

"So, this is your grand scheme Orochimaru?" Said Hiruzen caching his old student off guard. "Do you think that you have the means to put an end to the will of fire? Hmmm it seems that I still have some lessons to teach you."

The Hokage vanished from his seat and reappeared face to face with the traitor Sanin, dressed in his old battle armour. "You truly are a fool Orochimaru"

The snake Sanin made a signal and four ninja jumped from their hiding places, this made the bodyguards move to intercept them, moment that another 4 used to jump and trap the Kage box inside a barrier.

"Ku ku ku ku ku. You amuse me old fool. Say Raikage-dono… Would you like to help me destroy this pathetic village? Ku ku ku… I wouldn´t mind if you took the chance to kidnap some of their shinobi. In fact I am more than happy to assit you in that endeavour. Ku Ku Ku Ku Ku…"

"You dare! Have you no respect at all!" Shouted an enraged Sarutobi. Meanwhile the Raikage started to chuckle, a chuckle that turned into a full laughter.

"You really think that you have a chance against Konoha? Wow no wonder why the Yellow Flash was picked for Hokage instead of you. Bwajajajajajaja."

Orochimaru was well known by his habit of taunting others, it was true that it was not easy to taunt him also, but that was one of his shore spots… and the Snake saw red.

"SSSSShut up! Ssshut up you usssssselesssss gorilla! You and your pathetic village full of mussssssshcle-headsssh! I AM OROCHIMARU. The immortal SSSsssnake! How dare you! I sssswear that your village will pay for your sssstupidity!" Hissed the dark haired ninja.

"Bah. Like you have a chance. KUMOGAKURE HEAR ME. WE FIGHT FOR KONOHA TODAY." Roared the Raikage and his followers scattered to fulfil his will. "Well Sarutobi-dono, I guess that now you are happier than ever with the whole alliance thing?"

"I would make a toast for it, but I don´t have any drinks available…Water release: Water gun!" Hiruzen shot a very fast water projectile with no previous hand seals landing in his fallen pupils face before he could react. While he doubt that he could kill someone with that Jutsu, he was sure that it would be as painful as receiving a stone brick in the face… a very fast and hard brick.

"Fuck you Sssssarutobi-sssensssei! That fucking Hurtsssssh." Both Kage grinned at the reaction of the betrayer. Yet their grin turned into a bitter scowl as Orochimaru´s face peeled in that of a young woman.

"I see… so you finally completed that abomination of a jutsu… is truly a shame. You had so much potential, but be that as it is, you are not my student. Not anymore. Ninja art: Summoning jutsu: Monkey king Enma!"

"**So the time has come at last old friend?" **"Yes, after today Orochimaru will be no more!"

* * *

In the stands

Hanabi was running as fast as she could. His father hadn´t come back from visiting Neji. The other Hyuga had left minutes after his father, no longer interested in the tournament. Now she was alone… well… not truly, there were people running behind her… Sound ninja.

Hanabi new that if she did not find someone fast she would suffer the destiny that her sister nearly had all those years ago. She got to the door before the exit but a sand kunoichi opened it chuckling maliciously. "Where are you going darling?" Said the woman as the rest of the group arrived.

"Wherever she pleases" A voice hissed. "Way of the river..."The same voices whispered full of venom."…Wild rapids!"

A blur passed between the enemy ninja delivering devastating hand thrust full of chakra. Each strike breaking bones and propelling the stunned ninja several meters with ease. One of the downed ninja tried to use his ninjutsu but found that molding his chakra was harder than usual, in that instant of vacillation a blonde blur appeared next to him slitting his throat with a tanto. Two muscular hands hold the Suna woman when she started to respond to the new threat.

"No one. NO ONE TOUCHES MY SISTER!" Howled Hinata in the middle of the downed ninja. "NO ONE!" Shouted the enraged teen using her Way of the tides: Undertow to recall her chakra, which burst out of her enemies causing severe internal damage.

Karui pierced the Suna ninja´s chest with her sword and turned to Hanabi with a reassuring smile. "Wow girlie! You sure are lucky! Your Sis really does go scary when hot´n angry!" Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder smiling also. Hinata quick scanned the arena with her eyes before turning to the group.

"Well gals time to help your pals Yo! N-chan go after mista one. Karui and Haku go help the Konoha Genin. Hinata you´re with me! The awesome Jinchuriki. Let´s go help my aniki. I need you to be my eyes your majesty! Yeah! Weeeeeeeeeeee!"

"No!" Hinata completely ruined Bee´s moment. "Haku you are taking my Hanabi-imouto-chan to my father and cousin and keeping them safe. Karui you chose, tag alone or go with the Genin´s." Comanded the bluenete, and no one dared to refuse.

"Be safe my little Hanabi. Haku…" Said boy placed a hand on the younger sister´s shoulder and interrupted Hinata. "I know what to do. Don´t worry Hinata-sama, no one will touch your sister. Even if I die I´ll keep protecting her until you´re back." Swore the loyal Momochi.

"Be careful gals." Said Bee ready to leave. "I´ll follow you till I´m near the Konoha rookies." Said Karui, also ready.

"I´ll be back before you know it my love." Chirped Naruto winking. Hinata kissed her cheek and jumped to her destination, Bee and Karui hot on her heels.

"Well, let´s found your Father Hanabi-sama. Ninja art: Mirror world passage" Said Haku forming an ice mirror. "My apologies Hanabi sama, but I´ll have to carry you for this jutsu to be as chakra efficient as possible. This will allow us to open a _door _to any other reflective surface." Hanabi blushed heavy when Haku picked her bridal style.

* * *

In the forest Near Konoha

The Suna elder siblings were carrying Gaara to the point where he was to turn into the Ichibi. After them Sasuke, and, after the last Uchiha, the Genins and Pakun. Soon Shikamaru realized that they were being followed, so he decided to stall their pursuers, more or less the same happened with Kankuro.

The puppeteer tried to stall the raven haired Emo avenger, but failed, mainly because the rest of the Genin cached up to them.

"Go, I will deal with him… as I should had happened in the Arena." Said Shino, who was somehow disappointed for not being able to fight in the tournament.

"You sure? Well is your death then." Said Kankuro revealing his puppet Karasu.

As the rest of the group leaped into the trees Shino let himself fall before rushing to Kankuro kunai in hand. Kankuro snickered and made Karasu impale the boy with its hidden blades. Another Shino appeared from behind the tree trunk.

"A clone? That is your pathetic strategy?"

"Yes… That is my Secret jutsu: insect clone" The impaled body started buzzing and broke away in a huge swarm of Kikaichu bugs. "Secret jutsu: Insect ball" the swarm formed several balls that shot themselves aiming to the makeup wearing teen. Kankuro dodged, his first instinct was to intercept all attacks with Karasu, but the buzzing balls of beetles creeped him out. And lucky him, his instincts save him, the incoming projectiles pierced/devoured the tree he previously was in.

"What the hell? Well! Now I´m pissed! Puppeteer art: poison gas!" Shouted Kankuro and his human sized weapon released a thick purple mist enveloping the real Shino and part of the swarm before they could react. Then he made Karasu drop four of its hands revealing senbon launchers and threw several volleys. Some of the needles struck Shino´s shoulder.

"You are done! Be a good little Genin and I may give you the antidote!" Kankuro smirked. But then a very nasty buzzing came from the body he just attacked, and this one also dissolved in hundreds of bugs. Suddenly he began to fell weak.

"I admire your skill with your puppet. Your reactions are fast and you are able to move it even faster than some ninja move… but you had a really bad luck in picking your opponents. Why you ask? Logically after spending so much time with a living poison factory, I have developed some endurance to poisons, as well as my little friends. My Kikachu bugs feed on chakra, so when you _killed _my first clone with your puppet you just spread them all over it. And now they have reached you through the chakra strings you use to manipulate it. You are feeling weal yes? Why you ask? Because me soldiers are sucking you dry. I am not immune to poison however, so, give me the antidote now and my friends will only take your chakra. Refuse and they´ll ate you alive and bring me the antidote from your remains." To reinforce his threat, Shino commanded the rest of the swarm outside his body to latch to his prey. Kankuro palled and surrendered.

Meanwhile the rest of the group reached to the clearing where Temari was trying to stall Sasuke. And it was in that precise moment when Gaara somehow recovered and decided that it was a good time to feed his mother.

"UCHIHA! I have decided that you are a worthy appetizer for my mother! COME HERE! MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE! PROVE MY EXISTENCE!" Roared Gaara as tendrils of sand leaved his gourd to try and crush the approaching Uchiha.

Sasuke dodged as well as he could and used a low powered Fire release: fire ball jutsu. Gaara´s sand shield just intercepted the incoming fire as the host keep advancing to the red eyed boy.

"Yes! YES! Fight me! I´ll kill you! I´ll feed your red eyes to the sand" Shouted Gaara as he performed his Secret jutsu: Sand shuriken. Sasuke parried some of them with a kunai. Kiba just pushed Sakura out of the way and dodged them, being farther he had enough time for both.

"Gaara, we can be here wasting time! We have to follow the plan! Remember the mission!" "I don´t give a fuck about the mission! I´ll feed mother. And I´ll add you to the menu I you get in my way!" Temari was set aback by this. She was against the whole invasion plan. It was stupid! She also wanted to protect his baby brother, even if he was a monster… But what to do? The Uchiha boy had injured his brother before, but he was now starting to lose control so everyone was now in danger, her included. But at the same time she could not abandon him, even if that was the most logical approach.

The sand started to form a monstrous arm around the redhead´s left one. Then he propelled himself laughing madly. Kiba and Sakura where stunned, asking themselves what kind of monster where they fighting. "Come on Uchiha!" Growled the Suna ninja sweeping his oversized arm in an attempt to crush his opponent. His face was starting to change, half of it was monster like and droll oozed between his now pointy prominent fangs.

Sasuke leaped back before attempting a double air kick to the ugly faced being after his next sweep. But, the gourd and some of the sand in the floor fused in a tail like appendage deflecting his attack easily. "Don´t underestimate me! Fire release: Phoenix flower jutu!" Shouted the duck-butt head before swelling like a balloon and delivering 6 small fire balls that exploded in contact with the sand.

In another area of the forest Shikamaru managed to stop their pursuers traping them in his family jutsu.

"JAJAJAJA you are dead you know? How long will you be able to maintain your technique before you fall? No one will come to help you!" Said the leader of the 6 Oto ninja after them. Shikamaru knew that the enemy was right, but he had a duty to perform… even if it was troublesome.

"Come on drop it! That one and I are Jonin, and even the others are strong enough to defeat you. But if you surrender now I´ll keep you as my pet." Offered the sadistic looking only female of the group.

"As tempting as it sounds I have to refuse. You see… I have a duty to Konoha. A troublesome duty that will for sure cost me my live one day. But I prefer to be known for been lazy instead of for being a coward. _Come on! If there is someone there just come and help me at once! _In fact you should be terrified! I got you trapped and that means that any Konoha shinobi ca kill you, no matter your rank."

The Oto ninjas laughed, hard. It was obvious by the sweat pearling Shikamaru´s face that he was about to run out of chakra. The Nara, saw a small glint in the forest behind them and was fast enough to release his binding in the two jonin before two Narutos appeared beheading them, one with a nodachi and the other one with the Kubikiribocho.

"Well said lazy-boy. Spoken like a true ninja!" Chirped Naruto as another 4 clones appear filling the other Oto ninja. One was wearing a katana, another twin kodachi blades, the most gruesome one had a basketball sized metal ball with a chain and the last one simply a kunai.

"Troublesome blone… I am not strong enough to not receive damage by my technique! Had I not see you arrive I could be death also!" Mumbled the lazy boy.

"Yo meet my special clone squad! I call it Secret jutsu: Uzumaki legion! This girls are super charged Shadow clones, a bit more durable and specialized in a certain weapon. I call them Nodachi, Kodachi, Katana, Thunder and Support. I have some teams in konoha right now! Aren´t I awesome!" Grined the blonde. "Support please, be a dear and carry lazy-boy! In which direction went the Suna-suna-redhead?"

* * *

Back with the Kages

Orochimaru was not faring well against the combined assault of both leaders. A was not using his Lightning release: Lightning armour yet, but he was still incredibly fast for such a bulky man. And strong as an ox. Sarutobi, old as he was, was dishing a royal punishment with his reliable partner Enma transformed in a Bo staff.

"Looks like this snake has bite mora than he can swallow! Jajaja Sarutobi-dono you are truly an scary old man." Laughed the muscular Kage, impressed with the battle prowess of the Professor.

"Orochimaru… look at yourself! You have twisted your body and your very own soul! Was it worth? Turning yourself in an abomination? To try and live forever fearful of the death? To subsist stealing the bodies of others for a few years before the Shinigami comes near again?" Hiruzen glared with utter disgust in his eyes. "All man must die! Immortality is not for humans. The only immortality that we achieve is in the memory of our close ones. You always thought yourself above your kin, and I foolishly allowed it. But today I´ll correct that mistake. No old man should burry those younger than him, but with you… with you I´ll be happy to make an exception."

"Sarutobi-senssssei. You are nothing but a delussssional old fool! A good for nothing fossssil! I am out of reach for the Shinigami! I have transsscended death! Forever young and beautiful while you withered!" Orochimaru cackled and staved his sword, the Kusanagi No Tsurugi, in the floor. "Beware fools! Rejoice in the power of Orochimaru the ninja who transcended! Forbidden jutsu: Edo tensei!"

3 coffins rose from the ground, in them First, Second and Forth was written. "Fast, we must destroy them!" Shouted Sarutobi throwing explosive kunai to the first 2. A, fast as lightning, kicked a stone covering it in lightning chakra. The projectile pierced thru the last sarcophagus leaving a head sized hole in it. But the other two attacks were not able to bypass the Earth release: Mud wall that the traitorous Sannin used to protect them.

The coffins opened revealing two captive Sound ninja, Kin and Zaku, which slowly turned in the Senju brothers of legend.

"Hello Monkey-boy. Kami you-ve gotten old." Saluted Tobirama before the Snake inserted a kunai with a talisman in his, and his brother´s heads.

* * *

**AN:**

**Forbidden technique: Cliffhanger no Jutsu!**

**Oh gods I´ve been waiting for this part since the start of the fic! The Board is set and the pieces are ready!**


	21. In times of war

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is nothing more than a story to alter the canon. Also I will use Jutsu of my own creation or alter the name of real ones to fit my work.

**Author Note: **This story includes gore, lemons and adult content. Also it will negate parts of the canon, like the space bunny goddess mumbo-jumbo. Lemons will be announced so is easy to skip them in case you are not willing to read them.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking/ inner Sakura speaking"**

"_**Biju thinking/ inner Sakura thinking"**_

Jutsu.

**AN: This chapter will be divided in sub chapters. What I mean is that some of the perspective changes will have their own tittle as if they were actual chapters. Just because it sounds epic to me but I don´t have enough ideas to fill an actual chapter XD. Do enjoy please. **

In times of war…

* * *

Orochimaru, now controlling the deceased Hokage brothers, started to laugh as they pushed A and his old sensei. Yes, his plan was perfect. Even if he dared not to resurrect the founders at their full strength, this weaker yet immortal versions where enough to carry his revenge against the Leaf.

The Shodai started his offensive with Fire release: Fire dragon jutsu. But the third stopped it with his own Water release: Water dragon followed by a combination of Secret jutsu: roof tile shuriken and Secret jutsu: Shuriken shadow clone jutsu. This caused a huge shower of sharpened roof tiles that forced the Senju brothers to move before the Nindaime could take control of his student´s technique. But Hiruzen was not done! After the improvised shuriken shower an Earth release: Mud dragon followed swift. Hashirama started one of his Wood release jutsu when the old warrior shouted: "NO you won´t! Secret jutsu: Dragon bullet!" And his mud dragon started shooting several volleys of decent sized fire balls.

"Impressive! So you are able to change the nature of the attacks your dragon jutsu does? No wonder why my brother chose you as his successor… but aren´t you a bit old? Is there a reason why you are not retired Hiruzen-kun?"

"Brother, look at the stone faces. There ought to be a 4th. So either is fighting in another place or is deceased. Besides, last time I checked he was able to use 4 elements and was resourceful as hell. Not quite on our level, but strong enough to hold our legacy" Said Tobirama engaging his disciple in taijutsu. "Tell me Monkey what have been of the village I entrusted you?"

"Dark times sensei. I´m sorry, I couldn´t prevent it. I was not strong enough." Lamented the Third. A took opportunity and crushed the Nindaime´s neck with a fast hook.

"I told you not to develop this jutsu Tobi." Said Hashirama as his brother´s neck just started reforming. "Mito told you that even if it was good intended, it was too dangerous. And you know that what Mito says…" Both brothers shuddered.

"_Wow the previous Hokage, the Famous Senju Brothers were sooooo whipped." _Thought the alieve fighters.

"Ancestors forgive me. Under my watch the village emerged victorious from the last wars, and then I retired. But tragedy came to my successor. Someone forced the Kyubi to rampage and the Forth and his wife, the Jinchuriki, dies resealing the beast. After that the village blamed the Uchiha. They ploted a coup d'état and one of them slaughtered the whole clan but his younger brother." Hiruzen´s voice cracked while mourning his mistakes.

"Also the villagers and a lot of the ninja blamed the new jinchuriki and tried to have her killed behind the Hokage´s back. Luckily for the last of the Uzumaki, my brother rescued her." Said A fighting Hashirama and breaking his Wood release jutsu with lightning.

"WHAT? What do you mean with last Uzumaki?" Shouted the First.

"During the last war, my predecessor erased Uzushiogakure. I did not agree, the Uzumaki were neutral mostly… and it cost us dearly." Lamented A.

"You´re lying. Kumogakure, as mighty as it was, had no chances of taking Uzushio." Asgued Tobirama.

"Kumo, Iwa, Kiri and traitors from Konoha worked together to destroy the village hidden in the whirlpools and hunt down their survivors. No one knows how many survivors are left, but there was a main branch Uzumaki here in Konoha. Of all the attackers only a 10% survived. Those redheads were and are the nightmares of lots of shinobi even today." Explained the Raikage. No village fully recovered from what was known as the Uzumaki red stand. "I might not be part of this village, but you have my word as Kumogakure´s Raikage that the last Uzumaki will be treated like a princes and will uphold her legacy. That I swear."

"Wood release: Naivety of the forest!" The First of the Hokage turned the inside of the barrier into a forest, so his jutsu would be more effective. "I do hope that you both survive… and, even if I am not happy with the destiny of both the Uchiha and the Uzumaki… I entrust you with my wife´s clan legacy young man."

"Thissss issss boring! Lessss speaking and more killing!" Hissed the snake man.

**The ballad of Choji the great.**

Karui separated from her companions to assist the Konoha Genin, who were escorting a big group of civilians to the shelters. In the way they out of the stadium they encountered several Oto shinobi, but the Jonins took care of them. Ino was using her jutsu on a bird to decide in a route far from the fighting and the snake summons when she spotted a group of civilians that were alone and in danger, still inside the stadium.

"There are still more civilians in danger! We can´t leave yet." Said the blonde returning to her body.

"_Come on Choji, you can do this. Shikamaru is counting on you. Everyone is depending on you. Shika said that you could make the difference, and Shika is always right!" _"I… I´ll go save them! Keep going… Keep going I´ll be all right!"

"Choji-kun…" Started Ino, concerned for his friend. "Don´t worry Ino-chan. You know what Shika says all the time, that I am…" "The strongest Genin when properly motivated!" Said both teammates together.

"Okay Cho. I trust in you too!" Said Ino accepting.

"Don´t worry blondie! He´ll have Kumo´s sharpest blade backing him up." Said Karui nudging the Yamanaka Heiress. She nodded gratefully. "Lead the way Big-boy, I got your back!" Karui winked at the Akimichi who flustered a bit.

"_My gossip sense is tingling crazy! Looks like this Karui girl has a thing for our big boned friend!" _Thought Ino internally grinning and drooling like someone about to devour a steak after being famished.

Moments later the pair arrived where the seven civilians where. Discovering that the door was blocked. A quick slash from Karui and the group entered the corridors leading to the exit. And they were near it when a group of enemy ninja blocked their path.

"Look at this! More play things!" Sneered one of the Oto ninja.

"I call dibs in those civilian girls. You can kill the mans and do whatever you want with the Kumo kunoichi." Said other licking his lips while his lustful eyes made a pass on the civilian girl, the mother and her 7 year old daughter.

"You are a twisted fuck you now?" Giggled one of the enemy kunoichi. "Oh but he is our twisted fuck." Said the eldest shinobi. The 5 enemy ninja´s cruel laughs unnerved the civilians and angered Karui.

"_Ok choji you can do it! Shika says that in cramped places, if I don´t restrain myself I am nearly unbeatable. C´mon Choji you can do this! This are not your friends nor a spar, this is the enemy of Konoha! Konoha is depending on you!" _Thought Choji. In his mind Shikamaru´s voice keep repeating _"Konoha is depending on you!"_

"I have to fight for Konoha. Shikamaru is counting on me… Konoha is counting on me… _I must protect the will of fire! Protect those who cannot protect themelves!... _Konoha… Konoha! KONOHA!" Choji started rambling like he was touched in the head.

"Looks like fatty is getting crazy! Jajajaja what a moron!" Laughed the Oto shinobi.

"Ko-NO-**HAAAAAAA! OOOOOOOOORAH! **NINJA ART: PARTIAL EXPANSION JUTSU! YOU´LL NOT HARM THE PEOPLE OF THIS VILLAGE! NOT AS LONG AS CHOJI AKIMICHI IS HERE TO DEFEND **KONOHA!**"

Choji then started running to the enemies. One of the Kunoichi threw several kunai in his direction. Karui was about to intervene when Choji, shouting Konoha again, used his Supersized punch to deflect them and throw his opponents against the wall. The sounds of battle attracted more enemies.

"Okay, everyone behind me! Supersized Boxing!" Shouted the big boned boy releasing steam from his nose like an enraged bull. Moving like a boxer Choji advanced with small hops while launching punch after punch. Every time that an enemy was in the desired range his arms enlarged sending a giant's hook instead of a normal one, completely demolishing his opponents.

It really didn´t matter if they were stronger than him. In the narrow corridor Choji was an unstoppable bulldozer. Also, not sending two punches at the same distance he kept them unable to predict his reach. When they arrived to a cross between corridors some of the ninja coming from the sideway threw explosive kunais to the chubby warrior.

"SECRET JUTSU: MEAT TANK!" Shouted Choji tanking the damage by turning himself in a big ball-like thingy. "Uooooooooooh! Take this! And this! And some more!" His enormous fist flew smashing the Suna and Oto ninja with ease.

"_Ho-hot-o. Oh kami I´m blushing…" _Thought Karui.

The group made it outside the stadium just to meet another enemy squad. But Choji, exalted as he was did not care. "Protect the civilians Kumo-san." He said/ordered. "Secret jutsu: Human boulder!" The Akimichi jumped turning again in his meat tank form, but without arms or legs. He descended crashing in the surprised foes. "Secret jutsu: Human Bowling! Follow me!" Then he started to roll and bounce crashing against every hostile he found on his way.

Several streets latter the young Akimichi turned back to his normal form. "Lightning release: piercing iron bolt!" Shouted Karui impaling with her sparking sword the ninja who tried a sneak attack on his new companion.

"Careful Hoto-boy, you are lucky that I am here!" _"No way I said that aloud" _Karui turned into a red traffic light.

"Yeah, thanks Kumo-_**san**_. Wow your jutsu really has a curious effect on your skin, you are bright red now!" Said the innocent boy before turning back to smash his enemies with giant punches and kicks.

"_Oh kami he is so oblivious yet so cute and strong! Am I falling hot in love?"_

"Ca-call me Karui Hoto-boy, I mean Choji-kun! Let´s fight together. Ninja art: Summoning jutsu! Help me Barun!" In a puff of smoke a decent size bear wearing a Samurai armour and wicked looking gauntlets with sword like claws appeared.

"**Hmm hmmm. Karui-chan what do you need of me?"** Asked the armoured white bear. "Barun-san help me and Hoto-boy escort this civilians to safety."

"**Oooh? Would this Hoto-boy be the young lass smashing people right there? Hmm Hmm I approve! This is far better that the skinny cubs that your village has to offer. A fine mate indeed"** Grinned the bear, totally amused by the red cheeks in the golden eyed teen.

"Ba-barun-san! This is not the moment not the place for that kind of conversation!" Sputtered Karui regaining her composure, better said trying to. Then, civilians, kunoichi and bear run after the young hero Shouting Ko-NO-**HA! **While smashing shinobi here and there.

Choji´s deeds were told to children for years as the ballad of Choji the Great, the boy who overcame his fear and turned into a brave giant to protect his beloved village.

**Proud Lady of the Uzumaki **

Bee and Hinata arrived to the barrier and the small Kumo ANBU team surrounded them awaiting for orders. Hinata stood proud, looking at the under attack village, sensing the help her mate just sent. She knew her duty, she knew what the Uzumaki future matriarch was supposed to do in this situations.

"ANBU! You are to protect me! Bee, let´s get you inside the barrier while my troops arrive!" She commanded.

"_**Hinata, do you remember the seal or want me to help you?"**_

"_I think I remember it well enough. But please oversee my work Mother"_

"_**Gladly… Use Gyuki´s ink and natural chakra to power the seal my dear."**_

"Bee-sensei, I need Gyuki-san´s ink. Make a puddle for me here." Hinata took a deep breath and said: "Shirogan!" And began performing Yoga like movements.

Bee spit out a puddle of Biju ink as the shining white eyed girl moved atuning herself with the natural chakra around her. The ink started to react to the chakra dancing around.

Tayuya, the female kunoichi holding the barrier, glared at the Kumo ninja, amused. "It´s useless, no one can pass through Orochimaru-sama´s barrier." She thought that they didn´t hear her, after all what she did was closer to whisper than to something said aloud. But Bee did, and smirked.

"I am Hinata of the Uzumaki. Wife of the clan head, future matriarch of the clan! This barrier in nothing to the ancestral ways of our people. Uzumaki style… Sealing arts: Imposed door!" Hinata put her hands together and then pushed them in the barrier´s direction. The bubbling ink followed her drive and splashed in the red substance of the barrier forming two black rings with unknown characters between them.

Yes, the seal was burned away by the barrier, yet some parts of the seal remained. The bluenete keep motioning and thrusted her hands again. Another splash of ink, more characters remained. "A seal, legacy of the Whirlpool. Ink, courtesy of Gyuki-sama, all powered by the very own chakra of the world. This barrier pales in comparison to my Senjutsu-Biju powered seal." Chanted the lady. "Sealing arts: Imposed door I said!"

Once and again the ink covered the surface of the red barrier. The rings expanded forming a man sized circle in between. More ink and the space inside the seal started turning transparent.

"Bee-sensei! The opening is nearly ready! I don´t have enough control to let several people pass so you enter alone and I get our ANBU to escort me ok?"

"Ya heard tha lady you masked mans. I trust my pupil in your hands Yeah!" Rap the Jinchuriki. The barrier was practically gone inside the seal. "It is time you fools! I´ll teach you that Eight-o rules! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The first stage chakra cloak enveloped him, 2 tails for display, and the dark skinned man charged like a bull to the inside of the red cage.

In that very moment the Uzumaki legion arrived. The Konoha ANBU where completely baffled after each display of the Kumo ninja.

"The legion reporting for duty Ma´am. 20 teams under your command!" Reported one of the Odachi clones as all the legion saluted.

"Scatter. I want all of you in the city with two orders alone. Search and destroy! If you find civilians or injured ninja you are to escort them to safety and return to the hunting. Am I clear?!" Asked Hinata facing her troops.

"Ma´am! Yes Ma´am! Loud and clear!" Echoed the clones. After that each team jumped in a different direction.

"ANBU! We are going after those summons that breached pass Jiraya-sama´s toads."

"Hay!"

**Family reunion**

Naruto arrived at the clearing where Sasuke and Gaara where trying to kill each other. Her clones carrying Shikamaru and the beaten forms of Shino and Kankuro. The other Konoha ninja plus Temari jumped to them to check on their comrades.

Naruto whistled in admiration. "Wow they sure are trying to beat the crap out of each other right?"

"ARE YOU NUTS!? That monster is trying to kill Sasuke-kun!" _**"Of course she is nuts! She´s also a monster!" **_Screeched Sakura. The Suna siblings flinched in pain, because it was true, their baby brother was a monster.

"So?" Naruto shrugged. "Anyone has any ideas of what to do?"

"Yeah. I´m Pakkun by the way. Now that you are here Kiba, Akamaru and you can try to flank that boy. But I don´t know if that will be enough, he in a Jinchuriki after all. By the way… wanna touch my pads? Are really soft." Explained the dog summon. The original blonde took the pug in her arms and started touching his pads as she asked about Temari and Kankuro. The children of the Kazekage just told them that they would not interfere, after all the best plan with Gaara in this situations was to not get his attention.

"WOW! Your pads sure are soft! Any ways, don´t worry about Gaara-kun. I´ll deal with him. Just stay with my clones so they can protect your soft pads… I mean so that they protect you all je je je." Laughed Naruto scratching the back of her head.

"You are crazy! You hear me? CRAZY! My brother will slaughter you all. Ha has a demon inside of him! He is unstable and dangerous in a normal basis, but when he is like that only dad can stop him." Yelled Temari pointing at his yourger brother. Gaara´s both arms and half of his faced were morphed in those of the Ichibi. Also his gourd was part of his back and tail now.

The mini-Shukaku backhanded the young Uchiha. "Come on Uchiha! Is this all you got? I WANT YOU TO FIGHT ME MORE!"

Sakura rushed to the Emo prince shouting his name. Gaara, seeing this, extended his arm to crush her. But Kiba was faster and tackled her out of harm's way. But it was all for naught as the monstrous appendage split into two. Trapping them against the floor with grotesque finger like forms.

"**Come on Uchiha! Make me feel alieve or your friends are goners! Jia jia jia jia!" **Gaara´s voice sounded more like a snarl than actual words.

Sasuke then fucked it. He was running nearly out of chakra, and the fumes of his stamina. None of his jutsu proved useful but the Chidori and no way was he able to use it again. Hell, he even deactivated his Sharingan. So he just glared and called Gaara a monster.

Gaara laughed, hard. He keep laughing like a maniac while berating the last Uchiha. Remanding him that he was not but a pathetic ant if he was not able to keep fighting. Then sand came out from the floor enveloping the black haired boy.

"Je je je je **Wajajajaja… first I am gonna crush your friends, then you and then your pathetic village! ****Sand burial!"** The sand started crushing the three Leaf Genin. Sakura lost consciousness first, but before they died, Naruto´s Odachi, Kodachi and Katana clones free them.

"**UZUMAKIIIIIII ! You are here! ZA HA HA HA HA! You! You scared mother! You´ll be the ultimate prove of my existence." **Gaara rushed to the group cackling madly when Thunder, the clone wielding an iron ball with a chain, smashed him out of the way.

"Okay ladies! Protect the Genin while I do the job! Thunder, you support me."

"Roger that Bos!" The blonde started spinning her basketball sized metallic sphere, grinning.

"You are crazy! He is a demon! Gaara is going to kill you because you´re sticking your nose in other people's affairs! You are not even a Konoha ninja!" Shouted Kankuro, actually terrified.

"Oh? But this is actually my business… after all… We are family!" Said a grinning Naruto as her eyes turned blood red unnerving the Genin, except Uchiha and Haruno that were unconscious. But the Suna siblings soon realized the true implication of her words and that terrified them.

"Lightning release: Iron thunder!" Shouted Thunder as her ball was shot like a cannonball impacting in the angry Jinchuriki. Upon impact the lightning natured chakra was violently released, causing a kinetic release with a loud thundering sound. Gaara flew out of the clearing.

"Let´s do this cousin Gaara-kun!" Shouted the original charging after the redhead, Kubikiribocho in hand. The Genin could not see what happened next, just hear the maniacal laughter of the Suna host and the giggling of the other. And the devastating effect of their fight. All save Temari wanted nothing but to run, but they were enthralled by the spectacle. Temari was crushed by her own doubts. She wanted to flee, to run far from his monster of a brother, but still he was his younger brother. And she could not abandon him.

"**UZUMAKI! MAKE ME FEEL ALIEVE!"**

"Why? Are you a living dead or something? Don´t tell me that you a ghost! Shit I really am terrified of ghosts… AHA! I know! You have a terminal illness!" Joked the blonde.

"**DIEEEEE!" **Roared the Suna ninja sending his monster arms to the girl. Naruto just evaded in the last minute and sliced both with her massive blade coated in chakra. Said chakra severed the energy connecting the sand effectively turning the semi-biju cloak into common sand. "I don´t wanna!"

Naruto turned her crimson eyes to the yellow one in Gaara´s face stopping him for a moment. Thunder just Sunsined behind and set him airborne with a hard ascending smash. Naruto and some Shadow clones followed swift.

"U" Two clones kicked the boy from behind.

"ZU!" Another two latched to his arms.

"MA!" A clone jumped using the first two and buried her fists in his gut:

"KI!" three clones enveloped him in steel chains.

"SMASH COMBO!" The original delivered a powerful bash with her blade´s flat side. Gaara rocketed to the ground leaving a crater after the impact. The Suna siblings watched agape the blonde´s triumph.

Gaara, trembling, got up his transformation undone. "**WHAAAA**AAAAAAGH! NOoooo! Stop it MOTHER! YoU are DrivING me Crazy! What Do YOU want? You are not MAKING any sense. YOU Want me to **FLEE** but you are also demanding me her **BLOOOOOD. ** AAAAAHHHHHH! IT HURTS MOTHER.

"_**Oh Kami, my brother sure is turning him crazy! Be ready Kit, here it comes!"**_

Gaara´s blood chilling scream pierced the air as he started to surround himself in sand. The cocoon was full of purple markings and started to grow till it was as big as a boss summon. Then it expanded revealing the form of Shukaku, the one tailed tanuki.

"_WOAH! He´s ugly!" __**"THANKS no one else agreed with me about that topic. You, my little vixen just proved yourself a very intelligent being" **_Chuckled the Nine-tails.

"Take this Uzumaki. Desert Sandstorm!" A blast of wind full of sand came from the monster´s mouth. Naruto avoided it barely but Thunder was not so lucky.

Wind release: wind blade!" Shouted Naruto sending half-moon shaped wind blade from her blade to run across the beast´s arm. The sand started to mend the damage, slowly. That infuriated the untestable boy atop the Biju.

"YOU´LL PAY FOR THAT UZUMAKI! I´M GONA END YOU! Ninja art: Playing possum" And with that Gaara closed his eyes and Shukaku took control.

"**YEEEEEEEEEEEEAH! I AM FREE AT LAST. TIME TO SLAUGHTER YOU ALL! AND THEN TO THE CITY. JAJAJAJAJA I WANNA HAVE FUN!"**

"_**Well he is crazier than ever! I wonder what kind of crapy seal they used in my sweet and loving brother to turn him like that."**_

"_Kurama-ka-chan you´re joking right?"_

"_**Nop. My youngest brother is a total Tsundere. He plays the hard, cruel and uncaring macho role. But inside he is the sweetest of us all. He secretly took pride in helping lost people in the desert before the first sealing. Such a same. His seal must be turning him insane if he tricked that boy into thinking that he is his mother. For some one that takes pride of his manly ways to pretend being a woman…"**_

Kyubi couldn´t say more As Shukaku tried to step on them. Naruto then used the Ninja art: Summoning jutsu! To call Gamabunta. Meanwhile Naruto´s clones took the others to safety.

"**It is you again? What do you want this time?" **Roared the red toad boss.

"Oh come on Gamabuta-boss. Help me a little here please! It is hard to have a family reunion if I can´t look at my people in the eye because I´m tinny"

"**Brat that is the Shukaku you want me to fight! Have you gone bananas? What did we say as using summons as shields!" **The toad took a puff of smoke before releasing it angrily.

"Mah mah. Don´t get angry boss. I just need to get close to his head. Just help me get there and dispel. I won´t force you to fight." Argued Naruto.

"**Okay N-chan… I´ll help you this time. I´ll even stick around in case you need me to help you more." **Grumbled the big red softy.

"Thanks boss! You´re the best." Grinned the red eyed teen. "OOOOOOOY! UNCLE SHUKAKUUUU! Momma wants me to take a good look at your seal! Be a good uncle and help your niece out!"

"U**N**C**L**E**!"** Yelled everyone.

**AN:**

**Yes. I know that both Naruto and Hinata seem overpower, and in a sense they are. Naruto virtually has a Chakra battery that never runs out living inside! And both had superior training. I´ll say that skill wise they can fight Tokubetsu Jonin level more or less. **

**Besides, in Naruto skills and powers are not everything. Kakashi is a very good example. Without the Kamui, even if he is a great fighter he is not Kage level due to lack of fancy powers, chakra reserves etc… but even if he has less chakra and lacks area effect OP jutsu, as an assassin he is superior. I mean, I believe Kakashi able to assassinate most Kage, even if in a fair fight he is not capable of beating them.**

**With our Ladies it happens the same. They are powerful indeed, but can be bested. Obviously if they use Biju powers they got stronger, but again they have perfect Jinchuriki training. And the Jinchuriki are the ultimate weapons… even if Kisimoto kept pampering the Uchiha with crazy eye powers…**

**In perspective Gai can. No Stop. Gai is OP not good comparison. Random faceless Konoha ANBU squirrel. Yes. ANBU Squirrel, if he knew that awakening Gaara would trap the Shukaku again, he could just shunsin, bitch-slap the kid and decapitate after the Shukaku is trapped again. But people doesn´t know about how to fight a Jinchuriki.**

**Got my point?**


	22. Spirits of the sand

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is nothing more than a story to alter the canon. Also I will use Jutsu of my own creation or alter the name of real ones to fit my work.

**Author Note: **This story includes gore, lemons and adult content. Also it will negate parts of the canon, like the space bunny goddess mumbo-jumbo. Lemons will be announced so is easy to skip them in case you are not willing to read them.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking/ inner Sakura speaking"**

"_**Biju thinking/ inner Sakura thinking"**_

Jutsu.

Spirits of the sand

* * *

Last time in N&H Uzumaki:

"Thanks boss! You´re the best." Grinned the red eyed teen. "OOOOOOOY! UNCLE SHUKAKUUUU! Momma wants me to take a good look at your seal! Be a good uncle and help your niece out!"

"U**N**C**L**E**!"** Thought everyone.

* * *

"Well Boss let's do this! My uncle is a bit touched on the head cuz his seal is crap, so we are going to surpass him a reseal." Naruto stretched on top of the red toad. "Just help me reach his head!"

Gamabunta charged to the gigantic racoon monster. But Shukaku fired several Wind release: Drilling air bullet.

"**Water release: Great water bullet"** Said the toad releasing a volley of water projectiles to intercept the incoming attacks. **"Listen here tadpole, I can´t fight like this for a long time. We need to hold him before you jump and awake the jinchuriki!"**

"Nah, relax boss. You just need to cut his arms, he is made of sand after all, so even if they reform they need a bit of time." Naruto then have an idea and started grinning madly. "Ne GamaBoss, if some of my clones enter your mouth… can you spit them like bullet jutsu?"

"**You serious?"** Naruto just keep grinning and nodded. **"Well I guess I can… What´s your plan? Tell me that you haven´t gone mad!"**

"Oh you´ll love it! Just cut his right arm and split my clones all over him! I´ll do the rest… je je je…Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto explained before producing 7 clones. Gamabunta reluctantly opened his mouth and six of the clones jumped inside. "Let´s do this! Prepare yourself Uncle Shukaku!"

"**What is the matter with you crazy fleshbag? I´m not your uncle Kami dam it!" **Shouted the sand spirit before launching another volley of air jutsu.

"NOW!" Gamabunta, using his powerful haunches, rushed forward in a zig-zag pattern. Each jump closing the distance at astonishing speeds while easily avoiding the incoming attacks. Then instead of talking the bigger form of the Ichibi, the toad chief feinted and in a clean slash took Shukaku´s right arm.

The sand demon didn´t care about that, in fact the arm almost immediately started to grow back. Yet Shukaku yelled and ranted about killing them for _hurting _him. Had he not yell, he would have heard Naruto and her summon calling their new _collaboration jutsu_: "Toad style: Clone bullet jutsu! Now we got ya!"

Gamabuta spited the six clone in a rapid succession. Four were flying above the monster´s head and the other 2 above its remaining arm. "Secret jutsu: Kongo fusa!" Shouted the clones each of them unleashing a single adamantine chain from their left arms. Four chains pierced around Shukaku´s neck and the connected with the others forming a collar of sorts. Meanwhile the clones keep producing the chain so they could go down like if they were going down a ravine. The other two did the same, but their chains where spiralling down the beast´s arm.

The original Naruto put her feet in the last clone´s hands, and, with her help, was catapulted to the head of the raging Biju. Shukaku tried to crush the little pest running to his jinchuriki, but the orange chains were disturbing his chakra so his movements were slower, slow enough for the blonde kunoichi to evade his attempts to stop her.

"Well now uncle! I can´t have you destroying the leaf! Girls pull!" Ordered Naruto and the clones, already on the ground, pulled their chains producing more disturbances so Shukaku could not erect a sand shield around Gaara. In his desperation to remain out of the seal, the sand beast managed to release his arm from the chains and tried to catch the girl. But he was not fast enough.

"UZUMAKI TAIJUTSU OUGI: WAKENING UP BITCH SLAP!"

A slap echoed through the forest and the world went silent for a minute.

"**NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I JUST GET OUT! I DON´T WANNA BACK IN THAT AWFUL PLACE. PLEASE JUST FIVE MORE MINUTES. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Cried Shukaku as his body started to decompose into sand. Both Gaara and Naruto were falling when Gamabunta cached them and let them in the ground.

Naruto, grinning approached the boy with a hand shaped red mark in his face. "No! Stop, don´t come near me! I don´t want to stop existing! Nooooooo!" Yelled Gaara crawling backwards to put some distance between the blonde ninja and himself.

"STAY AWAY!" Shouted Temari struggling to free herself from the clone´s iron grip. Naruto smiled softly and enveloped her fellow jinchuriki in a tight hug. "Hush my brother. You are safe, I won't hurt you. We are the same."

"Why? How are you so strong? Why not kill me? I don´t understand…" Said Gaara, confused and scared.

"Because we are family. You are what I could have been if not for my precious people." Naruto sighted and relaxed her embrace around the red head. "It hurts so much doesn't it? The stares, the hate… the fear. A pit of loneliness that sucks away the light and the will to keep going. I´ve been there Gaara… You kill people for them to be afraid and by their fear you got reassure your own existence. But that way is flawed. Sooner or later they will force you out, or they will kill you."

Naruto eyes gleamed with understanding, compassion and disgust. "For people like us, forced to carry the sins and the fears of the ninja world there is only acceptance or madness. She saved me… she brought me to my new home… she became my family and putted me in contact with my mother inside of my seal…" Naruto stared dreamy at the sky. "You asked me how I am so strong? Is to protect her, to protect all of them."

"But how? How did you do it? I´m alone! No one cares for me!" Shouted the desperate boy. Naruto giggled a bit.

"No my brother…" Naruto pointed to Temari. "… She´s being trying to reach and protect you. You have her, you are not alone. And once you accept her other will follow. Besides, you don´t need lots of people but those that actually care for you." The clones released the Suna kunoichi who ran to his brother tears falling from her puffy eyes. Gaara realised how stupid he had been.

"I am sorry Temari… for all I have done. Will you forgive me? Can we start over?" Temari hugged her brother, the sand didn´t move. "Of course (sobs) you are my little brother, all I ever wanted is to have you back."

"Well, let's see your seal now. Momma says that uncle Shukaku is totally a tsundere. So maybe he acts bat shit crazy because the seal is harming him and in consequence Gaara." Said Naruto ripping the other Jinchuriki´s clothes with no same.

"WUT! What the hell is this? Who drew this seal? This turd of ink can even contain the shit of a brain the sealer has!" Shouted the blonde making her anger pretty clear.

"What is the problem with the seal?" Asked Temari as the others neared to them. "That is crap! No mental protection seals, no chakra filtering arrays, no way to block the biju influence over the host! And don´t make me start speaking about what there is in it for the Ichibi. The useless piece of shit who made this seal just stuffed the Ichibi in a space barely big enough for him. I bet that he can´t even breath properly or sleep! Man no doubt he went bananas!"

Naruto sighed, then with a very serious glare she stated, with no chance of saying no: "For fucks sake! When Hashirama Senju handed out the biju, his wife, Mito Uzumaki, provided each nation with seals designed for each one! But NOOOOOOOOO! Why trust the Uzumaki seals? Let's do our own! Well I am resealing the Ichibi in a proper seal, I don´t give a crap about what the sand village plans or does, no brother of mine will suffer for the idiocy of a lame seal master."

The Uzumaki craked her fingers and unsealing a small brush she started writing very complex runes and diagrams all over Gaara´s exposed torso. The chakra laved ink reshaping itself in the correct symbols after each stroke. In a matter of minutes Gaara´s full body and part of the ground was covered in seals. No one dared to speak as the Uzumaki worked, afraid of angering the very same teen that took down a Biju.

"Well, here we come! Nine times nine tails, a seal to protect both the host and the vessel. Uzumaki style sealing: Nine tailed companionship seal! Transference!" Shouted Naruto as all the seals as well as the previous seal started to converge over Gaara´s heart forming a spiral shaped seal starting in nine points engraved inside a circle of indecipherable runes. Gaara trashed but did not cry in pain. As the seal compression ended the red head ten sighed in relief.

"It… It´s gone… The shouts, the anger… the bloodlust." Mumbled Gaara thinking clearly for the first time in his life. Naruto smiled from ear to ear.

"Hehehehe. That is a seal done correctly! Well time to meet the tenant! Oi! Make up-kun! Come over here! You two Shino-san, Kiba-san and Lazy-san!" Ordered the blonde.

"For the Konoha shinobis. I have permission to do this kind of shit from the Hokage, but just in case I need witnesses. And as a foreign ninja I can´t allow myself to be mind-dived by a Yamanaka, you are tagging along. But remember this: Everything that has happened between Gaara and myself is top secret stuff that you can only discuss with the Hokage. Got it?"

At the weird stare that she was receiving Naruto decided to clarify that they were going to dive into Gaara´s mindscape thru the Seal. There they'll meet Shukaku and explain the features of the new seal and cheek on the Biju's sanity. Completely safe.

* * *

Inside the seal

"… What do you mean with a pull to the inside?" Kiba was saying when he, and the others, found themselves in a cavern with sandstone pillars illuminated by torches. At the end of the cave a transparent veil like curtain allowed them to see what looked like a napping Shukaku.

Gaara looked around surprised. Normally his mindscape was more like a ragging sandstorm. Besides, it was the first time he had guests. The group advanced to the towering form of the biju, somehow pushed by the grinning blonde.

"OOOOOYYY, SHUKAKUUUUU! Get up uncle! Is not nap time yet!" Shouted the Kumo kunoichi. The gargantuan creature started to move while grunting. Everyone hide behind the pillars except the Jinchuriki.

"**Uuugh my head. Stop screaming please!" **Begged the sand creature.

"Bah, you can sleep latter. Let me tell you about your new seal. The nine tailed companionship seal design allows both of you to coexist, improve your relation and the seal will give you more features. For example, at the moment the seal is in its base form, meaning that Shukaku has a perfect habitat for him and full control over his chakra. This means that he is trapped in the equivalent of a five star Hotel suite, and Gaara can´t access your chakra without your permission. The next steps include features like a reservoir of biju chakra for the Jinchuriki and the common traits, while giving the beast access to your senses. If you reach full trust, Shukaku will be able to manifest himself as a chibi version in the real world, but most of his power will be inside the seal still. It's like a weir cute chibi clone jutsu?" Naruto scratched the back of her neck. "Nah, I´m not telling you all the pros, just know that being in good terms will help you a lot."

Shukaku got in all four legs to lower his head to the teens level and with a raspy and remorseful voice said: **"Kid… I am sorry… the seal was turning me crazy. I couldn´t sleep and it was so suffocating inside of it… I know that is not an excuse, but come on. You can understand that I lashed out at humanity right?"** Gaara was speechless. The monster of his nightmares, the creature who whispered in his ears was not only a victim but was also asking for forgiveness. **"I know that this is not much, but… you see… me posing as your mother was not entirely a fake. She is also here…"**

Tendrils of sand slowly drifted behind the veil and started to change colour and form the figure of a red haired woman. There, before them, stood Karura… crying.

"Gaa-Gaara, my baby…" She said while running and embracing him in a tig hug. As she moved part of her body decomposed in sand, but as soon as she stopped it returned to her body, slowly.

"Mother? But… how?" Said the Suna kunoichi coming from her hiding place. Kankuro didn´t leave his place, he had no trust in the sand demon.

"Temari? Is that you?" The sand woman´s back deformed and turned into a tendril of sand. Once the sand enveloped the blonde girl it reformed into a copy of her mother hugging her. Both sand women connected by the very sand that formed them.

"When your father decided to turn Gaara into a weapon I reluctantly agreed." Said Karura when she found her voice back. "But when they were sealing you I discovered that they were using a different seal that the expected one to turn you into a living killing machine! So I sealed all my chakra and soul with Shukaku´s and died cursing the village and specially your bastard of a father. I´ve been protecting you since then. I am the sand shield."

The woman let go of her offspring too have a better look of them and was about to continue speaking when Kankuro interrupted: "How can you trust that thing? For all I know it might be the demon tricking you again!"

"Shukaku can´t pass to this side of the seal. That is your mother´s spirit indeed. Trapped inside of Gaara for the rest of his life." Assured Naruto.

"But, but, but…" Stuttered the puppeteer. "Kuro-chan. It's ok. I understand your doubts, but is me, your Oka-chan. You were always a clever boy… can´t you see your father´s foolishness behind all of this?"

Kankuro was doubting, nervously sifting his gaze between his family and the one tailed beast. Naruto, feed up of his behaviour, bonked his head and told him to take the chance to reunite with her mother. He still had that chance. Kankuro joined his family.

After the emotive reunion the Suna family turned to the blonde sealer. Shukaku got closer also.

"Who are you young lady?" Asked Karura. Naruto, unable to supress her emotions, let some red tears roll down her cheeks. "I am N Uzumaki, of the Uzumaki clan of Kumogakure… I am Shukaku´s niece."

Kiba asked about the red tears out of curiosity as the Konoha ninja got near them. Naruto glared at them full of killing intent, making them step backwards.

"Why are my tears red you ask? Because I shed tears all over Konoha until I had no more. Because only humans have tears. Because your village took them from me. So… now I cry blood."

Naruto focused her eyes on Shukaku. "Uncle, there is someone out there planning to capture all the Biju. Their leader is a man with a mask and a lone Sharingan. They will come for you so you better train Gaara and be ready."

"**I see… Thanks… I will help Gaara don´t worry. It´s the least I can do to make amends with this children." **Said the remorseful Tanuki. "**Why do you call me Uncle young Jinchuriki?"**

"I am the child of 3 people." The cave behind Naruto became darker as she spoke and two glowing, red and slited eyes started to form in the darkest spot. "My Momma was sealed inside my human mother. So both of them nurtured and protected me as I grew inside of them. But THAT man ripped the seal the very moment of my birthing causing the death of my parents and lots of people. Then the very same people tried to kill me because Momma was now inside of me! They broke me! But my dear parents, who like Karura-san here sealed themselves in me, fixed me. Now I am closer to a Biju than any Jinchuriki ever!"

Dark chuckles echoed in the seal. The Shukaku, Ichibi, lor of the desert and spirit of the sand got really nervous. **"It can´t be! No… you´re not. You can´t be One-sama´s child!"**

The chuckles turned into a full fit of laughter spooking everyone but Naruto. **"Meet my Joy and Pride little brother. My firstborn, your niece."**

"**Gaara, I know that you must hate me. But hear me out. Do NOT anger this girl!"**

"Wow! You are making me look like I´m worse than I actually am!" Said Naruto with a foxy grin while sheepishly scratching the back of her head. "Well, we should get going. The invasion is mostly over and sand defeated, but you are my prisoners now so don´t worry. I´ll keep you safe until you can return to Suna."

"Wait!" Exclaimed Gaara. "If I leave… will I be able to return here? Will my mother still be here? Can… can my siblings come?" Asked a shy Gaara.

"Of course! Karura-san soul is intertwined with Uncle´s after so much time together in a shitty seal. Decades will be needed for them to separate! And once it happens your mother will have to wait until the seal is released to go to the pure world so… she will be here until you die more or less."

"**Child… I will teach you how to return here and how to use your powers correctly. Is there any chance of you ever forgiving me?"**

"Shukaku, it was not entirely your fault so I forgive you. I hope that we´ll be able to trust each other in the future and get as strong as Uzumaki-san is. Strong enough to protect our precious people…"

Temari started to cry. Naruto Grinned. And the boys tried to act tough and hide their tears. Karura smiled proud of her son. Shukaku nodded solemnly.

* * *

**AN:**

**It´s been a while isn´t it? This story is not dead by any means.**

**I have fragments of the next chapters already written yahoo! But lately I´ve found myself with the right plot to write but unable to produce the contents in a way that I like. I hope that my inspiration returns soon or chapters will take longer to be published T.T**


	23. Konoha s monkey king

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is nothing more than a story to alter the canon. Also I will use Jutsu of my own creation or alter the name of real ones to fit my work.

**Author Note: **This story includes gore, lemons and adult content. Also it will negate parts of the canon, like the space bunny goddess mumbo-jumbo. Lemons will be announced so is easy to skip them in case you are not willing to read them.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking/ inner Sakura speaking"**

"_**Biju thinking/ inner Sakura thinking"**_

Jutsu.

Konoha´s monkey king

* * *

Inside the barrier.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Roared Bee successfully punching Tobirama into his brother. "Fool ya fool! Trapping my brotha and the Old man is no cool! Your barriers is no match for da Lady / Your Zombie Hokage are not 100% maybe? The AB combo is gonna kick your ass / Turn your head into awesome cash! Fool-ochimaru! Pedochimaru! Yeah!"

"Bee-san take care of Tobirama-sama while I punish my traitorous student! A-dono be careful with the Lord First mokuton, it can subdue your brothers Biju chakra." Said Sarutobi spinning Enmma in staff form.

Not waiting any more the AB combo dashed to the zombies and engaged them in a brutal taijutsu fight. With the Lightning armour and the Biju cloak they were easily tearing their opponents apart, but due to the Edo tensei they simply reform. Luckily for the Kumo ninja they were just a shameful shade of their true selves.

A dodged a mokuton barrage and took Hashirama by surprise performing his Nintaijutsu: Liger bomb. Both ninja crashed with the Nindaime Hokage before hitting the floor in an explosion of lightning. As result the two zombies started to reform inside a crater while the Kumo brothers planed their next moves.

Meanwhile Orochimaru was having more trouble than expected in fighting his old sensei. The old man was as strong as ever, and for Hiruzen Sarutobi that mean lots of raw strength. Orochimaro was no fool, he knew that even past his prime the old monkey was still a force to be feared, and even if he knew that he was superior, he planned to use the previous Hokage for help as well as a way to demoralize the man. _"Sssshit! Those brutes were not suposssed to help you Sarutobi! How are you so physically strong in your late yearssss?"_

"It doessssn´t matter what you do Sarutobi-sssensei. I am immortal! The Leaf will burn! I have make arrangements for that to happen Kukukukuku. You are old and ugly! I on the other hand… I will continue to be young and beautiful forever." Boasted the snake man.

"So… you really finished that monstrosity of a jutsu? I should have ended you all those years ago…" Lamented the old Kage looking down.

"**Hiruzen it´s not the time for self-pity! Pull yourself together and let´s end this mistake!" **Howled the staff transformed monkey.

"Do not worry old friend. I AM HIRUZEN SARUTOBI! SANDAIME HOKAGE OF THE VILLAGE HIDEN IN THE LEAFS! You dared attack my home and my people! I will end you for that! I am old! I might not survive, but I don´t care! Because I will fall defending the will of fire! And if needed I will take you with me." Shouted Hiruzen.

The old monkey, swinging Enmma, started to attack viciously making his former apprentice back down. Orochimaru used the Kusanagi blade to keep the distance between them, but each time he parried the furious impacts of the adamantine staff his hold threatened to release. Sarutobi smuggled a hard fist into his face sending the snake Sannin flying.

"Check that dude, sure he is old. Look at those hooks they are gold! Yeeeah!" Rap the Hachibi container dodging a "Water release: Waterfall impact". The sudden torrent of water emerging from the floor around the Senju, turned against his master as Bee released his lightning chakra on it.

"BEE! Is the moment to step up our game! Ready?" "You know it bro!"

Both brothers increased the strength of their armour like jutsu, Bee using now the second level chakra cloak with 4 tails. "LARIAAAAAT" they shouted and Tobirama´s body lost its head and arms. After the brutal maneuver The Shodai Hokage erected a wooden wall to give his brother enough time to reform.

"Nintaijutsu: Full body tackle!" Shouted A crushing the wall like a cannonball. Bee jumped through the hole and, using Gyuki´s ink drew a paralysis seal on the still reforming water master. "Biju ink: Paralysis seal!"

"Thank you young man. I hope that your seal will hold me for enough time."

"Don´t worry yo! This is biju ink. It makes a chain of the strongest links. Yeah!" Singed Bee returning to his basic form.

"I seal with my ink the old Kage Tobirama. I would like to use a spicy Bijudama. But I got a plan for the famous Hashirama oh Yeah! I´m more than a Biju, am a Jinchuriki. That means that I also got my own skills. I like the headbands looking like bandanas. Fell the might of my eight katanas. I´ll take the effort of kicking your ass. Yours's is the biggest beating anyone ever has! Weeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Bee took two of his swords and charged with a war cry. A kicked the first Hokage. Bee, take his chance running up a tree just under the airborne Shodai. "Be careful young warrior! Wood release: Wood ram!" Shouted Hashirama touching a tree after some handsings. From the trunk a bull headed war-ram grew in Bee´s direction. The bulky ninja threw his sword and caught it in his mouth while using his now free hand to propel himself using the incoming attack. Hashirama blocked the double aerial kick but received a powerful tackle courtesy of A.

"Mokuton: Bamboo spears" Several bamboo like spears grew from the floor and were launched to A. "Got ya bro!" Grunted Bee taking a sword in his free hand and another one behind his left knee. The Jinchuriki started spinning and made quick work of the incoming plants.

"Fly like a butterfly and sting like a bee. With eight blades and the eight tails… The mighty Killer Bee! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Chanted the Jinchuriki throwing his 4 blades to the undead ninja. Then he charged while unsheathing the other 4.

Both brothers started harassing the First Hokage so he could not completely reform after each attack. Hashirama, even if he was not as strong as he used to be, was a fearsome opponent. Unluckily for Orochimaru, his ace was not able to help him. Although Hashirama was avoiding been sealed, he was warning his foes about every action. Should Orochimaru supress his consciousness, the delay in his reaction times would get him sealed. No, the snake was alone to face the angry monkey.

"Orochimaru, you are a fool…" Lamented the professor. "You performed the most atrocious experiments in order to learn all the jutsu of the world. Yet I was able to learn all the jutsu of this village except the bloodline ones. I let you scape because I was a sentimental fool that time… BUT. You dared to bring war to this village. AND I AM THE FIRE SHADOW! It's clear that you never learned this lesson Orochimaru. So is time for a master class in not underestimating your opponents. You think that you can best me? I, Sarutobi Hiruzen! The god of shinobi! Very well. I´ll show you." A fierce flame burned in the old man´s eyes. Hiruzen was about to show the world why he was chosen as the Sandaime Hokage.

"I may be old… but that means that I got more experience. This is the power I gathered. The power of the people that believe in me. The might of my allies. Seals of the Uzumaki, body modification of the Akimichi and the Inuzuka! Seal of the Monkey King!" Shouted the old man swallowing a weird looking chakra pill and drawing a seal on his chest.

Hiruzen´s body began shaking and the old man crouched down. For a moment Orochimaru wondered if the jutsu backfired. When the Third Hokage rose up his face was feral and monkey like fangs were in display out of his lips. Not only that, his feet were out of his sandals, hairy and monkey-like. The old man grinned before howling and bumping his chest vigorously.

"What isssss that Sarutobi-sssensssei? Have you gone sssenile at lassst?"

"Fool. This is the power of my people! With their permission I developed jutsu similar to those of the clans of this village. Ready for the afterlife?" Growled the Hokage in a deeper voice.

Fast as lightning the monkey man jumped to his former pupil, slamming his staff in his chest. Orochimaru, knowing that he had sustained serious damage to his insides and that his bones around the impact area where broken, used his special jutsu to shed skin. "Ojojojojojojo. Tell me little snake… how many times can you do that before you run out of chakra?"

Orochimaru tried to retaliate with his sword, but Hiruzen parried his strikes and punched him several meters away. "This is from the Tojo and the Senju clans. Secret jutsu: Fuuma shuriken shadow clone!" The monkey unsealed two Fuuma shuriken and threw them using his Hand feet while hanging up from a tree branch. Both giant shuriken turned in a hailstorm of deathly metal.

Orochimaru wasted a good chunk of chakra raising an extra thick Earth release: Mud wall. But he still needed to parry the shurikens, because they were empowered with wind chakra, easily passing thru the wall. The old Shinobi didn´t give him time to recover as he keep engaging in close combat.

"Ssssupid old basstard! Die already. Secret jutsu: Many hidden shadow snake hands!" Lots of snakes came from the Sannin´s sleeves but they were reduced to ashes by the Hokage´s Fire release: Great fire ball. Very Uchiha like.

Sarutobi charged spinning his staff and deking Orochimaru with it. Enmma returned to his monkey form and with a quick chop broke the traitor's wrist, making him drop his sword. Then the monkey head butted the paedophile and grabbing his shoulders hopped to his behind double kicking his back. Orochimaru found himself between the very angry monkey king summon and his angrier summoner.

"Uoh Uoh Uooooooh!" Howled Sarutobi Hiruzen, full of primal rage while Enmma and he unleashed an unmerciful rain taijutsu moves upon the snake man. "You always disrespected Taijutsu… well, let's see how you how you cast your jutsu now!" Shouted Sarutobi before caching one of his old pupil´s hand with a very hand like foot. Then he started punching the bastard face like there was no tomorrow.

Orochimaru managed to pull a substitution and used a Fire release: Fire dragon jutsu, but was completely nullified by the Sandaime´s Water release: Inverted waterfall torrent, which caused a huge column of water to raise from the floor. Before the Sannin had time to end the now useless jutsu, Enmma shunshined behind him and delivered a devastating Earth release: Ascending stone fist. The fist shaped, man sized rock formation smashed the Sannin´s ribcage and spine from behind forcing him to use Secret jutsu: Skin shedding to continue fighting.

"Yo bro what a twist. The snake is getting the angry fist. Old man the Hokage sure it is. Yeah!"

"Oh you like to rime? I don´t recognize the style but I used to write poetry when I was alieve… Sadly people tend to look down on my skills" Lamented Hashirama.

"DO NOT ENCOURAGE HIM!" Shouted A and Tobirama at the same time. Making the other two sweat drop.

"Anyways what a frightening old man the Hokage turned out to be!" Said an impressed Raikage. "He may be past his prime, but those seals helping him emulate the jutsu of the village clan´s sure give him an edge."

"Sarutobi boy was not the most powerful candidate to be the Third. But I chose him because of his strong morals and inventive. When he couldn´t do something the usual way as my apprentice, he came by a resourceful idea to cheat and attain the same results. Like how is using the basics of the Akimichi and Inuzuka jutsu to make it up for his deteriorated physical form." Said the Nindaime Hokage with a glint of pride in his voice.

Back with the other fighters. Orochimaru was being pushed harder and harder by the minute. "For all your cunning and clever tactics this one was your worst. Trapped inside your own cage, unable to call for your strongest summons and deprived of your pawns. Je je je… you´ve always been too cocky for your own good"

"Ninja art: Great punishment of the mountain king!" Shouted Sarutobi throwing Enmma, as a staff, with all his might. The snake tried to dodge but the improvised javelin altered its course to impale him thru his stomach. He tried to use his jutsu to scape but somehow he was unable to puke himself out. _"What issss thissss! I can´t sssscape!? Why issss not working! Unlessss… Genjutsu?"_

Orochimaru broke the illusion and the world around himself changed. There was no staff impaling him but a very angry and feral Hiruzen pushing his clawed fingers in his stomach while a seal spread around his navel.

"Genjutsu, yes. To believe that you were once considered my best student and yet I caught you with such a basic tactic… Prepare yourself _student, _is time for some well-deserved punishment for your evil doings. With this seal I trap you here. With the power of the Aburame and the Nara I bind you so you won´t be able to escape. Chakra binding shadow seal ENMMA NOW!"

Enmma took hold of Orochimaru and the old man started to beat the living shit out of the traitor. "Uoh, Uoh, Uooooh!" Howled Sarutobi while punching, kicking and clawing the living tart out of Orochimaru. The bastard tried to flee via shunshin and kawarimi, but the seal kept him on place. So the snake Sannin started to fight desperately to survive, spitting small snakes and moving the Kusanagi sword via telekinesis. Sarutobi destroyed snake after snake while dishing some mayor punishment to his former pupil while Enmma deflected the Kusanagi blade as well as he could.

Orochimaru, knowing that he was trapped signalled his people to start their retreat/scape. The barrier went down and the casters started a series of hand seal to be reverse-summoned. **"HIRUZEN you are running to low on chakra! End this now!"**

"You are lucky Orochimaru. I´m using all my chakra to keep you from being reverse summoned. I know that I can´t kill you today. BUT, I have just enough chakra to punish you forever. Young Bee lend me a hand!" Shouted Hiruzen who was holding Orochimaru´s arms wide open with his left hand and right foot/hand. Then he placed his right hand in the snake´s chest and a new seal spread all over his pale body. "Bee-kun fill the seal with Biju chakra please!" Howled the Hokage strengthening his hold on the traitor. "Wrath of the fire shadow Seal!"

"What is thisssss? What are you doing to me you wothlesss monkey! WHAT IS THISSSS SARUTOBI-SENSSSSEI?" Roared Orochimaru in pain as the caustic foreign chakra burned thru his body.

"This is my ultimate punishment for you! For all I know as long as you survive you can possess another body. So as long as I can´t kill you for sure with the little chakra I have left, I decided to use on you a technique that will be worse than death for you. With the combined know knowledge of the Uzumaki, the Hyuga and the Yamanaka, plus the chakra of a Biju. I am taking your arms forever! The caustic chakra is being directed by the seal destroying your nerves and tenketsu in your arms. And I am making sure that your brain knows for sure that your arms are dead! It won´t matter how many times you shed your skin, jump to all the bodies you want! Your arms are no more! NOR ARE YOUR JUTSU! RUN YOU FILTHY SNAKE! But remember that it was this old man who bested you! The Kami-dammed Monkey king of Konoha!"

"DAM YOU SARUTOBI-SENSSSSSEI! GIVE ME BACK MY ARMS!" Howled the rouge Sannin before he was reverse-summoned out of there.

A group of ANBU jumped near their fearless leader, who by the way just sited down in the floor. "I am too fucking old for this shit! I need vacations" Said a grinning yet exhausted Hokage as he returned to his normal appearance. Rubbing his now normal feet he turned to his predecessors and the Kumogakure shinobi, who were not fighting any more.

"Don´t worry about ourselves Hiruzen. I´ll release our souls and prevent us for being controlled again in case we are summoned again. Farewell old friend." Said the second Hokage while doing a long series of hand seals. "Monkey-boy, don´t you think that it is time to retire?" Asked Hashirama as both Senju brothers began to glow.

"Fuck you Hashirama-sensei!" Said Hiruzen not taking the teasing of his predecessor. The previous Hokage laughed full hearty as they dissolved in specks of light.

"Well that was awesome! Yo Brokage when we clear all this shit can I come in vacations to the leaf? I want to spar and learn from the Lord Monkey! Is as awesome as he is old / the living prove that experience is gold! Yeah!"

A sweat dropped in embarrassment but the old Kage just laughed, hard. The ANBU helped the old man on his feet and he stared at his village. The invasion was practically over, all the enemies running away, made prisoners or dead. The Leaf survived and stayed as strong as ever.

* * *

Meanwhile in the streets near the Hospital.

Hinata was guiding the Kumo ANBU against the enemy ninja targeting the medic centre. With her eyes she detected the ninja trying to sneak their way inside.

Sudenly a snake summon came spreading chaos in the main street. "ANBU! We are taking that summon down! I´ll trap it and Red1 and Yellow7 will destroy it!" Said Hinata positioning herself to intercept the humongous snake.

"Water release: Furious geyser!" Shouted Hinata slamming both hands in the floor. The jutsu made the water in the pipes beneath the street to explode upwards with violence. The snake, stunned at first, managed to recover as Hinata rushed to it activating her Ninja art: Medusa´s mane. "Water release: Water dragon!" Exclaimed Hinata as the water in her mane formed a water dragon which wrestled the giant snake coiling around it. Before the summon reacted the two ANBU decapitated it using their long Kumo blades.

"ANBU I need prisoners! Take the sound ninja that won't be of any real use. If any of them proves to be more trouble than worth… just dispose of him or her." Ordered the pale eyed princess.

"_**Hinata-chan are you sure? You really don´t need to do this."**_

"_Kurama-oka-san! Just let me do this for you! I… don´t think that I would be able to just pick some random person for this… but… to use this… people. Who target a hospital! No, I won´t feel remorse in doing this." _Assured the Ex-Hyuga.

"_**Thank you my little vixen."**_

Hinata kept defending the hospital until the end of the invasion. Konoha´s gossiper spoke about a Kumogakure Kunoichi with Byakugan like eyes commanding the water like the Nindaime did in the legends of the previous wars.

* * *

Sakura found herself being carried by Kiba when she finally awoke. The freaky Kumo blonde was guiding the way to the village and a clone of hers was walking next to each of the sad ninja. Sasuke was still out cold being carried by Shikamaru and Shino.

"So, the rumours about Kumogakure are true? Why you ask? Because it is clear that your loyalty is genuine and not forced. Also your companion H-san is not being kept as a broodmare." Asked Shino breaking the silence.

"What is what you truly want to ask Shino-kun? I know that yours and Lazy-kun´s minds are working in overdrive." Said the pigtailed Kunoichi. Shikamaru blushed and Temari growled somehow annoyed.

"Bah we better ask directly. As Sakura is now awake we´ll have to be careful with the questions we pop. This is so troublesome." The lazy bun sighed. "Is true that Kumo knows how to train people like Gaara and you to their maximum potential?"

"Yes, is actually quite easy! All that you need is to actually take the time to understand yourself and your partner. The moment you realize that they are actual living beings instead of power sources, you got half of the work already done!" Said happily the Jinchuriki.

"Could… could you teach me Uzumaki-san?" Asked a shy Gaara. Temari was about to ask the same and Kankuro was curious as well.

"Wow! Uzumaki-SAN. That sounds way tooooooo formal for my taste. Just call me N-chan or N-san if you feel uncomfortable with the proximity." Naruto crossed her hands behind her head. "Of course I can teach you the basics. More like help you with the basics. With that seal you will learn to harness the power inside of you on your own. And the sand spirit will help you learn his powers." Said Naruto giving a vague answer. She clearly didn´t trust Sakura.

"I wonder how my love is faring. I hope that no Sand ninja that is friends with you lot decided to attack a shelter, school or hospital near her… She is pretty scary when playing the role of mama bear." Said Naruto shivering.

"Bah, sure she is strong but honestly girl, how can you be ok fighting my brother but afraid of your… er… girlfriend?" Chimed in Kankuro. Naruto and the Konoha shinobi who had seen her fighting in the Forest of death shake their heads in negation.

"My wife can turn your organs, muscles and bones with a touch. Can liquefy your brain with a slap… Sure she is a gentle spirit. But please don´t make her angry."

Shikamaru, remembering how she turned that Genin´s brain into mush, started mumbling something about troublesome woman and troublesome blondes. "You should reconsider your opinion about Kunoichi Kankuro-san. Why you ask? Because your sister happens to be on the top of the Genin food-chain in this exam. I dare to say that after the Kumo team and your brother she is, if not the strongest the most well rounded ninja. And if my readings are correct she is also a promising and strong leader in the making. After all, only strong and dominant females are able to attract the attention of male Naras." Explained Shino, somehow unaware of how those kinds of behaviour analysis were not very well received by the common of the humans.

Shikamaru and Temari blushed hard and started mumbling. Her denials about the actual attraction and him about troublesome friends and blondes. Naruto and Kiba roared with laughter while Gaara was completely lost.


	24. All the king s horses and all the king s

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is nothing more than a story to alter the canon. Also I will use Jutsu of my own creation or alter the name of real ones to fit my work.

**Author Note: **This story includes gore, lemons and adult content. Also it will negate parts of the canon, like the space bunny goddess mumbo-jumbo. Lemons will be announced so is easy to skip them in case you are not willing to read them.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking/ inner Sakura speaking"**

"_**Biju thinking/ inner Sakura thinking"**_

Jutsu.

All the king´s horses and all the king´s men couldn´t handle women like them.

* * *

It´s been two days since the failed invasion against Konoha. The brave ninja hidden in the leaves where rebuilding their home at commendable speed while the civilians little by little where returning to their routines. Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, as tired as he was, still ruled over his city and directed the activities with wisdom and foresight.

Supported by Jiraya of the Sannin the old leader was presiding the session currently happening in the Konoha council room. The topics to discuss: How was Gaara of the Sand stopped and promotions. In attendance both civilian and clan council, heads of all the shinobi departments, the elite of the Jonin force and the Genin who took part in the event. Plus the Raikage himself and his Genin.

"Silence! I is time to start this meeting. Young Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino, as the only Konoha witnesses, I want you to briefly tell us what happened in your battle against young Gaara and his siblings." Asked the old ruler.

"…"

"Shikamaru we agreed that you would do the talking! Stop stand-napping!" Shouted Kiba elbowing his friend.

"What a drag… (Yawn) Well… you see, after the battle started Kakashi-sensei sent us to retrieve Sasuke and Sakura who rushed after the sand siblings. We battled Temari and Kankuro and where rescued by the crazy girl over there" Shikamaru lazily pointed to Naruto. She just giggled.

"After that she dragged our asses in time to see Gaara toy with Sasuke-san. Then, after Gaara got Sasuke-san and Sakura-san unconscious, she mopped the floor with Mr. Sandman and restrained him. Gaara lost his will to fight and N-san altered his seal after using the most colourful language I ever heard. Then we were sucked inside the seal and learned that the original seal was driving the boy crazy. They surrendered. We are here."

"Boy who did she beat Shukaku the one tailed sand demon?" Asked elder Mitokado.

"She summoned a gigantic Toad and used weird chakra chains to force the sand spirit to return to Gaara´s body. Then she just applied a stronger seal."

"HOW DID SHE DO THAT!? THAT POWER SHOULD BE UCHIHA-SAMA´S SO HE CAN SAVE US ALL!" Howled a civilian council member.

"SILENCE! SILENCE I SAY! If you have other topics that you want to discuss do it after we finish with the matters at hand!" Roared the Hokage. "NOW! Shikamaru-kun, please enlighten me. What do you mean by sucked inside the seal?"

"Well… after the blonde menace resealed the Sukaku, she insisted that it was important to put Gaara and the beast in contact. As this whole sealing thing was weird and obscure in nature, she _ASKED _us, the still awake Konoha ninja to be witness of her doing. Then the Troublesome lady dragged us into the seal. We awoke in a cave with ancient like columns. It turned to be the shared mindscape of Gaara and the sand beast. I don´t fully understand what happened there, but we were chosen to be witness in order to provide Inoichi-san with our memories."

"_A Nara and an Aburame no understanding something… yeah right!" _Toughed most of the ninja there.

"Inside the seal Uzumaki-san discovered that the Sukaku spirit was sealed using a weak and poorly designed seal that was driving it mad and by proxy Gaara. After fixing the seal and explaining the workings behind it we awoke. After that Gaara turned to be more reasonable than expected."

"Very well, thank you Shikamaru-kun. Inoichi-san will you get your memories and give me a report latter. You have done a fine job." The Hokage said with an appreciative nod to the 3 Genin.

"As for the invasion it is been determined that it was a scheme from Orochimaru, who assassinated and supplanted the Kazekage in order to trick Sunagakure in fighting us. Also is been brought to my attention that our village has been taking missions that were meant for Sunagakure without my knowledge, thus aggravating the already difficult economic situation on the ninja village in wind country. So we will only ask for a minor compensation and a new treaty between our villages." Sarutobi´s glare did not give room for replays. They were attacked yes, but part of the guilt was on Konohas greedy council and after the fox-boy disaster years ago the council learned not to take Hiruzen´s anger lightly.

"As for the Chunin exam… the judges an myself agree that the Kumo team as well as Shikamaru of the Nara clan are worthy of a promotion. And, according to witness there is a recommendation for Choji Akimichi due to his exemplar behaviour and heroics during the invasion."

"Hokage-sama! Uchiha-sama also…" Started a civilian councillor.

"Silence!" Hissed the old man. "I don´t give a rat ass about what he did or did not! Akimichi-kun has been recommended because lots of people owe him their lives. Yet as he was not in the finals I will consider the recommendation for a possible future field promotion. Uchiha-san not only was late, even if he was there before his fight, he did not show proper qualities during the match except raw power and he pursued the sand siblings instead of waiting to receive proper orders. Being a Chunin is more than just being powerful. Is about maturity and responsibility, so no. Uchiha-san won't be promoted or recommended for his actions in the last events. I am clear?" Hiruzen´s glare travelled through the whole room. After making sure that no one dared to question him, he graciously offered the Chunin vest to the Nara congratulating him as the Raikage did the same.

"Well, now that this is over, let's get the next topic going. We, the council of Konoha demand that you give your powers and tools to Uchiha-sama so he can fulfil his destiny!" Demanded councilwoman Haruno with her most annoying voice. The ninja in the room cringed and the Uchiha brat grinned slightly.

Hinata glanced at her Kage asking for permission to defend her rights. The bulky man nodded grinning. "Hiruzen-dono, let my council straightener to work her magic. It will be quite a show." The old Hokage suppressed a chuckle before nodding.

"Honorable council of the village hidden in the leaves. Would you graciously detail to me what do you exactly expect from us?" Said Hinata slightly bowing. Naruto, Haku and Karui did their best efforts to remain serious.

"Obviously we demand that you let the last Uchiha to use his Sharingan to copy your jutsu and fighting styles. As well as to give him your weapons and summoning contracts." Said a fat councillor. The ninja of Kumogakure let a sardonic chuckle scape their lips.

"Honourable council. Please, let's agree to be truthful and tell no lies. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes. Sincerity will be appreciated!" Said Koharu, oblivious to the trap that the blue haired Uzumaki had layered for them.

"Are you Idiots?" Asked Hinata. The room went into an uproar.

Minutes later the Hokage managed to re-establish order in the room. Councillors and other ninja finally placated he gestured for Hinata to continue.

"Uchiha-san. I don´t want to cause another uproar, but I need to know. Are you an Idiot?"

"No."

"Yet you agree with the demands of this council yes?"

"Yes."

Hinata nodded before saying: "Do you want to learn our jutsu and fighting stiles yes?" Sasuke nodded.

"Are you capable of seeing the Tenketsu and chakra pathways in a body?"

"No."

"Do you have any chance of awakening the Byakugan?" Sasuke shocked his head. "Is your chakra water natured? Are you capable of subtle or/and big scale chakra manipulation?"

"No."

"Are you perhaps skilled in the art of sealing and kenjutsu?"

"No."

"Are you perhaps unable to purchase a sword of your own?"

"No." Sasuke was starting to get irritated with the whole questioning.

"Are you able to perform wind chakra manipulation to a high Chunin level? Or to lift your own body weight with one arm without chakra strengthening?"

"No!" Grunted Sasuke, who was starting to guess the direction of all this questions.

"Are you an Uzumaki descendant? Do you have the ice release bloodline? Or are you able to battle a boss summon into submission?" The Uchiha glared in anger instead of answering.

"Are you an Idiot?"

"NO! Enough with your stupid questions!" Demanded the dark haired teen.

"I thought that we agreed that there would be no lies between us. Yet you say that you are not an idiot while asking for things that you cannot learn. Please refrain from laying." Said Hinata emotionless. Inwards she was laughing hard.

"Enough of this nonsense. You will give your techniques to Uchiha-Sama as well as your weapons including the sword of the Seven ninja swordsmen of the mist! As well as your contracts!" Demanded a civilian born Jonin, who clearly rose to his current position with the help of his cronies.

"And for what? No Byakugan means he is unable to perform my taijutsu. No correct affinities and the styles we, the Uzumaki, perform are useless to him. Seals cannot be learnt with the Sharingan and except the Kubikiribocho the rest of my clan head's are normal swords, which he can purchase in a shop. No Uzumaki blood, no chance of awakening the Uzumaki bloodline. No ice release bloodline no ice jutsu. He is unable to use the executioner's blade properly and the sword will not accept him because of that. And even if we allow him to sing our summoning contracts there is no way of forcing our summons to accept him." Explained Hinata as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You bitch! Don´t you think that you are so smart. You are property of Konoha! And thus you will be offered to the Uchiha to repopulate his clan making your power part of his!" Hinata giggled and turned to Sasuke once again!

"Tell me Uchiha-san, do you agree with them?" Sasuke, his eyes full of lust, nodded while grunting. Already thinking in how he will enjoy the body of both girls and also the humiliation he will put on the blonde bitch.

"So you were lying about being an idiot." The statement was clear and stung.

Before anyone could answer Hinata opened her arms to gather all the attention to herself. "Not even all the money in the world can buy a summons acceptance or the Kubikiribocho´s, who is a sentient sword. You Uchiha Sasuke are nothing but a spoiled and uncultured brat. A joke, as well as this civilian council that is so vocal in your support and the morons that believe themselves ninja, supporting them. You have no idea of bloodline transmission laws or clan preservation laws. You can´t force someone in the CRA (clan restoration act) so even if you are allowed multiple wives you can´t force us. Should you somehow get to impregnate me, as we both are Doujutsu wielders our children will have none. Besides, if you try to claim me as part of Konoha you will find the Hyuga clan head, my father, asking for your head should you try to claim me. You can have Ice wielding Sharingan users…" Hinata giggled. "… But even the mighty Uchiha are unable to impregnate a boy such as Haku Momochi. And lastly my husband. If somehow you manage to drag her to your bedroom she will fuck your ass so hard that you wouldn´t be able to walk again. And in the most improbable case in which you get to impregnate her, as she is the last of the main branch Uzumaki the baby would be an Uzumaki, not an Uchiha. Because even if you are the last Uchiha of Konoha, you are not the last Uchiha in the world. To be precise you are the second born, so the heir is your brother. To top that she is of royal blood, you are not." Each word was a slap to Sasuke´s pride.

"As it seems that this is useless I am leaving." Grunted the Uchiha before storming out of the council room in anger.

"A pity that he left… well, let me proceed. You see this?" Said the busty kunoichi pointing to her Hitai-ate. "This marks me as a Kumogakure Kunoichi. This means that I have sworn loyalty to the lightning country Damyo. So I AM NOT Konoha´s property, as you so confidently pointed. We are to be allied, try to control me out of the agreements and it will mean war." Hinata´s glare was soul piercing.

"You can´t force any ninja, much less a clan to share their personal jutsu. Even less a foreign ninja. Besides, this village lost its claim over us when you vanished us!" Hissed the Uzumaki future matriarch. "It is your hands to keep pushing this matter, but beware! You might lose your own allies in the process!"

"You know that she is right aye?" Said the Inuzuka clan head. "You are pushing too hard. No clan in Konoha or allied would submit their jutsu to the Uchiha. To be precise there are laws against the Uchiha copying jutsu from allies."

"Tsume-san! How can you say that?" Roared Homura.

"We must regain control of the Byakugan and the Demon-brat!" Screeched Koharu!"

Then, in a moment of utter enlightening, a very fat and stupid looking civilian pointed his finger at the feral woman and shouted: "I knew it! You are bewitched by the demon! I knew that you and your human-dogs where of simple mind, therefor easier to bewitch by the demon! We should execute it before it spreads its demonic infection!"

"Are you nuts? We need it restrained and properly trained to be our attack dog against the other villages!"

"Preposterous! All we need is for Uchiha-sama to claim its power!"

The whole council exploded in shouts and bickering. Meanwhile the Kumo ninja snickered in amusement. Oh how were they enjoying the humiliation that those stupid excuses of human where subjecting themselves to.

"Jajajajajajaja! You are right jajajajajajaja!" Naruto turned to the Inuzuka Matriarch and shouted: "Tsume-san! You are now bewitched!" And Naruto started moving his fingers like wizards do in child plays.

Tsume, smirking playfully, hung her head like she was having the worst headache ever. "OH! I feel the demon in my head! Yes! YES! I am your humble servant o dark and feral lady! The Inuzuka are at your disposal!"

"Very well Tsume-san. You will serve the Mighty Vixen well. For now on you are, after me, her unholiness´s High Priestess and N-chan, her Unholy Avatar, the highest ranking follower of the Nine-tails here, in Fire country." Said Hinata in a very commanding demeanour.

"I knew it! The Bitch is possessed!"

"Inoichi Yamanaka-san! From now own you are also bewitched! I, your High Priestess, command you!" Hinata said doing the same movements that Naruto had done before. Inoichi bowed and said: "Yes oh wise one!" The ninja clan heads where holding their laughter.

"Hokage-sama! You must stop them before they bewitch everyone! They will corrupt this fine village under our own noses!"

"Silence you Fat civilian excuse of a man. You are now bewitched! We command you to act as if you were not so you can spy for us!" Chanted both Uzumaki women in unison.

"What? I´m not bewitched you bitch!" Said the councillor defending himself.

"That´s exactly what a bewitched spy would say." And chaos reigned free in the council room once more.

"Silence! SILENCE I SAY! No Jinchuriki can bewitch others. To be precise is common knowledge that Jinchuriki have issues with casting Genjutsu that is the only known way to hypnotize someone. Tsume-san, Inoichi-san, was it really necessary to follow their game?" Said the Hokage.

"Of course Hokage-sama!" Shouted Tsume saluting while the Yamanaka clan head giggled. The old man sighed and pinched his nose bridge in annoyance. But he had to admit that it was quite funny show to watch.

"Well, you all had your fun. Now onto the next business…"

"HIRUZEN! We must regain control of the beast!"

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP KOHARU! AND IT´S HOKAGE-SAMA FOR YOU! You should know better than anyone that we can force Uzumaki Naruto back in the village because she is now a Kumo ninja!" Roared the Hokage!

"But… but that means that we have no tailed beast!" Mumbled Homura.

"Hence why we are allied with Kumo!"

"Noble Council of Konoha, let me tell you a story" Started Naruto. "Our story begins the 10 of October a decade and a half ago… The very same day that I was born my father scarified himself to stop the closest thing I have to a mother, like so many did that day. The very moment I was out of my mother I was baptized in my mother´s blood by the very same entity that caused you grieve. No, I am not speaking of the Ninetails. As a matter of fact my mother and the Biju where in good terms, heck she is the closest thing I have to a mother. Now listen here because this is important. Someone blabbed the secret location where my mother, the previous Jinchuriki was to deliver me. My mother died restraining the Kyubi so she could be sealed in me. Both my parents died protecting this village, not from the Fox, but from the man that ripped her out of my mother and forced her to attack the village. Know that she was nearly feral as result of being under a very powerful Genjutsu. And for the next eight years you forced the strongest of the nine, my mother in all but blood, to watch her son be tortured. Biju can have children of their own, their bodies are pure chakra and intent… Yet I was born to her previous host. I was soaked in her chakra since my conception! She is my mother as much as the human that birthed me." Naruto nearly shouted. Taking a deep breath to regain control she glared at the council, ninja and civilian alike.

"There is someone out there. Someone strong enough to break an Uzumaki seal, even if weakened, take control of the Ninetails and force her to attack a village while facing the Fourth Hokage. This someone and his cronies are out there trying to collect the nine. They don´t work for anyone but themselves! They don't respect laws nor frontiers. And they are powerful enough to take on the strongest ninja in the world. I don´t like Konoha. Except from a few individuals I loathe Konoha. But, this in bigger than me hating you or you hating me. This is about survival. Kumogakure holds 3 Biju and Sunagakure 1. I will swallow my resentment and work together with you, protect you as an ally in exchange of protection. Before you think about selling me out to them remember what a feral Kyubi did. Try to survive the nine with no Yondaime Hokage." Growled the pigtailed teen.

"What my dear is trying to say is that this alliance is necessary. You need to accept or affront the consequences. Just forget about retaking the Ninetails. She was there every time that you hurt my N-chan, healing her and whispering in her ear to let her take control of her body to punish the offenders. The one you called the demon boy tried to forgive you, until you killed him. The Biju, thanks to the fact that that boy was her perfect vessel, fixed N-chan. But in the process she stopped being a little boy and turned in what you see today. Beware! No more harm will come to us from Konoha or the enemy be dammed I will personally command Kumogakure´s forces against Konoha! And be sure that I have the backing of my people and 3 Biju as well." Hinata´s eyes flashed dangerously, sending chills to civilian and ninja alike.

"But, but, but… We need to get our Biju back!" Spurted elder Koharu.

"Fat chance! You chased me out, I won´t come back to being your plaything. And as long as my mother, The Mighty Vixen hates you and there is no more main branch Uzumaki you won't be able to get hold of the Kyubi."

"_**Tease them N-chan. Make them turn into each other!"**_

"Want to have a chance to get her? Well bring me your daughters. I will repopulate my clan and look for a compatible babe to bear my burden."

The council erupted in a undignified display of arguments, nonsense and bickering. When the civilian side, screaming louder than anyone, started to _"impose" _their decision to make the ninja clans provide the females for the _"acquisition" _of the biju, much to the clan-heads dismay, Hinata butted in happily chirping:

"That won´t work. If you are to have the Biju unwillingly transferred to a baby, it has to be the most compatible and pure of the Uzumaki. So the mother needs to be a ninja with no clan traits, not even minor clan traits. Mmmmm… even if she is ugly and annoying I guess that Sakura Haruno would be a suitable broodmare in this case, even if she is pathetic as a ninja she has her chakra unlocked and can be trained."

"WHAT! YOU WON´T TOUCH MY NIECE YOU FILTHY DEMON! I FORBID IT!" Shouted Sakiri Haruno.

"Yet you expected Inuzuka-sama to offer her daughter…" Said haku in low voice. Yet everyone heard it.

"Well then, I guess that sweet sweet Moegi would do. She is too young to bear children yet, but in a few years that cute little thing will be gorgeous and powerful by her own right. I wouldn´t mind sharing with the cute girl." Chirped Hinata putting a finger in her lips while thinking about Konohamaru´s friend.

"No… NOOOOOO! Not my sweet Moegi" Said Koharu as tears formed in her eyes.

"No? But didn´t you want to get a hold of my mother? Do you understand that nothing is free right?" Said Naruto grinning cruelly. "You want her? Ok! But for that you will offer me your daughters and when a suitable baby is born one of you will have to willingly surrender his or her life to power the seal. Otherwise my mother will scape and wreak havoc upon you. Indeed she is happily sharpening her claws as we speak."

Before the council exploded again Hiruzen ended the topic and make them shut up about regaining hold of the Ninetails. The alliance with Kumo was essential. So he forced the council to accept and droop the topic. He also said that he was sending Jiraya to find Tsunade hoping that she would accept to be the next Hokage. The civilian side accepted and grinned thinking that Tsunade would back them up.

* * *

Later that day Hiruzen informed Naruto and Hinata that they were to travel with Jiraya to find the last of the Senju. Haku was returning to Kumo and Karui was to be a good will ambassador for a time to promote cooperation between allies. She would have no real political power, but she was to report weekly to the Raikage.

"Jo jo jo jo jo. You were right! What a show! Hinata-chan is such a predator when it comes to politics. Instead of threatening them flat from the start she made them play the idiot in her hands. Can I borrow her?" Joked the old Hokage.

"NEVER! The Uzumaki future matriarch is my way of controlling my own council! Don´t you dare to take her from me! I would start a war for her!" Said a grinning A. "Now let's talk business. Please give this message to Danzo Shimura." Said the Raikage turning serious.

"Summarizing it says that if he keeps his operations out of Kumogakure and leaves my people alone we will get Konoha a Jinchuriki and train it to achieve mastery of his or her power. We have a target in mind and it won´t cause a incident so is safe to take it. Also his methods would prove ineffective, Jinchuriki need their emotions to achieve control over the Biju chakra. We offer to train and ensure the loyalty of the Jinchuriki." A took a moment to let his words sink. "It also helps us secure another possible target. This is both a sign of good will and a method to ensure the alliance taking place Hokage-dono."

"Even if we are talking business please call me Hiruzen or Sarutobi. I will inform him. How will you get this Jinchuriki for us?"

"I won´t give you the details yet. We will wait for the new Hokage before letting H-chan corner your council into accepting. Believe me, they will accept her proposal and vow to keep it safe."

"What have you planed for the Hyuga?"

A stopped a moment to order his ideas. "Hinata, N-chan and the Kyubi will deal with them. Luckily her father and sister are on our side and the branch house will surrender itself to our princes. Expect a few corpses. As far as I know the elders of the clan believe themselves above the laws. If they commit the error of demanding of the Uzumaki clan they´ll find that my Uzumaki now about the debt they are owned. They are going to _slaughter _them with words, and may be a duel or two. Sincerely she is probably just going to clean the house." The Raikage sighed. "I just hope that they don´t go overboard, but there is a lot of rage and bad blood stored in their hearts. All we can do is pray for the better outcome and prepare for the worst."

"Are they truly capable of taking all the Main branch by themselves?" Asked Sarutobi concerned.

"That is the funny thing. They are. Just because the Juken is completely useless against them if they use the Biju´s power. And as the Hyuga don´t train other arts they are fucked." The muscular man let a gentle smile cross his face. "Hinata is a gentle creature and won´t look for the destruction of the clan, not even the main branch. But if they don´t accept her truths… well, let's say that is no good idea to provoke her. Same goes for Naruto. I hope that they realize that even if sealed, the Kyubi considers this girls her daughter and in-law. You just don't threaten the kits of a mother that can level mountains when angry."

Both leaders laughed a bit realizing how dire the situation could get. After that both men enjoyed the evening in at the Sarutobi clan compound while going over the treaty in an informal manner. Good times where awaiting for Konoha as long as Konoha was intelligent enough to avoid blind stupidity.


	25. On the road to the gambler

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is nothing more than a story to alter the canon. Also I will use Jutsu of my own creation or alter the name of real ones to fit my work.

**Author Note: **This story includes gore, lemons and adult content. Also it will negate parts of the canon, like the space bunny goddess mumbo-jumbo. Lemons will be announced so is easy to skip them in case you are not willing to read them.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking/ inner Sakura speaking"**

"_**Biju thinking/ inner Sakura thinking"**_

Jutsu.

* * *

On the road to the gambler.

Hiruzen Sarutobi called the residing Kumo team to his office in order to deliver their new assignments. Jiraya, and some of the most promising Jonin where there, interested in the roles of their new allies.

After greeting them the grandfatherly leader started the meeting speaking about the elite Genin teams that Kumogakure was using with their generation as pilot teams. The Raikage and he had agreed that as soon as he arrived to Kumogakure, he would arrange a diplomat with a proper entourage to represent Kumo in Konoha. Also they would lend some ninja to work in cooperation with the Leaf ninja. That would be the current assignation of team B.

"Jiraya has requested the Uzumakis for a joint mission. Meanwhile, Karui, I would like to employ you as a tutor for some of our ninja trainees. Until the ambassador is settled we won´t have the specifics of the elite team project, thus we would like to have you helping some of our own volunteers. Elite Jonin Ebisu, who prides himself in being an excellent instructor, already has a group of Genin taken under his wing."

"Understood Hokage-sama!" Answered Karui in martial mannerism.

"We have arranged for the Kumo ninja in rotation space in the ninja barracks and for the ninja like you tree, under A-san´s wing, a flat in a ninja populated neighbourhood." Said the smiling old man.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Karui-chan will be using that apartment while we are gone, but when we return, we are planning on reclaiming our ancestral home here in the village. Then she will be our guest." Hinata´s ever polite voice did not stop the Leaf ninja from sweating in fright. What ancestral home were they talking about?

"Well, it will warm my old heart to see that home open again that is for sure."

"Hokage-jiji, we need to ask for a favour. When we are back, we need you to release in our custody the wickets and most deranged of the prisoners made during the war. For clan matters." Said Naruto with serious eyes despite her cheerful attitude.

"Very well, I´ll grant you those prisoners."

"Hokage-sama, who will be the ninja trainees? N-chan and I would like to help whenever we can. We also would like to get the Genin of our age in shape." Said the pale eyed one.

"All right H-san. The trainees are my Konohamaru-kun, his friends Moegi and Udon, and your sister is also interested. If we don´t get enough people to form a second team we´ll form a 4 ninja unit under Ebisu." Hinata smiled at that.

"Awesome! Kono-kun &co are great! I can´t wait to train them. And I so want to help the Konoha Genin´s train. Je je je. I soooooooo gonna train them till they beg mercy." Naruto chuckled evilly.

"N-chan. While here you´ll have a Konoha Jonin assigned. I´ll have Anko-san act as your Jonin ok? She is not exactly well liked but I´m asure you that she is reliable and loyal. I also want to take this chance to promote her to full Jonin, the council has been denying her that promotion for a while." The Hokage Frowned.

"Sexy crazy snake lady?"

"Ehm… Yes… Yes N-chan. The proctor of the second exam. Newly promoted Jonin Anko Mitarashi of the I&T department." Answered the old man.

"Yay! Sexy crazy snake lady!" Chorused Naruto and Karui. Hinata Chuckled.

"**I approve of that human. I like her style."**Added Kurama.

"We could call her Crazy SS lady to abbreviate! Or SS-sensei… Yes, SS sounds great." No one expected Hinata to give the wicked Kunoichi a pet name. But as usual she was right, it was fitting.

The sun rose the next day to see Jiraiya, Hinata and Naruto off. Karui was to remain in Konoha for a time to work with their Ninja and help stablishing a good relationship between both villages. The old summoner and the girls were off to find the legendary medic by orders of the Hokage.

"Well, we´ll be on the road for quite a time so… wouldya like me to train you some more? By the way, tell me about your abilities and jutsu, no need to specify. I just want to get an idea of what you are capable of."

"Jiraiya-sama, are you sure that we have time for training? Aren´t we in a rush to find Tsunade-sama?" Asked Hinata.

Jiraiya grinned. "What do you know about Tsunade girls?"

"Weeeeeel, according to the last reports she is a tall blonde with HUUUUGE knockers who appears to be in her late twenties. Travels with a dark haired shorter woman and a pig. Loves to gamble but sucks at it and is my cousin on the Uzumaki side." Explained Naruto. "I know that she is my godmother but I guess that she thought me dead because never searched for me. Don´t make faces Ero-sensei. I don´t hate her, more like I pity her."

"Yeah well… I didn´t know that, not that she is your godmother, but it makes sense." Jiraiya hummed while scratching his chin. "You see Tsunade… she is not very happy with Konoha right now. She goes from town to town gambling but as soon as she smells a ninja after her she vanishes. So instead of rushing things we are going to track her slow and easy so she doesn´t flee ok? Expect at least two weeks before we see her, if we are lucky."

Jiraiya took a notebook from his vest saying: "So, we got enough time to train, tell me what you can do and we´ll plan how I can help you."

"Me first Jiraiya-sensei. I am quite good in the use of my original and water based nin-taijutsu. Is basically an advanced form of the gentle step, a water based gentle fist. I can perform some mid-range water jutsu and a few long range ones. I have probably the most advanced Byakugan there is and I am decent with a short blade. Is really hard to put me in a Genjutsu but I am not very good at casting them either. I also know some lightning release jutsu, mostly short ranged, and in extreme situations I can ask for Kurama-oka-san´s help." Explained Hinata.

"Yeah, and she is pretty scary when pissed, Like you can run but you can´t hide scary." Naruto received a friendly punch and a mock glare from her wife.

"I am quite good at Brokage-sama´s taijutsu style, but I preffer using weapons. I combine my wind and lightning natured chakra to improve my style. I know some jutsu of those natures, the shadow clone and a few support jutsu. I´m a preaty good sealer but I don´t use them in fights, but you already gave me the bases for that. I also know how to use the Kongo fusa but need tons of training yet. Oh, and I´m a full trained Jinchuriki, but I try not to use those powers to hide the fact that I am. We are pretty much a frontal assault team. H-chan focuses on specific targets and I just dish pain and chaos no matter the numbers." Naruto rested both hands behind her head.

"That's good to know. When we are back in Konoha, and probably every time a Kumo team works for the Leaf, you´ll be under Anko Mitarashi, she can help you with your training in stealth and assassination, pretty useful for you."

"Yes! Crazy SS-sensei is awesome like that!" Said Naruto.

"I on the other hand will teach you some sealing and non-elemental jutsu. I have little knowledge in wind jutsu and I suck in lightning so… I can Help H-chan in water and you N-chan I can coach you in fighting with summons. I will think for a bit on what will help you the most ok? Later you two can spar, but lessons start tomorrow."

* * *

Later that day Jiraiya stopped in several bars and gambling dens to get information until it was late enough to look for a place to sleep. While having dinner with the girls he brought another interesting topic to discuss.

"Kakashi told me that you don´t consider yourself Human any more. I don´t think that Kumo is trying to brainwash you, so please enlighten me on the topic." Said the Toad summoner to the blonde.

"Sensei, is not just N-chan. According to Kumogakure´s scientist, every person with some kind of body mutation is not to be considered fully human. Bearers of false bloodlines with passive effect on their bodies, users of body altering bloodlines and Jinchuriki are not human. They can breed with humans but their child are mostly non-human to. Basically is evolution. As all dogs are not the same species but similar ones, all… let's say people, are not the same species. For example, Hyuga eyes are a mutation, so Hyuga are not to be considered Humans. I, a pseudo Jinchuriki with Hyuga eyes are further from a normal Human that my cousins. N-chan is in the further place in that scale."

"Yeah, but is not a bad thing. I realise how diferent I am in some of my reactions, so do the Aburame, for example. I came to understand after my first kills that I don´t get remorse from slaying humans. I don´t like it, but I don´t feel guilt." Naruto scratched her neck.

"You need to understand that I feel for most humans the same you feel for animals. I just don´t get as attached to them as others can. Obviously there are exceptions. There are people how are closer to me, with those my relationships are _normal _from a human point of view, but with acquaintances or unknown people my reactions are lesser. Jejejeje not only that, I got a furry tail and a millennia old chakra being living inside of me! See? Not Human, but not in a bad way."

Jiraiya pondered the answer for a few minutes.

"But you CAN develop human like relationships with others yes?"

"Yes Jiraiya-sensei, but is harder for her to develop them. For example, our friends and family. For her they are as important as they are for me. But other Kumo Ninja lack personal value" Cleared Hinata.

"Is more like I need more time and effort to form true relationships? Acquaintances are less important for me to…" Naruto sighed. "The brain digger… OUCH!" Yelped Naruto when Hinata smacked her shoulder. "… Fiiiiiine! The mind doctor says that it could be also because of my childhood previous to Kumogakure." Harrumphed the blonde.

"Jiraiya-sama, taking into account that Tsunade-sama is known for gambling, do you think that other players would agree to gamble info against our money?" Asked Hinata.

"Well, I guess so…" Hinata and Naruto grinned madly.

"_Why do I have the sensation of just having unleashed the plagues upon humanity?"_

* * *

The next few days where fairly amusing for the Toad-sannin. He got front row seats to see Naruto win every game and ludicrous gamble she could find, while Hinata mercilessly haggled for every bit of information she could get and every Ryo she could add to the Uzumaki account.

Back in Konoha some of the Jonin met together to celebrate the promotion of one Anko Mitarashi. Kakashi was especially happy because that also meant that his sensei´s legacy was going to spend more time in Konoha.

"Anko-san congratulations! I do hope that you would agree to have our teams train together some times. I think that I speak for the four of us." Started Kakashi.

"OF COURSE MY RIVAL! TEAM GAI IS MORE THAN READY TO STEP UP TO THIS YOUTHFULL CHALENGE!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well, you see… the thing is that I got some request about training together. N-chan is ok with training with teams 8 and 10, but has conditions for the other two. Team gai, No shouting! She has really sensitive ears. Same goes to Haruno, and NO Sharingan if your broody-broody wants to join." Explained the snake mistress.

"H-chan requested that all of you tried the same exercise regimens that they are going to give to Team Ebisu, but in the harder levels. I, for once, I´m excited about group training." Declared the snake mistress.

"How come so?"

"You´ll see. Kurenai-chan those girls are crazy! Workaholics the lot of them. They take being a kunoichi really serious… and they are some nice eye-candy too… just like you" Said Anko winking to a flushing Kurenai. Asuma growled and stepped to the front.

"Oh relax your anus Asuma! Till you ask her properly she is fair game! And don´t you dare come to me with your excuses and saying that a proper ninja doesn´t invade other´s turf. I was with her and I am giving you space so fuck off caveman!"

"Asuma please! We have spoken about this and i´m not in the mood to make a scene here. Besides WE are celebrating Anko´s promotion." Asuma, somehow ashamed, backed off. Anko grinned sticking out her tongue.

"So… do you know when are they going to start training?" Asked Gai, hoping to bring a different topic.

"The Uzumakis are out on a mission. But I did some light training with Karui-chan this morning, to get to know the basics of her skill-set. Really aggressive, but she is aware of her weaknesses. Nice gal, with a funny quirk to. She says Hot in every few words. Funny as hell. I heard that she has the HOT´s for your Akimichi boy Asuma. Careful or she´ll snatch him behind your nose!" Said Anko giggling.

"Good evening. I wonder if you would be able to help me with a little rumour that I've been hearing a lot lately." Said a man wearing a dark cloak approaching them. "What happened to the legacy of the fourth?" Asked with his polite manners.

"YOU!" nearly screamed Kakashi as the eldest of the Uchiha brothers removed the hat he was wearing.

"Is good to see you Kakashi-sempai. Tell me: Is true that our little bundle of troubles is alive?" Itachi, so out of character of his murderous psychopath persona, seemed to show genuine concern.

"How dare you ask about him you traitor. Guys do not look into the eyes of this murderer!" Ordered the copy ninja turning to his comrades and lifting his headband.

"I´m not here to fight, or to harm Konoha… Even if this place, so infected by its own corruption, deserves it. Just answer my question Kakashi-sempai and I´ll be gone."

Seeing that the Konoha Jonin where about to attack, Itachi sighed and morphing his eyes into the next stage of the Sharingan said: "Sorry sempai, but you are not ready yet to fight against my eyes"

"So the man who knows the answers is heading to the west of the fire country, to the province of Tanzaku. I´m really sorry sempai" Said this, Itachi vanished into a murder of crows and Kakashi felt to the ground unconscious. Both unaware of the young boy who spied the whole conversation from outside the tavern, kunai in hand.

"Asuma! Kurenai! Bring him to the hospital! Gai go infor the Hokage and try to get permission to go search and inform Jiraiya. I´m alerting the ANBU and trying to track´im down!" Ordered Anko as she rushed out of the bar.

* * *

Some days later Jiraiya & Co arrived to a village close to Tanzaku-town (one of the most important cities of the province) following Tsunade´s debt trail. While the girls where busy reading their jutsu scrolls, courtesy of the toad-sage, Jiraya was taking notes in one of his notebooks. For once not related with pervert topics.

"N-chan, why don´t you lend me some money so I can get some quality intelligence from the finest establishments of this place?"

"Ero-sensei you know no same! To ask a lady like me for money to hit the brothels. Shame on you." Said Naruto shaking her head.

"Come on, don´t say it like that. A brothel is one of the best places to fish for info and rumours, besides lots of info brokers use those houses to hide their true business… And you just keep getting more and more money in the gambling dens! The zeros in your account are getting obscene! Dirtier than my books I tell you! C´mon! Lend me some cash!"

"Will do that Ero-sensei, but you will not disturb us until tomorrow morning, and we expect you to be fully alert as we´ll… well be kind of distracted." Jiraiya groaned when Hinata called him Ero-sensei, and muttered something in the lines of: _Not you too! You are the polite one…_

"What was that? Is someone getting lucky tonight? Do you need your mature and most experienced sensei and godfather to give you some advanced techniques to work on your _"special training session"_ Jiraiya giggled lecherously giving Naruto a thumbs up. "You can trust in the teaching of the greatest Sennin alieve! I can give you pointers galore!"

The white haired man was not ready when Hinata grabbed him by the tunic and, with unbelievable strength, forced him to bow down until his eyes where at the same level that her shining Shirogans.

"I do believe that someone intelligent enough to realize how hair enhancing jutsu would help our styles, is also intelligent enough not to spy on our private time." A sense of incoming doom fell on Jiraiya. "If you try… I´ll know… and I´ll be most displeased" Hinata´s voice made the grown up man shiver. "But of course you´re a perfect gentleman right?" The grip on him was released and the _spell _broken. "N-chan, be a dear and lend our sensei some cash. He´s being doing a marvellous job so far."

Both, Jiraiya and Naruto nodded to the bluenette exchanging money without even looking at the amounts in trade.

"_I don´t know if I fell wet down there because angry H-chan is sexy or because I peed myself a bit. I think both?"_

"_**Your mate is indeed scary when she wants. Do not feel ashamed of neither of your reactions… I think I have them to!"**_

"_MOTHER!"_

"_**What? She is kind of sexy scary when she goes like that! I won´t say that I'm sorry for admitting it!"**_

"N-chan, whould you like to look for a nice hotel and retire early tonight?" That was not a question, just a mere formality hiding an order most pressing. Naruto Nodded and both part ways with the still shivering old man.

* * *

Once in the cosy room they got in the hotel, both girls dropped in the sofa sighing.

"ALONE at last. Since we came to Fire country we didn´t have a single moment four ourselves. It´s being quite frustrating lately!" Groaned Hinata.

"Tell me about it my love. Dealing with those idiots in the council really got rid of almost all my patience. And I really don´t want to get touchy with you with the Toad nearby… And I´m still turned on from you getting those bastard on their knees. Kami knows how sexy you are when you outsmart people like that!"

"N-chan! It´s been days since that, almost two weeks! Don´t tell me that you being holding back that long!" Hinata said scandalized.

"My love, I hold back every single moment that I am awake and not jumping your bones. But I don´t want to be rude to our hosts or inspiring the next Icha-icha book. I am after all hopelessly in love with you… and I long for your body like a fox in heat."

"Don´t you say the most flattering things dear husband?" Said Hinata with mock annoyance.

"**It surprises me the amount of restrain that both of you are showing lately… I would have shore that you have being in a prolonged oestrous since the first time you both mated. No doubt that have you not used birth control jutsu and the like, you´ll have a litter by now."**

"Kurama-sama that was quite graphic, we are not that bad… aren´t we?"

"**You rut more than the Raikage broke his desks. Tell me I´m lying, I dare you!"** Chuckled the mighty vixen.

"H-chan, I really long for your taste." Said Naruto crawling to her side. "I´m Hinata-starved and every time you show how great (bite in her knee), intelligent (bite in her tight), dominant (bite in her waistline) and cunning you are (bite next to her navel). Is like the fumes of the kitchen for a starved girl. And this girl already knows what dishes are being cocked for her. (Bite just below her breasts, as she undid Hinata´s Kimono top)."

"And what makes you think that I am not hungry too?" answered Hinata shocking Naruto. Then she aggressively pushed Naruto from herself and on to the sofa, to kiss her passionately as soon as she landed.

"Wow!" Gasped Naruto while trying to breath after the heated kiss.

"Did you really thought yourself the only one with urges? Come to the bed my dear and give me what I crave." Said Hinata walking to the bed as her clothes slide off her silky skin. Naruto howled in anticipation.

"**Before you behave like lust crazed beasts, do yourselves a favour and send a clone to the old hermit to inform him of your location, so he does not intrude with the excuse of trying to find you."**

"THANKS MOMMA/OKA-SAMA!" Shouted bot girls when they realized of what Jiraiya would have attempt to use as an excuse to burst into the room.

* * *

**LEMON (from here to the end of the chapter. Skip it if you wish.)**

Naruto undressed herself lightning fast to jump into the already awaiting beauty on the bed. Hinata, meanwhile, opened and crossed her legs flashing her womanhood to her lust crazed partner, knowing well the effect that the vapours of her most intimate bits would do to Naruto´s sensitive nose.

Naruto jumped into like a crazed beast, but Hinata rolled taunting the fox tailed one. "Tell me my love, my knight, my fierce swordswoman… what makes you desire me so much?" Taunted Hinata. Previous experience assuring her that if she didn´t snap Naruto of her lust induced trance there wouldn´t be any foreplay, and after all that time without sex, she fully intended to squeeze every second and every skill of her mate that night.

"You, my moon eyed princes, you are the most beautiful and fierce flower of them all. So noble and gentle, yet so brave and strong." Whispered Naruto caressing her side and around her hip, extracting soft moans from her wife.

"I so need to taste you more often." Cooed Naruto nibbling her around the navel and descending from there.

"Oh? Are you perhaps trying to make me blush with your silver tongue? To make me sweat in anticipation of your skilful ministrations? You flatterer?" Said Hinata slowly opening her legs to allow Naruto access to her damped inner tights.

Naruto then passed her long tongue from the very end of her slit to the joy point atop, burying it into the deepest folds at her reach, making the pale princess arch her back with a loud moan. "So yummy! I could (lick) spend all (lick) day down here (lick)" Naruto, then buried her tongue deep into her twisting and scratching her insides. "Your juices are clearly nectar made to incite naïve fox-girls like me"

"Oh you, oh, ooh! You won´t (gasp) deceive me. You! Oh, right there. You voracious (moan) sex predator. Wo-oooh-olf in sheep´s skin." Managed to say Hinata under her lover´s ministrations. Naruto then hugged her legs with an arm each and buried her head between her wife´s tights and started licking, slurping and nibbling Hinata´s pussy with masterful skill and focused on provoking the loudest moans she could.

Hinata twitched, trembled and arched her back, but Naruto´s iron hold on her legs prevented her from escaping from her playful tongue. Soon enough the bluenette desisted from escaping and held her lover against her pussy. Naruto, grunted and doubled her efforts the very moment that her wife took hold of her hair. Seconds later Hinata muffled a scream and orgasmed furiously against the blonde´s face.

"Wow, it seems that I wasn´t the only one in need." Chuckled Naruto.

"I have you know that girls have needs too!" Harrumphed Hinata. "And the ones that deny it are liars! Besides, if girls don´t masturbate as frequently as boys, why there are so many toys designed for girls?"

"Oh? And does my wife need some of those toys by any chance?"

Hinata smirked and took hold of Naruto´s penis. "But why? I have my favourite toy always close by. And it feels really nice! So big and hard, with a smooth texture and… Look it even has natural lube!" Hinata pointed to the precum in Naruto´s tip.

Naruto moaned a bit as the other girl started to jerk off her dung. Hinata sweetly smiled watching her lover make faces as she used different paces and patterns in her ministrations. With a kinky smirk she rubbed her hand against her damped vagina and returned it to Naruto´s hard meat, arousing her even more. Then moved her other hand, and repeating the process she started to rub the blonde´s pussy, just under her shaft.

"Not the two at the same time! You´ll make me cum really fast if you do that!" Whimpered the hermaphrodite. The girl just laughed and said "That´s the idea silly!" After a bit more of working at faster pace Naruto grunted, twitched and exploded covering Hinata´s face and chest with ropes of hot and thick seed.

Hinata wiped some of it from her face and tasted it. Hinata knew that doing it she was driving her husband crazy. "Bitter…mmmh… yes definitely bitter. Love you need to find other ways to relieve yourself when we can´t do it together." Lectured Hinata. Naruto tried to answer, but the girl griped her cock again and started licking it from root to the arrowhead.

"Love, no more foreplay I beg you!" Grunted Naruto as Hinata licked her dick´s head.

"No my dear husband. I won't let you have me until I have you spent enough so you won't break me. Mmmm… I know! I´ll pay you back!" happily chirped the white eyed one. She hold Naruto´s legs and, like the blonde did before, she started to lick her vagina hungrily.

Naruto knew that she got girl bits. Naruto enjoyed them, and enjoyed her wife´s even more. She knew how they worked and sometimes her Hinata pay attention to them. But normally it was just an aid as she focused in her male parts. But this time Hinata was focusing only in her pussy, completely ignoring her erect mast.

Hinata´s tongue twisted and twirled between Naruto´s folds making the fox-girl squirm and moan. Following her instincts and previous experiences she started giving the gaping entrance long and deep licks. Once she was sure that Naruto was near she started sucking her clitoris while licking it violently.

"Hinata… you are going to rip it of… Hinata… you are pulling to hard! Oh! Ooooh!" Said Naruto between gasps and moans. Hinata relaxed her sucking a bit, but redoubled her efforts with her tongue. "Oh (gasp). So gooooood (moan) I think that I am near. Hi… Hinata I am close nnngh!" Naruto hold her wife against her womanhood as she released only for stimulation of her female bits for the first time.

The blonde expected her wife to stop after her climax. Her meat pole, which had released thick cum all over her belly, was softening after that, but Hinata didn´t release her hold and continued licking her furiously. Even when having sex, she needed a moment after cuming before continuing, although her man-meat rarely softened while inside Hinata. But this was a new experience! Her girl parts where able to keep being stimulated after release! She was about to have multiple orgasms!

Hinata happily appreciated how Naruto stopped trying to push her from her pussy to holding her against it. Naruto bit their pillow hard and climaxed violently. As she muffled her screams of pleasure her soft meat released even more cum. The thick seed pooled in her stomach and spilled over the bed. When Hinata finally detached herself from Naruto´s vagina, her face was shiny because of her lover´s fluids and her smile ample after a job well done.

The blue haired girl climbed up to her lover´s belly and sit down there, right in the sticky mess. Then she bent over and licked the blonde´s face arousing her again. After a few kisses and licks Hinata felt Naruto´s hardness between her but cheeks, she started to rub against her belly.

"How was your first multiple orgasm my dear?" whispered Hinata in Naruto´s ear. The blonde moaned and started thrusting between her lovers cheeks. Hinata smiled playfully, demanding a spoken answer to her question.

"Hinata I need more! Let my inside of you pleeeease! You a tormenting me!" Grunted the blonde in a husky voice. The once shy girl rubbing her meat with her ass was sending a clear message, in their relation the bed was hers to rule oven and control. But Hinata was a merciful queen and progressively was rising higher and therefor in a few more thrusts Naruto would be able to move her dick from behind her hime to the front, and hopefully inside!

"My love you are killing me!" Whined the blond kunoichi. Hinata decided that it was enough of her games and rose her butt enough to allow Naruto´s cock to slide between her but cheeks and sticky cheeks and aligned it with her secret entrance. Then she inserted the hard appendix in her and slowly, almost painfully slipped down until she got all of her inside.

Hinata started moving slowly, arching her back and shaking her hips to stimulate her partner in all the ways possible. She slowly started increasing her pace as Naruto groaned while doing her best to stay still. Soon enough she was rocking her hips fast and hard all over Naruto´s shaft eliciting the hottest moans form her husband.

Naruto had enough! She get hold of Hinata´s wide hips and started thrusting inside of her in a vigorous frenezzy. Hinata walls became tighter and she grabbed the blonde´s tits while moaning and grunting like a beast in heat. The couple howled and screamed in ecstasy as Naruto´s hot seed flooded Hinata´s insides. Hinata lied on top of Naruto with no strength left to hold herself.

"That…(pant pant) was intense!" Moaned the tired girl. The jinchuriki moaned a bit kissing her mate. "Kami that was intense. You are truly the best my love." Hinata saw her reflection in her lover´s hungry eyes. Those deep, slited blue eyes that could reached her soul with every gaze, and sighed.

She rolled and opened her legs, lying completely exposed at the side of her husband. "Come my love, I know you are far from satisfied. Come, mate with me… ravish me to your hearts content! Here I lie for you to take, so come and try to breed me like your instincts are screaming at you to!"

The fox girl jumped her wife waving her tile frantically and started to piston her in lustful madness. Hinata clamped to her in a hug of arms and legs and maintained her grip in the many rounds that followed that night. She knew that without her medical jutsu the sexathons her husband considered normal love-making would have taken a toll on her body. That's why they were perfect together, because each was what the other needed… and while tiring she really loved the wild sex Naruto provided.


	26. knock knock

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is nothing more than a story to alter the canon. Also I will use Jutsu of my own creation or alter the name of real ones to fit my work.

**Author Note: **This story includes gore, lemons and adult content. Also it will negate parts of the canon, like the space bunny goddess mumbo-jumbo. Lemons will be announced so is easy to skip them in case you are not willing to read them.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking/ inner Sakura speaking"**

"_**Biju thinking/ inner Sakura thinking"**_

Jutsu.

* * *

Knock Knock

Naruto and Hinata where lying in bed, lazing around and relaxing after the eventful night they enjoyed together, when suddenly someone knock knocked at their door.

"Oh shit! / **Fuck! **/ Crap!" muttered kunoichi and biju alike detecting who was on the other side of the door.

"**Girls! Scape plan 2 FAST!"**

Two men in dark cloaks, adorned with red cloud motives, were approaching the hotel where they prey was supposed to be.

"Are you sure Itachi-san? The Leader-san won´t be happy if we spend too much time looking for his prize." Snickered the blue skinned man.

"Kisame… we have been through this several times already. I personaly knew the prize. I watched over him as part of the Konoha ANBU, and I was there when he was _"declared"_ dead. There were enough evidences of him being taken out of Konoha. Probably alieve. The Ex-Hyuga princess is another dead giveaway."

"But I heard that the one we are looking for is a girl!"

"Maybe, maybe not. Look at the other facts, is a Uzumaki, the Ex-heires, blonde with blue eyes and Jiraiya meddling in their affairs. I´m positive that it is our target."

"Well, let's do this. Man what a drag, why chose us to deal with two Kunoichis freshly out of their nappies?" Said Kisame, clearly bothered. The blue man was after all known for enjoying good fights.

"Our mission is to confirm their identities and status, not to fight and capture them. Do NOT underestimate them Kisame-san. If they are indeed Kumogakure ninja, there is a high possibility of the target having Jinchuriki training."

"Oh? That sounds interesting!"

"Kisame…"

"Bah! Relax yourself man! You are too uptight. I know the mission."

Minutes later both men were in front of the door of the Uzumaki girls. Itachi knock knocked. Seconds later a blonde girl with tattooed arms, covered only in bed sheets opened the door.

"Geh… What? Oh? I thought you were the room service bringing the breakfast." The girl somewhat started to feel more awake before gawking at them awkwardly. "Hey misters my eyes are in my face no lower! You clearly mistook my door with another so… Bye!" And Naruto slammed the door.

"Well… that was anticlimactic…" Kisame shrugged at his partner´s words.

"Allow me." He said before demolishing the door with his bandaged sword. When they entered in the room they found the two girls covering their bodies with the bed covers.

"Perverts!" Shouted the blonde one. "Security! Call the police! There are two men trying to rape us!" Said the other.

"HEEEEEELP! PERVERTS IN THE THIRD FLOOOOOOOR!" Shouted the blonde one flashing them her still developing body as she reached for her pants.

Kisame was about to try and shut them up when Hinata rushed out of bed grabbing her kimono top and covered herself lightning fast.

"EYES OFF MY WIFE LURKERS!" Shouted Naruto putting on her top and glaring at them ferociously. Hinata jumped into her pants. Itachi was about to step forward when the dark haired Kunoichi threw a handful of kunais as she was putting on her sash.

"You´ve been warned perverts! Next time I´m aiming to kill!" Growled Hinata.

Itachi, still stunned, took a kunai of his own and, more out of habit than out of necessity, stood on guard.

"That's it! Out with the kiddy gloves! Lightning release: shocking wave!" Shouted Naruto trusting a kunai into the floor. A wave of sparks covered the room as both girls jumped out of the window. The Akatsuki ninja, after dodging the attack, hot in their trails.

The pursuit was short as they managed to catch them in the nearby square. Kisame, really annoyed, swung his humongous blade at them, but both girls rolled out of the way.

"Kisame, let's get out of here, they are not real, some kind of clones." Said Itachi Sharingan active.

"WHAT!?"

"Je je je… Wopsy. They got us." Said clone one as clone two reverted her Henge revealing to be another Naruto.

"Well… there is only one thing that we can do now!"

"Our lives are at their very end…"

"… Oh cruel end of the clones…" Answered one of the girls.

"… forever forgotten…"

"… Even if we do something memorable...!"

"… There is always the hope of being remembered if we go down in blinding glory…!" Ranted the one in the left.

"… Out in a loud display. Memorable like the thunder…"

"… In the very end we choose to charge forward…!" Yelled both of them as they rushed to the cloaked men.

"And we go down with the… BANG!"

Itachi and Kisame were ready to defend themselves, but they were not expecting both clones to explode like stunning bombs. In a bright light and deafening sound.

Meanwhile two half naked girls where running for their lives to the outskirts of the town. Dressing themselves as they run in search of their pervert of a teacher.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit. SHIT! The clones are out!" Growled Naruto as she put on the last piece of her attire.

"I hope that Jiraiya-sensei heard that explosion!" Hinata somehow managed to say, her headband between her teeth.

"**Looks like flashing your goods put them out of it enough. It amazes me how showing your mammary glands can make experienced ninja miss the fact that you were clones. Because I am willing to bet that at least one of them has some kind of sensor ability." **

"We got them hot on our heels." Informed Hinata.

"Let's confront them in the open area there!" Said Naruto pointing to the front.

Kisame and Itachi arrived after both girls, the blue man chuckling.

"Well, I must say that you have impressed me. I didn´t expect you to be able to get us off-guard." Said Kisame, amused.

"Please, come with us and no one will be hurt. We just need to confirm that you are Naruto Uzumaki… and that you carry the fourth´s legacy." Said Itachi.

"**The nerve of that boy. I am not the legacy of your idiot of a father, you are. Careful girls, that boy is ANBU Weasel, the kin-slayer of the Uchiha. Try to gain time until Jiraiya arrives, the other one is dangerous too. He nearly got as much chakra as the ichibi!"**

"_He must be the current holder of the Shamehada! Fuck my luck!" _Said Naruto via mind-link.

"I can´t believe you Weasel…" Itachi narrowed his eyes. "… To think that YOU are not able to recognize me. I am hurt!" Naruto put both hands in her chest, like she was clenching her heart. "Thank you by the way. Thank you for avenging me. I don´t know if you did it because of me or not, but I´m glad that you purged that cancer of a clan of yours. Pity about the few decent ones thought."

"So it is you indeed…" Itachi sighed in relief. "I need you to come with us Naruto-san. I glad to see you alive and well."

"Alive yes, well… (Snort). I don´t think I´ll ever be _"Well"_. So, Weasel, are you sure you killed all the red eyed bastards of your clan? Did you get the one eyed fucker who made me what I am?" Naruto´s question unsettled the red eyed boy.

"No… you did not get him. But… you know about him… You work with him? Yes… you do! YOU DO! Bastard! We are not going anywhere with you! The blood of hundreds stains the soul of that man, and yours by association!" Growled Hinata.

Itachi and Kisame were stunned. Both ninjas where clearly experienced in body-reading and where able to hide their reactions, but the girl with white eyes was reading them like an open book. Those eyes, so similar to the Byakugan yet different where piercing their very souls.

"If you want me… Come and get me! I´m my mother´s child…WE are the Uzumakis! We are not going down without a fight!" Both girls readied themselves to fight.

They were about to clash when a raven haired boy arrived, eyes bloodshot and Sharingan active. "ITACHI! TODAY YOU DIE! TODAY I AVENGE OUR CLAN!" Sasuke did a series of handseals, at a decent pace for a Chunin. "CHIDORI" He roared before chagrin as fast as he could.

Even if Sasuke´s speed was quite impressive for someone his age, and the destruction trail he leaved in his advance somehow indicated the power behind his jutsu, a frontal attack with an assassination jutsu against a Sharingan eyed ex ANBU is still futile. And as such Itachi, with insulting ease, sidestepped and grabbed his brother by the forearm, ending his technique in the process. Hanging in the air under his brother´s vice-like grip Sasuke struggled to free himself.

"Foolish little brother. You are weak. You don´t interest me the slightest. Begone! And don´t come back until you stop being a pitiful nuisance." Said Itachi throwing his brother quite far.

Kisame whistled. "Well Itachi-san, it seems that you are as brutal as they say je je je."

"ITACHIIIIII!" Roared Sasuke.

"Shut up!" Ordered the older brother glaring, and terrifying his kin by the way. "Naruto-san, please surrender. Don´t force us to battle."

"No… NO! You will not ignore me! ITACHI I¨LL KILL YOU!"

"Pathetic… Tsukuyomi." Said the soft spoken Nukenin. And Sasuke relived the night that still plagued his nightmares.

"Really Itachi? You had to go and use that jutsu on your brother? Bah! It doesn´t matter. Take a break while I subdue the target." Said Kisame ready to pounce.

"_This idiot! I hope that he remembers that we are only to test them! Naruto-san has to be the last target or all will be delayed! I hope that Jiraiya-sama arrives in time…"_

"Ready or not here I come!" Roared the fish-man swinging his massive blade. What he didn´t expect was to have it deflected by another one of the seven blades.

"Shit! That glutton of a sword broke my Full henge! Just my luck… Love take an eye at the Uchiha! I´ll deal with Fish-face." Growled Naruto, her extra features for display.

"Oh? Does girly fancied herself a sword master?" Taunted Kisame.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, the monster of Kirigakure. Zabuza-san recognized my ability and entrusted me the Kubikiribocho. I´ll appreciate if you underestimated me!" Said Naruto sultrily winking. Before rushing forward.

Naruto knew that Kisame was not a normal target, therefore she went all out from the start. Spawning sealess Shadow clones armed with different weapons and applying her wind chakra to cause maximum damage.

"**Try to push him hard, and let's hope that the old toad arrives before you need to use my powers."**

The legendary blades clashed in a symphony of danger and steel. Kisame, far more experienced and stronger than the fox-girl, was forced to recognize the blonde menace as a threat. While he was superior by a large margin, the constant harassing done by the clones that popped left and right, and the dangerous wind chakra enhancing their blades kept him from toying with his prey.

"So… Shamehada… how do you like my wind chakra? To sharp for your tongue?" Taunted Naruto to the sword that was growling a bit.

Kisame was suffering small cuts here and there and was aware that was he wielding a normal blade he would have lost it to the enhanced executioner´s blade.

"This is exciting!" Said the fish-man as the chakra stored in his sword repaired the blade and his own scratches. "Who would have guess that the lesser of the seven swords would be able to stand against my Shamehada. Kid if you somehow manage to scape today do me a favour and keep training until you turn into a worthy opponent, you clearly got the talent to do it."

"I´m going to blush! That the second time that one of the seven swordsmen of Kirigakure no sato recognizes my talent. By the way what was that about the lesser sword? Ok, Kubikiribocho is not as impressive as the others… but is perfect for channelling chakra and it sharpens and repairs with your blood. I would say that is the most durable one, a sword to hunt the others if they go rouge…" Grumbled Naruto throwing the blade high in the air while unsealing two kodachi to unleash a lightning fast combo.

As Naruto spinned over herself and her twin blades ruined the bandages around the shark-teeth-sword, one of her clones jumped to the Kubukiribocho. "Lightning release: piercing iron bolt!" shouted the clone sending the humongous blade with Karui´s signature opening movement. Kisame perceiving the dangerous piece of metal approaching at high speeds and surrounded in lightning bolts, jumped backwards not wanting to endanger his own sword deflecting it.

While jumping back he took a look at his partner to find him in a battle of stares with the other girl. Engaging in the dangerous world of the Tsukuyomi.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the illusion, Itachi approached a chained Hinata.

"Tell me, lost princess of the Hyuga, is your companion the lost Jinchuriki of Konoha?"

"Not any more. No lost princess nor Jinchuriki. You know very well who we are and what was done to us."

"**I see in this one the sadness of a maiden who despised her own kin. It saddens me to say this about an Uchiha, but if I´m not mistaken this is the child of Mikoto, and I liked her…"**

"Tell me Kin-slayer. What are you doing with them, with the mad dogs of the one eyed bastard? Is that what you supported as ANBU weasel? is this what (Hinatas voice changes at this point) **Mikoto wanted for the son she loved?"**

The white eyed girl started to walk shattering the chains around her. **"Why? Why are you doing this? You are the child of a fierce and proud maiden who opposed his clan! You punished your kin for their sins… yet you joined the mad dog who started all of it. Why do we see remorse in your soul? Tell us, why are you so sad? You were supposed to look for us as our brother. Father chose Kakashi, mother chose You. Tell us why? … You are **a spy… that (Hinata´s voice returns to normal)**. **That is why yes? You chose to follow the one eyed bastard to keep an eye on him for the old monkey. You are as loyal to Konoha as one can be." Tears poured out of Hinata´s shining eyes.

"You are the jinchuriki! But how?" Aske Itachi shocked. This girl´s eyes where piercing his very soul and reading his deepest secrets.

"I´m not. Yet she is in me. I married the Last Uzumaki, I broke the seal containing the biju to save his life. I was there while the _"demon"_ fixed the sins of Konohagakure. As result, part of the Kyubi now resides on me. She is the link between Naruto and I. (Three voices at the same time) **We are always together."**

The girl advanced as the illusionary world crumbled itself around her. "Itachi-san you are playing a very dangerous game, and you are sick. Don´t be foolish and quit when things turn uglier. We are recruiting Tsunade-sama. We will fix you and offer you sanctuary in Kumogakure if needed." Said Hinata caressing the stunned boy´s face.

"**My girls don´t know all the truth about you… I will not tell all your secrets, just remember that your mother was very dear to Kusihina and I, and I wouldn´t like to see you death before your time." **Hinata sighed. **"For all the hate I hoard against your clan and your three times blasted eyes, it is in your mother, and in you, where I see a small chance of redemption. When the time comes seek me, I´ll guide you assail and guidance. To you and your offspring should you have it…"**

* * *

The offer still echoed in his head when Itachi´s sight returned to the real world, where he found his partner being pushed back by the fox-girl.

It was time to disengage, before the battle escalated too much. Why couldn´t his brother be like those two? Was it Fugaku´s fault? Luckily he sensed Jiraiya arriving.

"Fire release: Wilde bonfire!" Said Itachi breathing a watermelon sized white hot fireball. Said ball imploded between the two girls turning into a twisting and roaring maelstrom of fire. The roaring inferno suddenly started twitching and shrinking revealing a tall man near its landing area.

"Women coo and men tremble for here is the great toad tamer of Mount Myoboku. Beware the great JRAIYA!" Roared the white haired warrior with a open scroll in his hand that read FIRE. The Sage threw the now alight scroll over his shoulder while cracking his neck, ready to fight.

"You sure took your time old pervert. To busy wooing whores to come and help us?" Snarled the annoyed fox-girl.

"A man of my stature arrives when he is most needed! And I´m never too busy wooing, for I have to keep the ladies at bye… (Hinata´s unamused glare suggested that he better shut the hell up before angering them more.) … Well. To the matter in hands. Flee now or face my might!"

"Kisame, we are leaving, we got what we were looking for." Said Itachi doing a few hand seals.

"Good bye shrimp. Keep training and honing those swords of yours. We´ll met again." Side Kisame as a light smoke arose around them. Without a sound both cloaked men vanished from sight.

"Well that was intense. Man I´m spent. Jiraiya buy us breakfast ok? Pretty please?" Said Naruto contorting and using her strongest Puppy eye´s jutsu. _"Must resist! Argh noooooo. Too strong! Must buy them breakfast. Can´t resist, but I must!"_

"Jiraiya-sama please. We are fairly tired and we did not eat anything since dinner yesterday evening. Wouldn't a teacher of your talent consider to treat us to breakfast?" Politely suggested Hinata.

"_But we did eat each other…" _Thought Naruto blushing.

"_Argh! Too strong! I concede" _"While of course my young students, let´s find something to eat before we depart." Said the old man nodding.

"_**Fatality!"**_

Hinata focused her eyes while holding her hands in the Ram seal. "Oh! I spot a bakery near here. Oh my! Are those? Yes they are. YES THEY ARE! To the Cinnamon buns! We must have them before they are sold to unworthy mouths!" Ordered Hinata dragging them both. Jiraya had the Uchiha duck-but over his shoulder.

Later, while the slender Hinata devoured her sweets with gusto and glared murder to anyone fool enough to dare and "rob" her of her deserved prize, Gai arrived.

"Jiraiya-sama! Urgent news! Two men in black cloaks with red cloud motives are searching for the youthful N-chan! We believe them to be Hosigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi!" Nearly shouted the excitable Jonin.

"Yeah yeah yeah. We know, we drove them off! You are half an hour late Super-bushy-brow-san." Said Naruto happily biting her breakfast.

"SUCH A YOUTHFUL STUDENTS YOU HAVE JIRAIYA-SAMA!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FOOL! I´M SURE THAT ANKO-CHAN TOLD YOU ABOUT MY SENSITIVE EARS!" Yelled Naruto holding her ears in pain.

Gai then blinked several times seeing the real form of Naruto who had yet to reapply her cover.

"Gai-san, please control your voice and speak to no one but the old man about her extra features. Please, take the Uchiha boy back to the village when you leave, he has been exposed to one of Itachi´s nastiest genjutsu."

"Hai Jiraya-sama!" Said the green clad adult quite loud. Naruto glared at him with promises of pain in her eyes.

"I´ll be leaving. May I have one of these for the trip?" Said the Konoha Jonin as he took one of the cinnamon buns in front of Hinata, he already have the Uchiha boy over his soulder.

"YOU VERMIN! GIVE THAT BACK OR I´LL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!" Roared Hinata as the green man back stepped startled.

"YOU, PROTECT MY TROPHY." Said Hinata pointing to Jiraiya. "YOU, KEEP YOUR EYES ON HIM!" The blue haired girl then punched Naruto in the arm unsealing the executioner´s blade and run after Gai claiming what was _"rightfully"_ hers or his entrails in repayment.

"Your wife is scary. Wives are scary period. But yours is a new level of scary."

"No shit Spymaster. Do you honestly think that I have no knowledge about it?"

"Wise men speak of the obvious."

"Biju don´t dare to steal Hinata´s Cinnamon Buns!"

"I´m not but a humble baker… would the scary girl be placated if a bake her some more buns?" Joined in the baker.

"PLEASE!" Answered the two ninja.

"I don´t know a lot about ninja… and if you say that she is your wife it is ok by me… as long as you don't damage my property. Just… is she pregnant or something?" inquired the baker from the kitchen.

"No. why?"

"Young lady… boy… ninja! I really pity you. Pray to all the gods out there to bless that girl with an easy pregnancy… for your own safety."

"What a wise man. Hear his advice Naruto. I still have nightmares with your mother´s mood swing when you where the bun in the oven." Said Jiraiya shuddering. "By the way, how did she unseal your sword? You said only you could do that!"

"No idea, is a mystery. As it is how she is able to run after Super-bushy-brow swinging that one handed." Observed the fox girl.

* * *

Later that day the trio arrived to Tanzaku town. And a much relaxed Hinata, Kami be praised, used her eyes to look for the female Sanin. Obviously it was quite hard to find a specific person, but to find a large chakra signature in a civilian city? Easy peasy. So the trio bee-lined to the bar where the last of the Senju was probably drinking her money away.

"Tsunade! What a glorious coincidence to find you here!" Greeted a cheerful Jiraiya.

"Cut the crap you old pervert! If you found me is because you are looking for me." Growled the half-drunk woman.

"Shizune, Ton-ton. Always a pleasure. Of course I was looking for you. I just didn´t expect you to find you here Tsunade-hime." Replied an amused Toad Sanin after greeting Tsunade´s companions.

"What for? And who are those two Kumo kunoichi?"

"These fine ladies are N and H-chan. And as Kumogakure is our newest and truest ally, they have been assigned to me for a little training." Hinata stepped to the front and Jiraiya wisely shut up.

"Is an honour to meet you Tsunade-sama. Your work as a field medic has been an inspiration for me." Said Hinata politely bowing. "Yep, always good to meet real Kunoichi instead of crappy fangirls." Chirped Naruto. Hinata elbowed her ribs and she bowed too.

"And pry tell me why are you" Pointing to Jiraiya. "And those girls" pointing to them. "Looking for dear old me? We know each other pretty well, you only come to me if Konoha wants something for me." Grumbled the annoyed woman.

"Tsunade, are you aware of the recent invasion to Konoha? Sensei has been hurt as had been countless more. He wants you back, you are the best medic out there. Besides he is looking for replacements and you and I are in the list of candidates. NO, you will not be forced to wear the hat, the main reason is for you to come back and pass your teachings to the next generation."

"So now he wants medics? I told him to allow me to open a research and training facility after the war but nooooooooooooooooo. So tell him to go to hell." Said the now angry blonde. "And don´t ever fantasize with me wearing that accursed hat! Me Hokage? Only a fool takes that silly job!" Naruto was starting to get really annoyed.

"Tsunade… please be reasonable. There were no funds for that, and when they were you were away." Explained the male Sanin.

"Go away Jiraiya, and told the old bastard to go fuck himself, I don´t care about Konoha."

"Me neither!" Interrupted Naruto. "But you won´t be disrespecting the old man! Jiraiya this is a waste of time. I will not try to be civil with this woman if she continues being a filthy waste of space." Growled Naruto.

"What is that? Don´t you know who I am? Do you have a death wish?" Yelled an angry Tsunade.

"Oh I know who you are. Probably better than anyone! You don´t scare me old hag. You disappoint me too much for that." Replayed the shorter blonde.

"OUT! I´m teaching this girl some manners seeing that you didn´t Jiraiya."

"Tsunade-hime please reconsider please" Started saying the man, but Hinata pulled from his haori and when she got his attention she said no with her head.

Tsunade keep berating Naruto while stablishing that she would only use one finger. After all she was a Sanin and Naruto just a Genin right? Meanwhile Shizune, carrying Ton-ton, was trying to dissuade her master of fighting the poor girl.

Tsunade, enraged and clearly intoxicated, charged like a raging bull. And hit the floor with her finger shattering the street. Naruto side-stepped and jumped out of her reach. Then unleashed her chained ball and, using her charged to propel the ball at high speeds in Tsunade´s direction. The Sanin blocked it with her arms, and was pushed back by the power behind the impact.

Tsunade steadied herself just in time to avoid Naruto´s heavy onslaught. Never the less she rushed to her and try a finger flick, but the girl was as slippery as an eel.

"I really don´t know why Hokage old man wants you back. But you´ll be coming with us happy or not! I won´t mind bringing you kicking and screaming, won´t mind at all."

"HUMP! Tell the old fool that I´m not going back to that hell hole! Besides what is to you? You say you know me, then you know what Konoha has taken from me yes? I bet you have never lost anyone!" Snarled the last Senju.

"STOP BADMOUTHING THE OLD MAN! Of course I never lost anyone… because they were never there! Because YOU were never there!" Said Naruto drooping her chained ball.

"Wait-what?"

"You left me alone! ALL OF YOU! (Naruto´s left eye turned red). **You left us alone. **You were my last known relative. **Mito and I didn´t rose a drunkard. **It was your duty to both YOUR clans. **Shame on you!" **

"Wait… you are Naruto?"

"OF COURSE I AM!" Shouted Naruto releasing her Henge.

"But… but they told me you were dead! And you are supposed to be a boy… and…" Stuttered Tsunade shocked by Naruto´s true appearance.

"YOU ARE A WORTHLESS IDIOT!" Roared the fox girl nailing her a well-deserved right hook.

"Did you ever question the info they feed you? Did you ask Jiraiya or the old man? And then, when they told you that I was dead again at 8… DID YOU NOT QUESTION WHY THEY LIED TO YOU THE FIRST TIME? You could have helped Jiraiya in searching for me. There was no body!" Naruto started to cry. "I was always alone…"

Naruto cleaned her red tears and sniffing loudly, she recovered her composure. "It doesn´t matter anymore. Konoha can burn for all I care. But the old man was always good to me. I´m going to bed now. Do what you please, but by the end of the week I´ll be receiving notice of all your debts. I have bought all your debt, so now I own you. Do what you wish until then, but as soon as I have all settled YOU are going back to Konoha. Let's go H-chan."

Both girls vanished from view.


	27. TJNM

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is nothing more than a story to alter the canon. Also I will use Jutsu of my own creation or alter the name of real ones to fit my work.

**Author Note: **This story includes gore, lemons and adult content. Also it will negate parts of the canon, like the space bunny goddess mumbo-jumbo. Lemons will be announced so is easy to skip them in case you are not willing to read them.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Biju speaking/ inner Sakura speaking"**

"_**Biju thinking/ inner Sakura thinking"**_

Jutsu.

* * *

T.J.N.M

Jiraiya spent the next few days bringing Tsunade up to date. Both Sannin also observed the girls training with admiration. It was after one of those training sessions that Shizune approached the two teens.

"Naruto-san, Hinata-san, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course. Just please refer to us as N and H. Both to keep our identities as anonymous as they can be and also because we only allow our names to our loved ones." Explained Hinata as Naruto stretched and yawned.

"Please N-san, I understand that you are upset with Tsunade, but she is not really a bad person… she… she is just in a very bad place right now." Said Shizune

"We know. We understand that. I really don´t hate her for not coming to me in my times of need. I can understand that others took advantage of her lowest moments to manipulate her. But she really made me lose my papers with her attitude yesterday." Confessed Naruto.

"We hope that returning to Konoha and working as a medic will help her with her grieve. And also with her fear issues." Said Hinata.

"How do you know about that?"

"Didn´t both of you treat a member of A-sama´s team some years ago? Please don´t feel pressured to speak in the name of your master. And reassure her that we don´t hate her… N-chan can just go and accept her in her family just like that. No after all that has happened to us." Explained the white eyed girl.

Two days later Tsunade invited them to diner in order to try and connect with them. Even if she was not sure about returning to Konoha, she still wanted to establish some kind of bond with her long lost relatives. Naruto told her about her life as a Kumo ninja, and about the failed invasion from Orochimaru.

* * *

That night Hinata went to the female Sannin´s room.

"Tsunade-sama, It´s I, H Uzumaki, open up please." Said the polite young kunoichi. Tsunade, out of curiosity mostly, let her in.

"What are you doing here H-chan? At this hours of the night."

"I´ve come now because is the only time we can avoid Jiraiya-sama. Let me go straight to the point. We, as N-chan and I, know that you have being in contact with the snake. N-chan smelled his foul chakra all over you. We know that his right hand man, Kabuto Yakushi is keeping tabs on you. Listen to me and listen to me well. He´ll deceive you. No matter what he offers you it will me a rigged deal. What is more important, if you hurt N-chan I assure you that you´ll die. You know full well what my mother in law is capable of, and I´ll guide her with my very own eyes." Said Hinata in a neutral tune. Then she went to the door, but before leaving she turned again and added. "You should know better than to listen to someone how desecrated your ancestors to revive then as slave zombies and sent them against the village they built. Just so you know."

Tsunade watched as the dark haired girl leaved. She knew that her threat was very serious and wondered who formidable truly those two girls under the Kyubi´s guidance were.

Orochimaru was a bastard. She had no doubts about that, but she never suspected that he would be so despicable to send the founders against their home. To desecrate the rest of her own family just to try and had his vengeance against the alleged affront of their sensei.

She wanted to see her Dan and Nawaki. Both left her to soon, but at what price? The life of to others. No, they wouldn´t be her Dan and Nawaki, they would be her shackles and chains. Tools for Orochimaru to control her. No, the girls where right. It was due time to stop her pity party and do what she was supposed to do. She owed that to her ancestors, to Naruto and to her loved ones. But, if she was to deal with her ex-teammate, she needed to get rid of Jiraiya first, or he would spring any trap she prepared before Orochimaru slithered his nasty way on it.

* * *

That Sunday Jiraiya crawled his way to Naruto and Hinata´s room. He had been drinking with Tsunade last night and warned her about betraying the leaf by helping their ex-teammate. She drugged him, which was a fact. He entered a few seconds after Shizune.

"Tsunade, that… that… ARGH!" He was just unable to insult her. "She drugged me! She´s gone to Orochimaru!

"We know, Jiraiya-sama. But we suspect that she is not betraying us, she may be trying to set a trap for him. That is why she left Shizune behind."

"Please Jiraiya-sama you must help her! Let me see if I can do something about the drug and then we go please!" Begged the dark haired lady.

The toad Sannin agreed and a few seconds later Shizune and he left, the Kumo-girls said that they would be going a bit later.

Meanwhile, Tsunade arrived to the meeting point. Orochimaru then gave her a detailed review of his injuries.

"Sarutobi-sensei did quite a mess with you eh?" Chuckled Tsunade analysing the documents Kabuto provided for her. "Impressive! He managed to destroy your nervous system, to completely erase your chakra paths and render your flesh completely useless, if not for your medics your arms would be rotten and no treatment could help you there."

"Yessssss Kabuto is quite the accomplisssssshed medic. Ssso, are you going to heal me or not? Remember that for your payment I´ll need two sssacrificesss that you musst provide." Said the snake amused.

"I can treat your arms no problem, with enough time, and if he follows my directions, your boy would be able to regrow your chakra paths and nervous system. But I don´t know how to undone the seal or how to repair the damage done to your mind." Tsunade sighed. "Still a deal is a deal."

Tsunade did a few quick hand seals and her hands started to glow green. But before she touched her ex-teammate Kabuto lunged at her Kunai in hand. Orochimaru was about to inquire about his minion´s actions when he explained that Tsunade was not performing a med-jutsu.

"Why Tssunade? Why betray me? Don´t you want to sssee your lover and brother again? Didn´t I promisss you to resssurrect Dan and Nawaki for you?"

"I´ll meet them again when the time comes. But before I have a duty to the living. I´ll Kill you Orochimaru! For your crimes against my clan and my people!"

Orochimaru chuckled and bite his own hands making them bleed, then he swigged both arms smearing Tsunade with his blood. She started to tremble.

"Oh, poor poor Tsssunade-hime. Besst medic in the world, ssstrongesst Kunoichi alieve yet ssso afraid of blood. Ku ku ku ku. You really are pathetic. No wonder why you losssst your loved onesss. But don´t worry. You´ll be coming with uss. I will treat you well while you decide to heal me. Ku ku ku ku…"

"The hell you will! Not while I am here!" Roared Jiraiya landing between his two teammates, Shizune arriveing after him.

"Bah! Jiraiya! Of all the ssstuborn nuisancesss out there you are the worssst! But what can you do when you barely ssstand in your feet. Ku ku ku ku. The Great Jiraiya druged by thisss pathetic woman. You are not even a challenge right now." Taunted Orochimaru.

"Neither are you without your arms" Taunted back the Toad Sannin.

Orochimaru enraged extended his neck to bite the white haired man, but Jiraiya quickly covered himself with his Ninja art: Lion mane-Needle shield, the snake avoided it and kicked his foe several meters away. "Kabuto! Kill Tssunade´ss Assistant!"

While the drugged Jiraiya, albeit struggling, went toe to toe with the armless Orochmaru, Shizune found herself facing Kabuto. Despite being Med-ninja both, they had plenty of battle experience, but Kabuto was superior by a clear margin.

Tsunade watched helplessly how Kabuto was getting the upper hand against her disciple. _"Move! Move dammit! I need to move! I can´t let a bit of blood stop me! I am Tsunade Senju!" _Roared Tsunade in her mind, but she was still unable to overcome her terror.

"_Come on Tsunade! Shizune needs my help! Come on!" _Tsunade begged to her body to move, but she remained static. Meanwhile Kabuto had trapped Shizune in ninja wire and was gloating about how pathetic both, master and apprentice.

Kabuto went for the kill when a blur passed next to him, thanks to his training he was able to jump back before the ground exploded under Tsunade´s heel.

Orochimaru was not having a good day. First, Tsunade was not cooperating. Then Jiraiya, even drugged, was a formidable foe. And to top it now Tsunade somehow overcome her hemophobia in the worst moment. Definitely it was a shitty day.

"Kabuto come here! We need Manda now." Commanded Orochimaru jumping back. With Kabuto´s help he summoned Manda, the snake boss, while Tsunade and Jiraiya summoned their counterparts.

"**Orochimaru! Why did you call me? Why is the annoying toad here?" **

"Manda-sama, please help us in this fight. We´ll give you plenty of sacrifices later." Promised Kabuto.

"**Orochimaru! Who is thiss inssect? What iss happening here?" **Asked the big snake annoyed.

"Manda thisss is my underling. We are in a bit of a ssstrugle here, but he iss right. Help usss and you´ll have plenty of ssacrificesss after.

"**So we are finally taking care of the traitor? Good. By the way I want a new snake skin wallet for my wife. Let's get to work… Ero-sensei" **Taunted Gamabunta. Jiraiya threw a bit of a temper tantrum to his summon's amusement. Yep, definitely those girls have a gift for jokes.

"Katsuyu-sama, please help us deal with this. Can you help Jiraiya? I kind of drugged him…"

"**On it Tsunade-chan."** Said the gigantic slug as a tiny part of her separated from the main body forming a smaller copy. The little clone then jumped to Jiraiya´s shoulder.

"Let's do this Bunta! Give me oil! Fire release: Toad oil flame bullet" Gamabuta spitted a big dose of toad oil and Jiraiya set in on fire with his Fire release: Flame bullet. This caused the already powerful fire jutsu to turn into a massive wave of burning oil that lingered where it landed.

Manda burrowed to avoid the liquid flame and appeared under Katsuyu coiling himself around the slug. Biting the slug was useless so he went straight for the two human on top of her. But he recoiled as Katsuyu spitted her dangerous acid. The slug then separated in hundreds of smaller copies carrying Tsunade and Shizune to safety.

Gamabuta then descended, sword ready, to the puddle of slugs in an attempt to stave the snake, but he failed and Manda wiped him with his tail. As result he stepped back leaving his short sword nailed to the ground. Manda tried to bite the weapon less toad, but Bunta caught him by his jaws rendering him unable to close them.

Tsunade kicked the toad boss´s sword in the air and then used it to try and decapitate the snake. Orochimaru, regurgitating and lengthening the Kusanagi, made Tsunade move in the last moment so she failed her attempt at the snake. In the heat of the battle nobody saw Kabuto sneaking out.

Manda finally recoiled what allowed Gamabunta to recover his sword. Katsuyu reformed under Tsunade while Shizune jumped to safety. Jiraiya jumped to the ground while Katsuyu and Bunta harassed the snake. Feeling himself in better condition he used Earth release: Swamp of the underworld to turn the ground under them.

Kabuto, who used a earth based jutsu to dig underground, popped behind Shizune and holding her aligned a scalpel to her throat. "Surrender Tsunade-sama, or you will lose someone precious once again."

Tsunade felt the ache in her hand as Orochimaru laughed mercilessly. "Itsss inevitable. It iss your dessstiny to help me reach my dreamsss Tssunade. You know better than anyone how tenacioussss I am! Now help me getting the world rid of our sssstemed ex-teamate. Think in all the women you´ll be helping ku ku ku ku ku.

"Tsunade…" Said Jiraiya concerned.

"Don´t do it Tsunade-sama! They´ll never let me go! You know it!" Screamed Shizune, struggling under Kabuto´s hold.

"No? Your choice then. You´ll help me one way or another. Kabuto kill her." Ordered the snake Sannin.

"Yeah… I don´t think so." Said a new voice.

Suddenly hundreds of tentacle-like blue braids and two thick arm like formations of blonde hair came out of the same hole Kabuto used. After them Naruto and Hinata. Hinata´s blue braids covered Kabuto nearly whole and Naruto´s extended pigtails did the same with Shizune, protecting her. The spy used his chakra scalpel to free himself, but was forced to flee without harming Shizune.

"Yo Ero-sensei. This Ninja art: Lion mane of yours is pretty amazing. Eh… sorry for being late." Naruto was scratching the back of her head as if nothing serious was happening at the moment.

"Well well, what iss thisss? If it issssn´t the blonde menace that sstoped part of my plansss and the blue haired whore who let the eight tailsss inside my private party with Sssarutobi-ssensei. I´m ssssure that my ex-friendsss of the Akatsssuki will forgive me if I tell them where and who their lossst Jinchuriki isss. But before I plan to experiment with both of you for the pain you have causssed me!" Not even Manda was as venomous as Orochimaru´s voice.

"Kabuto, play time isss over. As Jiraiya isss ssstil under the drugs effect, let´ss sssee how many of my ssssumonss he can handle. Oh how I´m going to enjoy experimenting in an Uzumaki Jinchuriki. And I´m sure that an unsssealed Hyuga whore will reach a high price in the sssslave marketssss." Everyone cringed hearing that. Everyone but Naruto and Kabuto.

"Ey! You! The snake faced manwhore paedophile!" Orochimaru couldn´t believe the gal of the Jinchuriki. "Yes you! Don´t look so surprised you child molester cunt. I´m talking to you. It´s been a shit of a week for me, so, do yourself a favour and disappear in about… right the fucking now! You don´t want to pressure me today!" Shouted Naruto.

"Oh… poor poor Naruto-chan" Hinata saw red hearing the Leaf traitor´s voice. "What happened to the poor poor Jinchuriki? Did you break your nailsss? Did sssome ssstole your breakfassst?" Taunted Orochimaru while summoning more snakes.

Hinata picked Shizune from the floor while Naruto cracked her knuckles. "Now you´d done it! I´m killing the lot of you! I´m killing you so death that you´ll wish to die! And you are fucking lucky by the way! Just a few days ago we meet Fish-face and SuperEmoBigBrother the Kinslayer of the Uchiha. As both pricks recognized us and identified me as… well me! Then is obvious that their joy-sucking-fan-service-fashion-club of the tomato clouds obviously know by now that I pretty much survive Konoha´s best attempts against me. Which bring me back in the game, as a target and as a player." Ranted Naruto. "Then we went and find that Tsunade was indebted to the brim and drunk to boast. And if that wasn´t enough to get me moody… then to top it all I´m having my TJNMs today. So fucking congratulations! You have received the best prize in the lottery, you have been chosen to be my personal punching-sacks." Naruto´s Full henge dropped during her angry speech.

"Eh… What are TJNMsss? I´ve never heard of that affliction." Said Orochimaru, being quite anticlimactic, as the seven newly summoned snakes plus the three boss summons turned to the blonde girl.

"My mother fucking Teenage Jinchuriki Ninja Monthlies you moron! You don´t have a clue of what I´m dealing with!" Naruto glared angrily at all the people / creatures in front of her. "My boobies hurt like hell! My pussy is bleeding like a fountain! I got cramps in my dong and my insides are on fire! I got the motherfucking aches of a week concentrated in one day… AND YOU FUCKING DECIDE TO COME AND PISS ME OFF TODAY!"

"Well this is fanfuckingtastic" Growled the fox-girl. "I don´t have to hide anymore and you got me the fucking excuse to go and do what I was restricted to do in training only! Hinata jump on my back!" Naruto´s smile turned scary feral as she got in all fours. "If you somehow survive what is coming you better buy lube, I´m bending you over till you cry for mercy, and then I´ll fucking kill you for good!"

Naruto exploded in a maelstrom of red and orange chakra. The Sannin where still watching in awe the powerful display when all the raw and untamed chakra formed a dome around Naruto and grew really really fast. Two seconds later the dome vanished and an orange blur crossed the battlefield impacting between the recently summoned snakes. With a loud Boom a still growing nine tailed fox landed on top of the slithering reptiles and howled chilling the bones of everyone.

"**How does it feel?"** Thundered Naruto´s voice. **"How does it feel not being on top of the food chain?"** Naruto reached her real size as the Kyubi while mauling one of the snakes with her claws. _"Mother, can you take control of our tails? I´m kind of clumsy controlling more than three."_

"_**Of course Naruto-chan. You know that is really cute watching you trip over our tails don´t you?"**_

"_MOMMA!"_

"_**Hush! Pay attention to the task at hand."**_

Some of the snakes tried to escape the swamp that restricted their movements while others tried to attack the mighty vixen. But they found themselves wrapped by the multiple tails. Kurama then proceed to squish the life out of them as her chakra kept them pined to the realm so they couldn´t be unsummoned. Naruto bite off the last snake´s head and turned her eyes to Manda and the two passengers on his head.

"**You should have fled when you got the chance Pedochimaru!" **Growled Naruto. Hinata, between the vixen´s ears and with a terrorized Shizune clinging to her waist for dear life, scanned the battlefield with her eyes. _"Naruto-chan, Oka-sama, there are no clones or false bodies around, so they must be the originals."_

"_**Hold tight daughter. Naruto and I are going after then and is going to be a rocky trip!" **_Advised Kurama.

Katsuyu, on instinct, backed down. Gamabunta, who had fought the tailed beast on a previous occasion, stood on guard, ready to defend himself of both snake and fox. Manda was not really aware of the situation. The snake was still processing the fact that something had killed his minions instead of dispelling them, not entirely sure if it was a genjutsu or not. So he was barely able to dodge the deadly fox when she pounced.

"**Orochimaru this was not part of the deal! I´m not fighting a biju for you!"** Shouted Manda while dodging Naruto and her tails.

"**Kami dam it! Stay still you overgrowth worm!"** roared Naruto in frustration allowing Kurama to thrust three of their tails into the ground in an attempt of impaling the purple snake. Manda somehow managed to slither his way out of Naruto´s reach.

"**Orochimaru! You are on your own! I´m out of here the first chance I get!"** Proclaimed Manda dodging a multiple tail sweep. The ground trembled under the vixen´s tails ministrations. The snake recoiled even more and as soon as there was enough distance between the enraged beast and him, Manda become static and disappeared in a plume of smoke. Taking advantage of the smoke screen Kabuto and his master used Earth release: Dig like a mole to try to scape underground. But Naruto keep trying to get to them under Hinata´s guidance.

"_**Enough little ones. The enemy is not a danger anymore, let them scape. The damage to the area and the effort is not worth the chance we have of getting them."**_

The other two Sannin watched how the nightmare of Konoha tried to pummel the traitor and his hissing summon. When Orochimaru managed to escape the beast turned to the pulling her tails from the ground. Bunta raised his sword as the fox approached. Jiraiya would never denied in the years to come that his legs where trembling.

"**Oh come un Gamaboss. That is not the proper way to treat an underling. I thought you liked me. Oh H-chan hold me my hearth hurts…" **"N-chan you are currently too big to be hold" **"… DRAMA! SADNESS! ABANDONMENT!" **Proclaimed the Vixen in a _"hurt"_ tone, dropping her ears to add to her antics.

"Time to turn back to normal N-chan. I think that Ero-sensei is about to have a heart attack at this rate."

"**But this way my ouchies hurt less!" **Whined the fox. "As you wish, but you can´t have lunch if you have that size."

"**Okay okay, I´m turning back, be ready to land." **The fox started to shrink to the point of being slightly bigger than a horse, then it started to transform back into the fox-girl. Everyone watched mesmerized the whole process but Shizune, who was clinging to Hinata with her eyes tightly closed.

"Ow ow ow, my ouchies. Shizune-neechan you can open your eyes already. The battle is over"

Shizune opened her eyes and looked around blinking, then to Naruto and Hinata, then around again. "Y-y-y-YOU!" She grabbed the blond by the neck and started shake her. "Don´t you dare to never ever do that to me!" Shizune started murmuring how beautiful firm ground was.

* * *

Later, over a hot meal, Naruto and Hinata explained to the loyal Sannin that until their encounter with Itachi and the Akatsuki they were supposed to not use their Jinchuriki powers except in emergencies. But, as the Akatsuki were aware of their identities and thus the masked man, they now were free to go all out. The snake clearly got quite the surprise, after all, no one expects a trained Jinchuriki

"So let me get this clear. You are a boy that after being beaten to actual death, somehow you were… remade? …Reconstructed? …Fixed?" Tsunade groaned. "I refuse to call that healing! But yes. You were turned into a girl with a fully operative reproductive system and a penis… and you produce sperm inside your body, yet you are fertile in both genders." "I also got extra painful but short monthlies!" Added Naruto. "All thanks to a massive sentient chakra being of thousands of years. That by the way was inside my grandmother and used to scold me without me knowing it."

"Wait wait wait. Just wait!" Interrupted Naruto trying hard not to laugh. "You didn´t know that mom was inside Mito. And you weren´t aware." Naruto turned red, and chuckled. Hinata tried to help Naruto to recompose herself without much success. Naruto started to fake coughs. _**"Daughter, want to switch with me so I can scold her again?"**_ That made it Naruto roared in laughter. She hold her sides, she felt to the floor and she cried. Definitely she had to work in her poker face.

"So…" Naruto started laughing again. "So… what did you think that was happening when **I was scolding you"** the change in Narutos voice and eyes made the already jumpy blonde Sannin nearly fall from her seat.

"I thought that it was a crazy Uzumaki thing! Mito-sama used to speak with herself out loud… well shit!" Tsunade reddened. "But but but… that is not! That´s not important! We are discussing you." Hinata giggled.

"My dear N-chan is the proud and powerful head of the Uzumaki clan. I am her wife. Together we will rebuild our clan and crush our enemies, then repopulate." Hinata continued giggling.

"Oh, Jiraiya-sama, please stop making that dreamy face. If you keep showing it you´ll be our Ero-sensei forever.

"Anyway! Let's be clear. You are the third Jinchuriki of Kumogakure, currently allied with Konoha out of respect to the old man and because there is an enemy out there planning to get us all?"

"Yep!"

"And you plan to re-establish the clan yes?" Both Uzumaki girls nodded.

"And what is the plan? Suppose that I am interested in helping you. What can The last Senju do to help her cousins and goddaughter?" Asked Tsunade putting her serious business face.

"Is easy, we know the game, we know the players and we know the rules. The plan is to cheat!" Said Hinata. "The problem is that most of people is not ready to face the truth. That there is an Uchiha playing behind the scenes, probably behind the major events of the last two decades."

"So! We are going to prevent his known objective. Collect the nine biju. By allying Konoha with Kumo we break the power balance in the elemental nations. Next step… assert our control over Konoha! The clans will respect us and follow Sarutobi-old-man, but the civilians will always run interference and work against the Uzumakis. Therefore we will subdue them or eliminate them using their own weapons against them." Chirped the blonde. "Basically the plan is to claim what is ours and fuck the Uchiha!"

"Well… wouldn't it be interesting if the Hokage was to help you?" Giggled Tsunade, more like a schoolgirl than like a proper adult. "So… fuck the Uchiha?" She said raising a glass.

"Fuck the Uchiha!" Tossed the Uzumaki. Then the three women glared at Jiraiya and Shizune, who reluctantly reisd their drinks and grumbled "Fuck the Uchiha."

"CHEERS!"

* * *

**Author´s note: Every time I wrote TJNM or read it, I found myself singing the intro of the ninja turtles but instead of teenage mutant ninja turtles, teenage jinchuriki ninja monthlies. I had a blast writing this! **


End file.
